


SALVARE IL MONDO (E’ ASSOLUTAMENTE UN APPUNTAMENTO)

by EthicsGradient



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Caramello, Identità nascosta, M/M, Ma ci sta lavorando, Mettersi insieme, Moltissima identità nascosta, Mutuo interesse, Tony è un supercriminale, Umorismo, Universo alternativo - insegnanti, identità segreta
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 66,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5612278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthicsGradient/pseuds/EthicsGradient
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony scopre il tradimento di Stane mentre è ancora prigioniero. Quando fugge, decide di rovinare Stane completamente e brutalmente quanto possibile, usando il suo DSPT come scusa per lasciare il suo lavoro per distruggere Stane sommessamente dall'esterno. Inoltre accetta un lavoro da insegnante - tutta colpa di Pepper - ed oh, giusto, diventa un super criminale. Va bene, quella era stata colpa di Tony, ma era stato del tutto accidentale.</p><p>Nel frattempo, un certo Capsicolo viene scongelato un anno in anticipo, e gli viene assegnato il compito di catturare il famigerato Iron Man. Non sta andando particolarmente bene, se l'imbarazzantemente alto numero di volte in cui è stato rapito nei passati sei mesi è di qualche indicazione. Quando lo SHIELD decide di aiutarlo ad "aggiustarsi" al presente trovandogli un lavoro da insegnante, Steve è scettico; ma poi c'è Tony, e Steve scopre che non gli importa poi molto di trovarsi nel 21° secolo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitolo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wordsplat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordsplat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Saving the World (Is Totally a Date)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/815533) by [Wordsplat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordsplat/pseuds/Wordsplat). 



> _N.d.T. Inizio a pubblicare un nuovo lavoro, che considero leggero e divertente, dove non c'è troppa angoscia, troppi incubi, e c'è una quantità di romanticismo come in tutte le fanfic che ho tradotto. In questo caso si tratta di una storia pubblicata nel 2013 ambientata come AU nel periodo relativo a Iron Man, e ovviamente come potete notare dai tag e dalle relazioni riguarda Steve Rogers e Tony Stark. E' un po' una reazione al trailer del prossimo Civil War, che ho trovato piuttosto cupo e davvero posto in una direzione che non gradisco, ma ovviamente attenderemo e giudicheremo dopo aver visto il film._  
>     
>  _Certamente tutti noi avremmo voluto avere un insegnante di fisica come Tony Stark e un insegnante di Storia dell'Arte come Steve Rogers, ma non siamo stati così fortunati, pertanto possiamo immaginare di frequentare questo liceo immaginandoci fra i 'mocciosi' come li chiama Tony della sua classe._  
>  _Sono valide le mie solite note, il lavoro è tradotto manualmente cercando di rispettare per quanto possibile il lavoro originale, ove necessario vi sono delle note, marcate N.d.T. se c'è qualcosa che ritenessi necessario spiegare. Se trovate degli errori, siete liberi di segnalarli, e i commenti e i Kudo sono sempre graditi._  
>  _Buona lettura e buon divertimento._  
>  _DSPT= Disturbo da Stress Post Traumatico_  
> 

Tony Stark odiava ogni cosa.

Va bene, forse non ogni cosa. Odiava tutto quello che lo aveva portato ad insegnare Fisica ad un mucchio di mocciosi viziati, questo per buona parte includeva Pepper, la squadra di Cap, e ovviamente, il fottuto Obadiah Stane.  
Tutto quello che Tony detestava tendeva a portare verso Stane in quei giorni.  
Stane era la ragione per cui Tony non era più un genio, miliardario, playboy, filantropo, ma un moderatamente benestante, reclusivo, noioso ex playboy che cercava di ricostruire la sua vita. Bene, quello era ciò che sembrava al pubblico, comunque.  
Quel che in effetti accadeva era che lui a tempo perso, fosse il super criminale Iron Man.  
Si, accadeva anche quello.

Il che, ovviamente, era comunque colpa di Stane. Mentre prigioniero e veniva torturato in Afghanistan, Tony aveva scoperto il tradimento di Stane. Furioso e disperatamente deciso alla vendetta, Tony era fuggito ridisegnando un reattore arc in miniatura per dare energia ad una armatura metallica, Iron Man Mark I, ed era volato verso la salvezza. Le sole persone che lo sapevano erano un gruppo di terroristi morti ed un brav'uomo ugualmente morto che si chiamava Yinsen, e sarebbe rimasto così. Aveva trovato abiti abbastanza spessi da coprire il reattore prima che Rhodey arrivasse con le truppe di soccorso, e non aveva mai lasciato avvicinare un medico al suo petto.

Perché Stane stava facendo il doppio gioco, bastardo assassino, e Tony aveva dei piani per lui che la legge non avrebbe accettato con gentilezza.  
Stane stesso non era a conoscenza della cosa; dopo aver saputo del tradimento di Stane in Afghanistan, Tony sapeva che doveva agire in modo astuto riguardo le cose. L'idea di un omicidio non gli spiaceva quanto probabilmente avrebbe dovuto, ma non voleva solo uccidere Stane. Voleva distruggerlo. Voleva rovinare Stane, renderlo vulnerabile e patetico e disperato, voleva spargere rovina su ogni cosa che Stane aveva mai sperato e vederlo strisciare sulle ginocchia chiedendo l'aiuto di Tony.  
E poi, Tony lo avrebbe ucciso.

Come ogni buon piano, comunque, questo avrebbe richiesto tempo. Se voleva distruggere Stane, doveva per prima cosa togliersi un bersaglio dalla fronte, il che voleva dire eliminare se stesso come minaccia verso Stane. Finse che il suo DSPT gli impedisse di avere ancora a che fare con Stark Industries, la compagnia, i soldi, le armi, nulla di tutto ciò. Lasciò che Stane pensasse di averlo convinto a lasciarsi comprare l’ uscita dalla società, poi Tony sparì dalle mappe. Bene, eccetto per l'essere segretamente un super criminale.

Semantica.

Per essere giusti, non voleva divenire un super criminale. Ma si era comunque rivelato, che essere un super criminale era una copertura sorprendentemente buona. Gli eroi non potevano semplicemente farsi i loro affari. Dovevano spiegare se stessi, dovevano rassicurarsi che tutto fosse sempre visto nella giusta luce. Per non menzionare che dovevano cooperare con le agenzie governative come lo SHIELD e l'Homeland Security, e dio solo sapeva, che la comunicazione con Nick Fury si trovava in cima alla lista dei “Da Evitare” di Tony.

Tony aveva bisogno dell'oscurità. Aveva bisogno di coprire la sua distruzione delle operazioni sotto banco delle SI con altre cose in modo che Stane non sospettasse mai che Iron Man aveva lui come specifico bersaglio. Perciò Tony fece saltare operazioni di vendita sottobanco di SI, ma mescolò la cosa con apparentemente "casuali" distruzioni, più che altro molto spionaggio industriale, si assicurava che nessuno potesse effettuare troppe connessioni.

Non era difficile; con le sue capacità di Hacker, era abbastanza facile trovare altre aziende con affari sporchi, accordi sottobanco, maltrattamento dei dipendenti e simili. Semplicemente non doveva aspettare che le autorità arrivassero alla cosa per i giusti canali prima di affrontarle. E, considerato che più della metà delle volte non veniva mai a galla che le aziende erano marce, il pubblico in generale, sembrava aver deciso che Iron Man era semplicemente un impiegato licenziato o simili con una vendetta diretta verso le grandi corporation.

Cose più folli accadevano in quei giorni a New York.

Non aveva mai davvero fatto del male a qualcuno, sebbene avesse fatto un lavoro dannatamente buono a far sembrare di averlo fatto. Prendeva sempre di mira in suoi bersagli quando erano chiusi, quando c'era il minimo numero di persone attorno. Quando c’erano delle persone le incapacitava in vari modi diversi, spesso rendendoli incoscienti con un gas innocuo filtrato attraverso i sistemi di ventilazione, muovendo i corpi a distanza di sicurezza prima di fare esplodere l'edificio.  
Le bombe non erano davvero quel che preferiva, ma erano facili da fare e grandiose per il curriculum di un super criminale

Un altro buon modo di migliorare il suo curriculum era causare eccessiva distruzione quando affrontava altri super criminali. Dopo una battaglia con il Dottor Doom che aveva quasi raso al suolo tre isolati mentre si svolgeva, Tony imparò che anche se aveva evitato che Doom mettesse sotto controllo mentale mezza New York, la stampa comunque affermava che era stato uno scontro da incazzati riguardo chi fosse il più "grosso e cattivo super criminale di tutti."  
Bene.  
Almeno aveva vinto.

Per forse sei mesi, tutto era andato secondo il piano. Stava percorrendo con costanza la sua strada lungo la lista di Operazioni Sporche delle SI, eliminando alcuni altri affari sporchi nel frattempo, ed aveva anche fermato un paio di super criminali, fingendo di non essere felice di condividere il suo territorio. Le autorità e lo SHIELD erano sempre alle sue calcagna, Hawkeye e Vedova Nera in particolare, ma era sempre stato in grado di sconfiggerli senza troppi problemi.

Lui e Pepper avevano provato ad avere una relazione e non aveva funzionato, ma lei restava la sua migliore amica. Aveva lasciato le Stark Industries appena Stane ne aveva preso il controllo, accettando un lavoro come segretaria alla Midtown-High, dopo essersi occupata di Tony per dieci anni, aveva deciso che era un passo naturale. I Teenager, come aveva spiegato, avevano un comportamento simile, ma dopo aver trattato con Tony non c'era un moccioso al mondo che potesse turbarla.  
Le si confaceva, stranamente abbastanza.

Meno di un mese dopo aver accettato il lavoro, era riuscita a tirar dentro anche Tony. Il professore di Fisica aveva lasciato la scuola inaspettatamente, e lei aveva affermato che lui aveva bisogno di un lavoro in modo da non stare da solo tutto il giorno seduto a lagnarsi. Per essere giusti, a qualcuno che non sapesse che Tony passava i suoi giorni a giocare al super criminale, poteva sembrare che non facesse altro che starsene seduto a casa. Sebbene la cosa complicasse un poco la sua doppia vita, almeno le ore erano fisse e poteva lavorare nel tempo libero. I teenager erano un mucchio di mocciosi, ma per buona parte delle giornate poteva adattarsi.

Gli altri insegnanti erano ugualmente per bene, ed era inaspettatamente bello avere amici che non erano solo interessati ai suoi soldi. Davvero - aveva amici. Pranzava con loro e Pepper ogni giorno, e Tony non aveva mai sentito un così strano senso di soddisfazione. Natalie Rushman era la bollente insegnante di Russo con cui ci aveva provato immediatamente per trovarsi ignorato, e Clark Barden era il fidanzato che poi lo aveva minacciato con una matita al riguardo. Tony aveva risposto usando una cucitrice come arma, Clark aveva detto che gli piaceva il modo di pensare di Tony, introducendosi come l'insegnante di ginnastica, e avevano iniziato immediatamente una guerra agli scherzi che durava da sempre.

Per alcuni mesi dopo di ciò, la vita di Tony si era stabilizzata in qualcosa che assomigliava un po' alla normalità; abusare verbalmente i suoi studenti al mattino, pranzo con Pepper, Natalie e Clark, usare i suoi studenti pomeridiani come soggetti da test o co-cospiratori per fare scherzi diretti a Clark, correggere i compiti a casa, commettere crimini nel buio della notte, fuggire, e ricominciare da capo.  
Poi era stato ritrovato un Capsicolo.

Tony non ci aveva creduto, all'inizio. Era stato certo che lo SHIELD stesse scherzando con lui; la storia nelle notizie era che avevano "pompato" uno dei loro agenti, e Tony ci aveva creduto. Perché davvero, non c'era un modo possibile che il tipo che se ne andava in giro in calzamaglia fosse l'eroe di guerra che aveva adorato sin da bambino. Ma... aveva fatto un po' di ricerche, guardato alla scienza dietro alla cosa, e con sua sorpresa, scoperto che era in effetti una possibilità. Perciò Tony aveva deciso di scoprirlo da solo.  
Ed aveva rapito Capitan America.

Guardandosi indietro, c'erano probabilmente almeno dieci diversi, e meno illegali, modi con cui avrebbe potuto accertarsi del reale status dell'uomo senza coinvolgere un rapimento, ma francamente, era un fine settimana, era annoiato, e se doveva essere etichettato come super criminale, poteva anche godersi alcuni dei benefici. Inoltre, era sempre bello rinforzare l'idea che lui fosse "malvagio", e che cosa c'era meglio di quello che rapire il ragazzo copertina dell'America?

Tony aveva un rifugio segreto, un aereo delle dimensioni di una piccola casa, fornito di pannelli retroriflettenti e assorbitori di segnale che lo rendevano invisibile, sia ad occhio nudo che anche ai più avanzati sensori aerei, ma era troppo pericoloso portare un prigioniero in quel luogo. Era Capitan America, per l'amor d'iddio, era improbabile che non riuscisse a scappare.

Perciò aveva sviluppato una sostanza paralizzante che funzionava anche sul sistema metabolico avanzato del vero Capitan America, e lo aveva portato ad un magazzino delle Hammer Industries di cui aveva intenzione di occuparsi comunque. Quando il Capitano si svegliò, Tony si era auto complimentato e aveva lanciato invettive e giocato il suo ruolo da super criminale, fingendo che tutta la faccenda fosse semplicemente fare esplodere un magazzino delle Hammer Industries senza l'interferenza di Cap, mentre cercava di comprendere se il tipo fosse quello vero o no.

"Dunque, mi racconteresti come è stato essere un Capsicolo?"  
"Non la farai franca, Iron Man!" Capitan America continuò a lottare in vano, semplicemente scoccandogli un occhiataccia.  
"Ti prego, tesoro, archiviamo i luoghi comuni per un minuto." Tony lo bloccò.  
"Non chiamarmi così."  
"Perché? Fa arrossire il tuo senso del decoro degli anni quaranta?" prese in giro Tony.  
"Per l'amor di Dio," sbottò il capitano, sembrando frustrato, "Perché tutti quanti sono così convinti che nessuno facesse sesso allora? Vi abbiamo fatti noi, o sbaglio?"

Tony fu un po' colpito, ma in un buon modo. A: quella era una pratica confessione che lui era vero, perciò salve ad una vampata, totalmente fuori luogo, di adorazione dell'eroe. B: Capitan America si era praticamente lamentato del fatto che la gente pensasse che lui non faceva sesso. Dio, era così fantastico.  
"Sono un bambino degli anni 70, in effetti, ma va oltre il punto. Il punto è, tesoro," Tony strascicò il vezzeggiativo solo per vedere il lieve sporgere nella mascella molto attraente di Cap, "Che sei davvero quello originale, vero?"

"Si, sono il vero Capitan America, dunque vuoi smettere di chiamarmi tesoro?"  
"Che c'è, è per via delle manette? Sono molto fiero di quelle, in effetti -"  
"E' perché tu sei un super criminale!"  
"Davvero? Perché ho la sensazione che sia personale, Lustrini. E dopo che mi sono preso la briga di progettare delle manette speciali solo perché potessimo giocarci insieme."

"Sento la voglia di sottolineare che quando dici 'solo per giocarci insieme', tu voglia significare 'solo per quando mi hai rapito', e sono due scenari distintamente diversi."  
"Capitan America ha appena fatto una battuta a doppio senso?" Tony sorrise, non che il Capitano potesse vederlo dietro alla sua maschera. "Oh, mi piaci. Posso tenerti? Davvero, assolutamente ti tengo."  
"Non è questo il momento in cui mi chiedi se ho un ultima frase, e non per il mio autografo e numero di telefono?" disse seccamente il capitano.

"Se mi autografi l'armatura di Iron Man con una firma abbastanza grande che Fury possa vederla dal cielo, giuro su Dio che ti riconsegno a mano allo SHIELD da solo, immediatamente. Potrei anche mettere un bel fiocco sulla tua fronte e tutto il resto."  
"Mi spiace, ma ho una regola contro il fare autografi sui super criminali." La voce del Capitano non tradiva tracce di divertimento, ma Tony colse il lieve piegarsi delle sue labbra.  
"Ah, i criminali hanno tutti una pessima fortuna. Non dai neppure il tuo numero di telefono dunque, presumo?"

"Sono quasi certo che se ti dessi il mio numero di telefono in qualche modo lo trasformeresti in una bomba."  
"Ovviamente no, Cappy, mi ferisci. Inoltre, sei molto più divertente in un pezzo."  
"E' strano, ma io non mi diverto tanto quanto sembri fare tu. Potrebbe avere qualcosa a che fare con l'essere ammanettato e tenuto prigioniero contro la mia volontà, ma forse sono solo io."  
"Oh, lo sai com'è, è solo così difficile incontrare persone al giorno d'oggi. E francamente, mio caro, la tuta attillata ti sta davvero bene.

"Mi spiace, 'tesoro'." era sarcastico e accompagnato da un alzare gli occhi al cielo, ma Tony lo trovava ancora indubbiamente fantastico che Capitan America lo avesse appena chiamato tesoro. "Ma sfortunatamente, non ho la stessa sensazione riguardo te nella tua armatura da uomo di latta."  
"Un 'armatura da uomo di latta', dice," Tony sbuffò, "Questa 'armatura da uomo di latta' è una moderna meraviglia, che sarà una pietra miliare della tecnologia per secoli e i dettagli della quale, farebbero esplodere la tua piccola mente, ma considerato che tu sei probabilmente uno di quei vecchietti che chiamano il telefono cellulare 'uno di quei moderni aggeggi', mi degno di perdonarti."

Il capitano arrossì, solo un cenno di rossore visibile solo all'occhio osservatore di Tony.  
"Omioddio, lo hai davvero fatto."  
"Una volta!" protestò il Capitano, poi dopo un attimo di silenzio, "E l'ho chiamato Coso, non aggeggio."  
Tony non riuscì ad evitare la risata a crepapelle, quasi piegato in due nello sforzo di trattenersi. Quando riuscì a prendere fiato, agitò un dito verso il Capitano.  
"Oh sì, io e te avremo tonnellate di divertimento, Cap."  
"Sai che ti dico." il Capitano gli lanciò un sorriso. "Rinuncia alla malvagità per sempre e verrò a trovarti in galera."

"Mi spiace tesoro, ma ho dei piani." rise Tony. "E in qualche modo dipendono dal fatto che io non sia dietro le sbarre per il prossimo futuro."  
"Che peccato," il Capitano appena piegò la testa in una specie di segnale, "Temo tu debba annullare."  
Fu a quel punto che Hawkeye e Vedova Nera, due dei più irritanti e talentuosi agenti dello SHIELD, riuscirono a entrare nel palazzo, liberando il Capitano "appena in tempo" come Tony aveva pianificato, ed ebbero una rapida schermaglia che finì con il magazzino esploso e la fuga di Iron Man. Fu tutto molto teatrale super criminalesco et voilà, e Tony era stato piuttosto fiero di se.

E se avesse iniziato a rapire Capitan America più spesso che c'era?  
Quando Phil Coulson si mostrò alla soglia dell'appartamento di Steve Rogers, a malapena resistette alla necessità di sobbalzare.  
A Steve piaceva Phil, davvero. Davvero, davvero. Poteva però essere un po'... pesante, a volte. Come Clint lo aveva definito, l'uomo aveva una specie di "cotta da fan" per lui. Steve aveva già autografato ognuna delle sue figurine e una manciata di altri aggeggi. Era un pochino sciocco, davvero, specialmente quando vicino a chiunque altro l'uomo non era altro che un professionista serissimo.  
"Abbiamo una nuova assegnazione per te."  
"Mi togliete dal caso Iron Man?" intervenne rapidamente Steve, "E' per via del fatto che mi ha rapito di nuovo? Sai che se mi togliete da questo caso mi rapirà comunque da casa e torneremo da capo-"

Di tutte le cose nuove che aveva scoperto dopo essersi svegliato nel futuro, Iron Man era di gran lunga la più intrigante. No, non intrigante, Steve aggiustò mentalmente il tiro, frettolosamente, intrigante lo faceva sembrare come fossero amici. Iron Man era solo... strano. Un rompi coglioni, davvero. Avrebbe dovuto rapidamente odiare l'uomo dietro alla maschera, non volere altro che portarlo in galera - ed era così, davvero. Avrebbe amato farlo, e dapprima era stato solo ossessionato dalla cattura di Iron Man e la sua incarcerazione.  
Ma, bene. Da qualche parte lungo la strada, le cose erano diventate... complicate.

Voleva ancora che Iron Man affrontasse la giustizia. Ovviamente voleva, ma diventava sempre più difficile ricordare a se stesso che l'uomo dietro alla maschera era davvero un criminale, non qualcosa di più vicino ad uno sparring partner che recitava un ruolo. Di certo, Iron Man lo rapiva dannatamente in modo costante, ma non sembrava... malvagio. Iron Man non gli faceva mai del male per davvero, ne emozionalmente ne lo torturava fisicamente, semplicemente scherzava e lanciava battute e, e... gigioneggiava.

Dio, se da principio era stato strano. Lo era ancora, se vi pensava un poco, perciò cercava solo di non pensarci per nulla se poteva evitarlo. Non lo aveva detto a Nick, e di certo non intendeva farlo. Iron Man era stato la priorità numero uno dello SHIELD prima che Steve avesse mai posto piede fuori dal ghiaccio; Steve non pensava che Nick avrebbe preso bene l'idea che Iron Man lo rapisse così spesso per corteggiarlo.  
Probabilmente non avrebbe neppure gradito il fatto, per Dio solo sapeva quale ragione, che Steve non riusciva ad evitare di stare al gioco.

Ma.  
Quella era un’altra cosa a cui Steve cercava di non pensare, per nulla, mai.  
Iron Man era indiscutibilmente al di là della frustrazione. Quel che era peggio, Steve si trovava a chiedersi ultimamente se vi fosse forse un modo di riuscire a redimere l'uomo in qualche modo. Ci dovevano essere ragioni per cui lui era quel che era, giusto? Se Steve poteva comprenderle e potenzialmente smascherare le sue ragioni per essere malvagio, bene... forse avrebbe potuto essere convinto a congiungersi alle forze del bene.

Anche Schmidt, il più folle uomo che Steve avesse mai incontrato, aveva le sue ragioni per essere quello che era. Erano inadeguate ed indubbiamente folli, ma erano ragioni. Iron Man non aveva mai suggerito le sue ragioni, e quella era la domanda che infastidiva Steve più di qualsiasi altra cosa.

Se avesse saputo perché Iron Man faceva tutto questo, sarebbe stato anche più facile semplicemente fare il suo lavoro. Se Iron Man fosse stato solo un lunatico con un manifesto, sarebbe stato molto più facile ignorare il suo corteggiare, lottare contro di lui onestamente, per tirarselo via dalla testa. Steve era sempre stato un uomo che voleva tutte le informazioni prima di prendere una decisione, e sebbene Iron Man fosse chiaramente a suo agio con la sua etichetta da super criminale, Steve ancora voleva esaminarlo ulteriormente per il come ed il perché fosse divenuto tale e come questo potesse. Potesse, essere cambiato.

"Si, sembra piuttosto affascinato da te." le labbra di Phil si assottigliarono, interrompendo i pensieri di Steve. "No, non ti togliamo dal caso Iron Man. Ti assegniamo una copertura."  
"Copertura?"  
"Ovviamente, Steve Robinson." Phil fece un sogghigno sghembo, dando a Steve una cartella che aveva in mano. "Sei stato in questo secolo per sei mesi, è tempo che tu inizi ad abituarti agli aspetti più normali del ventunesimo secolo."

"Si suppone che io sia... un insegnante di educazione artistica?" Steve sfogliò le pagine fornite. Steve Robinson. Istruito in casa dagli Amish. Chiamato alle armi. Terminato il suo servizio, aveva accettato una offerta di lavoro come insegnante di Educazione Artistica in una scuola superiore. "Il preside non saprà di non avermi offerto il lavoro?"  
"Pensa che lo abbia offerto a te il suo vice." Phil fece un gesto alla cartella. "E io l'ho appena fatto."  
"Tu sei... cosa?" Steve guardò in su dalla cartella per aggrottarsi curioso.

"Pensi che manderemmo Capitan America in una scuola superiore senza aver fatto un indagine?" Phil fece un lieve grugnito, "Clint, Natasha ed io abbiamo fatto ricognizione dall'inizio dell'anno, e rimarremo per il resto dell'anno ad aiutarti ad aggiustarti e fornire supporto, se necessario."  
"Avete permesso a Clint di stare nella stessa stanza con dei ragazzini?" Sbottò Steve. Poteva sentire le punte dei suoi orecchi divenire rosse di imbarazzo; non voleva dirlo ad alta voce.  
Fortunatamente, Phil non si offese, solo rise un poco.

"Ho detto lo stesso anche io da principio," ammise, "Ma stranamente, lo adorano. Non mette in punizione, solo li fa correre giri di pista, e di solito li corre con loro. Non sono sicuro perché lo renda più sopportabile, ma loro apprezzano la giustizia della cosa, sembra."  
"Lascia a Clint modo di formare un patto di giustizia con un gruppo di ragazzini," rise Steve.  
"E' certamente qualcosa," annuì Phil, "Qualcosa che vedrai da te brillantemente la mattina di Lunedì, signor Robinson."

Clint Barton amava il suo lavoro.  
Poteva sparare ai cattivi e salvare vite. Lavorava con il suo eroe di ragazzino e la sua migliore amica. In più, era arrivato al punto nella sua carriera dove poteva stuzzicare il suo gestore senza che gli sparasse. Bene, non gli sparasse molto.  
Davvero, cosa poteva volere di più?

Almeno, quello era ciò che ricordava a se stesso quando una spitball colpì il retro della sua testa. Era il primo giorno del semestre di primavera, il che significava che questi nuovi cazzoni non lo conoscevano ancora.  
"Va bene, sputacchione, sono quindici giri."  
Silenzio. Nessuna sorpresa. Al riguardo.

"Oh, questo è carino. Pensate che io non sappia chi lo ha fatto? Buono sforzo, davvero, ma tre errori. Uno, hai dei pezzetti di carta nascosti fra le gambe - si, posso vederli - due, sei il solo che sta ravanando nello zaino, probabilmente cercando di nascondere la cannuccia. Tre, la tua faccia da poker fa assolutamente schifo. Renner vero? Piantala di sghignazzare e vai a fare i giri."  
Lui aveva anche, ovviamente, potuto calcolare l'angolo a cui la spitball lo aveva colpito e triangolare chi lo avesse colpito, ma quello sarebbe stato dare un po' troppe informazioni ai piccoli delinquenti.  
Si supponeva fosse sotto copertura, dopo tutto.

"Quindici giri?" Jeremy Renner spalancò la bocca indignato. Clint poteva già dire che il ragazzino aveva una boccaccia. "Quello è... cazzo, sono quasi due miglia!"  
"Tre e tre quarti, in effetti, ma buon tentativo."  
"Ma è folle, nessuno può farli in dieci minuti!"  
Avevano solo dieci minuti fino alla fine della lezione, ma Clint era sicuro che chiunque fosse l'insegnante successivo di Renner, sarebbe stato più che felice di lasciare che il ragazzino scaricasse parte di quella energia dirompente prima di andare in classe.

"Sicuro che puoi, non essere un tale disfattista." Clint semplicemente sparò indietro la spitball con le dita al ragazzino con mira perfetta.  
"Scommetto che tu non puoi!"  
Andiamo, i ragazzini in quei giorni erano dei tali inconsapevoli piccoli stronzetti.  
"Penso di potercela fare. Te l'ho detto prima: qualsiasi cosa io vi faccia fare, siete i benvenuti a farla fare a me."  
"Seriamente?"  
"Seriamente. Ora andiamo, hop, hop, quei giri non si faranno da soli."

Clint lasciò che il resto dei ragazzini tornasse a giocare a tennis mentre passava velocemente Renner. Personalmente, attendeva con impazienza il pranzo; Steve era arrivato alla facoltà quella mattina, il che significava un altro semestre fino alla fine di questo straziante affare sotto copertura.  
Bene, va bene, forse non gli importava così tanto.

A dire il vero, i piccoli stronzetti avevano iniziato in qualche modo a piacergli. Inoltre, si era fatto degli amici. Sicuro, esattamente, amici, plurale, perciò ciucciatelo, Phil. Amici veri, inoltre, non amicizie sotto copertura dove fingeva che gli piacessero per mantenere la copertura mentre mentalmente si sarebbe soffocato con un cucchiaio. E sicuro, c'erano un paio di quelli anche al campus, ma in effetti gli piacevano davvero Tony e Pepper.

Era stato in effetti un po' strano scoprire che avrebbe lavorato con Tony Stark, ex-miliardario playboy divenuto un solitario insegnante di scuola superiore. Si era aspettato che il tipo fosse introverso e sfuggente come i media lo avevano dipinto essere, ma nei mesi in cui Clint lo aveva conosciuto, era sembrato altrettanto vivace quanto Clint ricordava che fosse prima di tutta la faccenda dei terroristi. Tony era grande, davvero, arguto e divertente per passare il tempo e fantastico per fare guerre a colpi di scherzi.

Pepper era fantastica ugualmente, la migliore a schiaffeggiare buon senso in Tony quando diveniva irriverente e nervoso e minacciava di scappare alla sua casa di Malibu con le conigliette di playboy se un altro degli stronzetti faceva l'insolente con lui. Lei era il Phil di Tony, perciò praticamente era fantastica.  
La campana suonò, e Clint lasciò andare i ragazzini a cambiarsi mentre correva all'indietro accanto a Renner senza sforzo. Quello sicuramente non avrebbe più sparato spitball a lui in futuro.

Trenta e più paia d'occhi lo fissavano.  
"Cosa? Ho solo chiesto una basica definizione, non dovete snocciolare un equazione o altro."  
Nessuno alzò una mano.  
"Meccanica quantistica. Nessuno."  
Silenzio.  
"Che cazzo ci fate voi idioti in questa classe?"

"Con tutto il rispetto..." uno dei ragazzini aveva la mano mezza alzata in modo indeciso e cauto. "Può davvero dire, quelle cose?"  
"Cosa? Cazzo? Sei un maschio di diciassette anni in una scuola pubblica e mi dici che non hai mai sentito una parolaccia?"  
"L'ho fatto, io solo volevo dire -"  
"Cosa, che gli anziani non imprecano?"  
"No, non, voglio dire, non la chiamerei anziano, io solo -"

"Rilassati, ragazzino, sembra che ti stia per venire un attacco di cuore. Sicuro, posso dire cazzo, e anche tu; lezione numero uno, non me ne frega una sega del vostro linguaggio, mi importa se qualcuno in questa classe mi possa dire i quattro principi di base della fisica."  
Un altro lungo, silenzioso momento. Era solo lui, o questi ragazzini erano più stupidi del precedente gruppo?  
"Questa è la classe introduttiva, giusto?" Uno di loro chiese.

"Sono piuttosto certo." Tony fece spallucce facilmente, poggiandosi contro la sua scrivania e bevendo metà del suo caffè. Dio, cinque minuti e voleva già suicidarsi. "A meno che io non sia nell'aula sbagliata, il che è interamente possibile. O lo siate voi, che è altrettanto possibile, anche se meno probabile. Nessuno vuole spiegarmi come qualcosa può essere ugualmente possibile ma non egualmente probabile? Nessuno? Seriamente, un credito extra, subito, pronto da afferrare. Nessuno?"  
Silenzio.  
Quello sarebbe stato un lungo semestre.

"Iniziamo con qualcosa di più semplice per i vostri atrofici, cervelli ancora focalizzati sulle vacanze così che possiate capire." Tony sospirò. "Mi chiamo Tony Stark. Chiamatemi Tony, chiamatemi Stark, diavolo chiamatemi Dottor Stark, ho una quantità di dottorati, solo state lontani dal Signor Stark. Si sono lo stesso Tony Stark che era il proprietario delle Stark Industries, no, non aggiornerò il vostro cellulare."  
Quello ottenne una risatina; bene. Forse quel gruppo aveva solo bisogno di sciogliersi un poco.

"Questa è l'Introduzione a Fisica. Abbiamo molto terreno da coprire e io non vado 'lento' molto bene, perciò se iniziate a restare indietro, me lo dite, io vi faccio ripetizioni, o trovo uno studente che vi affianchi, e ce la facciamo. La classe è veloce, ma se volete imparare questa roba, non sarete lasciati indietro." Tony fece spallucce. "Al contrario, se non volete essere qui? Fateci un favore e andatevene. Seriamente. Cambiate classe, non è difficile. Sono troppo vecchio per trattare con delinquenti giovanili."  
"Delinquenti? Che sorta di studenti frequentano esattamente?"  
Tony si girò, pronto a mordere l'intruso per averlo sorpreso, solo per inghiottirsi immediatamente la lingua.  
Dannazione.

Era nuovo. Non c'era altra spiegazione; non c'era modo che Tony fosse passato accanto a quest'uomo in precedenza e non lo avesse notato. Era alto e con una specie di bellezza molto classica, un taglio pulito nei capelli biondi, con una mascella cesellata su cui Tony avrebbe potuto scrivere sonetti. Se avesse saputo che cosa fosse un sonetto. Qualche tipo di poesia, giusto? Chissenefregava, c'erano ragioni per cui non era un insegnante di Lettere.

L'uomo aveva un mezzo sorriso sul viso, chiaramente divertito dallo sproloquio introduttivo di Tony, e Tony si chiese da quanto fosse in piedi li.  
"Non volevo interrompere." L'uomo fece un altro passo nell'aula di Tony, stendendo una mano. "Steve Ro-Robinson, nuovo insegnante di educazione artistica."  
Un balbettare non avrebbe dovuto essere così adorabile. Tony gli strinse la mano; era bella, solida e calda.  
"Tony Stark. Fisica."

"Piacere di incontrarti. Ho solo portato qui uno dei suoi studenti." Oh, guarda, c'era un ragazzino con lui. Tony era troppo impegnato ad essere accecato dalla generale aura di Steve-itudine per averlo notato. "Sembra che abbia avuto qualche difficoltà a trovare la sua classe."  
La scuola era assurdamente semplice da navigare. C'era un cortile erboso in mezzo, palazzi che lo circondavano, una palestra da un lato, una biblioteca dall'altro, e delle cose mobili allineate sul retro. "Perso", il suo didietro. Tony sollevò un dubbioso sopracciglio al ragazzino, un ossuto piccolino con capelli scuri arruffati e una specie di espressione incazzata.

"Non mi ero perso -"  
"Volevi andare nella classe sbagliata?" Grugnì Tony.  
"No, stavo saltando una classe." Il ragazzino grugnì di rimando. "Ma va."  
"Non essere irrispettoso." Steve diede al ragazzino uno sguardo severo, poi si girò di nuovo verso Tony con un lieve sospiro. "Questo è Robert Downey. L'ho scoperto arrampicarsi sul recinto accanto alla mia finestra, e il suo orario dice che si suppone sia qui." 

"Grande. Un altro giovane delinquente." Tony alzò gli occhi al cielo e puntò un pollice verso una sedia vuota. "Tutta tua, ragazzino."  
"Chissene."  
Carattere amabile, quello.  
"Grazie per la consegna, Robinson." Tony gli fece un mezzo saluto. "Lo tolgo dalle tue mani. Non mi dire che hai lasciato la tua classe...?"

Era un errore dei neo arrivati che Tony aveva imparato nel modo peggiore; i teenager non dovevano essere lasciati soli.  
"Oh, ah, no." rise Steve. "Sono stato avvisato. Ho una prima ora per la preparazione."  
"Capito. Bene, ehi, se ti serve qualsiasi cosa, fammi sapere. Io sarò qui, lamentandomi dei fallimenti del sistema di educazione pubblico visto che i ragazzini in questi giorni non sanno neppure che cos'è la fisica dei quanti."

"E' la descrizione matematica del comportamento di particelle e onde, vero? Direi che è un po' oltre le scuole superiori."  
Tony venne momentaneamente lasciato a bocca aperta.  
"Quello era quello che stavo dicendo io," uno dei ragazzini borbottò.  
"Silenzio, gli insegnanti stanno parlando." Tony fece un cenno con la mano al ragazzino senza girarsi. "Che cosa insegna di nuovo?"

"Educazione artistica. Io solo -" Steve arrossì un poco, spostando una ciocca di capelli biondi indietro a posto in qualche modo nervoso. "Ho fatto qualche lettura, recentemente. Ti lascio tornare alla tua classe, sono venuto solo a consegnare Robert -"  
"Giusto, giusto, vai, ah, preparare e quel che è. Ci vediamo in giro, Robinson."  
"Steve."  
"Cosa?"  
"Steve va bene."  
Un sorriso come quello poteva uccidere un uomo.  
"Va bene. Ci vediamo in giro, Steve."


	2. Capitolo 2

Le prime due classi di Steve andarono piuttosto bene, tutto considerato. Steve si era diplomato con una specializzazione in arte dopo tutto, e lo SHIELD gli aveva fornito un piano di lezioni pronto che una scimmia ammaestrata avrebbe potuto seguire. Buona parte dei suoi studenti sembrava prendere la classe come una A facile, ma a Steve andava bene così. Non si era esattamente aspettato di illuminare le menti dei teenager alle meraviglie artistiche del mondo comunque. Gli piaceva l'arte, di certo, ma era prima e soprattutto un soldato, e questo era più che altro un progetto secondario. Se lo SHIELD pensava davvero che gli servisse questo per assestarsi, bene.

In effetti, essendo del tutto onesto con se stesso, probabilmente gli serviva. Aveva letto tutto quello su cui poteva mettere le mani cercando di afferrare gli ultimi 70 anni, ma c'era un punto in cui quella conoscenza doveva essere applicata, e francamente, c'erano alcune cose che semplicemente non potevi comprendere leggendo libri.

Aveva cercato di socializzare con Clint e Natasha e con alcuni degli altri agenti dello SHIELD, ma era quasi certo che non fosse lontanamente lo stesso, e non riusciva a evitare di pensare che aveva qualcosa a che fare con le stelle e strisce. Ogni agente nel palazzo sapeva chi fosse e cosa avesse fatto, e tutti veneravano l'eroe che era lui con varie sfumature. Clint e Natasha erano meglio di tutti, particolarmente la stoica, senza fronzoli Natasha, ma non poteva evitare di sentire che anche lei gli dava maggiore tolleranza nelle cose. Lo trattavano da poppante, davvero, e non c'era nulla che innervosisse Steve più dell'essere coccolato.

Gli insegnanti qui non avrebbero saputo chi lui fosse comunque, e Steve contava su questo. Si sarebbero comportati normalmente attorno a lui, invece che come se fosse una statuina di vetro pronta a rompersi alla minima pressione, e tramite loro avrebbe potuto riprendere qualsiasi normale comportamento sociale si usasse in quei giorni.  
Lanciare se stesso a capofitto nelle cose sperando per il meglio era come Steve faceva molte cose, dopo tutto.

Una volta che l'ultimo studente della sua terza classe ebbe lasciato l'aula, Steve immediatamente prese il suo pranzo e uscì dalla porta. Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto probabilmente cercare le classi di Clint o Natasha e mangiare con loro, ma per essere onesto, non voleva. Per quali fossero le ragioni razionali, era lì per assestarsi alla vita normale nel ventunesimo secolo - non poteva farlo se le sole persone con cui parlava erano persone che sapevano che era uno degli anni 40 e lo trattavano di conseguenza. Aveva bisogno di essere trattato come una persona qualsiasi, o non avrebbe mai afferrato.

Riguardo le ragioni irrazionali...  
Bene. Gli era piaciuto Tony. L'uomo era interessante in modo che era in qualche modo bizzarro ed energetico. Era molto diretto e a dispetto del suo brontolare riguardo i 'giovani delinquenti', Steve aveva colto il suo discorso riguardo il fatto che se onestamente volevano avere successo avrebbe fatto loro da tutore nel suo tempo libero per essere sicuro che non restassero indietro.  
Va bene, dunque accadeva anche che fosse svagatamente attraente, ma quello non era il punto.

Il punto era che socializzare con Tony lo avrebbe aiutato ad assestarsi, e Tony aveva detto che se gli fosse mai servito qualcosa... bene, probabilmente non aveva pensato ad un compagno per il pranzo, ma valeva l'iniziale momento di imbarazzo o due se gli avesse ottenuto un amico, giusto? Steve avrebbe potuto davvero aver bisogno di qualcuno nella sua vita che non stesse semplicemente cercando di fargli autografare le sue figurine.  
Decisione presa, chiuse la sua classe e si diresse verso l'ala di scienze. Comunque, Tony sembrava divertente se non altro, e di certo aveva un diavolo di sorriso...  
Steve scosse la testa. Meglio che non andasse troppo avanti.

Quando Steve entrò nell'aula, Tony, Natasha, Clint ed una donna che Steve riconosceva come parte dello staff dell'ufficio dove era passato quel mattino erano tutti seduti sopra ai tavoli del laboratorio di Tony. Stavano ridendo, scherzando mentre si scambiavano i pranzi, rilassati e semplicemente godendo la compagnia gli uni degli altri in un modo che Steve non aveva mai visto da parte degli abbottonati agenti nella stanza di ricreazione dello SHIELD. Gli ricordava un poco degli Howling Commandoes, e lasciò che quel dolore lo prendesse anche se solo per un momento. Poi, Tony lo vide, gli occhi spalancati in eccitata sorpresa.

"Steve?"  
"Ah, mi spiace non volevo intromettermi, solo..."  
"No, nessuna intromissione!" Tony immediatamente saltò giù dal tavolo ed iniziò a parlare sopra di lui, prendendo Steve per un braccio per tirarlo dentro. "Non ti intrometteresti mai, seriamente, vieni quando vuoi. Sei nuovo, pranzare da solo è uno schifo, posso capire del tutto. Ho menzionato che tu puoi venire quando vuoi in precedenza, giusto?"  
"Penso di sì." Steve sorrise, rilassandosi quando divenne chiaro che a Tony davvero non dava fastidio. L'entusiasmo dell'uomo era un po' travolgente, ma era bello che non si aspettasse che lui facesse tutti i discorsi per una volta. Tony lo guidò verso un banco accanto ai tavoli di laboratorio e Steve lo osservò un po' dubbioso. "Ah, non penso di poter..."

"Oh, diavolo no, non provarci neppure, nessuno salvo un teenager ossuto può entrare in quelle cose, solo sieditici sopra. Dunque, nuovo insegnante di Educazione Artistica, ti presento la nostra amorevole e terrificantemente efficiente segretaria scolastica barra professionista del prendere a calci in culo gli stronzi Virginia Potts, ma chiamala Pepper o preparati a sperimentare i suddetti calci in culo." Tony fece un gesto verso la bella rossa con una gonna color grafite.

Aveva una spruzzata di efelidi attraverso il viso, presumibilmente il motivo per cui aveva guadagnato il soprannome Pepper. Lei semplicemente alzò gli occhi al cielo con divertimento quando Tony la chiamò professionista del calcio in culo, cosa che sorprese Steve. Sua madre gli avrebbe lavato la bocca con il sapone per una settimana se avesse osato chiamare una signora qualcosa di così volgare, ma in effetti, quella era esattamente la sorta di cose che aveva bisogno di imparare. La Signorina Potts era chiaramente divertita, quasi fiera invece che offesa, e Steve ne prese nota. Aveva letto molto riguardo il femminismo, ma era questo qualcosa che i libri non menzionavano, e nulla che la sala mensa dello SHIELD gli avrebbe insegnato. Gli agenti non osavano neppure dire "diavolo" attorno a lui.

"Successivamente abbiamo la similmente terrificante e doppiamente riservata insegnante di Russo barra super segreto assassino ninja Natalie Rushman."  
Tony fece un gesto verso Natasha, che offrì a Steve uno sguardo significativo che diceva che non le era sfuggito che lui e Tony si conoscessero di già. Avrebbe dovuto tessere attentamente; Natasha aveva l'abitudine semplicemente di sapere le cose, e lui non aveva bisogno che le scoprisse in qualche modo che era attratto da Tony, o dagli uomini in generale. lo SHIELD lo trattava già come fosse un soprammobile di cristallo, non gli serviva neppure che provassero a fargli il lavaggio del cervello per farlo essere etero.

"E poi c'è questo stronzo." Tony tirò vicino Clint con un sorriso. "Clark Barden, insegnante di ginnastica e in generale mio personale rompicoglioni."  
"Sicuro, io sono il rompicoglioni," grugnì Clint, tirando indietro Tony, "Penso che il voto generale sarebbe in disaccordo."  
"Ehi, Steve pensa che io sia abbastanza figo da venire a mangiare il pranzo con me." Tony fece una smorfia a Clint. "Ciucciati quella, Barden."  
"Steve è nuovo, e non sa ancora abbastanza."  
"Bugie. Steve, digli quanto figo tu pensi che io sia."

"Ragazze, ragazze, siete entrambi belli." intervenne Pepper con una risata. "Lasciate che il povero Steve prenda fiato un momento prima di trascinarlo nelle vostre competizioni egoistiche.  
"Grazie, signora." Steve annuì il suo ringraziamento a lei con un sorriso grato, saltando su accanto a Tony sul tavolo di laboratorio.  
"Signora?" Pepper sollevò un sopracciglio verso di lui.  
"Ah." Steve fece una pausa, e poté sentire i suoi orecchi divenire paonazzi. Era maleducato chiamare una donna signora in quel tempo? Calcia-culi andava bene, ma signora no? Onestamente. "Mi spiace?"

"Pepper, tesoro, amore della mia vita." Tony intervenne, sporgendosi per dare una pacca sulla mano di Pepper in modo confortante. Amore della sua vita? Steve non riuscì ad evitare di sentirsi leggermente deluso. Quella attrazione amichevole era durata rimarchevolmente poco. "Sei giovane e favolosa come sempre, non essere così sensibile."  
"Davvero non dicevo in quel modo, Signorina Potts," Steve aggiunse, piegando il capo.

"Adesso è Signorina Potts? Se non sapessi di più penserei che stessi cercando di farmi sentire anziana." Le parole di Pepper erano taglienti, ma il suo tono leggero. Stava sorridendo comunque, perciò Steve si sentì sicuro di presumere stesse scherzando.  
"Sicuro, non farlo." Tony si chinò per sussurrare a Steve. "Pepper è Pepper e avrà per sempre venticinque anni e suggerire altrimenti porterà ad incontrare un tacco a spillo in faccia."

"Sembra che tu parli per esperienza." Steve rise, spostandosi con cura solo un po' via da Tony le cui labbra erano ancora così vicine al suo orecchio. Meglio mantenere le distanze. Tenere le cose sul professionale, per quel conto.  
"Oh, è così." Natasha sogghignò in direzione di Tony.  
"Porta sfortuna per la giornata se Pepper non fà a Stark almeno un nuovo ematoma." Clint aggiunse divertito fra una boccata del suo sandwich e l'altra.  
"Era anche peggio quando dirigeva l'azienda." Pepper scosse il capo. "Non puoi immaginare quante volte ho dovuto tirargli addosso qualcosa solo per attrarre la sua attenzione lontano dai suoi robot."  
"Robot?" Steve si riprese.

Aveva sempre amato la fantascienza da bambino. Dopo aver saputo di aver dormito fino nel futuro, una delle prime cose che lo avevano in qualche modo eccitato era stata vedere le nuove tecnologie scoperte in sua assenza. Iron man, nonostante tutta la sua super criminalità, era affascinantemente avanzato. Era stato in qualche modo deluso di scoprire che Iron Man sembrava essere un pezzo unico. Non sapeva che vi fossero altri robot. Perché nessuno gli aveva detto che c'erano altri robot?

"Bene, sai. Nel mio laboratorio. Non penserai che io abbia mostrato ogni cosa in pubblico, vero?" Tony gli diede una gomitata scherzosa, poi si aggrottò. "Santa cacca, Robinson, che cosa hai impacchettato là sotto?"  
"Cosa?" Steve era distratto, sia dalla domanda che dalla precedente affermazione di Tony. Quale laboratorio? Cosa vuol dire, mostrare al pubblico?  
"Gesù Cristo." Tony lo tastò sul fianco, poi sul petto. "Sono veri?

"No, Stark, si è rifatto le tette." Grugnì Clint.  
"Clark, sono serio, senti qui."  
"mmh." Steve arrossì mentre Tony continuava a palparlo.  
"Tony, per l'amor d'iddio." Pepper si sporse attraverso per dare una sberla sulle mani di Tony perché le tirasse via. "Mi scuso, Steve, a Tony manca una piccola cosa chiamata rispetto dello spazio personale."  
"Rovini tutto il mio divertimento." Tony la guardò storto, ma era più divertito che altro.  
"Qualcuno deve." Pepper semplicemente colpì di rimando.

"Va bene," ammise Steve, poi si sentì arrossire di nuovo, "Voglio dire, ah. Semplicemente mi piace allenarmi quando sono stressato, quindi io, mmh. Suppongo di essere un po' più in forma dell'insegnante di Educazione Artistica medio."  
"Bene, grazie a dio per la cosa." Tony lo stava ancora esaminando, e Steve iniziava a chiedersi perché Pepper non fosse più a disagio con gli sguardi vaganti di Tony. "Gesù, devi essere l'uomo vivente più stressato."  
"Non puoi neppure immaginare." Fra lo svegliarsi settant'anni nel futuro e il cacciare un super criminale che preferiva corteggiare a lottare, Steve non era esattamente stato in una posizione tale da rilassarsi molto.

"Piantala di sbavare su di lui, ti farà causa per molestie sessuali." Pepper diede a Tony un calcio nella caviglia dopo un altro istante.  
"Ahi! Tacchi, Pep!" Tony si lamentò, dandole un calcio di rimando. "E non sei più la mia Personal Assistant, quindi che te ne frega se mi fanno causa?"  
"Davvero dovresti ascoltare la tua signora, Tony." Fece notare Steve.  
Natasha alzò gli occhi al cielo quasi impercettibilmente e Clint sobbalzò; Steve seppe immediatamente di aver detto qualcosa di sbagliato.

"Pepper non è la sua signora." Natasha corresse con noncuranza, una sottile traccia di divertimento sulle labbra e Steve trattenne un sospiro. Lei sapeva.  
"Pepper è solo la mia Pepper." Tony congedò la cosa senza alcun problema per fissarlo in modo inquisitivo. "Da dove vieni, comunque? Chi dice Signora ormai?"  
"Io?" Steve sfregò una mano sulla nuca. Davvero non avrebbe dovuto essere contento quanto era che Pepper non fosse la Signora di Tony. Ragazza. Donna. Persona.

"Stark non ha un filtro cervello-bocca." disse Natasha a Steve con una lieve alzata di spalle. "Ti ci abituerai."  
"Sicuro, non essere stronzo, dai." Clint diede un pugno sulla spalla di Tony. "Lui è Amish, fai il bravo. Inoltre, dammi il tuo budino."  
"Cosa sei tu, il bullo del cortile? Diavolo no, non ti dò il mio budino." Tony lo tenne lontano, poggiandosi contro Steve per stare lontano da Clint. "E cosa vuol dire, Amish? E' una cosa?"  
"Sono dell'Ohio." aggiunse Steve. Quello era quello che diceva il suo dossier, comunque.

"Aspetta, vuol dire che non ti piace la tecnologia? E' per quello che i tuoi occhi si sono spalancati quando ho parlato di robot prima? Perché se non ti piace la tecnologia, io e te non andremo molto d'accordo, voglio dire, l'elettricità praticamente mi scorre nelle vene -"  
"Mi piace la tecnologia." interruppe Steve per correggere rapidamente, perché sembrava che con Tony, se non interrompeva non riusciva a parlare. "Ero semplicemente eccitato. Non sapevo che esistessero veri robot. Puoi mostrarmeli?"  
"Ti pentirai di questo," lo informò Pepper con un sospiro triste.

"Posso?" Tony aveva un sorriso divertito comunque. "Diavolo sì posso! Dunque non sei più Amish? Cosa ti ha fatto cambiare idea? Quante cose vuoi vedere? Sai come funziona un computer? E riguardo il telefono cellulare? Hai almeno un telefono cellulare? E riguardo un..."  
"Rallenta, Stark." Clint grugnì dopo una cucchiaiata di budino. "Lascia che il ragazzo respiri."  
"Stavo solo - ehi!" Tony esclamò accorgendosi di Clint con il suo budino. "Ma che cazzo? Quando lo hai rubato quello?  
"Ho i miei talenti." Clint agitò le sopracciglia in modo che probabilmente voleva essere misterioso, ma considerando che Steve sapeva che era un assassino professionista, lo fece solo ridere di gusto.

Tony lo assalì per riprendere il budino, e lottarono per un minuto prima che Tony riuscisse a riprenderlo indietro. Clint ci sputò dentro all'ultimo secondo comunque, perciò Tony semplicemente fece una faccia disgustata e lo spinse indietro verso di lui.  
"Nettaculi."  
"Cazzone."

Il loro linguaggio non era nulla che Steve non avesse mai sentito prima, ma non lo aveva mai sentito usare in modo tanto creativo.  
"Scimmiastronza."  
"Camiondicazzi."  
"Sono competitivi, ti abituerai." Pepper gli diede una pacca sul ginocchio in modo consolante.  
"Divertenti, se non altro." Natasha fece un grugnito sommesso.

Quando la campana suonò, Steve si trovò deluso. Non si era sentito così a suo agio con un gruppo di persone da... beh. Prima. Nick era il suo ufficiale superiore, Natasha e Clint erano professionisti sul campo, e gli altri agenti dello SHIELD lo trattavano come fosse fragile o fosse un dio, nessuna via di mezzo. Gli piaceva quel chiacchierare rilassato e semplice fra amici; gli piaceva essere alla pari con altre persone. Gli era mancato.

"Mmh, Signor Robinson?"  
Steve guardò su in qualche modo con aria colpevole.  
I ragazzini stavano disegnando le loro mani, impegnati fra loro, perciò Steve si era in qualche modo distratto con qualche disegno personalmente e non stava in effetti prestando loro molta attenzione. Guardò giù al suo lavoro, ai familiari occhi marrone, ai capelli scuri scarmigliati, al lieve sorriso di chi sapeva, e resistette alla voglia di sospirare. Chiuse l'album rapidamente guardando su allo studente che aveva fatto la domanda.  
"Si?"  
"Penso che il signor Stark stia facendo una bomba."

"Non è così." Tony che si era appropriato della scrivania di Steve per spargere una riga di fili e metallo, fece uno sbuffo indignato. Agitò un pezzo del cellulare smontato di Steve allo studente minacciosamente. "E' un aggiornamento, tu Neanderthal."  
"Non ti lascerò tornare nella mia aula se chiami i miei studenti Neanderthal." Steve gli lanciò uno sguardo di avviso.  
"Lo ha detto ieri, ma lui è venuto comunque," il ragazzino si lamentò.  
"Sei solo geloso perché non è il tuo telefono che sta per avere il favoloso aggiornamento brevettato Tony Stark." Tony grugnì.

"E siamo sicuri che sia un aggiornamento?" Steve osservò il lavoro di Tony in modo dubbioso.  
"Taci, tu." Tony batté una mano contro il viso di Steve in modo calmante. "Io sono un genio, credimi, posso convertire anche il tuo preistorico pezzo di cacca in un cellulare funzionante."  
"Funzionava molto meglio prima che lo dissezionassi." Steve sollevò un sopracciglio per il divertimento.  
"Ho detto funzionante? Volevo dire degno. E questo, Steve?" Tony agitò un pezzo che avrebbe potuto essere il suo schermo davanti a lui. "Non è degno."  
"Dico comunque che sembra che stia facendo una bomba." il super udito di Steve colse uno dei suoi studenti borbottare ad un altro.  
"Ragazzo, è Stark, saremmo in grado di fermarlo se lo facesse?" sussurrò di rimando l'altro.  
Steve rise e tornò ai suoi disegni.

Shoot to thrill, play to kill / too many women, with too many pills—  
Steve sobbalzò, sbilanciandosi dallo sgabello su cui stava seduto e finendo dolorosamente per terra. Riuscì a rimettersi in piedi ed afferrò il suo telefono, dove il suono stridente sembrava arrivare, e pigiò diversi bottoni fino a che il rumore cessò. Fortunatamente era la prima ora e non aveva una classe; sarebbe stato mortificante altrimenti.

Lo schermo aveva una foto di un Tony sorridente, e sotto ad essa mostrava "un nuovo messaggio, tocca la busta per aprirlo". Eh. Quando aveva dato il suo numero a Tony? Per non menzionare, il suo telefono non gli dava istruzioni riguardo come fare le cose prima, ed era del tutto certo di non aver mai preso quella foto di Tony. Tony aveva aggiunto tutto quello ieri? Sarebbe stato utile.  
Toccò con un dito la busta attentamente.

_Lanciamo cose dal tetto della scuola. Vuoi venire?_

Sotto al messaggio ti Tony c'erano ulteriori istruzioni; "tocca rispondi, poi usa la tastiera per digitare." I bottoni erano molto più grandi adesso, e Steve trovava molto più facile scrivere una risposta. Il testo di Tony non usava abbreviazioni, ma forse lo faceva solo per assecondare Steve? Ricordava quello che Clint gli aveva detto riguardo come tutti quelli 'fighi' abbreviavano in quei giorni togliendo le vocali, e decise di impressionare Tony con la sua conoscenza.

**Prc l ft?**

_Per la scienza. Perché scrivi come una ragazzina dodicenne?_

Steve arrossì.

**Mi era stato detto che era come le persone scrivono sms.**

_Cattiva fonte. Ci vediamo sul tetto?_

**Non so come arrivarci.**

_Aspetta._

Meno di trenta secondi dopo che Steve ebbe ricevuto il messaggio, Tony stava entrando nella sua classe, con una trentina di teenager dietro di se nel corridoio.  
"Ehi, ho pensato che potessimo prenderti con noi andando." Prese Steve per il braccio e lo tirò con se eccitatamente. "Va bene ragazzi, insegniamo al Signor Robinson le dinamiche della gravità!"  
Steve decise di non commentare che fra il paracadutismo su territorio nemico e le cadute dai palazzi nei suoi molti tentativi di afferrare Iron Man era intimamente molto cosciente delle dinamiche della gravità, invece semplicemente scosse il capo con un sorriso e si lasciò tirar dietro per la corsa.

Tony odiava le riunioni.  
Le aveva odiate quando era lui a condurle, ma le odiava anche di più adesso che non lo faceva. Le riunioni dello staff della Midtown High erano ogni venerdì dopo scuola in biblioteca, e lo mettevano sempre di umore cattivo. Il caffè era disgustoso, i biscotti erano stantii, e grazie al vice preside Phineas Cogman, ovvero il maggior rompicoglioni personale di Tony, erano anche esageratamente noiose. Si supponeva che fosse solo il vice preside, ma Tony era del tutto certo di non aver visto il vero preside da quando Cogman era entrato alla facoltà.

"Abbiamo un vero preside?" Tony si chinò avanti a sussurrare a Pepper.  
"Si." lei gli diede un calcio in uno stinco per il suo stress. "Fai attenzione."  
"Tacchi," Lui sibilò, perché quello faceva davvero male, dannazione.  
"Focalizzati," sibilò lei di rimando.  
Tony sbuffò, e si chinò avanti per tormentare invece Steve. Steve era divertente da tormentare, come Tony aveva rapidamente scoperto. Steve, per ragioni sconosciute, lo trovava divertente invece che detestabile, e Tony abusava della cosa senza vergogna. Era quasi certo che avessero mandato almeno una dozzina di studenti avanti e indietro con messaggi casuali di alcuna importanza solo quella settimana. Quando aveva spedito studenti con messaggi per Pepper lei gli aveva fatto la predica sul suo comportamento inappropriato, Natalie gli aveva minacciato ritorsioni fisiche se avesse interrotto la sua classe, e Clark semplicemente lo ignorava o poi gli faceva qualche scherzo.  
Alla fin fine, Steve ara assolutamente il nuovo preferito di Tony.

Era scivolato nel loro gruppo di pranzo senza problemi; Pepper lo adorava, Natalie non cercava di ucciderlo, e Clark pensava fosse divertente. Tony quasi sempre passava i suoi periodi di preparazione trovando scuse per restare nella classe di Steve, il che significava che la terza classe di Steve faceva molti "esercizi individuali" mentre loro chiacchieravano, ma chi se ne fregava, era comunque facoltativa. Steve aveva cercato di farlo andare da principio, ma le sue insistenze erano state deboli a dir poco, e cedeva sempre con il suo lieve sorriso divertito che dava a Tony le palpitazioni.

Sicuro, va bene, gli era presa male.  
"psst!"  
"Tony?" Steve si girò leggermente sembrando adorabilmente confuso dal fatto che Tony volesse parlare con lui durante una riunione.  
"Hai mai incontrato il preside?"  
"Cosa?" Steve guardò avanti a Cogman, aspettando attentamente fino a che non girava la schiena e poi guardando indietro di nuovo a Tony. "No. Perché?"  
"Sono quasi certo che Cogman lo ha assassinato."  
Steve iniziò a ridere, e prontamente grugnì' nel tentativo di azzittirsi quando Cogman gli lanciò un occhiata. Cogman sembrò sorpreso che Steve fosse sorgente di caos e glie la lasciò passare. Diamine, i nuovi arrivati avevano tutte le fortune.

"Il minuto in cui quel tipo si è mostrato qui ha preso in carico questo posto, e non ho più visto il preside." Tony fece notare, "Non posso neppure ricordare il suo nome."  
"Sei uno di quei teoretici della cospirazione?" Steve sembrava divertito.  
"No." Lo guardò storto Tony. "Sto solo dicendo che è sospetto, è tutto."  
"E' probabilmente solo molto efficiente."  
"E' strano. Hai mai parlato con lui?"  
"Passando."

"Parla per più di un minuto, e ti garantisco che troverà modo di inserire le sue figurine autografate di Cap nella conversazione."  
Steve fece una specie di rumore strangolato mentre cercava di non ridere.  
"Sono serio! In effetti è riuscito a farsele autografare da quell'idiota, dio solo sa come -"  
"Hai appena chiamato Capitan America un idiota?" Steve lo stava fissando ora, e Tony improvvisamente trovò ad essere piuttosto imbarazzato in modo in cui non era stato da lungo tempo.

"Ah." Lo sguardo di Steve era più sorpreso che 'sei fuori con la testa', fortunatamente. "Non lo so, pensavo che tu in qualche modo debba esserlo per andare in giro in calzamaglia bianca rossa e blu per vivere."  
Steve fece una risata stupefatta, battendo una mano sulla sua bocca quando Cogman si girò verso di lui con gli occhi socchiusi.  
"Qualcosa da condividere, Signor Robinson?" Cogman sollevò un sopracciglio.  
"No, signore." Steve piegò il capo, arrossendo dalla punta degli orecchi giù fino alla nuca. Tony si chiese quanto il rossore fosse sceso.  
"Phineas va bene." Cogman diede un cenno soddisfatto, sebbene sembrasse ancora sospettoso.

A Tony non piacque lo sguardo che dava a Steve comunque, del tutto deluso e critico. Steve sembrava turbato dalla cosa, come se avesse fatto qualcosa di male, e Tony si immaginò che il minimo che poteva fare fosse togliere quello sguardo dal viso di Steve.  
"Phineas, caro?" Tony sollevò la mano. "Ho una domanda."  
"Per lei Stark è Signor Cogman." Cogman lo informò seccamente.  
"Sta facendo dei favoritismi qui, Phinny?"  
"Si. Il mio favorito è chiunque in questa stanza il cui nome non inizi per Tony e termini con Stark."

"Ora, vedi, mi sento..." Tony diede un occhiata al pamphlet dedicato al bullismo che gli era stato dato all'inizio dell'incontro. "Un diminuito senso di auto stima, la tentazione di comportamento auto distruttivo, la mancanza di interesse nella vita quotidiana... sip, sono decisamente stato maltrattato qui. E' opportuno che ne parli ad un professore o ad un altro adulto responsabile. Pss, Steve!"  
"Si, Tony?" Steve sospirò, cercando di avere un aria di disapprovazione, ma Tony poteva vedere il cenno ad un sorriso nell'angolo delle sue labbra.  
"Devo ripor - ahio!"  
"Vai avanti, Phineas." Pepper sorrise innocentemente a Cogman mentre Tony si strofinava lo stinco e imprecava.

"E' bello sapere che ha prestato attenzione ai protocolli contro i bulli, almeno." Cogman fece un sospiro irritato, "Ora, se potessimo tutti focalizzare la nostra attenzione -"  
Tony in modo indisponente si estraniò per il resto della riunione, il che andava bene, perché aveva già avuto il suo picco: Steve che girava la sua sedia abbastanza da dare a Tony un sorriso divertito e grato. Quando la riunione infine terminò, Tony si stirò la schiena fino a che non fece un soddisfacente pop, poi si avvicinò a Steve. Avvolse un braccio attorno alle spalle assurdamente ampie dell'uomo mentre si dirigevano fuori al parcheggio.

"Woohoo, Venerdì Sbronzo arriviamo!"  
"Venerdì Sbronzo?" Steve sollevò un sopracciglio verso di lui, ma non si tolse di dosso il braccio.  
"Bene, si." Clark si avvicinò loro, Natalie e Pepper un passo indietro. "Il tuo MAPS Stark non te lo ha detto? Ogni venerdì, per celebrare il fatto di aver superato un’altra settimana di inferno alla scuola superiore, ci schiantiamo!"  
"Bene, Clark ed io ci schiantiamo," corresse Tony, "Pep è il nostro autista designato e Nat ci surclassa nel bere fino a farci finire sotto il tavolo, poi si sfogano riguardo le nostre buffonate da idioti, mentre noi rotoliamo sul pavimento cercando di ricordare come funzionano le nostre gambe."

"La miglior parte del lavoro." sorrise Clark.  
"Convengo." sogghignò Natalie.  
"La sola cosa che mi tiene sana." Sospirò Pepper, sebbene Tony potesse vedere il tremolio di un sorriso divertito.  
"Ma io non posso u-" Steve iniziò, poi si bloccò improvvisamente.  
"Cosa?" Tony sollevò un sopracciglio. Steve stava facendo una smorfia come se avesse inghiottito una mosca e Natalie e Clark stavano dando a Steve un occhiataccia. "Ehi, cosa succede?" Perché l'occhiataccia, stai bene?"

"Sip, sicuro, andiamo, dove andiamo, ho menzionato che non so dove andiamo o come arrivarci?" Steve stava parlando a mitraglia, e Tony si chiese se quello fosse quel che era per le altre persone quando stavano attorno a lui.  
"Rallenta, orso da miele, puoi venire con noi. Facciamo un’unica auto con Pepper di venerdì in modo che possiamo comunque ubriacarci." Tony semplicemente rise, facendo un cenno all'auto di Pepper.

Scivolarono tutti dentro, Pepper e Natalie davanti, Clark strizzato contro la finestra con Steve in mezzo.  
"Che cazzo, ragazzo?" Clark gracchiò. "Quanto sono grossi i tuoi muscoli? Posso a malapena respirare qui."  
"Posso prendere la moto, va bene, io non berrò -" Steve iniziò, ma Tony semplicemente alzò gli occhi al cielo e non lo lasciò uscire.  
"Non essere ridicolo, diavolo si tu berrai, è la tua prima settimana! Clark è un adulto - a volte." grugnì Tony. "Si abituerà a usare il posto accanto al finestrino ogni tanto."

"Adesso capisco, un bel pezzo di figo arriva e tu mi butti sotto un autobus," borbottò Clark. Steve arrossì fino agli orecchi, probabilmente al commento sul bel pezzo di figo, e Tony semplicemente rise; come era possibile che un uomo adulto potesse essere così fantasticamente adorabile?  
"Non essere geloso, pasticcino." Tony diede delle pacche sulla mano di Clark in risposta. "Sei ancora quello con cui canterò canzoni degli anni '80 a pieni polmoni fino a che non ci butteranno fuori a calci."  
"Lo sai, principessa." Clark fece un sogghigno forzato.

"Dunque come è andata la tua prima settimana, Steve?" chiese Pepper mentre avviava l'auto.  
"Stai già contando i giorni per la pensione?" sorrise Tony.  
"Non esattamente." rise Steve. "E tu?"  
"Naah. Anche senza le mie azioni SI, sono ricco, solo non miliardario. Potrei andare in pensione quando voglio, ma devo trovare qualche modo di passare il tempo, vero?"  
"Che cos'è SI?" chiese Steve.  
"Stark Industries?" Pepper sollevò un sopracciglio verso Steve allo specchio.

"Il primo costruttore di armi in America. Sovvenzionano numerosi programmi dell'esercito." Natalie informò Steve seccamente dalla sedia di fronte. "Come lo SHIELD."  
"Oh, giusto." Steve batté le palpebre. Aveva la fonte leggermente aggrottata e pensierosa, come se stesse mettendo assieme qualcosa. "Aspetta, Stark Industries? E' la tua azienda?"  
"Era, tempo passato." Tony disse incerto, guardando verso Steve. "Ho avuto una brutta esperienza. Steve, non sai chi sono io?"  
"Ehm. Tony Stark?"

"No, voglio dire... non hai sentito nulla di me prima che ci incontrassimo nella mia classe?"  
"Lo sai, non sei davvero famoso come pensi di essere..." Clark sembrava ansioso di intervenire, ma Tony lo azzittì.  
"Oh andiamo, si che lo sono."  
"Davvero non hai mai sentito parlare delle Stark Industries?" Pepper socchiuse gli occhi verso Steve, e Tony riconobbe troppo bene quello sguardo. Era lo sguardo 'sospetto delle tue intenzioni' di Pepper.  
"Rilassati, Pep, non è una specie di spia industriale qui per assassinarmi. Quei giorni sono finiti, ricordi?" Tony la rassicurò.

"Lui è Amish," Intervenne Clint di nuovo per ricordarlo ad entrambi.  
"Si, Amish." Steve sembrava a disagio. "E' una cosa brutta, che io non sappia?"  
Tony si sentì leggermente cattivo nel far sentire Steve imbarazzato di tutta la faccenda Amish - Steve aveva spiegato durante uno dei loro discorsi che era semplicemente come era stato allevato, non era che avesse avuto scelta - ma qualsiasi colpa era correntemente sepolta sotto una massiccia quantità di qualcosa dannatamente vicina all'euforia. Tony non aveva mai incontrato qualcuno che non avesse almeno sentito parlare di lui. Era così abituato a compensare per le opinioni preconcette delle persone e conseguenti aspettative, che era una seconda natura.

Sapeva che c'era una ragione per cui gli piaceva Steve così dannatamente tanto.  
"No!" Tony rispose in fretta, "Non una cosa brutta. E' una buona cosa, una grande cosa. Non sentirti cattivo, seriamente, questo è straordinario. Solo non fare ricerche su di me o altro."  
"Perché?"  
Qualcosa riguardo il modo in cui Steve chiese non era... innocente, esattamente, ma sincero. Tony poteva dire che onestamente non lo sapeva, e decise immediatamente che gli piaceva di più in quel modo.  
"Diciamo semplicemente che non mi capita spesso di poter fare davvero una prima impressione."  
"Se lo dici tu." Steve sembrava divertito dalla stessa generale esistenza di Tony a quel punto, e Tony mirava a far restare le cose in quel modo.

Poteva davvero essere possibile che quell'uomo non sapesse nulla riguardo lui? Che quel perfetto, divertente, favoloso uomo fosse semplicemente apparso dal nulla e sembrasse che lui gli piacesse per ragioni che non avevano nulla a che fare con il denaro, la fama o la reputazione? Doveva esserci qualcosa dietro. C'era sempre qualcosa dietro, ma Tony si trovò a seppellire la sua paranoia eccessivamente attiva in fondo alla mente, solo questa volta.

Solo questa volta, si lasciò invece sperare.


	3. Capitolo 3

Che iddio lo maledisse.

Steve odiava svegliarsi in quel modo. Le ragioni di Iron Man per rapirlo erano sempre selvaggiamente creative - così come spesso complete stronzate - ma l'atto di rapirlo era piuttosto collaudato a quel punto. Sembrava sempre coinvolgere il fatto che fosse drogato, ammanettato e si svegliasse in magazzini. Una volta che la sua forza tornava sarebbe stato in grado di spezzare le catene delle manette da qualsiasi cosa a cui fosse ammanettato - un palo stavolta - ma fino a che la droga non cessava di attutire le sue abilità non c'era molto altro che potesse fare.

Raccolse le forze del suo annebbiato cervello per capire come fosse successo quella volta. Era Venerdì vero? Giusto, Tony si era fermato durante la terza ora per distrarlo con le storie delle buffonate dei suoi studenti, c'era stata una riunione dei professori, poi la banda lo aveva trascinato fuori in una cosa che chiamavano Venerdì Sbronzo.

Il resto della notte era un po' offuscato, probabilmente a causa della droga visto che non aveva preso nulla salvo l'acqua da bere, non che qualsiasi cosa lo avrebbe in qualche modo disturbato. Ricordava Tony e Clint cantare qualcosa riguardo qualcun'altro che mordeva la polvere, Tony convincere una Pepper ubriaca a cantare una sorprendentemente fantastica interpretazione di una canzone country che Steve non sorprendentemente non conosceva, e lui ricordava con certezza Tony che lo aveva trascinato sul palco per cantare "You Give Love a Bad Name". Aveva balbettato parecchio ma alla fine era riuscito a inciamparsi lungo le parole sullo schermo, e Tony era stato abbastanza alticcio da aver bisogno del braccio di Steve attorno alla vita per stare dritto, perciò Steve non poteva dire che la cosa gli fosse dispiaciuta molto.

Cosa era successo dopo di ciò? Quando erano andati tutti a casa, e inoltre quando si erano armati per lottare contro un super criminale?

I suoi ricordi al riguardo erano assenti, e non gli piaceva.

"Sembri un pochino contrariato lì, Cap" Iron Man entrò attraverso il tetto del magazzino, i repulsori che si lamentavano mentre atterrava direttamente davanti a Steve. "Come ti sembra il nuovo prodotto? Questa cosa potrebbe uccidere un elefante, ma guardati, l'hai presa come un campione! Sapevo che lo avresti fatto. Hai il capogiro, le vertigini... niente?"

"Cosa mi hai fatto adesso, testa vuota?" Brontolò Steve.

"Fammi indovinare, problemi di memoria?" Iron Man gongolò, "Perfetto. Quanto tempo indietro, un giorno, due giorni... quanto tempo, dolcezza?"

"E' un po' difficile da determinare, visto che non posso ricordare."

"Ti do ragione, non serve ruggire."

Iron man meditò, camminando attorno a lui in un semicerchio. Iron Man portava sempre una maschera sul viso, ma la sua armatura era così precisa nei movimenti che Steve aveva imparato a decifrare certe cose da come si muoveva l'armatura. Al momento, aveva il capo piegato e le sue dita battevano quasi impercettibilmente; non aveva rapito Steve solo per flirtare quella volta, c'era uno scopo qui, probabilmente qualcosa di scientifico. Solitamente gli sguardi di Iron Man facevano sentire Steve osservato maliziosamente, ma stavolta sembrava semplicemente esaminarlo.

"Oggi è domenica," lo informò infine Iron Man.

Steve digrignò i denti, ma non diede altra risposta. Iron Man non sembrò averne bisogno.

"Ooh, ti ho fatto incazzare, vero? Mi spiace tesoro, solo un piccolo esperimento. Mi sono svegliato con un dopo sbronza infernale ieri e l'ispirazione mi ha semplicemente colpito, sai come vanno queste cose."

"Non penso di essere mai stato così preso dal post sbronza da sviluppare una droga per far perdere la memoria ad una persona con metabolismo avanzato così da rapire un supereroe, no."

"Bene, non era solo per rapirti." Iron Man fece una specie di movimento per stringersi nelle spalle. "Potevo già farlo. Questo era per la scienza."

"Mi hai usato come una cavia per una droga da stupro? Questo è un nuovo livello di bassezza, anche per te..." 

"Cosa? Gesù, no, non sono uno stupratore..."

"Solo un super criminale...."

"Un super criminale curioso, calmati Lustrini. La scienza non è sempre fatta per il progresso dell'umanità, lo sai." Steve avrebbe scommesso che Iron Man stesse alzando gli occhi al cielo sotto alla maschera. "A volte è semplicemente divertimento."

Steve ebbe la distinta impressione che a Tony sarebbe piaciuto Iron Man. Il che era imbarazzante su un certo numero di livelli, ma significava anche che lui sembrava avere un 'tipo', come Bucky lo avrebbe definito. Steve resistette alla urgenza di gemere; i tipi chiacchieroni ossessionati con la scienza non erano esattamente quello che aveva pensato potessero essere i suoi partner.

Non che Iron Man fosse un candidato, ovviamente. Attrazioni follemente inappropriate e corteggiamento non necessario a parte, la cosa del super criminale era una specie di rottura degli accordi.

"Bene, sto semplicemente divertendomi da sballo," gli disse piattamente Steve.

"Da dove viene quell'umorismo amaro." Iron Man fece uno strano suono confuso che Steve aveva imparato ad identificare come una risata. "Mi prende ogni volta. Vedi, se rapisco Hawkeye semplicemente mi guarda storto come se lo avessi offeso personalmente, e se rapisco la Vedova mi fissa fino a che non me la faccio sotto nell'armatura e confesso ogni mio trauma infantile represso."

"Lei ha l'inspiegabile capacità di conoscere semplicemente le cose, vero?" i pensieri di Steve scivolarono di nuovo verso Tony, e lo sguardo che gli aveva scoccato quando si era arreso al suo desiderio ed aveva cantato il karaoke con lui al bar.

"Mi fa ammattire. Tu sei molto più divertente."

"Mi conosci, sempre il cuore della festa." Steve testò le sue catene. Nessuna fortuna. "E dunque, sono semplicemente la tua cavia da laboratorio adesso?"

"Non ti preoccupare, la prossima volta che ti rapisco sarà solo per salutarti e osservare con desiderio il tuo didietro in spandex come sempre." Iron Man gli scoccò uno sguardo, e Steve era quasi certo che l'uomo sotto alla maschera stesse sorridendo.

"Ritiro, essere una cavia da laboratorio è un bel cambiamento."

"Buono a sapere che ti sono mancato, tesoro." Iron man gli diede un buffetto sulla guancia.

"Sentire la tua mancanza implicherebbe che mi abbia fatto piacere la tua presenza in primo luogo." grugnì Steve.

"Oh, andiamo, ti piace." Iron Man fece un altro cerchio attorno a lui. "Non sono un idiota teenager fuori di testa che cerca di derubare una pompa di benzina; so quel che faccio. Devi lottare solo per starmi dietro, e questo ti eccita."

"Sarei più eccitato di vederti dietro le sbarre."

Era una bugia. Non voleva che lo fosse, ma lo era. Non voleva Iron Man dietro alle sbarre; lo voleva al suo fianco. Non c'era ragione logica che dovesse, nessun fatto per supportare l'istintiva, sensazione di pancia che Steve si era formata e a cui si era aggrappato: Iron Man non era un criminale. Non nel suo nocciolo. Non aveva morti sulla coscienza, nessuna accusa di terrorismo, nessun piano per conquistare il mondo. Stava facendo a pezzi grossi affari, ma Steve non aveva del tutto chiaro le motivazioni per cui tutto quello veniva fatto per iniziare.

In effetti, se i suoi sospetti erano corretti, l'Interesse dello SHIELD in Iron Man aveva molto più a che fare con il fatto che non sapevano nulla di lui. Allo SHIELD non piaceva essere tenuto all'oscuro, e Iron Man si divertiva a farlo. Non riuscivano a prenderlo, non riuscivano a capire la sua identità, e molto più importante, non riuscivano a comprendere la sua tecnologia. Se Iron Man avesse rivelato la sua identità all'inizio, Steve era quasi positivo del fatto che lo SHIELD si sarebbe capottato su se stesso per investigare su di lui, acquisire la sua conoscenza nelle loro armi e tecnologie, per prenderlo a bordo.

E Iron man lo sapeva.

"Lo saresti?" Meditò Iron Man, non offeso. "Non credo. Penso che saresti annoiato. Come va la tua vita, Cap? Mi dai la caccia una volta a settimana, fermi qualche ladruncolo nel frattempo, torni a casa nel tuo appartamento allo SHIELD? Io sono una sfida, e mi piace pensare che ci sia una parte di te che lo apprezza."  
"Perché la super criminalità?" Steve con destrezza cambiò argomento. "Non è esattamente la prima scelta di carriera per buona parte delle persone."  
"Certamente non era la mia." Iron Man fece una specie grugnito meccanico che era una risata. "Ma a volte è come vanno le cose, mio Capitano."

"Non mi dai mai una risposta diretta al riguardo. Non sembra che tu abbia deciso di essere così. Chi dice che non puoi avere una seconda possibilità..."  
"Quello che ho pianificato va un po' oltre le seconde possibilità, Cap." Iron Man ridacchiò oscuramente.  
"Quello che hai pianificato, non quello che hai fatto," insistette Steve. "Non devi mantenere quella rotta, Iron Man. Potrei aiutarti..."  
"Chi dice che io voglia essere aiutato?" Iron Man lo tagliò corto di nuovo con un'alzata di spalle. "Hai la tua missione; lascia me alla mia."  
"Sei stato abbastanza intelligente da sviluppare l'armatura di Iron Man," lo sfidò Steve, "E sei forse una delle dieci persone in tutto il mondo che possa sviluppare qualcosa che mi possa rendere incosciente. Potremmo utilizzare un intelligenza simile. Ti abbiamo visto lavorare, fai tutte queste esplosioni fiammeggianti e provochi titoli spazzatura ma non sei malvagio. Perché fingi di esserlo? Sei forte, intelligente, e so che hai un cuore la sotto da qualche parte - potresti essere molto di più di quello che sei."  
Iron Man lo fissò, la maschera liscia e illeggibile.  
La sua risposta non arrivò. Il magazzino eruppe in fuoco e fiamme mentre Clint e Natasha irruppero e Steve si trovò a desiderare che avessero atteso solo qualche momento in più. Iron Man non li affrontò stavolta, invece volò via con i jet al massimo appena entrarono, e Steve sospirò.

"Lasciatelo andare, è probabile che abbia imbottito questo posto di esplosivo se è volato via così rapidamente." Steve annuì verso Clint. "La mia forza sembra aver bisogno di più tempo del solito per tornare, mi serve il vostro aiuto nel togliere le manette."  
Clint lo liberò in pochi secondi e Steve si strofinò i polsi.  
"Va bene, sgomberiamo. Ho bisogno di un giro in infermeria, non ricordo nulla dopo Venerdì pomeriggio."  
"E' domenica." Natasha lo osservò in modo acuto.  
"Esattamente," Steve borbottò.

Nick non fu felice di quella svolta negli eventi. La memoria di Steve ritornò, lentamente e completamente, ma l'idea che Iron Man potesse temporaneamente cancellare la sua memoria in primo luogo non piacque per nulla a Nick che sembrò quasi farsi saltare un fusibile. Il rapporto continuò per ore ed ore, più che altro un sacco di strilli riguardo il motivo per cui se non avessero catturato quel dannatissimo figlio di puttana ci sarebbe stato l'inferno da sopportare, mentre Natasha fingeva di ascoltare e Clint fingeva di non stare dormendo e Steve fingeva di non star facendo disegnini sui bordi delle sue note.  
Come al solito, come al solito.

Steve probabilmente non avrebbe dovuto essere così turbato - era la sua memoria che era stata cancellata dopo tutto - ma aveva la sensazione che Iron Man avesse voluto che la sua memoria tornasse. Aveva la stessa sensazione riguardo Iron Man che aveva sempre avuto, come se stesse semplicemente facendo casino qui e là con Steve per divertimento, non con intenzioni oscure e malvagie. Rapirlo sembrava una specie di divertente attività collaterale; fare esplodere i magazzini era il suo vero obiettivo, e Steve era più determinato che mai a capirne il motivo.

Qual era il risultato finale del fare esplodere dei magazzini? Erano sempre svuotati di persone, perciò non era l'omicidio che gli piaceva. Nick aveva commentato il come lui stesse "macellando grossi affari" in precedenza, ma Steve non era del tutto certo di cosa significasse. Il pubblico sembrava mantenere la sensazione che Iron Man fosse un ex impiegato con una vendetta contro il capitalismo in generale, ma Steve non era così certo riguardo la cosa. Era possibile, ma implicava che Iron Man fosse fuori di testa, semplicemente andare in giro facendo esplodere cose perché era stato licenziato, e Iron Man non era mai sembrato altro che calcolatore.  
Era ragionevole pensare che con tutta quell'intelligenza avrebbe scelto i suoi bersagli con grande precisione.

Aveva tenuto traccia delle attività di Iron Man per mesi ormai, ma anche con tutti i suoi diagrammi e grafici non era riuscito a scoprire nulla che SHIELD non avesse già fatto. Iron Man prendeva di mira un’ampia serie di aziende senza alcuna ragione comprensibile, ma i suoi bersagli più grandi erano innegabilmente - le Stark ed Hammer Industries. Non era una cosa degna di nota per se, visto che quelle erano facilmente qualificabili come due delle più grosse aziende degli Stati Uniti, ma erano anche entrambi costruttori di armi.

Considerato che Iron Man era praticamente un arma gigante con una persona all'interno, non era difficile immaginare che se una volta fosse stato affiliato con una azienda sarebbe stata una delle due Stark o Hammer Industries. Entrambe le aziende avevano le risorse per progettare una cosa simile all'armatura di Iron Man; poteva essere che una di esse avesse progettato Iron Man come prototipo, e che il tutto fosse finito fuori controllo? No, Nick era fin troppo ansioso di catturare Iron Man perché un tentativo di copertura non fosse stato notato.

Il pensiero di Steve lo portò indietro a dove lo portava sempre: una persona, che agiva da sola, completando una missione personale. Che missione poteva essere così importante da farlo divenire un super criminale per compierla, ma non volerlo dire a Steve? A dire il vero, non era che fossero amici, ma c'era qualcosa fra loro. Si corteggiavano e scambiavano battute e ogni tanto, Steve era in grado di catturare una scintilla dell'uomo sotto all'armatura, se solo per il momento più breve.  
La testa di Steve stava iniziando a fare male quando il suo telefono emise uno squittio.

**Vuoi ancora vedere un robot?**

Si appoggiò contro il muro con un sorriso triste. Tony. Aveva lasciato che Iron Man facesse casino con la sua testa troppo a lungo. Iron Man era il suo lavoro, era un super criminale, non... non era una possibilità. Tony era vero, era fantastico, ed era interessato a lui come persona invece che un manichino in tuta di spandex. Il robot di Tony era probabilmente molto più figo.

_Ovviamente._

**119 W 23 rd St, apt# 27**

_Adesso?_

**Hai di meglio da fare?**

Steve diede un occhiata al suo appartamento. Diagrammi dei bersagli di Iron Man erano mappati sui suoi muri, ritagli di giornale riguardo gli attacchi e gli articoli stampati di quando era apparso la prima volta erano sparsi per la sua scrivania. Salvo la sua ricerca comunque, non c'era molto altro: uno spogliatoio, una scrivania, un piccolo bagno con i ripiani vuoti salvo una saponetta e una bottiglia di shampoo a buon mercato. Era stato mandato contro Iron Man quasi immediatamente dopo il suo risveglio ed era divenuta facilmente la cosa più interessante che Steve avesse mai visto. Era stato così impegnato nel mistero di Iron man che non si era preoccupato di cose come gli hobby e gli amici; non si era preoccupato di sviluppare una vita li. Non fino ad ora.

_Arrivo subito._

Tony si sentiva bene.  
Va bene, poteva solo vagamente ricordare Venerdì Notte, uno sfuocato insieme di bicchieri e Karaoke ed includere Steve nel loro gruppo, e tutto Sabato era stato una specie di confusione, ma più nebbia del tipo 'ho perso traccia del tempo facendo scienza' che 'nebbia da sbronza'. Avrebbe dovuto pensare a cambiare campo; era un diavolo di chimico quando voleva. Aveva creato una droga abbastanza forte da cancellare temporaneamente la memoria di Capitan America, chi altro poteva dirlo?  
Per essere giusti, non molti anni avevano provato, ma non era quello il punto.

Il punto era che fra la festa con gli amici Venerdì, passare il suo Sabato con la scienza, e giocare al super criminale contro il supereroe Cap quel mattino, aveva avuto dopotutto un weekend fottutamente fantastico. Per non menzionare che aveva potuto eliminare un altro contratto sottobanco delle Stark Industries; stava avvicinandosi all’obiettivo.

Si sentiva così bene, che decise di condividere il suo umore. Tutta la sua tecnologia era chiusa al sicuro nell'Iron Nascondiglio - sicuro, era un nome stupido; ma era anche divertente quindi chi se ne fregava - perciò non poteva esattamente mostrare a Steve il suo fantastico laboratorio, ma JARVIS poteva probabilmente essere sufficiente a impressionarlo.

Tony aveva traslocato in un appartamento quando tutto quello era iniziato, bello e pulito ma nulla di speciale, usandolo più che altro come copertura. Passava buona parte del tempo a lavorare nell' Iron Nascondiglio lavorando all'armatura o cazzeggiando in laboratorio, e visto che aveva un letto, un bagno e una piccola cucina funzionale, andava all'appartamento solo quando gli serviva mantenere le apparenze per qualche motivo, di solito le sue serate Game con Clark, o le rare occasioni in cui Rhodey era in città e poteva fermarsi.

Aveva comunque installato JARVIS. Parzialmente perché Rhodey e Pepper avrebbero immediatamente capito che lui non viveva li se non lo avesse fatto, più che altro perché anche se vi passava una minima quantità di tempo, non era abituato a che le cose fossero troppo silenziose.

Non appena Steve gli mandò risposta - arrivo subito - Tony si rese conto che era ancora sporco per la sua lotta con Cap quella mattina. Fece una doccia alla velocità della luce, prima di passare un assurda quantità di tempo a cambiarsi d'abito. Infine decise per la sua maglietta rock band preferita - una buona scusa per introdurre Steve agli AC/DC - e il suo miglior paio di jeans, quando il suo telefono ronzò di nuovo.

_Codice per la porta?_

**#5779**

Tony terminò di infilarsi a strattoni nei jeans e cercò di immaginare cosa fare di se stesso. Doveva andare ad aprire la porta? Sarebbe stato strano? Avrebbe dovuto semplicemente sedere sul divano? Anche quello strano. Poteva fingere di guardare la tv, quello andava bene -

Steve bussò alla sua porta prima che potesse attraversare la stanza.  
"JARVIS, sei muto fino a che non l'ho riscaldato un po' all'idea. Se lo saluti senza avviso, la sua bella testolina Amish potrebbe esplodere."  
"Che immagine graziosa, come sempre Signore."  
"Ehi, Steve!" Tony aprì la porta invece di rispondere all'irriverente JARVIS.  
"Con chi parlavi?" chiese Steve curiosamente, osservando oltre la spalla di Tony.

"JARVIS, lui è..." Tony agitò una mano, con un gesto per invitare Steve ad entrare. "Bene, ti spiego fra un minuto, vieni dentro prima. Ho acqua, una enorme quantità di caffè... oh, e penso che Clark abbia lasciato del succo d'arancia l'ultima volta che si è schiantato qui. Vuoi qualcosa?"  
"Sto bene, grazie." Steve si tolse le scarpe, educato come sempre. "Clark si, ah, schianta, qui spesso?"

"Sicuro, facciamo dei tornei ai video games. Siamo piuttosto competitivi sull'evitare di arrenderci per primi però, perciò invece di solito giochiamo fino a che non sveniamo entrambi sul divano. Lui reclama che non può giocare senza essersi 'fatto di succo', perciò si porta sempre succo d'arancia e se lo dimentica la mattina."  
"Sembra da lui." rise Steve.  
"Va bene, dunque, JARVIS." Tony batté le mani insieme impazientemente. "Prima di tutto, per capire correttamente il mio genio qui: sai che cos'è una IA?"  
"Intelligenza Artificiale, giusto?"

"Giusto. Ora, parlando in generale, le capacità di una IA sono piuttosto misere al momento. Per quel che si può vedere nell'uso al pubblico, il meglio che possano fare probabilmente è Dum-E. Forse anche Butterfingers e You, ma non possono..."  
"Me?"  
"No, You. Voglio dire, You, con la Y maiuscola, è un nome. Lui Dum-E e Butterfingers sono i miei altri robot."  
"Non sono dei nomi molto simpatici." Steve sollevò un sopracciglio divertito.  
"Non sono robot molto intelligenti." sorrise Tony. "Il ché è proprio dove volevo arrivare. Dum-E specialmente, l'ho fatto quando ero un diciassettenne perso e sbronzo e si vede completamente -"  
"Hai fatto un robot con intelligenza artificiale quando eri un teenager ubriaco?" Gli occhi di Steve si strabuzzarono. "E' geniale Tony."

"Bene." Tony non avrebbe negato neppure nella tomba la vampata che sentì sulle guance solo per quello. Non che lui non fosse mai stato chiamato geniale un milione ed una volte prima. Ma Steve lo guardava semplicemente così... seriamente. Era impressionato quanto Tony voleva che fosse, ma c'era anche quello sguardo nei suoi occhi, qualcosa di vicino all'orgoglio, come se fosse lieto di conoscere Tony o qualcosa di similmente ridicolo e sdolcinato. "Lo sai. Fine settimana noioso, dovevo mettergli un po' di pepe in qualche modo."  
"Dove sono?" Steve guardò dietro a Tony eccitato, e Tony trattenne una risata per il suo entusiasmo.

"In magazzino sfortunatamente." O un aereo invisibile nel cielo. Stessa cosa. "Te li mostrerò un’altra volta. JARVIS comunque li surclassa esageratamente. Se pensi che Dum-E mi renda geniale, preparati ad essere spazzato via. JARVIS, mi dai le specifiche di Dum-E per giocarci."  
"Ovviamente, signore."

Steve sobbalzò leggermente alla voce di JARVIS, e poi di nuovo quando Tony mosse le mani e l'ologramma azzurro prese vita. Sfarfallò e danzò attorno alle sue mani come sempre, riprogrammato per corrispondere ad ogni suo cenno. Giocò un po' con le specifiche, facendo a pezzi il Dum-E olografico pigramente, più interessato nell'osservare il viso di Steve che in quello che stava effettivamente facendo.

Steve era totalmente strabiliato. La sua bocca rimase aperta in meraviglia senza parole, i suoi occhi che sfrecciavano attorno alla stanza, cercando di tracciare ogni movimento.  
"E posso aggiungere che è bello incontrarla, Signor Robinson?"  
Steve sobbalzò fuori dal suo stupore, e Tony diede un occhiataccia su alla sua IA.  
"Ti ho detto di non parlargli direttamente fino a che non lo scaldavo, J, che diavolo?"  
"Mi scuso, signore, i parametri di 'riscaldato' non erano chiari."  
"Quello è fantastico," mormorò Steve, gli occhi spalancati che si dirigevano sul soffitto, "E' come se lui fosse..."

"Vero, giusto?" Tony sorrise orgogliosamente. "Quello è il punto di una Intelligenza Artificiale. JARVIS è, per ogni intento e scopo, senziente. Lui impara, si adatta; è la cosa più vicina ad un umano che la tecnologia abbia mai prodotto. Non può disobbedire i miei ordini diretti - altrimenti avremmo una ricetta per Terminator nuovamente - ma sicuro come l'inferno gli piace svicolarci attorno."  
"Sono solo infido come il mio creatore, signore."  
Steve fece uno sbuffo di risa, e Tony ne fece uno di indignazione.  
"Ti rifaccio gli impianti, non pensare che non lo farei."  
"Mi piace." Steve semplicemente sorrise alle loro battute. "Cos'è un terminator?"  
"Oh, stiamo assolutamente per iniziare una serata cinema." Tony sorrise subito. "JARVIS? Carica Terminator-"  
"Come, adesso?" Steve sembrò sorpreso.

"Se vuoi vederlo, voglio dire," Tony fece rapidamente marcia indietro, "Non ti forzerò o altro. So che sei venuto solo a vedere i robot, e non ti ho neppure mostrato un robot vero, ti ho mostrato una IA, ma è senz'altro figo, giusto? Se può aiutare, ho il miglior sistema di intrattenimento di New York, dovresti almeno provarlo, e davvero, è per la tua educazione -"  
Steve, pietosamente, lo fece fermare di parlare con una mano sul suo polso e un sorriso disarmante.  
"Mi piacerebbe."  
Steve stava diventando fin troppo abituato a svegliarsi dopo essere stato rapito.

La sua prima risposta allo svegliarsi in un posto sconosciuto era testare i suoi impedimenti, che, considerando il fatto che le sue mani erano sulle sue gambe e non legate dietro alla sua schiena, creava in qualche modo confusione. Era ancora non chiaro quali fossero le esatte circostanze quando qualcosa sulla sua sinistra iniziò a russare. Quasi saltò fuori dalla pelle, ma chiunque fosse, semplicemente si raggomitolò più vicino e iniziò a sbavare sulla sua spalla.  
Tony.

I capelli arruffati furono la prima traccia, ma anche nell'oscurità le forme dell'uomo erano inconfondibili a Steve. Davvero doveva smettere di disegnare Tony così spesso. Sulla enorme televisione di Tony, la sigla stava scorrendo per Terminator 3 - o forse 4, se la maratona aveva continuato dopo che si era addormentato - ed il resto della serata gli tornò in mente.

Tony aveva preparato i popcorn e si erano sistemati, Steve giurando che poteva restare solo per un film, Tony giurando che non si sarebbe lamentato delle parti non realistiche. Entrambi avevano rotto la loro promessa, sebbene a Steve non fosse importato delle lamentele di Tony. I film erano stati interessanti, ma il commentario di Tony anche di più. Aveva anche spiegato parti che Steve non aveva compreso, cosa che era stata di aiuto.

Ci fu una specie di scricchiolio nel collo di Steve dovuto al modo in cui era caduto addormentato a dispetto del divano eccessivamente morbido di Tony, ma con la testa di Tony che riposava sulla sua spalla Steve avrebbe detestato muoversi. Era confortevole. Tony era caldo contro il suo fianco, e se piegava la sua testa a destra avrebbe dormito perfettamente dove si trovava. Però era in qualche modo maleducato, giusto, semplicemente passare la notte in quel modo? Certo erano andati d'accordo, ma si conoscevano solo da una settimana dopo tutto. Anche se non sembrava una settimana.

Non voleva svegliare Tony comunque. Non sembrava che l'uomo dormisse molto. Beveva almeno tre tazze di caffè solo nella prima ora, e parlava sempre del fatto che era rimasto sveglio lavorando la notte precedente, qualche nuova cosa di programmazione o un nuovo esperimento per la classe o qualcosa con cui aveva giocato fino alle quattro del mattino solo per il gusto di farlo. Con la quantità di caffeina che Tony ingeriva, Steve supponeva fosse un miracolo se mai dormiva.

Rimase seduto un momento, contemplando le sue opzioni, prima che un pensiero lo cogliesse.  
"JARVIS? Puoi sentirmi se sussurro?"  
"Certamente." il Tono della IA era ugualmente sommesso, qualcosa per cui Steve era grato. Tony non sembrava avere un sonno particolarmente leggero se il russare era un indicazione, ma meglio sicuri che Dispiaciuti. "C'è qualcosa in cui la posso assistere, Signor Robinson?"  
"Tony non dorme molto, vero?" meditò Steve.  
"Il Signore non è particolarmente noto per mantenere un orario normale."

"Non lo pensavo." rise Steve. "Dovrei probabilmente lasciarlo dormire, allora. Pensi che a Tony potrebbe dar fastidio se resto? Potrei svegliarlo se mi muovo."  
"Le posso assicurare che lei è più che benvenuto se resta, Signor Robinson."  
"Grazie. E solo Steve va bene, JARVIS." Steve sorrise nella generale direzione del soffitto. Non era sicuro se JARVIS potesse vederlo o se fosse capace di apprezzare il gesto di un sorriso, ma decise che era buona educazione comunque.  
"Come preferisce."

"Tony?"  
"Mmm. Dormendo. Vai via."  
"Mmm, Tony abbiamo lezione. In meno di un’ora."  
"Cosa?" Tony riuscì ad aprire un occhio sospettosamente. Qualcuno era appoggiato sopra a lui sul divano; capelli biondo grano, curiosi occhi blu, ed era più grande della sua ultima modella di biancheria intima per una notte. Oh, ehi, era Steve. "Perché sei nel mio appartamento? Ho le allucinazioni di nuovo?"  
"No." Steve sembrò cercare di nascondere un sorriso. "Ci siamo addormentati guardando un film. Non volevo svegliarti, e JARVIS ha detto che andava bene se restavo... spero non ti dia fastidio?"

"Come se mi importasse." Tony grugnì rotolando e richiamando l'energia per spingersi giù dal divano. "La mia casa è la sua casa. Seriamente, puoi schiantarti qui quando vuoi, sei di buona compagnia ed io ho quintali di spazio. Dovremmo usare il letto la prossima volta comunque, sono troppo fottutamente vecchio per dormire sul divano."  
"Oh. Ehm." Tony diede un occhiata a Steve in tempo per vedere il suo viso assumere un interessante ombra di rossore. "Va bene."  
oh. Aveva detto dovremmo, vero? Fottuti mattini.

"Colpa mia, volevo dire dovrei, come in, io dovrei usare il letto la prossima volta. Tu puoi prendere il divano se vuoi. O il letto, quello che preferisci, è abbastanza grande per due e dio solo sa se me ne importa un fico. Che ne dici di fare quello che vuoi ed ignorare la mia generale mancanza di coerenza, okay? Okay. Ottimo piano. Sono solo io, o è disgustosamente presto in questo istante? Gesù. Dove diavolo è il mio caffè, JARVIS?"

Steve stava sorridendo ora, apparentemente divertito dal suo sproloquiare, perciò Tony assunse di essere riuscito con successo a svicolare il discorso imbarazzante.  
"Come sempre, signore, devo ricordarle che considerato che non mi ha dotato di un corpo, è necessario che lei lasci la sua corrente locazione per cercarlo da se stesso."  
"Oh, posso fartene un po' io." Steve si alzò, spostandosi verso la cucina. Tony stava per chiedere a Steve di sposarlo quando JARVIS interruppe scortesemente.  
"Lo accontenti a suo rischio, Signor Robinson; se gli porta il suo caffè il signore è difficile che lasci il divano."

"Oh, vaffanculo, idiota pieno di te." Tony lanciò un cuscino verso il soffitto stizzosamente. Steve con grazia lo prese prima che cadesse e lo colpì in faccia.  
"Devo ammettere che vedo la sua logica." rise Steve. "E ti ho detto di chiamarmi Steve, JARVIS."  
"Le mie scuse, Steve."  
"Grandioso, vi siete già messi insieme contro di me. Già vi chiamate per nome e tutto il resto." Tony rotolò di nuovo seppellendo il viso nel divano. "Fottutamente fantastico."  
"Tony, adesso abbiamo meno di quarantacinque minuti per arrivare in classe-"  
"Wow, guardami, mi sono alzato presto oggi -"  
"Questo è presto?" Steve batté le palpebre sorpreso.

"Il Signore ha fatto numerosi esperimenti ed ha trovato che gli serve solo una media di 17,23 minuti per prepararsi. Aggiungendo 4,41 minuti di percorso in auto, trova che svegliarsi mezz'ora prima della lezione è fattibile.  
"Sei un'altra cosa, Tony." Steve scosse la testa con un sorriso. Poi, con un cenno interessato della testa. "Perché lui è Inglese?"  
"Chi, JARVIS?" Tony aprì la bocca per offrire una delle risposte facili e standard che dava sempre. 'Era divertente', 'sai come sono fatto e le mie fisime', 'era tale il tipo a cui l'ho rubato', qualsiasi cosa per deflettere. Prima che si rendesse conto, la verità uscì invece. "Il Jarvis vero lo era."  
"Vero?"  
Tony resistette all'urgenza di sfregare una mano sul suo viso. Che dio lo maledisse. Era troppo fottutamente presto per quella merda. Bene, siamo in ballo... rotolò e sedette con un sospiro stanco.

"Come sono certo tu abbia capito, la mia famiglia era in un certo modo ricca, per dir poco. Avevamo un maggiordomo. Jarvis. Lui, ah." Tony schiarì la gola. "Morì. tempo addietro. So che suona stupido, il povero piccolo ragazzino ricco con una storia lacrimevole sul suo maggiordomo, ma, ehm. Lui significava molto per me. Praticamente mi ha allevato quando il caro vecchio papà non ne aveva voglia, quindi. Quando ho perfezionato il codice per una IA strepitosamente intelligente, l'ho chiamato JARVIS, e ho detto a tutti che stava per 'Just Another Rather Very Intelligent System', e gli ho dato un accento inglese come quello del Jarvis originale. Dunque per rispondere alla tua domanda, è solo uno scherzo. Uno stupido. A me stesso."

Tony stava facendo uno sforzo molto concentrato per non avere contatto visivo con Steve al momento, ma quello in qualche modo fallì quando Steve sedette sul divano accanto a lui, mettendo una mano sul braccio di Tony.  
"Mi spiace, Tony."  
Avrebbe dovuto essere illegale sembrare così fottutamente sincero.  
"Giusto, bene." Tony si schiarì di nuovo la gola. "Come ho detto. Tanto tempo fa, non davvero una ferita aperta o altro."  
"Lo so." Steve lo tirò in una specie di abbraccio di sbieco. Tony si paralizzò. "Ma non dovresti chiamarla una 'triste storiella da ragazzo ricco', comunque. Hai perso qualcuno a cui tenevi. Ed è orribile, non importa quello che hai sul tuo conto in banca."  
"Ehm."

Tony era, in effetti, sconvolto. Cercò di ricordare l'ultima volta che aveva ricevuto un abbraccio che non fosse un precursore del sesso. Era più che un po' umiliato dal fatto di non ricordarne alcuno. Era una persona tattile, strette di mano, pacche sulle spalle, afferrare il braccio o la mano di qualcuno. Non era che fosse privo di contatti umani, o altro. Davvero davvero.  
Solo non riusciva fottutamente a ricordare.  
"Mi spiace." Steve lo mollò con uno sguardo ugualmente sconvolto. "Non volevo invadere il tuo spazio. Sono un po' un abbracciatore, Bucky si lamentava sempre -"  
Era il turno di Steve di sembrare traumatizzato.

"Chi è Bucky?" Cazzo, brutta domanda, se lo sguardo sul viso di Steve era qualcosa su cui giudicarlo. Gesù, stava avendo un attacco di panico? "Non importa, dimenticati che ho chiesto, è presto, la mia bocca corre troppo, sentiti libero di ignorare ogni e qualsiasi cosa io dica, seriamente, ti prego smettila di avere quell'espressione, non dovresti avere quell'espressione, ah, ehm, qui."  
Tony lo abbracciò.

Fu imbarazzante e impulsivo e la sola cosa che riuscì a pensare. Invece di sobbalzare e paralizzarsi come aveva fatto Tony, Steve semplicemente si sciolse nell'abbraccio, scivolando avanti per lasciar posare la sua fronte sulla spalla di Tony. Lui cercò di non pensare a quanto calde fossero le braccia di Steve attorno a se, a quanto ingiustamente confortevole fosse Steve, o meravigliarsi del motivo per cui non lo facesse più spesso. Come ad esempio sempre.

"Dunque." Tony diede un colpetto sulla spalla a Steve, rompendo improvvisamente l'abbraccio per alzarsi. "Andrò a farmi la doccia. Se sono veloce sono sicuro che possiamo farne una a ciascuno. Sentiti libero di fare un esplorazione del mio armadio nel frattempo, per vedere se c'è qualcosa che ti vada bene, altrimenti sei in qualche modo bloccato con quello che hai. Fiondati attraverso il bagno se vuoi, sei il benvenuto ad usare la mia spugna o quel che vuoi, e so che devo avere uno spazzolino nuovo da qualche parte. Va bene? Va bene."

Tony fece per sparire nel bagno prima che Steve potesse dire qualsiasi altra cosa, ma Steve gli prese il polso.  
"Grazie. Per non aver chiesto."  
"Sicuro. Quando vuoi." Tony cercò di non sussultare per quanto sembrava stupido, e rapidamente fece la sua uscita.


	4. Capitolo 4

Clint stava rimuginando.  
Sapeva che stava rimuginando, perché Natasha gli stava dando un occhiataccia, ma non riusciva ad evitarlo. Erano circostanze eccezionali. Capitan America mi sta rubando il mio migliore amico.  
"Clark." Natasha lo avvisò. Clint borbottò qualcosa di inintelligibile nella sua birra. Poteva essere stato qualcosa di simile a un "fanculo", ma dava troppo valore alle sue palle per dirlo con qualsiasi chiarezza.  
"Mi sembri più silenzioso del solito." Pepper sollevò un sopracciglio verso di lui.  
"Cosa ne pensi del Signor Perfetto lassù?" Probabilmente non avrebbe dovuto aprire quella scatola di vermi, ma era a mezza strada dall'essere ubriaco e la sua lingua era sciolta.

"Chi, Steve?" Pepper si girò per guardare l'uomo in questione.  
Sebbene Steve avesse protestato furiosamente come al solito, Tony era riuscito a trascinarlo sul palco, come al fottuto solito, e stavano urlando "Livin' on a Prayer" a dispetto della completa inabilità di Steve di seguire le parole o tenere una nota. Non che Tony facesse molto meglio, considerato che probabilmente sarebbe caduto sul palco cinque minuti prima senza il braccio che Steve aveva girato attorno alla sua vita per tenerlo dritto, come al solito.

Sembravano entrambi disgustosamente felici.  
"E' molto piacevole, in una specie di modo onesto, e da cucciolo canino." Pepper batté un dito contro il suo bicchiere alzando le spalle. Si era unita a loro nel bere da quanto il Signor Perfetto Mac Faccia d'Angelo si era offerto di fare sempre lui l’autista così da avere una scusa per non bere. "Divertente, pure, e i suoi studenti lo adorano. Mi piace."  
"Ovviamente ti piace." Clint fece il broncio. "Ma e riguardo lui e Tony?"  
"Stai chiedendomi se sono gelosa?"

Pepper sembrava più divertita che altro, cosa che aveva senso. Pepper e Tony avevano reso chiaro che avevano provato a stare insieme e che non aveva funzionato; Clint lo sapeva meglio di tutti. Aveva chiesto a Tony della cosa e Tony aveva evitato la cosa. Lui e Pepper sarebbero sempre stati vicini, ma non c'era più nulla di romantico fra di loro.

"Scusaci un momento." Natasha prese il braccio di Clint e lo trascinò in piedi, senza spazio per protestare. "Clark ha bisogno di respirare un poco di aria fresca."  
"Va bene." Pepper sembrò un po' disorientata ma non li seguì.  
"Vedi di darti un contegno," Natasha ordinò quando furono usciti dal bar.  
"Io ho un contegno," Borbottò Clint.  
"Hai rimuginato tutta la sera."  
"Io solo..."

Non sapeva come finire quella frase. Tony era... Clint scosse la testa. Era così fottutamente stupido. Era da tempo venuto a patti con il suo lavoro. Essere una spia, lavorare per lo SHIELD, non gli lasciava con molto spazio per muoversi per cose come gli amici. Aveva il suo lavoro, aveva la sua squadra, e quello era sufficiente.

Ma questa stupida assegnazione aveva fatto casino con la sua testa. Gli piacevano Tony e Pepper. Poteva uscire di testa al riguardo, ma si era onestamente goduto il tempo che aveva passato sotto copertura con loro. Avevano una buona dinamica, loro quattro; Tony e Pepper avevano le loro relazioni precedenti e Natasha e Clint avevano le loro, ma Clint e Tony erano fratelli e Pepper e Natasha erano attaccate all'anca e insieme stavano semplicemente... bene. A dispetto di tutte le contorte ragioni per cui non avrebbero dovuto funzionare, invece funzionavano.

Tony e Pepper erano i soli amici normali che Clint avesse. Natasha e Phil erano suoi amici, ovviamente, e quando non si sentiva ubriaco e geloso lo era anche Steve, ma loro non erano normali. Si fidava di Nat e Phil di più, naturalmente, ma non erano normali. Non avrebbero mai potuto rilassarsi semplicemente insieme senza che la cosa fosse rovinata dallo SHIELD o da una missione o qualcos'altro.

Con Tony, poteva semplicemente stare a far nulla. Potevano fare scherzi e bere fino a cadere in coma etilico ogni venerdì e barare a Mario Kart fino alle quattro del mattino. Potevano lamentarsi di quanto fossero idioti i teenager e Tony poteva dirgli che, nel suo modo silenzioso, terrificante, a Nat lui piaceva e Clint poteva rassicurare Tony che nel suo strano, minaccioso modo Phil pensava davvero che Tony fosse fottutamente divertente. Funzionava.

Se era onesto con se stesso, sapeva che non era Steve il problema. Diavolo, gli piaceva Steve. Aveva lavorato con il tipo per quasi un anno ormai, catturando cattivi soggetti e cacciando super criminali ed effettuando missioni. Aveva anche imparato a seguire gli ordini di Steve in mezzo alla battaglia, qualcosa che Clint non faceva facilmente. Sicuro, il tipo poteva essere odiosamente perfetto a volte, ma era a posto.

Per non menzionare il fatto che Tony era un uomo cresciuto. Era più che in grado di gestire più di un amico, più che in grado di gestire qualsiasi corteggiamento stesse facendo con Steve - e non era completamente assurdo, Steve, l'uomo degli anni 40 Rogers chiaramente contraccambiava le avances di Tony - e gestire le sue altre amicizie. Non era che Clint pensasse che stava perdendo Tony per causa di Steve, sebbene gli sarebbe piaciuto dargliene la colpa.

La sua amicizia con Tony aveva sempre avuto una data di scadenza; Steve era solo un promemoria di quanto fosse imminente quella data.  
"E' una missione." Natasha lo prese per le spalle, scuotendolo dai suoi pensieri, e Clint si trovò a tornare alla realtà. "Fra un altro semestre, ce ne andiamo. Non torneremo indietro. Non gli parleremo più. Probabilmente non li rivedremo mai più. E' una missione, Clint."

Nonostante le sue parole, lei comprendeva. Poteva vederlo nei suoi occhi. Erano entrambi caduti su un semplice gradino di casa. Non abbastanza da rendere la cosa irreparabile, non abbastanza da fermarli dal seguire gli ordini, dall'andarsene come facevano sempre. Solo abbastanza da renderlo doloroso.  
"Sicuro." Clint si lasciò riportare di nuovo dentro.

"Rende Tony più leggero," disse Pepper accogliendoli quando la raggiunsero al tavolo.  
Lei non li guardava, impegnata a guardare Tony e Steve sul palco. Stavano barcollando in giro, ridendo troppo forte a qualcosa che uno di loro aveva detto per cantare di più di un altro verso o giù di li.  
"Leggero?" chiese Natasha quando sedettero.  
"Hai chiesto cosa penso della... cosa fra Steve e Tony." Pepper agitò una mano. "Qualsiasi sia la cosa che stanno facendo nelle ultime settimane. Ed è quello che penso. Dopo quello che è successo in Afghanistan... Ovviamente Tony non è stato lo stesso da allora. E' comprensibile, ovviamente, ma fa ancora male vederlo in quel modo. Lo ha aiutato iniziare a lavorare qui. Insegnare ha aiutato, penso, e gli piace, ma voi due avete fatto buona parte dell'effetto. Non sarebbe arrivato dov'è senza di voi, e poi è arrivato Steve e... semplicemente rende Tony... leggero. In un certo modo felice, non sono sicura fosse tale neppure prima dell'Afghanistan."

Clint diede un occhiataccia alla sua birra. Sapeva di essere egoista. Quando non era ubriaco, era felice per Tony. Anche per Steve, visto che la stessa cosa era vera per lui. Cosa stava dicendo Pepper, riguardo l'essere più leggero di Tony? Clint afferrò. Lo aveva visto in Tony, ma lo aveva visto anche in Steve. Si erano incontrati, quando, qualche settimana, quasi un mese prima ora, ma il cambiamento era stato incredibile.

Steve prima passava tutto il suo tempo libero nei suoi alloggi, facendo ricerche su Iron Man ed aspettando una missione. Adesso, non era quasi mai allo SHIELD; ufficialmente non è che lo controllassero quando era fuori dal quartier generale, ma Clint avrebbe scommesso ogni penny che aveva che Steve passava il suo tempo libero con Tony.

Era una cosa buona. Lo era. Clint annaffiò la sua amarezza riguardo il perdere questa stranamente fantastica doppia vita con il resto della birra, poi si diresse verso il palco.  
"Ehi Faccia di cazzo." biascicò Clint con un braccio sulla spalla di Tony. "Hai spazio per uno in più?"  
"Diavolo si, culattone, vieni qui." Tony avvolse il suo braccio libero attorno alla vita di Clint. "Che ne pensi?"  
"Un classico." Clint si sporse avanti abbastanza da cambiare la canzone con la mano libera, scorrendo le opzioni fino a che trovò quello che cercava. "Sei sobrio abbastanza da rockeggiare questo con me?"

Il riff di chitarra iniziò a filtrare attraverso lo schifoso sistema sonoro, e Tony ululò rumorosamente, lanciando entrambe le braccia in aria. Si sbilanciò istantaneamente, ma quando Steve e Clint si mossero entrambi per prenderlo, semplicemente spinse via le loro mani.  
"No, no, no, a fanculo ragazzi, Ce la faccio del tutto, non c'è modo che io non balli questa stronzata."  
"Io vi lascio ragazzi, ah, rockeggiare, posso sedermi per questa..." Steve iniziò a trovare scuse, dirigendosi giù dal palco.  
"Dove pensi di andare?" Clint prese Steve per il braccio, tirandolo indietro. "Non fingere che non sai come fare la chitarra in aria, non è possibile che Stark non ti abbia insegnato."

Steve fece una faccia da colpevole-del-reato, e Clint semplicemente sorrise mentre iniziarono tutti quanti i loro assoli di chitarra in aria a tempo con la musica. Sicuro, la sua amicizia con Tony aveva una data di scadenza. Se ne sarebbe fatto una ragione. Non era colpa di Steve, e nel frattempo, non c'era ragione che non potesse godersi il tempo che passava con entrambi.

Rising up, back on the street / took my time, took my chances / went the distance, now I'm back on my feet / just a man, and his will to survive...

Steve non era esattamente sicuro di quanto spesso buona parte delle persone si scambiassero SMS, ma aveva la sensazione che non fosse così spesso quanto lui mandava messaggi a Tony.  
Avrebbe probabilmente dovuto smettere, o almeno rallentare. Andare con calma, giusto? Quello era ciò che Bucky avrebbe detto, senza dubbio. Non che Bucky avesse potuto sapere cosa volesse dire mandare SMS, ma sarebbe sempre stato quello calmo, che lasciava che le signore facessero circolo attorno a lui prima di scegliere.  
Steve... bene, non era mai stato così. Era sempre stato tipo da una signora - bene una persona - per volta. Come in ogni altra cosa nella sua vita, aveva la tendenza a decidere qualcosa e concentrarvisi venisse l'inferno o un inondazione; che lo volesse o meno, non poteva negare di aver scelto Tony.

Si sentiva semplicemente meglio quando era con Tony. Tony era affascinante, intelligente e divertente e sempre pronto a fare qualche genere di commento sarcastico o un riferimento oscuro. A dispetto di tutto il suo fascino e carisma, era anche impacciato; non si prendeva troppo sul serio, almeno non tutto il tempo, e Steve poteva farne uso di tutto ciò nella sua vita. Essere assieme a Tony lo rendeva più felice di quanto si fosse sentito da lunghissimo tempo, anche prima del ghiaccio.

Steve sapeva bene che aveva la tendenza ad attaccarsi anche prima che fosse probabilmente opportuno, ma sapeva in un modo che non riusciva a trasformare in parole che non era solo. Tony sembrava sentirsi connesso quanto lui, solo interessato a Steve quanto lui era interessato a Tony. Tony mandava SMS per primo più spesso, e sembrava più che felice del fatto che ormai da un mese, senza discussione e quasi senza fallo passavano le loro ore libere nelle reciproche classi. Anche quando tutto quello che Tony faceva era preparare le lezioni o correggere compiti, non mancava mai di venire a sedersi alla scrivania di Steve, mordendo la penna e riarrangiando lezioni o sbarrando risposte sbagliate con entusiasmo, mostrando sempre a Steve quelle che considerava particolarmente stupide.

Steve cercava di correggere compiti, ma la classe di Tony era fin troppo interessante per lui perché sedesse semplicemente lì a dare voti. Tony era un insegnante accattivante, che andava sempre a cento chilometri all'ora, pronto a raccontare qualche storiella divertente o qualche aneddoto ridicolo per riempire qualsiasi spazio vuoto. Era entusiasta della sua materia, e si vedeva nel modo in cui i suoi occhi si illuminavano mentre parlava, nel modo in cui gesticolava selvaggiamente con le mani. Nove giorni su dieci aveva qualche assurdo esperimento pianificato comunque, e Steve sarebbe stato tirato dentro ad aiutare Tony nella dimostrazione.

Sapeva che si stava facendo trascinare. Sapeva che si supponeva fosse solo una missione sotto copertura, sapeva che Tony non sapeva neppure il suo vero nome, sapeva che non c'era un bel modo in cui tutto quello sarebbe finito, ma... non riusciva a fermarlo, neppure.  
Il telefono di Steve ronzò, e lui guardò su in modo colpevole; era nel mezzo di un meeting allo SHIELD. Lui e Clint sarebbero partiti presto per una missione di tre giorni in New Mexico, qualcosa riguardo delle letture anormali e strani oggetti dallo spazio. Natasha e Phil erano ugualmente li, ma solo per rimanere informati. Loro quattro non potevano partire tutti insieme, sarebbe stato troppo sospetto.

Nick stava dilungandosi eccessivamente riguardo la parte scientifica comunque, e nessuno sembrava aver notato che il suo telefono aveva vibrato... si arrese e lo guardò sotto il tavolo.

**"Porta un cambio d'abiti a scuola domani."**

_"Non posso. Ti no detto, ho una riunione di famiglia."_

**"Oh, giusto. Ragazzi, sei in vacanza e Clark ha l'influenza... temo dovrà aspettare."**

_"Per cosa ti serviamo io e Clark?"_

**"Ogni buon esperimento ha bisogno di una cavia. Chiederei a Pepper o a Natalie, ma Pep mi pugnalerebbe con i suoi tacchi a spillo e Nat mi strangolerebbe con i miei intestini."**

_"Quello non è per nulla preoccupante."_

**"Scherzo, scherzo. Non è poi così male. Tu e Clark semplicemente lo apprezzerete di più."**

_"Sicuro, Tony."_

**"Non usare quel tono sarcastico nei messaggi che mi mandi."**

_"Sicuro, Tony."_

**"Lo sai, tutti dicono che sei tutto cuccioli e arcobaleni, ma io so che non è così. Sei segretamente uno stronzetto sarcastico, vero?"**

_"E’ vero. Mi hai beccato. Il mio oscuro e nascosto segreto è stato infine rivelato."_

**"Non ti puoi nascondere da me, Robinson."**

Steve istantaneamente sentì una fitta di colpevolezza nello stomaco. Si sentiva un po' colpevole quasi ogni volta che Tony lo chiamava Robinson, ma particolarmente ora. Perché lui si stava nascondendo vero? Non da lui deliberatamente, ma era ancora nascosto dietro un nome falso e una falsa identità. Cercava di essere il più possibile onesto con Tony a dispetto di tutto, ma non cambiava il fatto che stavano costruendo una amicizia, forse anche di più, sulle bugie.

_"Non potrei se volessi."_

Non appena lo spedì dovette resistere all'urgenza di gemere. Sembrava molto più stucchevole di quello che voleva dire. Bucky probabilmente avrebbe riso alle lacrime se avesse potuto vedere Steve ora. Voleva solo dire qualcosa che indicasse quanto gli dispiaceva che doveva mentire, non sembrare come se stesse leggendo romanzi rosa. Aspettò l'inevitabile: 'Chi avrebbe detto che sei un tale fesso, Robinson?' o forse un 'Che diavolo vuoi dire?' O, forse quello che non riusciva a ignorare di temere, 'Ma che diavolo? Ci stai provando? Cosa sei tu, una checca?' Si, va bene, Tony non avrebbe detto l'ultima, ma saperlo non eliminava le paure irrazionali di Steve.

**"Neppure io."**

Steve ebbe a malapena il tempo di leggerlo prima che Tony ne mandasse un altro.

**"Le merdate accadono e la vita diventa complicata, ma, lo sai. Non dicevo sul serio. Ne volevo esserlo. Non importa, hai capito quel che volevo dire."**

Steve lo capiva perfettamente.

_"Capisco."_

**"Sembri farlo sempre. Siamo sicuri che non leggi nel pensiero? Magari sei un mutante. Sarebbe un superpotere davvero figo."**

_"Penso che se io potessi leggere le menti, starti attorno mi darebbe troppi mal di testa."_

**"Questo è doloroso, Steven, molto doloroso."**

_"Ne sono sicuro. Quale sarebbe il tuo superpotere, allora?"_

**"La Scienza, ovviamente. Meglio di ogni superpotere. Che tu impareresti, se venissi al mio fantastico esperimento di domani."**

_"Il tuo ultimo 'esperimento' è finito con te che urlavi 'per la scienza!' e lanciavi un razzo ad acqua modificato contro Phineas."_

**"Ma era lì che lo domandava.”**

_“Stava nel mezzo del cortile.”_

**“Continua a vantarsi del fatto che ha la sola collezione completa di Figurine di Capitan America sulla Costa Est! Il che è una tale stronzata, ha una collezione completa solo perché io gli ho venduto quello che gli mancava."**

Steve dovette fare una pausa, una ruga che si formò sulla sua fronte. Tony aveva le sue figurine? Non avrebbe creduto Tony un fan. Gli piaceva di più quando Tony pensava che Capitan America non era altro che un idiota in calzamaglia; i fan adoranti erano sempre così orribilmente assurdi da incontrare.

_"Sei un fan di Capitan America?"_

**"Eh."**

Per qualcuno che parlava tanto, la sua risposta diceva frustrantemente poco a Steve. Cercò una tattica diversa.

_"Perché hai venduto le figurine?"_

**"Sono diventate un po' strane quando il tizio si è rivelato essere vivo. Voglio dire, è solo un soldato in calzamaglia. Pompato, ma lo sai. Solo un soldato."**

Era buona cosa che Tony non fosse davvero presente, perché Steve era relativamente certo che non sarebbe stato in grado di evitare di baciarlo in quel momento. Invece di dirlo a Tony, decise per una battuta.

_"Non erano strane quando era morto?"_

**"Bene, non lo pensavo come un 'tizio morto'. Era solo un altro super eroe. Il 90% dei suoi fumetti erano comunque stronzate. Il Capitan America a fumetti era finto quanto Batman o Superman od ogni altro crociato incappucciato.”**

_"Davvero?"_

**"Diavolo sì. Mio padre ha lavorato con lui durante la guerra. Diceva che Cap non aveva fatto metà delle stronzate che dicevano i fumetti. Aveva la stessa tendenza a saltare giù dai veicoli in movimento però."**

La risata di Steve non rimase inosservata.

"Capitano, so che lei si pensa astuto, ma persone molto più brave a farlo hanno cercato di scrivere messaggi sotto quel tavolo." Nick fece un rombante sospiro. "Il meno che potrebbe fare è non essere così fottutamente ovvio al riguardo."  
"Mi spiace, signore." Steve poté sentire il suo viso arrossire. Dannazione, non era neppure lì e comunque Tony lo metteva nei guai.  
"Di solo al tuo fidanzato che lo chiamerai dopo." Phil suggerì seccamente.  
Si svelò che poteva arrossire anche di più.  
"Non è - come puoi solo - va contro il regolamento..."  
"La legge di cui stai balbettando è stata abrogata." brontolò Nick, "E' tutto quel che ho da dire al riguardo, e tutto quello che voglio sentire. Era uno scherzo, soldato, sono sicuro che quelli li facevano al tuo tempo."

Steve resistette la voglia di menzionare il fatto che di certo non facevano scherzi sui soldati che avevano fidanzati ai suoi tempi, comprendendo che forse era un argomento che era meglio lasciar stare. Era stato informato che buona parte della popolazione non considerava più immorale essere omosessuale, ma non sapeva che le organizzazioni governative come lo SHIELD avevano accettato. Gli avevano solo accennato alla cosa quando lo avevano aggiornato, probabilmente assumendo che dettagli non fossero necessari all'ovviamente puramente eterosessuale Capitan America.

Steve avrebbe potuto essere un po' acido riguardo il come alcune persone percepivano la sua immagine.  
"Ora, il reparto Ricerca e Sviluppo ha dei nuovi giocattoli per tutti voi, ma prima che ci arriviamo ho un altro annuncio. Visto che riguarda Stark, posso aspettarmi che la pianti di sorridere brillantemente al tuo inguine abbastanza da ascoltarmi, Capitano?"  
"Ah." Imbarazzato di essere stato preso di nuovo, Steve rapidamente finì il suo 

_"Devo andare ti SMS più tardi"_

e chiuse il suo telefono. "Si, signore. Di che cosa si tratta?"

"Sto per chiedergli di venire e fare del lavoro di consulenza per noi, quindi sarà da queste parti la prossima settimana o due." Steve sobbalzò, ma Nick continuò a parlare come se non se ne fosse accorto. "L'Agente Coulson starà lontano dal palazzo, ma visto che voi tre vivete qui, avete due opzioni - possiamo trovarvi appartamenti temporanei fino a che avrà terminato, o potete restare. Se scegliete di restare, mi aspetto che siate in uniforme sempre, cappucci e tutto il resto, ogni volta che siete fuori dal vostro appartamento. Non parlate se non vi viene chiesto; cercate se possibile di non guardarlo neppure. Il nostro dipartimento uniformi ha messo molti sforzi per essere certo che non foste particolarmente riconoscibili, ma non mettiamo quella teoria alla prova."

"Cosa vuol dire, sarà da queste parti?" Steve si aggrottò, guardando verso Clint e Natasha, che non sembravano per nulla sorpresi. "Consulenza? Per cosa?"  
"Davvero non hai fatto ricerche su di lui, vero?" Clint stava dando a Steve una strana occhiata.  
"Mi ha chiesto di non farlo. Perché avrei dovuto?" Steve scoccò un occhiata di rimando a Clint. "Ha lo stesso diritto alla privacy di chiunque altro."

"Stark non saprebbe che cos'è la privacy se lei gli facesse una lap dance." Grugnì Fury.  
"Che cosa dovrebbe significare?" Steve si aggrottò verso Nick.  
"L'intera vita di Stark è stata vissuta sui giornali ad un certo momento o l'altro." Phil fece spallucce.

"Una ricerca su Google e potresti sapere tutto, dalla sua prima parola fino all'età in cui ha perso la verginità." Clint ridacchiò. "Ora che ci penso, penso che il primo porno che io abbia mai guardato fosse uno dei video in cui lui faceva sesso..."  
"Cos...piantala." Steve sibilò, resistendo alla voglia di mettersi le mani sugli orecchi. Improvvisamente, Steve aveva un idea dei motivi per cui Tony era stato così eccitato nello scoprire che Steve non sapeva nulla di lui.  
"Cosa?" Clint protestò.

"Non dirmi quelle cose. Non è..." giusto. Sembrava sciocco, e Steve riuscì a fermarsi dal dirlo, ma era comunque vero. Non era giusto verso Tony. Ricordava quello che Tony gli aveva detto nel parcheggio, quel primo Venerdì. 'Diciamo che non mi capita spesso di fare una vera prima impressione.' "Rilevante. Volevo sapere perché gli chiedete di venire qui... tutto qui."  
"Lo sai che Stark una volta era proprietario delle Stark Industries. Lo sai che le Stark Industries progettano armi." Natasha fece notare. "Non è difficile arrivare alla conclusione che lui costruiva armi."

"Me l'ero immaginato." Steve annuì, sebbene le immagini di Tony in qualche tipo di video pornografico, qualsiasi cosa fosse, gli danzavano ancora in mente. Non poteva evitare le sue emozioni al riguardo; era confuso dal fatto che Tony potesse fare una cosa simile, per non menzionare imbarazzato in sua vece, ma c'era certamente una curiosità colpevole al riguardo comunque. Steve cercò di rimanere concentrato. "E so che ha preso la decisione di smettere."

"Ma quello che non sai," gli disse Nick, "E che lui era - ed è ancora - il migliore al mondo al riguardo. Nessun'altro lo supera. Tony Stark porta la genialità ad un livello mai visto in precedenza, e la sua area di competenza è qualcosa che di certo come l'inferno possiamo usare."  
"Tutte quelle battute che fa riguardo l'essere un genio?" Grugnì Clint. "Non sono battute. Neppure da lontano."  
"Non abbiamo chiesto il suo aiuto in precedenza per un numero di ragioni, principalmente perché ha reso dannatamente chiaro che è fuori dal campo delle armi..."  
"E perché è un rompicoglioni," borbottò Phil.

"... ma stiamo per terminare le alternative." Nick lanciò un occhiata a Phil. "Questo problema in New Mexico... se è anche solo vicino a quello che penso che sia, avremo bisogno di quel tipo di potere di fuoco. Iron man ha reso più che chiaro il fatto che non vuole essere coinvolto con noi; la cosa più vicina che posso fare è un reverse-engineering della sua armatura e farla indossare a uno dei nostri."

"Reverse-engineering... farlo a pezzi, vuole dire? Come potrebbe farlo se non ce lo abbiamo?" Steve decise di indicare il difetto del piano di Nick, ma la verità era, che non gli piaceva per nulla l'idea di Tony ed Iron Man messi nella stessa frase.  
Per quanto detestasse ammetterlo, c'era qualcosa, fra lui ed Iron Man. Nulla di reale come poteva essere con Tony, ma non era cieco alle proprie emozioni. Aveva cacciato il supposto criminale per quasi un anno ormai; e per quanto si sentisse colpevole, sapeva che rincorrere Iron man gli dava un brivido, sapeva che sotto a tutte le loro lotte e battute c'era... qualcosa. Nulla che potesse mettere in parole, nulla di concreto o anche logico, ma comunque qualcosa.

"Lui è Tony Stark." Nick grugnì, come se fosse stato tutto quello che serviva dire. "Scommetterei dei soldi che si è già immaginato come è fatto. Quel tipo non ha mai guardato una macchina senza aver voglia di farla a pezzi."  
"Suppongo di sì."  
A Steve comunque non piaceva l'idea, ma non c'era molto altro che potesse dire.

Tony era piuttosto sicuro che la sua strana doppia vita non avrebbe potuto divenire più strana.  
Quello che era iniziato come una recita, mollare il suo stile di vita da playboy edonista per una vita normale e calma come insegnante, adesso era discutibile. Non era che non gli mancassero parte delle cose del suo vecchio stile di vita - Tony sarebbe sempre stato un tipo che prima spendeva e poi faceva domande - ma era solo quello. Gli mancavano solo delle porzioni, e non quelle che la gente probabilmente si sarebbe aspettata. Neppure quelle che lui stesso si sarebbe aspettato.

Gli mancava la sua fantastica casa. Gli mancava essere capace semplicemente di scendere nel suo laboratorio, invece di dover volare fino ad un aereo camuffato. Gli mancava la libertà di fare quello che gli pareva senza preoccuparsi di Stane che controllava ogni sua mossa.

Sorprendentemente, però, non gli mancavano le feste. O avere delle donne bellissime nel suo letto - davvero pensava gli sarebbero mancate, ma salvo che trovarsi ad essere nuovamente abituato un poco alla sua mano destra, non era poi così difficile. Davvero non gli mancava neppure l'alcool. Beveva ancora, ovviamente, ma era in dosi più basse ed in buona compagnia invece che farsi una dozzina di bicchieri con una donna mezza nuda che voleva il suo uccello o con abietti uomini d'affari che volevano la sua carta di credito. Era un esperienza molto diversa.

L'alcool era sempre stato una specie di balsamo, un modo per dimenticare quanto fottutamente si odiava, ma... era una cosa terrificante da riconoscere, era felice, forse per la prima volta nella sua vita. Gli piaceva non dover essere sempre pronto per i reporter e i fan e i dirigenti, essere capace semplicemente di rilassarsi e fare scherzi a Clark e stuzzicare Natalie e fare il pagliaccio con Steve. 

Non aveva mai avuto degli amici a cui prestare attenzione prima. Pepper era sempre attorno a lui in ogni caso, e Rhodey aveva solo qualche weekend libero ogni anno, il che era facile da superare. Clark, Natalie, ed ora Steve... gli piaceva passare il tempo con loro, e sarebbe stato difficile farlo se fosse stato immerso fino agli orecchi fra tette e tequila.

Era contento di come erano le cose, e non era sicuro di cosa significasse per il suo futuro. Voleva ancora più di ogni altra cosa vendicarsi di Stane e riguadagnare il controllo della sua azienda, ma gli sarebbe mancata quella vita normale molto più di quanto si sarebbe mai aspettato.

Non aveva idea di cosa fare al riguardo, comunque. La sua doppia vita stava diventando complicata, resa ancor peggio dalla generalmente meravigliosa esistenza di Steve e dall'allarmantemente forte desiderio di Tony di tenerselo attorno per quanto fosse umanamente possibile, ma come buona parte delle cose, poteva sempre peggiorare.

"Il tuo paese ha bisogno di te, Stark."  
"Non sono un soldato," Tony sputò di rimando, non avendo bisogno di fingere l'acido dietro alla frase, "Non tirar fuori quelle cazzate da arruolamento. Come diavolo hai avuto questo numero, in ogni caso?"  
"Non l'ho mai perso."  
Dunque Nick Fury, vecchio amico di suo padre e spalleggiatore della squadra di Cap, finalmente lo stava coinvolgendo.

Tony sapeva che quel giorno sarebbe arrivato, sebbene si sarebbe aspettato che accadesse qualcosa di grosso prima che succedesse. Forse c'era qualcosa di cui non era a conoscenza? Davvero avrebbe dovuto dare un occhiata ai file dello SHIELD, ma per farlo gli serviva accesso dall'interno, e non poteva rischiare di entrare come Iron Man; troppe variabili, troppi modi per cui le cose avrebbero potuto andare male.

"Ti stiamo chiedendo di costruirci un soldato, non di esserlo," Nick aggiunse, "Iron Man può non essere il criminale più distruttivo che abbiamo incontrato, ma è dannatamente certo che sia il più difficile da catturare."  
Tony permise a se stesso un attimo per pavoneggiarsi, prima di rispondere per le rime a Nick.  
"Lo avete lasciato andare in giro a fare esplodere cose per un anno senza chiamarmi. Cosa è cambiato?"  
"Nulla di cui tu debba preoccuparti, Stark. Puoi costruirci qualcosa di simile o no?"

Quella era probabilmente la cosa più vicina ad un ammissione che Nick Fury avrebbe mai fatto. Tony aveva assolutamente bisogno di entrare nei sistemi dello SHIELD. Iron Man non poteva entrare senza essere arrestato e smascherato, ma se lo lasciavano nel loro quartier generale anche solo per dieci minuti... gli serviva accettare il lavoro di consulenza. Non senza un po' di ricatto prima, comunque.  
"Non prenderti in giro, se posso non è mai stata una domanda qui, Nicky."  
"Sempre con le battute. Sei in alcun modo interessato alla cattura della persona che sta facendo a pezzi la tua azienda?"

"Non è più la mia azienda." Tony fece spallucce, sebbene Nick non potesse vederlo al telefono. "E non so se tu lo avessi sentito, ma il mio uscirne aveva qualcosa a che vedere con il non costruire più armi. E se riesco a replicare questa armatura di Iron Man, e il tipo che ci metti dentro da di matto ugualmente? Allora avresti due tecno criminali super potenziati a briglia sciolta."

Gli servì forse un ora, ma infine riuscirono a costruire un accordo verbale per cui Tony graziosamente 'acconsentiva'... ad una condizione. Aspettò un paio d'ore giocherellando nel laboratorio, fino a che fosse abbastanza tardi da sapere che la sua chiamata avrebbe svegliato l'altra persona.  
"Ehi!, Rhodey!"  
"Oddio, Tony, sono le 2 del mattino, cosa diamine puoi volere?"  
"Che cos'è quella cosa in cielo?"  
"Tony, ti ho detto di non chiamarmi più quando sei ubriaco."  
"E' un uccello, è un aeroplano..."  
"Ti sei fatto per caso? Almeno questa sarebbe nuova..."  
"E' War Machine!"  
"Va bene, abbocco, tu maniaco, che cos'è una War machine?"  
"E' il tuo nome da super eroe!"  
"Ci siamo passati al riguardo, Tones, sono un soldato, non un super eroe, non mi serve qualche stupido soprannome..."  
"Che te ne pare di catturare Iron Man?"  
Ci fu una lunga pausa, probabilmente mentre il buon senso di Rhodey lottava con la sua curiosità. Poi,  
"Sto ascoltando."  
"Lo SHIELD mi ha ingaggiato per rubare la tecnologia di Iron man e crearne uno migliore. Ho detto di no, loro hanno spinto, ho accettato alla condizione che io sceglierò chi indosserà l'armatura. Tu sei l'uomo migliore che conosco, James, e un diavolo di pilota. Sei la sola persona di cui mi fiderei con questa cosa. Ci stai?"  
"... dovevi chiamarmi al riguardo alle due del mattino?"  
"Non è figo ne importante e non ti cambia la vita se non include una chiamata all'azione nel mezzo della notte!"  
"Sei pazzo, Tony."  
"Quello è un sì?"  
"Diavolo si quello è un sì."


	5. Capitolo 5

Steve era annoiato.

Considerati i parametri della missione, era sorprendente; se l'intelligence doveva essere creduta, si supponeva che lottasse e incarcerasse un extraterrestre di nome Thor quel giorno. Non era sicuro di cosa pensare al riguardo, riguardo gli extraterrestri e gli Dei Norreni e quant'altro, ma doveva ammettere di essere eccitato alla prospettiva di una bella lotta.

Era passato troppo tempo. Iron Man era uno che svicolava, magari sparava un paio di colpi di repulsore prima di fare esplodere qualcosa e sparire nella notte; era troppo impegnato a completare la sua 'missione' ed evadere la cattura per lottare realmente con Steve. Si chiedeva cosa avrebbe detto Iron man se gli avesse chiesto... scosse la testa. Dio, doveva essere davvero annoiato se stava considerando di chiedere ad un super criminale di fargli da sparring partner.

Non importava comunque; quel Thor gli avrebbe fatto fare una buona lotta se i report dicevano bene. Steve era ansioso di farlo, ad ogni modo la cosa rendeva stare seduto nella pioggia a osservare un martello ed aspettare che il tipo si mostrasse, bene, noioso.

"Per l'amor del cazzo, Steve, stai fermo," Clint borbottò, aggiustando la mira per la settima volta. Il comportamento irrequieto di Steve sembrava dargli fastidio. "Sei un soldato, andiamo, contieniti."

"Sono passate sei ore," Steve brontolò, "Non sono mai rimasto in una trincea così a lungo."

"La prossima volta che mi chiedono se puoi aspettare nel mio nido, la mia risposta sarà un immediato e risonante no."

"Il tuo nido?" Steve si guardò attorno. Erano piuttosto in alto.

"Stai zitto," Clint gracchiò, ma era più affabile che altro. Stavano bene insieme di solito, avevano anche fatto una serie di tornei a tre con i video game a casa di Tony, ma erano bloccati in uno spazio troppo piccolo da troppo tempo. "Se sei annoiato, perché non tarmi Tony?"

"Sta dormendo."

"Come diamine puoi saperlo?" Clint gli lanciò un occhiata. "Oddio, non dirmi che Stark ha trasformato Capitan America in uno stalker."

"Ovviamente no." Steve si aggrottò per l'implicazione che lui avrebbe invaso la privacy di Tony a quel modo. "Me lo ha detto JARVIS."

"Cosa?" Clint abbandonò qualsiasi pretesa di osservare il martello per fissare Steve.

"Tony ha pensato che mi sarebbe stato di aiuto." Steve si agitò sotto il peso della sorpresa di Clint. "Non afferro ancora buona parte dei riferimenti alla cultura popolare, e non ho sempre tempo di sedermi e guardare il film o ascoltare la canzone o qualsiasi altra cosa con Tony, perciò ha programmato JARVIS nel mio telefono per rispondere a quel tipo di cosa. E poi quando ho iniziato a scrivere un messaggio a Tony, prima, JARVIS ha mandato un popup per dirmi che Tony stava dormendo e se non volevo svegliarlo avrei dovuto provare più tardi."

Un lungo momento passò, durante il quale Clint continuò a fissare. Per essere giusti, non era che Steve avesse chiesto a JARVIS di dirgli se Tony dormisse o meno. Non era così raccapricciante.

"E per verificare, non lo hai ancora svegliato."  
"Cosa diamine significa?"  
"Non giocare all'innocente Capsicolo, sai quel che significa."  
"Hai appena usato uno dei soprannomi che mi dà Iron man?"

"Oh andiamo, criminale o no, sai che alcuni di quelli sono piuttosto divertenti. E non evitare il soggetto! Sai quanto è paranoico Tony riguardo la sua tecnologia? La sorveglia come un drago sorveglia un tesoro, e ha installato il suo maggiordomo robot senziente decadi avanti rispetto alla tecnologia attuale nel tuo telefono solo perché pensava che ti avrebbe fatto piacere? Cosa potrebbe dichiarare 'Sono fottutamente pazzo di te' da parte di Tony Stark più di quello?"

"Perché tutti dicono le cose in quel modo?" Steve si aggrottò. "Continuate a dire cose del tipo 'lui è Tony Stark', come se quello si supponesse significare qualcosa di brutto..."

"Ascolta, tu non sei cresciuto con lui sulla copertina di tutte le riviste, va bene? Mi piace il tipo, davvero - probabilmente è il migliore amico che ho ad oggi. Ma io so come era prima, e non era sempre bello. Tony era la definizione stessa di Incasinato. Impegnato è una cosa nuova. Impegnato senza neppure un bacio per testare le acque è rivo-fottutanente-luzionario, va bene?"

"Non siamo impegnati in nulla..."

"Stronzate, non è vero. Passate tutti i periodi liberi nella classe dell'altro. Vi mandate più SMS delle ragazzine. Sappiamo tutti che praticamente vivi nel suo appartamento. Per non menzionare che sono le quattro del mattino, e tutto quello che vorresti fare adesso è parlare con lui vero?"

"Sono annoiato," Steve borbottò in qualche modo indisponente.

"Ma lui sarebbe comunque stato il tuo primo pensiero, vero?"

"Quello non significa che sia una buona idea..."

"Ascolta, sicuro, va bene, quando infine accadrà, la tua soffice piccola relazione amorosa farà sì che tutti gli altri abbiano voglia di vomitare arcobaleni, ma quello non importa; non puoi lasciare che abbia importanza. Steve, voi due siete così fatti uno per l'altro che è disgustoso."

"Lo apprezzo, Clint, ma è più complicato di così." Steve scosse il capo con un sospiro, e Clint grugnì.

"Dammi una buona ragione per cui non dovresti andare dritto da Tony dopo di questo, prenderlo per la maglietta e farlo felice."

"Perché se anche io gli piaccio..."

"Il siero ti ha ristretto il cervello..."

"... a lui piace Steve Robinson."

Un insopportabilmente lungo silenzio si stirò fra di loro.

"Cazzo." Clint batté le palpebre velocemente. "Perché continuo a dimenticarlo?"

"Non sei il solo." Steve non era cieco a quanto pensierosa fosse la sua voce.

Non si pentiva di essere un soldato. Non si rammaricava di essere nato quando era, non si rammaricava di essere cresciuto negli anni quaranta o di aver avuto le esperienze che lo avevano portato lì, in alcun modo. Perdere tutto a causa del ghiaccio era stato traumatico a dir poco, ma erano le persone che gli mancavano... Bucky, i Commandos, Peggy. Faceva tesoro dei suoi ricordi di loro, e non li avrebbe scambiati con nulla. Avevano fatto di lui l'uomo che era, anche se quell'uomo adesso era fuori dal suo tempo.

Quello non significava che non si chiedesse come sarebbe stata la vita come Steve Robinson.

Si domandava come sarebbe stato essere l'uomo che Tony pensava lui fosse. Non essere una reliquia fuori posto legata alla ragnatela dello SHIELD, non essere un idiota in calzamaglia con una discutibile relazione con un super criminale. Essere semplice.

Essere un insegnante di educazione artistica innamorato dell'insegnante di fisica in fondo al corridoio, e capace di dirglielo.

"Il punto di vista da super eroe è nuovo, ma non è che gli agenti non possono avere relazioni." Clint fece notare. "Dovrà firmare dei contratti di confidenzialità, e non potrai dirgli molto riguardo le missioni, ma..."

"Vuoi dire prima o dopo che gli dirò che gli ho mentito dal momento in cui l'ho incontrato?" Steve si appoggiò contro la ringhiera. Era scomodo, ma non gli importava molto al momento.

"Capirà se gli spiegherai..."

"Pensaci un minuto, pensaci davvero, Dio solo sa se l'ho fatto." Steve fece una risatina senza divertimento. "Gli presento un contratto di confidenzialità sotto il naso, gli chiedo di firmarlo, poi gli dico che sono un super soldato biologicamente perfetto di quasi cento anni nel passato che indossa una calzamaglia nei weekend, e oh, giustappunto, ti piacerebbe andare a cena insieme qualche volta? E' troppo, Clint. Io sono troppo."

Un attimo di comprensione passò fra di loro, e Clint annuì una volta. Caddero di nuovo in silenzio fino a che arrivò la chiamata.

"Abbiamo qualcuno in arrivo." Li informò Phil sulla linea di comunicazione. "Hawk, seguilo dall'alto. Capitano, scendi a terra."

Non dissero una parola mentre si separavano, ciascuno istantaneamente e facilmente tornando a focalizzarsi sulla missione. Steve saltò sopra alla ringhiera e scivolò giù fino a che fu abbastanza in basso da saltare. Cadde e rotolò, coprendosi dietro una delle tende. Era più che pronto a lottare contro questo 'Thor', ma era sempre buona cosa controllare un nuovo avversario al coperto per un minuto o due prima se l'opportunità si presentava.

Thor fu facile da notare, grosso e biondo e chiaramente arrabbiato, che buttava a terra gli agenti a destra e manca mentre si apriva la via verso il martello nel mezzo dello spazio aperto. Steve indicò agli agenti di tirarsi indietro mentre lasciava la sua copertura e usciva fuori per dare il benvenuto al supposto 'dio'.

"Quella è proprietà dello SHIELD." Steve tenne il mento alto, la voce imperativa. "Vieni con calma, o dobbiamo avere un problema?"

"Io non ho alcun dissenso verso la tua gente." anche l'uomo era piuttosto imperativo, e non aveva neppure sobbalzato all'improvvisa apparizione di Steve. "Ma li trovo piuttosto contraddittori. Voi avete rubato quello che è mio, eppure siete voi a minacciare me?"

"Nessuno ha rubato nulla. Da quel che ho sentito, tu lo hai lasciato cadere."

"Metti alla prova la mia pazienza, ometto. Osi sfidarmi comunque?"

"Non ho mai imparato a evitare una lotta." Steve si sentì usare più che pesantemente il suo accento di Brooklyn mentre masticava le vocali come un chewingum. Si stava eccitando, l'adrenalina che invadeva già il suo sistema.

Era passato molto, molto tempo da che qualcuno lo aveva chiamato ometto.

Thor lanciò il primo pugno, ma era lento, era selvaggio di rabbia. Steve evitò facilmente, chinandosi sotto all'ampio gancio di Thor per dare un pugno nello stomaco che l'uomo più grosso prese senza neppure trasalire. Il gomito di Thor scese dietro al suo collo, colpendo un nervo con tale forza che Steve per un attimo vide le stelle. Rotolò seguendo il colpo comunque, lanciandosi avanti fuori dalla portata di Thor temporaneamente, tornando indietro per un uno due che aveva usato per far fuori più di un centinaio di Nazisti al suo tempo.

Il classico non funzionò bene su quel nuovo soggetto comunque, che evitò il primo colpo e afferrò la sua mano nel secondo, tirandolo vicino per un uppercut che quasi fece sollevare da terra Steve. Mentre stava ancora rotolando, Thor si fiondò avanti per un colpo di testa. Steve apprezzava il suo stile misto, ma lo vide arrivare appena in tempo per piegarsi indietro e usare il suo momento per trasformarlo in una capovolta indietro. Usò la capovolta per colpire Thor due volte, una con un calcio allo stomaco e ancora con un ginocchio al mento mentre saltava via.

Si girarono attorno per un momento dopo di ciò, entrambi fuori portata. Steve tenne alto lo scudo, mentre Thor passò una mano attraverso la bocca insanguinata, probabilmente essendosi morso la lingua. Thor fece uno strano, sorriso intrigato.

"Hai un nome?"

"Steve Rob - Rogers. Steve Rogers."

"Particolare. Io sono Thor, figlio di Odino. Ammetto la mia sorpresa nell'incontrare un guerriero di tale calibro in questo regno."

"E' reciproco." Sorrise Steve. "Non c'è modo che ti possa convincere a lavorare per i bravi ragazzi?"

"Il figlio di Odino non lavora per alcun mortale."

"Peccato. Dovremo fare qualche altro round più tardi comunque." Con quello Steve alzò una mano dando il segnale.

Cinque dardi tranquillanti si piantarono nel collo di Thor.

"Cinque, Clint?" Steve sollevò un sopracciglio parlando nel comunicatore. "Davvero?"

"Il tipo sembrava un elefante hippie, sii contento che non ne ho usati dieci."

Steve sospirò, si piegò a sentire il polso di Thor, poi lo trascinò su mettendoselo sopra una spalla e si diresse al centro di detenzione.

"Perché Robinson non è qui?"  
"Hai anche fatto finta di alzare la mano?" Tony alzò gli occhi al cielo. Robert non alzava mai la mano, ma anche, raramente si preoccupava di fare la grazia di essere presente in classe in primo luogo, quindi.  
"No. Dov'è? E' il terzo giorno di fila che non è venuto. Non succede mai." Robert era in piedi ora, che guardava attorno alla classe come se Steve fosse nascosto da qualche parte.  
"Non è bloccato con voi ragazzi come me, sapete." Tony fece notare. "Forse si è stufato del vostro comportamento."  
"Stronzate, io sono assolutamente il suo preferito."

Era vero. Steve aveva un debole davvero per il piccolo Downey, cercando di essere sempre certo di prestargli più attenzione quando veniva in classe nella speranza di incoraggiarlo a continuare a venire a scuola. Era convinto che se Robert avesse avuto solo un buon insegnante, se avesse una ragione per cui gli piacesse la scuola, non sarebbe stato un tale delinquente. Ma in effetti, Steve aveva un debole per le cause perse.  
"Aspetta, voi due avete litigato?"  
"Cosa?" Tony si aggrottò. "No."  
"Oh andiamo, vada a scusarsi subito e lo riporti indietro," Robert protestò, "La classe è noiosa senza di lui. Non abbiamo fatto neppure un esperimento."

"Potresti sederti immediatamente?" A Tony non piaceva dove stava andando la cosa. "Non abbiamo litigato, è andato a trovare la famiglia. E sai una cosa, sono infastidito dall'implicazione che..."  
"Cosa, che siamo abbastanza svegli da sapere che uscite insieme?" Robert grugnì. "Non è fisica nucleare."  
"Non stiamo litigando, non usciamo insieme, e anche se lo facessimo nessuna delle due cose sarebbero affari suoi." Tony sospirò. "Non voglio sentire un’altra parola al riguardo. Tornando all'argomento di cui parlavamo, stiamo lavorando con le onde e l'ottica oggi, e ci sono un paio di equazioni che dovete segnarvi prima di iniziare... dove pensi di andare?"

"Nella stanza di Robinson." Robert sogghignò sfacciatamente, già a metà strada verso la porta. "Gli dirò che le dispiace così riprenderà indietro il suo fesso didietro e la lezione tornerà ad essere divertente."  
"Prosegui." Tony fece un cenno con la mano, anche se digrignava i denti. "E quando avrai finito di scoprire quanto ti stai sbagliando, puoi continuare a portare il tuo fesso didietro fino all'ufficio di Cogman."  
"Chissene." Robert semplicemente sogghignò, sparendo fuori dalla porta.

"Dunque!" Dichiarò Tony, battendo le mani in uno sforzo di passare oltre la distrazione di Robert più velocemente possibile, ed evitare che agli altri venissero idee. "Onde e ottica! Qualcuno mi può dare una definizione di una o l'altra in modo che iniziamo a far girare la palla in merito."

Sebbene la classe fosse andata avanti senza problemi, Tony non riusciva ad evitare di rimuginare sul fatto che nessun'altro dei suoi studenti era sembrato particolarmente sorpreso di nulla di quello che Robert aveva detto. Era davvero così ovvio? E se lo era, Steve sapeva? E se Steve sapeva dei suoi sentimenti ma non aveva detto nulla... bene, quello era probabilmente una indicazione piuttosto chiara del fatto che volesse che le cose restassero come erano, vero?

Non che Tony volesse arrendersi così facilmente, ma... comunque lo feriva, e ricordava ancora a Tony esattamente quanto fuori allenamento fosse con l'intera cosa del corteggiare. Diavolo, era anche piuttosto arrugginito riguardo la parte dell'uscire insieme.

Dio, si sentiva vecchio. Quello che gli serviva era un po' di cara vecchia ingegneria per togliere la mente dal pensiero. Dopo una nottata Lunedì ed una nottata quasi completa la sera prima, aveva messo insieme i tocchi finali per l'armatura di Rhodey. Era una cosa piuttosto fantastica se Tony poteva dirlo a se stesso - non fantastica come Iron Man, ma ehi, nulla lo era - e lui era certo che Nick sarebbe stato più che contento della cosa.

Aveva un codice di spegnimento nascosto e collegato da remoto che neppure la squadra di crack tecnico sarebbe stata in grado di trovare, solo in caso che Rhodey potesse mai arrivare troppo vicino a smascherarlo, ma altrimenti sarebbe stato in grado di fare di tutto di più. Le armi erano un paio di livelli indietro rispetto a quello che Iron man aveva nella sua metaforica manica, ma quello poteva essere giocato facilmente con il fatto che in teoria Tony costruiva da zero.

Aveva lavorato in uno dei laboratori dello SHIELD fino ad allora, ma ora che aveva finito, si sarebbe spostato al quartier generale primario nel pomeriggio per fare i test, e c'era la possibilità di incontrare la squadra di Cap da vicino. Nick aveva detto che era improbabile che li incontrasse, ma Tony era determinato a fare accadere l'improbabile.

Doveva ammettere, che era curioso di vedere com'era Cap quando non interagiva con un super criminale. Sarebbe stato più aperto alle avances di Tony? Non che fosse interessato in Cap, o altro... bene, va bene, quale essere umano a sangue caldo non avrebbe voluto entrare nella calzamaglia di Cap, ma non era quello il punto. Non aveva intenzione di fottere il tipo, era solo curioso di capire se fosse più recettivo con un non super criminale, tutto li.  
Puramente scientifico, chiaramente.

"Dunque, c'è questo tipo..." Rhodey biascicò.  
Tony sputò fuori il suo caffè. Davvero, era semplicemente cosa buona che non stesse tenendo un ferro da saldatura o altro di pericoloso, avrebbe senza dubbio aggiunto un’altra bruciatura alla sua collezione.  
"Ma che cazzo?" Tony rispose elegantemente. "Da quando lavori con la mia squadra, Rhodes?"  
"Non lo faccio." Rhodey grugnì. "E' come hai iniziato questa conversazione, comunque."  
"Che conversazione?"  
"La conversazione in cui mi dici con chi ti vedi, tu infido piccolo bastardo."

Rhodey gli diede un occhiataccia, resa leggermente più intimidatoria dal fatto che indossava l'armatura di War machine salvo la maschera, e Tony era semplicemente nei suoi stracciosi abiti da inventore. Tony si agitò sotto lo sguardo di Rhodey, mettendo giù il suo caffè e tentando di mettere in tasca il suo telefono senza che Rhodey lo notasse.  
"Non vedo nessuno."

"Hai mandato messaggi a qualcuno dal momento in cui sei entrato da quella porta - sicuro, ho visto che hai masso via il telefono adesso, stronzetto - e quando non sei impegnato a ridacchiare come una ragazzina a qualsiasi cosa loro dicano, stai sorridendo come il gatto col canarino fra le zampe. Sottigliezza, il tuo nome sicuro come l'inferno non è Stark."  
"Io non ridacchio."  
"Se ti fa sentire meglio, era una ridacchiata molto mascolina. Sono inquietato quanto intrigato riguardo il come sia uscita dalla tua bocca."  
"Ti odio."

"No non è vero, il che è il motivo per cui mi dirai tutto riguardo l'uomo che è riuscito a mandare l'imperturbabile Tony Stark nel pallone."  
"Come sai che è un uomo? Forse sto mandando sms ad una favolosa super modella, e ridevo perché sono così fantasticamente fortunato."

"Era un risolino, non una risata, e non eri arrapato, eri felice. Il ché è sempre più una rarità rispetto ad una volta, ma è comunque bello a vedersi. Per non menzionare il fatto che ho dato un occhiata alla foto da qui - non cercare neppure di dirmi che il proprietario di quella mascella è una donna."

"Ha una mascella esageratamente favolosa, vero?"  
"Dunque, qual è il nome del 'favoloso'?"  
"Non ho deciso se ho finito di odiarti ancora, prova più tardi."  
"Andiamo Tones, ti ho detto di Julia," lo blandì Rhodey.  
"Stai davvero comparandolo a quell'incidente ferroviario ambulante?"

"Bene, non posso giudicare il suo carattere se non mi dirai neppure il suo nome! Non puoi andare in giro a dire 'lui' con tale importanza se non mi dai un po' di informazioni con cui lavorare. Perché sei così riservato, è uno spacciatore di droga o simili?"  
"Dio no." Tony grugnì, trovando l'immagine di Steve di tutte le persone che vendeva crack in qualche buio vicolo oscenamente spassosa.  
"Oh cazzo, ti prego dimmi che non è uno studente."  
"Dammi un po' di credito..."  
"Tony..."  
"Non è uno studente, Gesù! Calmati." Tony alzò le mani innocentemente. "Giuro sulla mia vita, è del tutto legale."

"Più anziano delle modelle di Maxim dell'anno scorso, spero. So che erano tecnicamente legali, ma hai quasi cinquant'anni ragazzo, non è bello..."  
"Non ho quasi cinquant'anni!" Tony fece un suono seccato di indignazione. "Piantala di dirlo tu somaro, qualcuno potrebbe crederti. Ho trentasei anni, sono a malapena vicino ai quaranta."  
"Lato sbagliato dei venticinque per dare appuntamenti alle ragazze copertina, è quel che sto dicendo." Rhodey sorrise.

"Bene, lui ha ventisette anni, perciò puoi andare a fanculo, grazie." Tony fece una smorfia.  
"Ahio."  
"Che cazzo significa 'ahio'?" Tony lo guardò storto. "Ha più di venticinque anni, tu insensibile cazzone."  
"Eppure. Un po' giovane, non trovi?"  
"E' un anima antica, va bene?" Tony si aggrottò.  
"Bene, visto che la tua anima ha circa cinque anni, presumo che funzioni."  
"Se continui a fare lo stronzo, non continuerò a parlare della cosa..."

"Va bene, va bene. Qual è il nome dell'anima antica?"  
Tony fece solo una specie di gemito di protesta in risposta. Fece cadere in avanti la testa, infine borbottando al tavolo di lavoro, "Si chiama Steve."  
"Dunque e com'è?" Rhodey persistette, poi, con un ulteriore pensiero, "Ma attieniti alle cose pulite. Devo essere molto più ubriaco di quanto sia ora per le tue storie di sesso."  
"Niente sesso da raccontare." Tony ammise verso il tavolo.

Non dovette guardare Rhodey per sapere che le sue sopracciglia si erano sollevate fino all'attaccatura dei capelli.  
"Oh?" fu tutto quello che Rhodey disse, ma era il più compiaciuto 'oh' che Tony avesse mai sentito.  
"Fanculo."  
"Dunque è serio, allora."  
"..." Tony sollevò la testa infine, sfregandosi una mano sul viso. "Teoricamente."  
"Oh mio dio."  
"Rhodey, se farai lo stronzo al riguardo, non ti dirò più niente..."

"Non uscite neppure insieme?"  
"Non ho mai voluto prenderti a pugni più di ora. Spero che tu lo sappia."  
"Devi lasciarmi incontrare questo tipo."  
"Neanche per sogno."  
"Dammi il telefono."  
"Cazzo no..."

"Oh, scommetto che salvi i suoi messaggi e tutto il resto..."  
"Sto seriamente considerando di darti fuoco e dare la colpa ad un malfunzionamento dell'armatura."  
"Lo fai..."  
"Non di proposito!"  
"Come fa ad essere un caso?"  
"Pigio cancella e JARVIS mi dice 'sei sicuro che vuoi cancellare l'intera storia della tua amicizia con Steve' perché è uno stronzo e allora non riesco a premere sì dopo di ciò..."  
"Solo tu potresti inventare un robot in grado di essere interessato alle tue relazioni."

"Entrambe le affermazioni sono incorrette." JARVIS intervenne. "Io sono incapace di coinvolgermi o essere uno 'stronzo'. Comunque tutti i dati disponibili indicano l'utente Steve Robinson come avente l'effetto più positivo sul Signore di qualsiasi cosa o persona di cui io abbia annotazione ad oggi. Il Signore mangia meglio, dorme di più, lavora meno, ed è, sotto ogni definizione umana, più felice. Considerato che la mia codifica primaria ha lo scopo di assicurarsi del benessere del Signore, mi è richiesto di incoraggiare maggiore interazione."  
Un silenzio si allungò fra di loro mentre Rhodey fissava Tony consapevolmente.  
"Dunque in pratica, il tuo maggiordomo robot approva."  
Tony lasciò che la sua testa colpisse di nuovo il tavolo con un sonoro tonfo.

Steve era totalmente esausto.  
Non aveva dormito per nulla durante la missione, e fra la perdita di Thor - verso un altro regno, nientemeno - e prendere un volo notturno per tornare, ed ora sedersi in un apparentemente infinita riunione, aveva di certo avuto giorni migliori.

Comprendeva l'importanza della riunione, ovviamente. Apparentemente mentre lui e Clint erano andati, Tony aveva terminato l'armatura di War Machine. Steve era stato un po' rammaricato dalla cosa da principio, visto che in qualche modo colpevolmente sperava di 'incontrare' Tony come Capitan America, prima che Nick spiegasse che Tony avrebbe continuato ad andare al quartier generale ogni due giovedì per aggiornamenti e per consulenze su altre cose, come ad esempio migliorare i quinjet e assistere sul progetto Helicarrier. Voleva dire stare in uniforme completa tutto il giorno ogni due Giovedì perché Tony non aveva orari fissi, ma a Steve non importava se significava che avrebbe avuto modo di scontrarsi con lui e vedere la reazione di Tony a Capitan America.

Nel frattempo, lui e Clint si incontrarono con il Tenente Colonnello James Rhodes, amico di lunga data di Tony e pilota da lui scelto. Nick diede al Colonnello Rhodes un rapido briefing sulle loro doppie identità alla Midtown High in modo che sapesse di non far saltare le loro coperture, prima di andare avanti con l'addestramento di squadra che aveva pianificato per loro. Sebbene Nick fosse andato avanti, Steve trovava che non poteva focalizzarsi.  
Probabilmente perché il Colonnello Rhodes continuava a fissarlo.

Pensava che forse potesse essere la solita adorazione dell'eroe... i militari sembravano particolarmente portati alla cosa... ma a meno che non fosse così stanco da diventare paranoico... anche quella una possibilità... c'era una punta molto distinta di disapprovazione in lui. Non riusciva a comprenderla; il Colonnello non era stato altro che gentile quando si erano stretti la mano all'inizio

Infine Steve dimenticò la cosa preferendo mandare messaggi a Tony sotto il tavolo, comunque. Doveva sopportare quella riunione, e avrebbe voluto fare una doccia calda, ma poi tutto quello che voleva era cadere addormentato sul divano di Tony, lasciando che la musica teatrale del film, il profumo di popcorn e il piacevole blaterare delle chiacchiere di Tony lo cullassero nel sonno.  
Per non menzionare, che buona parte delle sue cose erano a casa di Tony.

Parte era dovuto al fatto che aveva così poche 'cose' per iniziare. Inoltre, era semplicemente più conveniente. Guardavano film fino a tarda notte molto spesso, e nel mese e mezzo passato dalla prima serata cinema, in qualche modo era stato in qualche modo... preso. Non voleva farlo. Non si era neppure accorto che accadesse, non fino a che la settimana prima quando si era svegliato nel suo appartamento si era sentito estremamente disorientato per un lungo momento, prima di rendersi conto che non era abituato a svegliarsi senza Tony spiaccicato contro la sua spalla. Poi era andato a prepararsi, solo per scoprire che non aveva uno spazzolino di ricambio, ed il suo era a casa di Tony.

Steve avrebbe dovuto acquistare un altro spazzolino, fra le altre cose, ma se significava che poteva allungare quello strano limbo di vita a metà con Tony un po' più a lungo, non gli importava per nulla. La casa di Tony sembrava molto più vicina ad una casa di quanto il suo appartamento allo SHIELD avesse mai fatto.

**Ehi, sono tornato in città. Sei ancora sveglio?**

_Dormo mai?_

**Non penso che tu sia mai arrivato alla fine di un film.**

_Certamente l'ho fatto._

**Certamente non lo hai fatto.**

_Menzogne, Robinson._

**Mi conosci, nient'altro che uno sporco bugiardo.**

_Ho appena aspirato il caffè con il naso._

**Non sembra molto salubre.**

_Non lo è. E' anche doloroso, ma è per quanto forte ridevo._

**Penso di essere stato insultato. Stai insinuando che non posso mentire?**

_Puoi, certo; con quegli occhi da cucciolo di cane, puoi vendere acqua ad un pesce. Vuoi, no. Ti sentiresti troppo in colpa._

**Io non ho 'occhi da cucciolo di cane'.**

_Non fingere neppure che non sai di cosa sto parlando. Li usi ogni volta che Downey fa i capricci. Spalanchi gli occhi e la tua voce è tutta innocente e gli chiedi se ti trova così noioso che ha bisogno di fare i capricci. Lo azzittisci ogni volta._

**Quel ragazzo è davvero un’altra cosa.**

_Dillo a me. Ha cercato di inscenare una rivoluzione oggi perché era convinto che ti avessi cacciato via ferendo i tuoi sentimenti. E' uscito a cercarti e scusarsi in mia vece. Sarebbe in qualche modo divertente se non fosse così frustrante._

**Ha un buon cuore.**

_Si, sicuro. Nascosto dal suo guscio da stronzetto._

**Sei un po' permaloso anche tu, da principio.**

_Non compararmi ad un sedicenne delinquente, Steve. E' troppo strano su troppi livelli diversi._

**Sto solo dicendo che siete entrambi un po' ruvidi sui bordi. Ma c'è molto di buono in te, quindi chi dice che non c'è anche in lui?**

_Ti senti sentimentale, o sbaglio?_

**Minimizza fin che vuoi, Stark, sei un tenerone e lo sai.**

_Ho menzionato che è estremamente terrificante quanto tu mi conosca bene dopo quanto, un mese?_

**Un mese e mezzo. Due se stiriamo un poco, e sono incline alla cosa, visto che la sensazione è mutua.**

"Capitano posso parlare un attimo?"  
Steve sobbalzò quando il Colonnello Rhodes parlò, urtando il ginocchio sotto al tavolo.  
"Ahi." Sussultò. "Ah, sì ovviamente, Colonnello. Come posso aiutarla?"  
La riunione era terminata... le sole persone rimaste erano Clint, Natasha ed il Colonnello Rhodes, che stava ancora dando a Steve quello strano sguardo di disapprovazione da prima.

"Ignori l'ossessione di Cap per il telefono." Clint alzò gli occhi al cielo verso Steve, parlando al colonnello Rhodes. "Lui e Tony non smettono di parlare tanto se non quando fanno una pausa nella loro eterna conversazione per dare alle altre persone un occasionale porzione del loro tempo."  
"Mi creda, ne sono cosciente." Il colonnello Rhodes grugnì, e Steve si girò a guardarlo con sorpresa.  
"Lo è?"

"Io non so se se ne è accorto, Capitano Rogers..." Era solo lui, o il colonnello Rhodes sembrava particolarmente contrariato dal suo cognome? "... ma Tony non è molto bravo a tener chiusa la bocca quando è entusiasta. Lei sembra entusiasmarlo molto. Spero che lei abbia cura di ricordare la cosa, perché non mi farò scrupolo di ricordarglielo."  
"Mi sta... minacciando?" Steve batté le palpebre, preso completamente alla sprovvista.  
"Colonnello Rhodes, spero che lei non consideri di rompere il suo accordo di confidenzialità." Natasha osservò attentamente Rhodey.

"Non lo farò... più accuratamente, non posso. Lasci che io parli chiaro; sono qui per assistervi contro Iron Man e altre minacce, e lo farò, ma non confonda la mia cooperazione con approvazione di quello che voi tre state pianificando di fare al mio migliore amico."  
"Rallenti un attimo qui." Steve si sentì divenire irritato. "Non ho chiesto la sua approvazione, e di certo non ne ho bisogno. Mi scuserà se non terrò conto dei suoi sentimenti riguardo le mie personali relazioni."

"Lei dovrà, considerato che io sarò quello che dovrà raccoglierne i pezzi." Il colonnello Rhodes non sembrò intimidato da lui per nulla. Si girò a guardar fisso i tre allo stesso modo; Clint sembrava sorpreso, sebbene Natasha sembrasse aspettarselo. "Voi siete importanti per lui, tutti e tre. Ma da quello che capisco, quando la vostra missione sarà terminata, le vostre identità scompariranno, e nessuno di voi parlerà più con lui. non è vero?"

"Io non..." Steve iniziò poi si fermò. Non c'era molto che potesse dire; non sapeva neppure lui che cosa avrebbe fatto quando la missione fosse terminata. "Non ho mai avuto intenzione di..."  
"Sono sicuro che lei è cosciente di come funzionano le operazioni sotto copertura, Colonnello." Natasha interruppe il tentativo abortito di Steve per difendersi. "Non è mai stato inteso come permanente."

"E' quello che pensavo." Il colonnello Rhodes annuì una volta, in modo secco. "Ma nessuno lo ha detto a lui, vero? No, voi tre semplicemente vi siete scavati una via nella sua vita e vi siete sistemati in modo confortevole, lasciandogli pensare che si è trovato degli amici, che finalmente poteva andare avanti. Avreste potuto dare l'amicizia a chiunque in quella scuola, ma lo avete fatto con lui. Era solo perché vi costruisse War Machine? Era per quello che Steve doveva sedurlo? Era parte dei vostri ordini..."

"Ovviamente no!" Steve protestò ostinatamente, in piedi in un istante, la rabbia che saliva al suo viso. "Qualsiasi cosa lei pensa di me, Colonnello, non farei mai una cosa simile a lui, e sono amareggiato dalle implicazioni che sta insinuando..."  
"Non lo farebbe, ma invece lo avete incoraggiato alla cosa, sapendo molto bene che sareste spariti del tutto dalla sua vita?" domandò il colonnello Rhodes, la sua voce che rendeva chiaro come il giorno quello che pensava della cosa come alternativa. "Avete una qualche idea di quello che perdervi, di quello che perdere tutti e tre voi gli farà? Incolperà se stesso. Vi garantisco che troverà un modo per incolparsi della cosa, perché è quello che lui fa, e voi distruggerete ogni minima parte dei progressi che quell'uomo ha lavorato così dannatamente duramente per fare!"

"Progressi?" Steve si aggrottò, qualcosa del modo in cui il colonnello. Rhodes lo aveva detto lo colpiva in modo strano. "Progresso riguardo cosa?"  
"Non..." Clint disse per interrompere, ma era troppo tardi.  
"Dal rapimento, che diavolo pensava?" Abbaiò il colonnello Rhodes.  
Istantaneamente, Steve non era altro che un indifeso, fragile ragazzino di Brooklyn, che aveva avuto il suo primo attacco d'asma di nuovo.  
"Il cosa?" chiese senza fiato.

"Complimenti, Rhodes," Clint scattò, "Lui non sapeva di quella cosa."  
Tutto quello che Steve poteva pensare era come la settimana prima Tony si era svegliato con occhi spalancati, il battito accelerato, afferrandosi a Steve come se fosse la sola cosa che lo teneva in vita.  
"Tony?" Steve si era svegliato quasi immediatamente.

Tony si afferrava alla maglia di Steve con le nocche bianche, il sudore un velo sottile sulla sua fronte e stava facendo rumori terrorizzati e sofferenti. Steve lo aveva preso fra le braccia senza un pensiero, il desiderio di confortare Tony in ogni modo possibile che si formava prima che fosse anche del tutto sveglio.  
"Ehi, va tutto bene." Steve aveva passato le mani sulla schiena di Tony in ampie carezze. "Stai bene, ti tengo io."

Tony era sobbalzato sveglio dopo un altro momento, tirandosi indietro per fissarlo confuso, come se non riuscisse a capire perché Steve fosse ancora li.  
"Steve?"  
"Si." Steve gli aveva sorriso incerto. Voleva sporgersi, tenere le mani tremanti di Tony, ma non era sicuro che Tony avrebbe accettato. "Stai bene?"

"Si, ho solo..." Tony si era bloccato con una scossa del capo. "Cazzo. Non era successo da quando tu sei stato qui. Mi spiace, ho pensato - con te, non è mai - non pensavo sarebbe successo. Cazzo, mi spiace..."  
"Non dispiacerti, succede." Steve aveva fatto spallucce, pensando ai suoi incubi. "Non è colpa tua, e non mi dà fastidio. Vuoi parlarne...?"  
"Assolutamente no." Tony aveva scosso il capo con decisione.  
"Se mai volessi..."

"Sicuro." Tony aveva sorriso. Era un sorriso sottile, fragile, ma era vero. "Lo so."  
Steve aveva fatto una pausa, osservando ancora Tony attento, prima di annuire e restituire il sorriso prudente.  
"JARVIS, puoi ricominciare il film da dove avevamo lasciato?"  
"Certamente, Steve."

Tony non si era appoggiato di nuovo a lui per buona parte del film, ed era servito più a lungo a Steve di quanto avrebbe pensato per capire che era probabilmente perché pensava che Steve pensasse che era appiccicoso. Al diavolo le sottigliezze; aveva messo un braccio attorno alle spalle di Tony e lo aveva tirato contro di se senza una parola, ignorando del tutto il modo in cui l'intero corpo di Tony si era sciolto contro di lui con sollievo quasi palpabile.

Dio, avrebbe dovuto sapere.  
"Che rapimento?" Il respiro di Steve tornò di colpo. "Chi lo ha rapito? Quando?"  
"Cosa vuoi dire, lui non sapeva?" Il colonnello Rhodes lo ignorò per dare un occhiata fra Clint e Natasha. Steve non diede loro tempo di rispondere.  
"Le ho fatto una domanda soldato, chi lo ha rapito?" Steve ordinò. Ogni cellula nel suo corpo doleva nella voglia di fare un passo avanti, prendere il colonnello Rhodes per la maglia e scuoterlo fino a che avrebbe risposto. Doveva essere ovvio, perché il colonnello Rhodes fece un passo indietro.

"I Dieci Anelli, sono un gruppo terrorista. Non è stato informato quando ha iniziato a lavorare con lui?"  
"Non voleva sapere." Clint gli diede un occhiataccia.  
"Tony ha chiesto a Steve di non fare ricerche su di lui, quindi, contro ogni considerazione riguardo il contrario, Steve ha rispettato il suo desiderio." Natasha livellò il colonnello Rhodes con uno sguardo particolarmente critico, uno sguardo che lo sfidava a continuare a ripensare ai motivi di Steve.

"Dannazione." Il colonnello Rhodes si strofinò una mano sul viso in un movimento stranamente simile a Tony. "Nessuna meraviglia che tu gli piaccia così dannatamente tanto. Tu non sape..."  
"Devo andare." Steve andò via improvvisamente, scivolando nel corridoio. Clint e Natasha potevano arrangiarsi con il Colonnello Rhodes.  
Lui doveva prendere fiato.

Tutto sembrava lento e stretto, come quando era stato drogato ma peggio, che dava alla testa. Si sentì barcollare prima di iniziare a correre, giù per il corridoio e dietro l'angolo, attraverso il livello dei laboratori e su per le scale, fino sul tetto, da qualche parte dove poteva respirare senza voler vomitare.

"Ehi!"  
Sbatté contro qualcuno. Era al telefono, ma la collisione lo fece cadere dalla sua mano. Cadde al centro del pozzo delle scale, giù dal piano in cui erano - quarto, sesto, decimo, Steve non aveva idea, non riusciva ancora a respirare - al livello del piano terra. Non andò in pezzi, sorprendentemente, ma la persona emise un sonoro gemito comunque.

"Doveva farlo cadere per nove rampe di scale ah?"  
La testa di Steve scattò in alto alla voce familiare, e bevve il viso dell'uomo come se pensasse di non avere mai più la possibilità di rivederlo di nuovo.  
Tony.


	6. Capitolo 6

Steve non voleva altro al mondo che essere in grado di sciogliersi fra le braccia di Tony in quel momento. Avrebbe potuto, e la copertura andasse a quel paese, se Tony non avesse aperto la bocca abbastanza veloce.

"Ehilà, guarda chi c'è! Suppongo di poter scambiare un incontro con Capitan America per un telefono. La stavo cercando, Nick ha detto che avrei potuto incontrarla se aspettavo abbastanza a lungo." Tony stese la mano. "Tony Stark. Sto lavorando al progetto War Machine."

"Ah," Steve fece una pausa, la sua bocca improvvisamente impossibilmente secca.

Scosse la mano di Tony un po' clinicamente, sebbene avesse voglia di usarla come leva e tirare Tony fra le sue braccia. Aveva bisogno di sentire che Tony era vivo, stava bene, non era tenuto ostaggio da qualche parte dai terroristi, torturato o picchiato o - scosse la testa, togliendosi dalla mente quei pensieri. Aveva pianificato tutto quello. Doveva rimettersi in sesto. Doveva usare la voce da Capitano, profonda e imperativa, e chiamare Tony Signor Stark. Tony lo avrebbe odiato e lo avrebbe corretto immediatamente, ma Capitan America non aveva modo di saperlo.

"Piacere di incontrarla, Signor Stark."

"Mi chiami Tony." Tony lo invitò come atteso. "Il signor Stark era mio padre. Ma in effetti, lei conosceva il caro vecchio papà, vero?"

"Non bene."

Steve pensava di averlo conosciuto. Non erano stati particolarmente vicini, ma aveva pensato di conoscere l'uomo abbastanza bene, almeno fino a che non aveva incontrato Tony. Tony non era particolarmente aperto riguardo suo padre per dir poco, ma Steve aveva ascoltato pezzetti di storie, pezzetti che dicevano che tipo di padre fosse stato Howard. A Steve non era piaciuto quello che aveva sentito per nulla.

"Oh?" Tony sembrava sorpreso. "E lui che si vantava che fosse compagni di battaglia."

"Forniva supporto a volte." Steve fece spallucce, prudente per non dire troppo. "Scienziato affidabile, uomo inaffidabile."

Tony era deliziato dalla cosa, il che fece sorridere Steve. Quella era stata la sua intenzione, dopo tutto. Tony non mostrò quanto gli facesse piacere sentirlo esternamente, ovviamente, aveva un ottima faccia da poker per quel tipo di cosa, ma era ovvio a qualcuno che lo conosceva bene come Steve. La piega delle sue labbra, il cenno di rughe attorno agli occhi, tutti segni che lasciava sfuggire dalla sua postura.

"Buono a sapersi," fu tutto quello che Tony disse al riguardo prima di dare un colpetto a Steve sul braccio. "Sto andando alla sala mensa per una piccola pausa rifornimento, vuole unirsi a me? Mi piacerebbe sapere che cosa è considerato edibile. Tutte le volte che ci sono stato, la sola differenza discernibile che ho trovato era il colore della malta."

"io ne... si." Steve sperò di non sembrare disperato come si sentiva. "Certamente."

"Le spiace se recupero prima il telefono?" Tony accennò, guardando oltre la ringhiera. "Stavo parlando a qualcuno."

"Ovviamente, mi spiace." Scesero le scale, e servì a Steve stupidamente un lungo tempo per immaginare che Tony intendeva lui. Diede la colpa al fatto che la sua testa stava ancora recuperando dalla dolorosa, inevitabile verità nelle parole del Colonnello. Sebbene fosse una cattiva idea, Steve non poté evitare di chiedere. "Chi?"

"Oh, solo." Tony gli mostrò un sorriso, tutto denti e per nulla reale. "Un amico."

"Solo un amico?" Dio, ma cosa aveva di sbagliato? Che diamine lo aveva posseduto per...

"Sono così ovvio?" Tony sorrise ed era un po' più vero stavolta. "Diciamo per ora, e lasciamolo li, si?"

"Se le piace. Ma potrei probabilmente aiutare."

"Un po' ficcanaso, vero?" Tony sollevò un sopracciglio verso di lui, ma non sembrò eccessivamente offeso.

"Sono stato chiamato tale in precedenza. Specificamente, Capitan Inquisitivo e, qualcosa di più impronunciabile, Capitan Ficcanasoincalzamaglia. Da un super criminale, se può farla sentire meglio."

Tony fece una risata acuta, e il suo piglio onesto, genuino fece sorridere Steve.

"Iron Man, posso ipotizzare?" Tony sorrise.

"Sempre lui." Steve sospirò.

"Penso sia un po' divertente, in effetti." Tony mormorò. "Quel che ho sentito di lui in effetti."

"Davvero?" Steve sollevò un sopracciglio seccamente.

"Cosa? Non è che abbia ucciso delle persone." Tony alzò gli occhi al cielo sprezzantemente. "Non sta tentando di conquistare il mondo, o rendere schiava la razza umana o altro."

"La sua vecchia azienda è una di quelle che sta cercando di distruggere."

"E sono certo che l'hanno informata sui motivi per cui io non sono più coinvolto in tale azienda. Se lo chiede a me, non potrebbe importarmi di meno quello che Iron Man fa alle Stark Industries.

Il rapimento si mostrò d'improvviso attraverso la mente di Steve. Aveva a che fare con la cosa? Il colonnello Rhodes aveva detto che i Dieci Anelli avevano rapito Tony. Terroristi giusto? Steve sapeva vagamente di loro. Erano basati in Iran, pensava - no Afghanistan. Tony costruiva armi, era stato rapito, aveva smesso; quei pezzi stavano insieme in qualche modo, ma ora non sembrava il momento di chiedere. Specialmente quando non era Steve ma Capitan America a cui Tony avrebbe dato una risposta.

"Lei è stato rapito da lui piuttosto spesso." Tony gli diede un occhiata indugiando su di lui mentre passavano la scala tre. "Qual è la sua impressione?"

"Di Iron Man?" Steve soffiò fuori aria. "Bene, ha ragione su una cosa, non vuole uccidere la gente, chiaramente. Suppongo non lo definirei neppure esattamente cattivo. Solo... fuorviato.

"Fuorviato." Tony batté le palpebre.

"Molto fuorviato." Steve aggiunse.

"Il tipo fa esplodere le cose per vivere e rapisce lei nel tempo libero, e lei pensa che sia fuorviato." Tony scosse il capo con una risata. "Lei è davvero un’altra cosa, Cap."

"Mi è stato detto." Da te. Molto spesso.

Il silenzio cadde fra loro per un momento, e visto che Steve era un idiota che non poteva lasciare perdere le cose, fu quello a romperlo goffamente.

"Posso aiutarla. Col suo amico. Se le va."

"Chi, Iron Man?" Tony scherzò, fingendo di non capire. "Siamo strettamente platonici al momento, lui ed io. Abbiamo avuto la nostra storia a suo tempo, ma la super criminalità è stata un fattore di rottura."

"Lei sa cosa intendevo." Steve lo colpì, la familiarità che gli veniva troppo facilmente. Avrebbe dovuto controllarsi meglio, ma Tony non sembrò accorgersi di nulla di strano. Bene, più strano di quello che stava facendo, ovviamente.

"Capitan America sta cercando di consigliarmi in fatto di amore in questo momento?"

"Non lo so, sta a sentire?"

"Lei è terribilmente insolente per un novantenne."

Steve lasciò uscire uno sbuffo d'aria che era più affezionato che nervoso, e si lasciò un breve istante per guardare davvero a Tony per la prima volta da quando si erano scontrati. Tony stava sogghignandogli un poco, gli occhi brillanti di umorismo, ma aveva le occhiaie. I suoi capelli erano scarmigliati, come accadeva a volte quando vi passava le mani troppo spesso e c'era uno sbaffo di nero attraverso uno zigomo. Grasso? Olio motore? Steve non poteva sapere.

Non sembrava avere avuto molto sonno negli ultimi giorni, ma era il tipo di insonnia entusiasta. Tony era probabilmente stato estasiato dall'essere di nuovo al lavoro, anche se inavvertitamente coinvolgeva le armi. Tony amava l'ingegneria, amava costruire cose con un tale infinito entusiasmo che probabilmente aveva semplicemente dimenticato il concetto del tempo completamente.

Dio, se gli era mancato quell'uomo.

"Sei..." Steve cercò una frase che non fosse perfetta, dolorosamente favoloso, o tutto quello che ho mai voluto ma non ho mai saputo come cercare. Decise per qualcosa che aveva sentito dire da sua mamma a Bucky una volta, lanciandovi un po' di accento di Brooklyn per venderla. "Bene, lei sembra un tipo ben piantato."

"Adulatore." Tony alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma il suo sorriso era più vero adesso. Tentò di imitare l'accento di Steve, anche se uscì più con un accento del sud. "Anche lei è piuttosto massiccio, bel ragazzo. Le signore devono mangiarla con il cucchiaino, vero?"

"Non direi." Steve si spostò, attento a non mostrare quanto l'accento nasale di Tony se pure brutto, gli avesse mandato un irresistibile lieve brivido.

"Sciagura a loro allora, suppongo." Tony fece spallucce abbastanza facilmente ed ogni aria di gigioneria scomparve quando raggiunsero il piano terra e Tony andò dritto al suo telefono.

"Per dio, quella cosa funziona ancora?" Steve batté le palpebre di sorpresa. L'involucro non aveva neppure un graffio.

"Un originale Stark." Tony lo agitò con un sorriso. "Ce ne sono solo due al mondo. Questi cosi sopravvivrebbero ad una bomba nucleare."

"Due?"

"L'amico che ho menzionato ha l'altro. L'ho scambiato quando non guardava e gli ho detto che era un aggiornamento."

"Lei cosa?" Steve chiese con sdegno. Tony sembrò sbalordito, il che era piuttosto possibile considerato che ad ogni ragione non aveva idea del perché a Capitan America potesse importare.

"Ah bene." Tony fece spallucce. "Parlando tecnicamente, lo è. Solo non ho aggiornato direttamente dal suo vecchio telefono. Quella cosa era insultantemente inutile, ma lui è troppo orgoglioso per lasciare che glie ne dessi uno nuovo quindi. L'ho sostituito."

"Lei è incredibile."

"E' quello che dicono." Tony sorrise, ma era più per spettacolo e meno Tony di quanto fosse abituato. "Mi serve solo un secondo, poi possiamo andare."

Si piegò per prendere ed aprire il suo telefono, probabilmente per mandare un altro messaggio a Steve. Merda... il suo telefono aveva il volume acceso. Se Tony avesse mandato il messaggio in quel momento Shoot to Thrill sarebbe partito e non c'era modo che un genio come Tony non mettesse due e due insieme.

"Posso vederlo?"

Senza alcun pensiero o piano, Steve lo afferrò rapidamente. Armeggiò con il telefono, premendo qualsiasi bottone poteva.

"Ehi, che cosa sta - ehi!" Tony lo agguantò riprendendoselo, ma non prima che Steve fosse riuscito a cancellare la conversazione. Quello non avrebbe fermato in alcun modo Tony, ma lo avrebbe deragliato abbastanza a lungo da permettere a Steve di silenziare il suo telefono. "Ma che diavolo? Le salvavo quelle!"

"Lei faceva... cosa?" Steve fece una pausa.

"Alcune riguardavano il lavoro." Tony mentì leggermente. Se Steve non avesse saputo come un fatto che non era vero, l'avrebbe quasi bevuta. "Lavoriamo insieme, e c'erano informazioni importanti, riguardo il lavoro la dentro che mi serviva salvare."

"Non sembravano di lavoro."

"Bene, lo erano, va bene, solo - lo sa, non devo spiegarlo a lei, che diavolo le viene in mente di rubare i telefoni alla gente, comunque? Lei è Capitan America, per l'amor del cielo, perché va a ficcare il naso nelle mie cose?"

"Mi spiace, non volevo..." Steve scosse il capo. "Mi dispiace. Non è stato corretto da parte mia."

"..." Tony lo guardò sospettoso per un lungo minuto. "Fanculo, probabilmente è il karma. Vado a cercare la sala mensa da solo."

"No, io..." Steve non sapeva che cosa a Tony passasse per la mente, karma o che altro, ma cercò una buona ragione, qualsiasi buona ragione per non fare andare via Tony. Non voleva mentire, ma era la sola buona scusa a cui potesse pensare. "Non ho mai visto un telefono come quello prima. Ero curioso ma non sono molto bravo con la tecnologia e mi sono lasciato trasportare. Davvero, mi dispiace. Se può aiutare, non ho dormito gli ultimi tre giorni perché stavo inseguendo quello che precedentemente era creduto un essere mitologico e un Dio Norreno, non sono in grado di ragionare al meglio."

Tony lo fissò apertamente.

"Lo ridica di nuovo l'ultimo pezzo della frase?"

"Posso raccontarle di più a cena?" Steve disse prima che il suo cervello potesse reagire. Oddio, era in divisa, Tony probabilmente pensava che Capitan America gli avesse chiesto di uscire. Ma cosa c'era di sbagliato in lui oggi? "Alla mensa, voglio dire. Non come... solo, alla mensa. Le racconto."

Tony continuò a fissare, Steve vide i suoi occhi cadere sul suo telefono, poi tirarsi indietro, chiaramente prendendo una decisione. Steve non riusciva a non sentirsi un po' ferito, anche se aveva spinto Tony ad andare con lui; Tony chiaramente aveva preso la cosciente decisione di passare del tempo con Capitan America invece che con Steve.

"Sa che le dico, ci vediamo la." Tony aprì di nuovo il suo telefono. "Mi dia un minuto, va bene?"

"Certamente."

Bene, quello gli avrebbe dato il tempo per vedere quale fosse il messaggio di Tony. Steve lasciò in direzione della mensa, tirando fuori il suo telefono nel momento in cui era fuori dalla vista di Tony. Nulla lo aspettava e gli servì un minuto perché l'ultimo messaggio arrivasse.

**Ehi, vado a casa. Vieni anche tu?**

La reazione iniziale di Steve fu confusione. Tony non stava andando a casa, perché avrebbe chiesto a Steve di andarvi?

Poi comprese; Tony lo stava mollando.

Bene, mollava lui come Capitan America. Non poteva negare che una parte di lui era al settimo cielo - era così stufo di essere un modello prima e una persona poi, e in quel momento Tony se ne era fregato del modello interamente - ma non riusciva a non preoccuparsi. A Tony Capitan America era piaciuto così poco che se ne era andato senza neppure pretendere una ragione finta. Diamine, non sapeva neppure cosa avesse fatto decidere a Tony di piantarlo in primo luogo. Bene, lui come Capitan America.

Era tutto così complicato.

Tony era il nocciolo della complicazione, eppure, tutto quello che Steve voleva fare era rivederlo. Diede la colpa alla mancanza di sonno. Onestamente, poteva focalizzarsi su come non farsi schiacciare dal peso della sua doppia vita segreta più tardi. Per ora, tutto quello che voleva era raggomitolarsi assieme a Tony e ascoltarlo sproloquiare delle inaccuratezze dei film fino a che li avrebbe fatti addormentare entrambi.

_Sarò lì fra dieci minuti._

**Va bene per me, devo terminare una cosa nel laboratorio molto velocemente comunque. Se arrivi per primo, tieni solo il telefono davanti alla serratura e JARVIS ti scandirà facendoti entrare. Fai del popcorn mentre sei lì, sono affamato.**

Steve si fermò dove si trovava del tutto colpito. Tony gli aveva dato una metaforica chiave del suo appartamento? Senza neppure dirglielo? Si conoscevano da al massimo due mesi, e certo, Clint aveva ragione, passavano il tempo nelle rispettive classi e parlavano quasi costantemente e Steve praticamente viveva li comunque, ma non era quello il punto. Il punto era che Steve stava mentendo costantemente a Tony, ogni volta che apriva la bocca, e invece Tony gli stava dando fiducia.

Dio, il colonnello Rhodes aveva ragione, era una persona orribile.

_Tony, a malapena mi conosci, perché mi hai dato una chiave?_

**Penso che 'a malapena' sia un po' esagerato, praticamente vivi sul mio divano. E non è una chiave, è un codice di accesso. Molto più pratico.**

_Chiave, codice di accesso, quello che vuoi chiamarlo. Per quel che sai, potrei essere un serial killer!_

**Steve, non so se te ne rendi conto, ma ti svegli un’ora prima di me, e la tua risposta a me incosciente e vulnerabile è portarmi il caffè e preparare la colazione. Se sei un serial killer, raccomando calorosamente un cambio di carriera.**

_Va bene, serial killer era un cattivo esempio. Non sto dicendo che siamo estranei, sto dicendo che una chiave del tuo appartamento significa molta fiducia, e non dovresti darla in giro così facilmente._

**Non sto dando nulla in giro facilmente, ho problemi di fiducia di una dimensione tale che non puoi neppure comprendere. Ma ti conosco abbastanza bene da sapere che non mi deruberai o lascerai entrare in casa spacciatori, più che altro perché credi che rubare sia moralmente sbagliato e probabilmente in qualche modo trasformeresti gli spacciatori in cittadini onesti con uno sguardo raggelante e il suggerimento che ripensino alle loro scelte di vita.**

Tony aveva sepolto la verità in allegre battute come sempre, ma Steve poteva leggerla; Ho problemi di fiducia che tu non puoi neppure comprendere. C'era un implicito, ma io mi fido comunque di te, li, e fece dolere il petto di Steve con il desiderio di proteggere Tony da se stesso, ed il suo stomaco quasi si rivoltò per la colpa. Avrebbe fatto del male a Tony non importava quello che avrebbe fatto adesso. Ancora non sapeva che cosa avrebbe fatto alla fine, ma sapeva che dopo tutto quello che era accaduto fra loro, non poteva semplicemente andarsene ora.

Aveva bisogno di Tony. Quello che il colonnello Rhodes aveva detto, riguardo come avessero aiutato Tony ad andare avanti, era vero anche al contrario. Tony aveva aiutato lui ad andare avanti a superare il suo dolore senza neppure saperlo, aveva dato a Steve nuovamente una vita, e non avrebbe più potuto dimenticare Tony di quanto avrebbe potuto dimenticare una parte del corpo.

_Sei ridicolo._

Fu la misera risposta che non iniziava neppure a coprire lontanamente quello che Steve sentiva al momento, ma era tutto quello che poteva pensare di scrivere. La risposta di Tony fu immediata.

**E tu sei una brava persona. Perciò vuoi piantarla di trasformare una sciocchezza in qualcosa di grosso e semplicemente usa il codice di accesso in modo che io trovi ad aspettarmi del popcorn caldo?**

_Dovrei fare entrare uno spacciatore solo per smentirti._

**Ma non lo farai.**

_Non questa volta. Ma solo perché ho fame e voglio il tuo popcorn._

**Va bene per me.**

Sarebbe quasi certamente andato all'inferno.

"Nessuno dice che semplicemente lo molleremo..."

"Cosa farai, fingerai di essere Clark Barden, insegnante di ginnastica per il resto della vita..."

"Ovviamente no, ma le persone si spostano, succede, possiamo chiamarci e mandarci messaggi..."

"Ha un fottuto aereo privato, pensi che non cercherà di venire a trovarti ogni tanto..."

"Piantatela."

La singola parola, sibilata non urlata ma allo stesso modo imperativa, prese l'attenzione di entrambi gli uomini. Natasha era rimasta in silenzio durante tutto il loro battibecco, ma ne aveva più che abbastanza.

"Colonnello Rhodes, nulla di questo era stato programmato e tenerlo sulle nostre teste non è un modo per iniziare a lavorare come una squadra. L'attaccamento di Steve in particolare è deprecabile, ma sono entrambi uomini adulti e metteranno le cose a posto o lo supereranno ma in ogni caso lo faranno da soli. Nel frattempo, non dobbiamo convenire su tutto ma siamo compagni di squadra, e mi aspetto che lei sia in grado di agire da professionista."

Non era una domanda in alcun modo, ma il colonnello Rhodes annuì comunque. Bravo ragazzo.

"Barton, con me."

Lei si girò sui tacchi e andò, sapendo che Clint avrebbe seguito. Non c'era ragione di mostrarsi in disaccordo con lui davanti al colonnello Rhodes, e oh, ci sarebbe stato disaccordo; lei lo conosceva troppo bene per aspettarsi null'altro. A malapena arrivarono nel corridoio prima che parlasse.

"Tasha, no."

"Lo sai bene come me che non abbiamo più bisogno di stare li."

"Eravamo a malapena necessari da principio."

"Era una ricognizione per Steve."

"Era il modo di Nick per farci fare una vacanza visto che non usiamo mai le nostre ferie." Clint grugnì. "E lo sai."

"Phil..."

"Non usava le sue ferie ugualmente, e dio sa se lui ne ha bisogno più di entrambi noi. Guarda, è ovvio che coprirò il culo di Steve se dovesse piovere merda, ma non è per quello che siamo stati mandati, e non è il motivo per cui voglio starne fuori."

"Quello che vogliamo è irrilevante, Clint." Lei scosse il capo. "Più a lungo stiamo li, più siamo compromessi."

"Siamo già compromessi, che cosa importa? Se Rhodes ha ragione, ed entrambi sappiamo che sfortunatamente è così, farà schifo per tutti in ogni caso. Fingere è quel che facciamo. Perché non possiamo fingere di avere una vita per qualche altro mese?"

"Sempre a procrastinare." Natasha non riusciva a evitare l'affetto che scivolava nel suo sospiro.

Era il motivo per cui aveva parlato a Clint in primo luogo. Lui riusciva sempre a convincerla anche delle idee più sciocche, e lei poteva ammettere, anche se solo a se stessa, che voleva essere convinta di questa.

Clint lo sapeva, ovviamente. Lo sapeva sempre.

"JARVIS, Steve ha usato il codice di accesso?" Tony chiese al suo telefono mentre si arrampicava per le scale verso il suo appartamento.

"Si, signore. Si sta guardando correntemente Guerre Stellari, Episodio IV."

"Bene." Tony annuì a se stesso, facendo gli scalini due alla volta.

Avrebbe dovuto sapere che era meglio che gigioneggiare con Cap. Il Karma amava mordergli sempre il culo. Chi se ne importava di una reliquia di soldato che Howard aveva conosciuto una volta tanto tempo prima, quando aveva Steve proprio lì? Steve non era altro che incredibile. Steve era tutto quello che Tony non aveva mai neppure sognato, e non lo avrebbe piantato in asso per un Filantropo con la bandiera in viso.

Parte di lui era lieta che Capitan Impacciato aveva cancellato i messaggi di Steve. Erano recuperabili, dopo tutto - lui era Tony Stark andiamo - ma il momentaneo panico dovuto ad averli persi era stato sufficiente a ricordargli chi voleva davvero.

E di certo non era il tipo che saltellava in giro in calzamaglia con tema Americano.

"Ti prego, dimmi che hai fatto i popcorn?" Tony lo salutò, con un cenno della mano verso Steve quando entrò. "Sto morendo di fame qui."

"Grosso progetto?" chiese Steve, sollevando la terrina di popcorn verso Tony in risposta e offrendoli.

"Quanto non ci crederesti. Mi hanno fatto firmare accordi di confidenzialità e tutto il resto." Tony mimò una zip sulle labbra mentre collassava accanto a Steve sul divano, rubando avidamente i popcorn. "Mi spiace. Te lo dirò quando sarà pubblico. Posso dirti una cosa comunque - non incontrare i tuoi eroi. Solitamente si mostrano umani."

Steve gli diede uno strano sguardo, e Tony fece una pausa.

"Cosa?"

"Nulla. Io solo... nulla."

"Non mi dire nulla." Tony gli diede una spallata. "Cosa c'è. Il serial killer ha deciso di uccidermi alla fine?"

"Continua a prendermi in giro, potrei anche." Steve grugnì ridendo. "E' solo...bene, cosa c'è di sbagliato nell'essere umani?"

"Nulla di sbagliato al riguardo." Tony fece spallucce, cercando di trovare il modo di esprimersi senza dar via troppo. "Sto in qualche modo esagerando. Lui non era così male. Solo che ho compreso una cosa importante, e lui era nel posto sbagliato al momento sbagliato. In qualche modo l'ho scaricato, in effetti, ma posso trovare una scusa più tardi.

"Che tipo di importante comprensione?" Steve lo guardava con curiosità molto intenta, e Tony si trovò a voler esitare.

Oh, lo sai, solo che si è rivelato che il supposto picco della perfezione umana non è nulla comparato a te.

"Non preoccupare la tua bella testolina al riguardo, Robinson." Tony fece un cenno per deviare, afferrando un’altra manciata di popcorn. "Quello di cui dovresti preoccupare è portare un cambio d'abiti domani."

"Oh?"

"I ragazzini hanno una sorpresa per te." Tony annuì innocentemente. Oh, domani sarebbe stato divertente.

"I ragazzi, ah?" Steve gli lanciò un occhiata, ovviamente non cascandoci.

"Sip." Tony semplicemente sorrise, senza perder colpi. Fece una breve pausa, poi, "Gli sei mancato, lo sai."

"Davvero?" Steve sembrava divertito, probabilmente vedendo dritto attraverso la debole scusa di Tony.

"Molto più di quanto si aspettassero." Tony fu prudente nel tenere gli occhi sul film invece che su Steve. "Voglio dire, sono stati solo tre giorni, gli ho detto che erano ridicoli, ma. Sai, i ragazzini."

"Ragazzini." Tony poteva sentire Steve guardarlo. Era chiaramente cosciente del fatto che non parlavano più dei ragazzini. "Bene, puoi dir loro che mi sono mancati dannatamente tanto anche loro."

"Stai certo che lo farò."

Osservarono il film silenziosamente per un altro po’, e Tony stava cercando di comprendere perché diavolo non riusciva a dire semplicemente a Steve che gli era fottutamente mancato come un normale, funzionante essere umano, quando Steve si appoggiò più vicino, mettendo una mano sul polso di Tony.

"Tony?"

"Si?" La sua voce era sempre sembrata così stridula?

"Posso chiederti una cosa?"

"Qualsiasi cosa." Tony rispose immediatamente prima di indietreggiare, cercando di ignorare il calore sulle sue guance. "Ah, mi conosci, un libro aperto, chiedi."

"Il tuo... incubo. L'altra settimana?" Steve era gentile, ricordandoglielo, e Tony voleva solo raggomitolarsi e morire.

Quello era stato del tutto mortificante. Si era svegliato aggrappato a Steve come una sanguisuga, non era ancora sicuro del perché Steve non avesse smesso di venire da lui dopo di ciò, ma era terrificantemente grato che lo avesse fatto.

"Ricordo."

La sua gola era secca. Avrebbe probabilmente dovuto prendere dell'acqua. Alzati e muoviti in qualsiasi direzione, davvero. Via sembrava buona cosa. Qualcosa lo tenne fermo, però; Era probabilmente la mano di Steve, cauta ma ferma sul suo polso. Tony era quasi certo che Steve non si rendeva conto che il suo pollice stesse strofinando dei cerchi li, e Tony non era incline a farglielo sapere. Poteva smettere, dopo tutto.

"Puoi dirmi di cosa si tratta?"

"Quella è mmh, davvero una storia molto lunga, complicata, sai, sono sicuro che la troveresti piuttosto noiosa, in effetti, forse e meglio se..."

"Non devi dirmi nulla se non vuoi." Steve stava guardando giù verso la sua mano, quella che non aveva ancora rimosso da quella di Tony. Lui guardò su, incontrando gli occhi di Tony con una sincerità che Tony non era sicuro di sapere come trattare. "Ma mi piacerebbe sapere."

Bene, merda.

"JARVIS, ferma il film." Fece un cenno con la mano impazientemente alla TV, guardando dubbioso verso Steve. "Non scherzavo quando ho detto che è una storia lunga."

"Mi piacerebbe ascoltarla." La voce di Steve era gentile.

Sotto diverse circostanze Tony avrebbe potuto essere irritato per il trattamento da oggetto fragile, ma sembrava diverso, con Steve. Non lo trattava come fosse fragile, esattamente, solo... come se gli importasse. Come se volesse sentire la risposta e volesse sedere in silenzio fino a che non l'avesse avuta.

"Le Stark Industries erano il figlio di mio padre. Amava quell'azienda molto più di ogni altra cosa; più di me." Tony scacciò via il tentativo di Steve di aprire bocca insistentemente. "Niente interruzioni. Non esagero, e non è il punto della storia. E' morto quando avevo diciassette anni, meno di una settimana dopo che io mi sono laureato al college. Ci fu un incidente d'auto, lo stesso che uccise mia madre, e Jarvis."

Non voleva cadere in silenzio. Non si rese neppure conto di aver smesso di parlare fino a che Steve non lo abbracciò stretto abbastanza da far male.

"Se mi abbraccerai ogni volta che accadrà qualcosa di brutto in questa storia, non arriveremo da nessuna parte."

"Va bene per me." La voce di Steve sembrava strana, costretta.

Tony lasciò cadere la fronte contro la spalla di Steve. Era bello. Era sdolcinato e non avrebbe dovuto importargli metà di quanto faceva, ma si sentiva bene nel sapere che Steve era lì per tenerlo stretto anche quando non sapeva di averne bisogno. Quando Steve infine lo rilasciò, Tony non incontrò i suoi occhi. Non era esattamente fiero di quella parte, e aveva la sensazione che a Steve non sarebbe piaciuto molto ugualmente.

"Le Stark Industries erano, ah. Erano l'eredità di Howard. Non lo avevo mai davvero reso fiero, non nel modo in cui l'azienda aveva fatto, e ... anche se era morto, quello era ancora... era ancora tutto quello che volevo. Perciò ho continuato. L'ho resa più grande e migliore. L’ho fatta divenire una multinazionale. Ho fatto armi abbastanza potenti da livellare montagne. Mi chiamavano il Mercante di Morte, alla fine, ed io - guarda, se parleremo di questo, dovrei probabilmente dire tutto subito, fatto e finito prima che tu lo legga da qualche parte in un tabloid - Io ero un, bene, una persona piuttosto schifosa. Ero uno che faceva profitto sulle guerre, davvero, e non mi importava. Bevevo, facevo feste, e fottevo via qualsiasi ripensamento."

Ancora non guardò in su. Davvero non voleva vedere la reazione di Steve.

"Mi svegliavo, passavo qualche ora nell'officina, partecipavo a un consiglio di amministrazione o due, mi sbracavo, trovavo una festa, fottevo qualcuno, sciacquavo e ripetevo. C'erano dei galà per premiazioni e pranzi di lavoro e qualche evento di beneficenza fra le altre cose, ma, mmh."

Steve era ancora seduto li. Stava molto fermo, ma non stava scappando verso la porta. Quello voleva dire qualcosa. Tony si spinse avanti.

"Ad ogni modo. Qualcuno decise che io ero troppo fuori controllo. Ero, ah, in Afghanistan per dimostrare il Jericho - l'ultima arma per produzione di massa che avevo progettato, in grado di livellare una montagna - quando il mio convoglio è stato attaccato. Ho visto un mucchio di soldati uccisi e loro - i terroristi, bene, i Dieci Anelli in effetti, ma è più o meno la stessa cosa - loro, ah, bene. Mi hanno rapito. Ho passato del tempo in prigionia mentre loro cercavano, di convincermi che avrei dovuto costruire loro un Jericho. Gli dissi di no, ovviamente, ma loro non la presero bene, più che altro li fece andare fuori dai gangheri, davvero, il che, lo sai..." Tony dovette attivamente lottare contro la necessità di dare un colpetto sul reattore arc. Era nascosto sotto a due maglie e una copertura che bloccava la luce, ma ne sentiva sempre la presenza, ora più che mai. "Materiale per incubi, sono certo che puoi immaginare."

Steve lo stava abbracciando di nuovo. Tony sentì le sue mani scavare sul dietro della maglia di Steve, e si rese conto in qualche modo assentemente che si stava stringendo. Lasciò se stesso dimenticarsi delle cosa, perché anche Steve si stava stringendo, e quello lo faceva sentire troppo bene per lasciare andare subito. La mano di Steve afferrò la sua nuca, calda e ferma e immensamente calmante.

"Mi spiace tanto, Tony." Le sue parole erano gentili, appena più che un sussurro.

"Sicuro, bene. La cosa importante è, che non mi sono arreso, quindi."

"No." La risposta di Steve fu immediata e forzata, ed usò la mano sul collo di Tony per tirarlo indietro, per farsi guardare negli occhi. Non c'era disapprovazione li, non c'era giudizio o critica per la sua litania dei passati errori, solo una feroce determinazione a far capire Tony. "La cosa importante è che tu sei vivo."

L'eccitazione si accese come un lampo di fuoco, rapido e bruciante. C'era la familiare sensazione di peso giù nello stomaco, ma Tony non aveva esperienza con l'immensità di tale sensazione. Aveva desiderato molte persone prima, l'eccitazione era una cosa nota a quel punto, ma non vi aveva mai fatto troppo affidamento considerando se lo volessero avere ancora poi. Se erano consenzienti, bene, troviamo un letto, se non lo erano, bene, troviamo un’altra bella faccia.

Tony non aveva mai voluto qualcuno così disperatamente nella sua vita.

Il suono li fece sobbalzare entrambi, e Steve rimosse la mano dal collo di Tony seccamente, come fosse stata bruciata.

"Mi spiace, questo... io devo..." Steve tirò fuori il suo telefono con una smorfia verso di esso. "Devo. Torno subito."

Steve si alzò e andò nell'atrio, e Tony cercò per quanto possibile di non pensare a come l'improvvisa separazione sembrasse come la scusa per Steve di scappare, o come le dita di Tony fossero ancora informicolate di desiderio.

Non andò a lungo, ma quando Steve tornò fu per andare dritto alle sue scarpe.

"Mi spiace, Tony, so che ho un tempismo orribile, ma ho una, ah, emergenza familiare, devo andare..."

"Dove?" Tony si alzò, l eccitazione evaporata allo sguardo sul viso di Steve. Era turbato e contrariato, e Tony voleva aiutare. Si alzò afferrando e tirandosi su le scarpe anche lui.

"Cosa?" Steve lo guardava con le sopracciglia aggrottate ora, la confusione visibile sui suoi lineamenti.

"Guido io, posso pagare le multe per eccesso di velocità."

"Eccesso di velocità... cosa vuoi dire?"

"Hai detto emergenza, vero?"

"Bene, si, ma guido io, ho la mia moto..."

"Steve non so se te ne rendi conto, ma io non vado in giro…" Tony fece un gesto frustrato, abortito. "Parlando, di cose. Sono relativamente certo che sia la prima volta che ho mai raccontato un paio di quelle cose da quando è accaduto. Il minimo assoluto che io possa fare per te è portarti dove devi andare, e ti garantisco che ti posso portare più velocemente di quanto tu possa andarvi da solo."

Steve semplicemente lo osservò, immobile. Tony si agitò sotto il suo sguardo sincero, e afferrò le sue chiavi invece.

"Dunque, dove andiamo? Ospedale, aeroporto, cosa?"

"Tony, io..." Steve fece un passo avanti, poi indietro, indeciso. Sembrò arrendersi a qualsiasi cosa fosse che stava cercando di dire, e piegò il capo. "Non puoi venire, Tony, mi dispiace."

"Oh. Quello, ehm." Tony fece un passo indietro mettendo le mani avanti nell'universale segno di pace. "Sono stato pressante, non volevo... sicuro. Giusto, vai a fare, ah, la tua cosa di famiglia. Buona fortuna al riguardo."

"Non sei pressante," Steve insistette, ma stava guardando la porta, "Davvero, io... sotto qualsiasi altra circostanza lo apprezzerei, è solo, è molto complicato, tutto è, ed io davvero devo andare, mi spiace."

Poi era andato.

Tony rimase in piedi nel suo soggiorno, una scarpa su, una giù, le chiavi che pendevano dalla sua mano, per un lunghissimo tempo. Infine diede il tipo di sospiro che lo faceva suonare una buona decade più anziano di quanto fosse, e lanciò le chiavi sulla console. Si tolse l'altra scarpa e prese il telefono, collassando di nuovo sul divano.

"Ascolta Tony, non sono in un buon posto per parlare adesso, devo richiamarti..."

"Glie l'ho detto, Rhodey."

"Cosa, che lo ami?"

"Cazzo no, sei matto?" Tony scattò. "Non puoi semplicemente fottutamente dire una cosa simile a qualcuno, per non menzionare che non lo amo, ma mi piace..."

"Non ho tempo per le tue stronzate adesso ragazzo..."

"Va bene, forse in qualche modo posso amarlo, ma non è quello che gli ho detto. Gli ho detto della... cosa."

"Tu..." c'era statica e quelli che sembravano spari. "Cosa vuoi dire glie lo hai detto, vuoi dire che hai parlato di quello?"

"Erano spari?"

"Sicuro, ho avuto la mia prima chiamata in servizio." Rhodey grugnì. "Va bene, me ne sto occupando, non devi dire una cosa simile e cambiare argomento con me. Tony non hai detto una parola a nessuno riguardo questo da quando è accaduto, mi stai dicendo che hai avuto una intera conversazione con questo tipo riguardo... oh cazzo..."

La linea venne tagliata.

"JARVIS dov'è la chiamata?" Tony scattò su andando immediatamente in camera sua.

"Il nostro collegamento allo SHIELD indica che sono davvero in allarme," riportò Jarvis, "Ma al momento della chiamata, non pensavo che avrebbe trovato tale cosa con una priorità maggiore della sua corrente preoccupazione."

Supponeva che probabilmente non lo sarebbe stata; non aveva modo di sapere se Rhodey fosse nei guai allora, e avrebbe semplicemente pensato che fosse come ogni altra chiamata e sarebbe stato incazzato con JARVIS per aver interrotto il suo momento con Steve.

"Allarme dove?" Tony si diresse dritto sul retro del suo armadio sbloccando ed aprendo il pannello nascosto nel muro con mano esperta per tirare fuori l'armatura in valigia.

"Il quartier generale stesso dello SHIELD, signore." JARVIS esitò. "Signore, le precauzioni che ha implementato contro un infiltrazione allo SHIELD non sono testate, e dirigersi direttamente alla loro base non è forse..."

"Rhodey è nei guai, J." Il tono di Tony non lasciava spazio alla discussione. "Andiamo."

Tony trasportò la valigia fuori dall'appartamento e giù per la scala antincendio. Quando ebbe controllato e fu sicuro che il vicolo non avesse testimoni, la mise a terra, afferrò le leve, e tirò. L'armatura si assemblò attorno a lui come una seconda pelle e mentre la maschera si chiudeva il display dello HUD si accese, dandogli il bentornato a casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _  
> Sono in ritardo, nella pubblicazione, mi spiace x chi segue ma è un periodo un po' incasinato al lavoro.  
> _


	7. Capitolo 7

Costruire un armatura a Rhodey era stata l'idea migliore che Tony avesse avuto.

Gli dava un orecchio all'interno, lo teneva aggiornato su quelli che sarebbero stati i più recenti giocattoli per catturare Iron Man della squadra di Cap, e gli aveva dato l'accesso che gli serviva per accedere ai file del sistema di sicurezza dello SHIELD. C'erano un paio di angoli dello SHIELD in cui doveva ancora strisciare dentro - i file relativi all'energia pulita erano uno di questi, piuttosto interessante - ma quello era un progetto per un’altra notte.

Non sapeva ancora le identità della squadra di CAP neppure, ma quelli erano segreti solo verbali senza file che li tracciassero. Inoltre, Tony non era particolarmente interessato nello scoprire le loro identità; aveva avuto quel dibattito con se stesso la prima volta che aveva rapito Cap. Sicuro, era etichettato come super criminale, e traeva vantaggio da quell'etichetta, ma non significava che lo fosse davvero. Tony sapeva che sarebbe stato sbagliato smascherare Cap, o chiunque di loro, anche se passavano tutto il loro tempo cercando di fare lo stesso con lui. per non menzionare, che c'era sempre la possibilità che prima o poi Cap lo catturasse, e non smascherando Cap ora, c'era una piccola possibilità che potesse ritornare il favore in qualche momento.

Tony bypassò la sicurezza aerea dello SHIELD facilmente, sganciandosi dai bogey che avevano mandato contro di lui. Era piuttosto facile comprendere dove fosse il problema: la struttura per i test dove era stato con Rhodey prima andava a fuoco.

"JARVIS, che cosa abbiamo?"

"Sto scandendo." Ci fu un attimo di pausa. "L'attaccante extraterrestre etichettato come 'Destoryer' che lo SHIELD ha recuperato dal New Mexico è stato inavvertitamente attivato. Ha innescato una serie di esplosioni nel Blocco D della struttura di test, e gli agenti stanno correntemente lavorando all'evacuazione mentre il Team Alpha lo tiene a bada.

"Alpha Team." Tony grugnì fra se. "Se qualcuno da queste parti aveva il senso dell'umorismo avrebbe seguito il mio suggerimento e l'avrebbe chiamata la Squadra Cap."

"Non credo che il Direttore Fury sia qualcuno che segue il suggerimento di un super criminale."

"Ha ha ed ha ha. Per inciso, avevo previsto questo. Nel momento in cui ho visto il file di quella cosa, sapevo che si sarebbe riattivato. La tecnologia aliena lo fa sempre. Non hanno mai guardato un film di fantascienza?" Tony schioccò la lingua. "Vedi, questo è quello che succede quando le persone non mi lasciano giocare con i loro giocattoli."

"Avevo l'impressione che questo fosse più simile a quello che succede quando lo fanno."

"JARVIS, tu sarcastico stronzetto, non cambiare mai." Tony sorrise, abbassandosi con una picchiata.

Il fumo all'interno era spesso e si gonfiava; il sistema di docce era stato disattivato in qualche modo. Controllò due volte i suoi indicatori, ma il sistema di filtraggio dell'armatura teneva bene. Gli scanner indicavano che c'erano diciannove persone ancora nell'edificio, per buona parte lavoravano all'evacuazione, e Tony osservò l'armatura di Rhodey, la massa di Cap, e le curve sottili della Vedova sovrastati dal Destroyer. Hawkeye era probabilmente con le squadre di evacuazione, il fumo troppo denso perché il suo talento fosse utile.

Cap stava cercando di aprirsi la strada a pugni attraverso di esso, niente sorprese al riguardo, mentre Rhodey sparava indiscriminatamente e la Vedova stava cercando di disattivarlo di nuovo con dei cavi EMP. Erano stati progettati con la sottile forma umana dell'armatura di Iron Man in mente però, e non stavano facendo molto per il Destroyer.

Onestamente, quei tipi si supponeva fossero una squadra?

"La vedova ha avuto l'idea giusta, ma implementazione sbagliata. JARVIS, dammi un analisi dei punti deboli."

Cinque bersagli si materializzarono sul display: la fessura dell'occhio, una piccola area appena sotto ogni spalla, e il retro delle giunture di ogni ginocchio. Ognuno era un bersaglio piuttosto piccolo... ma abbastanza grande per una freccia, Tony ci scommetteva. Gli serviva solo portare Hawkeye abbastanza in alto sopra al fumo perché potesse avere un bersaglio chiaro. Lasciò la Squadra Cap al suo lavoro inefficace, dirigendosi verso gli agenti fino a che non trovò quello che voleva.

"Hawkeye, sei con me." Tony lo agguantò e lo portò in alto per il retro della sua uniforme. Hawkeye fece un urlo contrariato mentre i suoi piedi venivano sollevati dal terreno, e si divincolò nella stretta di Iron Man.

Ehi, cosa... oh, andiamo tu? Adesso, seriamente?"

"Calmati, non è un attacco, è un salvataggio." Tony lo azzittì. "Hai quelle frecce EMP con te?"

"Non si suppone che tu sappia di quelle ancora." Hawkeye socchiuse gli occhi.

"Bene, chiaramente quel gatto è uscito dal sacco. Le hai o no?"

"Sicuro."

"Se ti porto sopra al fumo e ti dipingo un bersaglio, puoi colpire mentre siamo in movimento?

"Non insultarmi."

"Allora colpisci dove colpisco." Tony lo istruì, volando sopra al fumo.

Afferrò Hawkeye per il retro del suo giaco con una mano, attese che Hawkeye incoccasse l'arco e preparasse la freccia, poi sparò un colpo di repulsore alla fessura dell'occhio del distruttore; per prima la fonte energetica principale. La freccia seguì un secondo più tardi, e il Destroyer ondeggiò indietro quando l' EMP esplose. Il resto della squadra di Cap si girò per fissarli con sorpresa.

"Ragazzo, sai quanti moduli dovrò compilare per spiegare che non sono un tuoi fottuto ammiratore adesso?" Hawkeye si lamentò.

"Concentrati, testa calda. Prima fai fuori il robot killer che cerca di distruggere il vostro edificio, poi ti lamenterai del mio aiuto."

"Puoi scommetterci il culo che mi lamenterò poi." Hawkeye borbottò, ma incoccò un’altra freccia. "Dove adesso?"

In risposta, Tony sparò due colpi di repulsore uno dopo l'altro ai punti deboli sotto le spalle del Destroyer. Le frecce di Hawkeye arrivarono solo qualche secondo dopo, e le braccia del distruttore ebbero degli spasmi quando l'energia venne disinserita. Tony scese in picchiata dietro al Destroyer, ma prima che potesse puntare gli ultimi due bersagli si girò indietro più veloce di quanto anticipato. Tony non aveva tempo di evitare e sarebbe stato colpito immediatamente e buttato per terra se la Vedova non si fosse lanciata avanti prima. Rilasciò i suoi cavi EMP di nuovo, avvolgendoli attorno al braccio del Distruttore e tirandolo indietro per evitare che colpisse Tony.

Tony prese l'opportunità fornita, sparando i colpi di bersaglio per Hawkeye, che seguì con le frecce che spedirono il Destroyer sulle ginocchia.

"Di alla Vedova che glie ne devo una."

"Non scherzare, dovrai ripagarla per questo."

"Se non vuole la mia maschera o la mia testa, consideralo accordato."

Mollò Hawkeye giù a terra volando su verso Rhodey invece.

"Ehi copione." Tony annunciò con un saluto approssimativo. "Vuoi aiutarmi a trascinare questa cosa fuori prima che esploda?"

"Sei in arresto, metti le mani dove posso vederle..." Rhodey alzò entrambe le mani, riscaldando i suoi repulsori.

"Oh piantala, ci stai solo insultando." Tony grugnì. "Il Destroyer ha più o meno trenta secondi prima di surriscaldarsi ed esplodere con tutta questa struttura in schegge, mi aiuti a portarlo via o no?"

"Perché diamine dovrei creder..." Rhodey fece una pausa, probabilmente il suo JARVIS aveva riferito la verità dei calcoli di Tony. "Cazzo, si, va bene, dove lo prendo?"

"Prendi un braccio." Tony picchiò giù e prese il braccio destro mentre Rhodey prendeva il sinistro. "Non ti preoccupare della sua potenza di fuoco è cortocircuitata al momento. Attraverso il tetto?"

"Sicuro."

Riuscirono ad uscire, portandolo fino a dietro alla struttura prima di dovere abbandonare l'area e lasciarlo esplodere. Era abbastanza vicino da rovinare parte del muro posteriore, ma non vi furono feriti perciò Tony lo considerò una vittoria.

Rhodey, benedetto il suo cuore ligio al dovere, andò addosso a Tony l'attimo in cui il Destroyer fu esploso.

"oof!"

"Tu vieni con me."

"Sei persistente vero?" Tony borbottò.

Riuscì a rigirarsi in aria in modo che quando colpirono terra lui era sopra. Lottarono brevemente prima che Tony fosse in grado di tornare in aria, ma Rhodey semplicemente decollò dietro a lui. Fortunatamente, Tony si era assicurato che War machine non raggiungesse più della metà della velocità di Iron Man - Rhodey aveva voluto molte armi pesanti e Tony non avrebbe potuto rendere War Machine così veloce neppure se avesse voluto - e Tony fu quindi in grado di girare un angolo acuto, andare sotto ad un sottopasso e rimanere nascosto contro il muro. Rhodey passò accanto a lui.

Probabilmente aiutò il fatto che JARVIS "non riuscisse a trovare il segnale di Iron Man."

Buon vecchio JARVIS.

Tony iniziò a dirigersi a casa, prima di cambiare idea; poteva fare un bel volo. Fece una serie di loop in aria pigramente e senza una direzione, sfrecciando su più in alto di quanto i suoi sistemi permettessero e ridiscendendo a spirale, osservando New York in tutto il suo splendore notturno. Gli sarebbe mancato, quando fosse finito. C'era così tanto di buono nell'armatura, così tanto potenziale, sarebbe stato uno spreco lasciarla in magazzino da qualche parte.

Lasciò chiedere a se stesso se Capitan America avesse ragione.

Se la sua immagine potesse essere redenta? Aveva lavorato bene con la Squadra Cap adesso, sorpresa delle sorprese. Salvo la parte in cui Rhodey lo aveva inseguito per metà via fino in città, ovviamente, ma poteva essere rettificato facilmente. Rhodey sarebbe stato incazzato per un poco, ma con tutti loro, si era trovato bene facilmente, di certo. Tony iniziava a vedersi; non avrebbe dovuto scappare appena la legge fosse arrivata, avrebbe potuto restare, avrebbe potuto fare anche di più di quanto stesse cercando di fare, avrebbe potuto...

Avrebbe potuto essere un super eroe.

A Steve sarebbe piaciuto.

Tony non poteva comprendere il motivo, ma Steve sembrava ansioso di credere il meglio di lui. Quella fiducia di per se faceva sì che Tony volesse essere migliore; forse Steve era ingenuo, o forse solo ottimista, ma quello non cambiava quanto disperatamente Tony sperasse che potesse avere ragione. Se qualcuno come Steve poteva vedere del buono in lui, doveva esservene un poco, giusto?

Il che poneva la domanda: che cosa avrebbe pensato Steve se avesse saputo la verità?

Avrebbe supportato il desiderio di vendetta di Tony? Era stato incredibilmente comprensivo prima, e non aveva neppure saputo il peggio della cosa... non era il tipo di persona ad acconsentire l'omicidio però, non importavano le circostanze. Avrebbe voluto che Stane venisse portato in tribunale, fargli affrontare la giustizia in corte e una cella in carcere, non un colpo di repulsore in viso.

La cosa peggiore era, che Tony poteva già sentire Steve nella sua testa.

Non ne vale la pena, Tony.

Tutto quello che ucciderlo farà sarà farti scendere al suo livello, Tony.

Non voglio vederlo accadere proprio a te, Tony.

Tony scosse la testa brutalmente. Era andato troppo avanti per fare retromarcia. Lui se lo meritava. Aveva lottato per scappare in Afghanistan per quello. Era sopravvissuto ad una bomba e al rapimento e alla tortura per quello, aveva miniaturizzato un reattore Arc e costruito un armatura sia letterale che metaforica, aveva finto un Disturbo da Stress Post Traumatico e mentito a tutti quelli che conosceva e creato una doppia vita, solo per quello, per la promessa che aveva fatto a se stesso che si sarebbe vendicato dell'uomo che aveva fatto accadere tutto.

Steve sarebbe stato in grado di perdonargli quella necessità?

Tony sapeva che non voleva un avventura da una notte con Steve. Non gli importava esaminare esattamente come si sentisse per la paura che i suoi sospetti fossero giusti, ma sapeva che voleva Steve nella sua vita per quanto fosse stato possibile stargli vicino. Quello voleva dire onestà, ad un certo punto; Steve lo meritava, e continuare a mentirgli non avrebbe fatto nulla salvo farli a pezzi.

Non poteva controllare la reazione di Steve, ma poteva essere certo di dirglielo nel modo giusto. Poteva essere sicuro che arrivasse da lui, poteva far promettere a Steve di ascoltarlo dall'inizio alla fine prima di scappare via. Steve lo avrebbe fatto per lui, Tony ne era sicuro, non importava quanto non gli piacesse quello che avrebbe sentito. Anche mentre Tony iniziava a dirigersi a casa, stava già iniziando a pianificarlo. Dirlo a Steve nel modo giusto voleva dire che la storia avrebbe dovuto essere accompagnata dalla promessa che Tony aveva finito, chiuso; gli faceva male pensare di mettere da parte l'armatura per sempre, ma poteva farlo per Steve.

Significava dover accelerare i suoi piani, ma non era così difficile, considerato che aveva solo quattro magazzini sulla sua lista delle SI comunque. Aveva pianificato di sparpagliarli, mettendo in mezzo una divisione di Hammer Industries che trattava male i suoi impiegati e gestiva alcune delle operazioni militari per loro - doveva comunque eliminarlo, avrebbero messo in piedi un tale adorabile casino inutile - ma poteva metterlo da parte e iniziare a chiudere il cerchio attorno a Stane un po' prima del previsto.

Era tempo che il bastardo iniziasse a sudare, comunque.

Steve si sentiva terribile per aver lasciato Tony solo.

Voleva tornare subito, ma non riusciva a farlo. Cosa poteva mai dire? Scusa se tu ti sei aperto con me e io ti ho ripagato scappando via senza neppure dirti dove stavo andando. Mi spiace che quando hai cercato di aiutarmi ti ho semplicemente scaricato senza una spiegazione ragionevole qualsiasi. Mi spiace che non posso ancora pensare ad una buona bugia per coprire quello che ho fatto.

Non poteva essere aiutato. Steve sapeva di aver fatto la cosa giusta, e se Tony avesse saputo sicuramente avrebbe acconsentito, le conseguenze erano semplicemente... complicate. Lo SHIELD aveva quasi perduto in intera struttura di test; l'avrebbe perduta, se non fosse stato per Iron Man.

Iron Man.

Steve semplicemente non riusciva a comprenderlo. Iron Man si era precipitato li dal nulla, aveva ingaggiato Hawkeye - completamente contro la sua volontà, Clint insisteva - aveva eliminato il Destroyer, e lo aveva portato via con War Machine - solo per il bene di tutti, il colonnello Rhodes insistette - poi era sparito nella notte senza traccia.

Nick era, per mancanza di una parola migliore, furioso.

Steve voleva scommettere che avesse più a che fare con il fatto che Iron man aveva salvato i loro culi che per la falla nella sicurezza. Nick li costrinse tutti in una riunione infinita riguardo come 'La volta successiva che ti dovesse sollevare Hawkeye sparagli, e la prossima volta in cui qualcosa dovesse fottutamente schiantare Iron Man giù dal cielo Vedova tu glie lo lasci fare, seriamente , voi gente non capite cosa sia un super criminale.' e aveva continuato ancora e ancora.

Era infinito, davvero.

Steve era ancora così sfinito. Per una volta, non era lui ad essere rimproverato per essersi fatto 'coinvolgere' nei piani di Iron Man, perciò poteva lasciarsi distrarre un poco. Non riusciva ad evitare di pensare a quello che aveva detto a Tony.

Tu non puoi venire.

Era la sola cosa a cui poteva pensare per fare restare indietro Tony. Tony era stato così onesto e pronto ad aiutare, e Steve sapeva che non avrebbe preso un no come risposta, a meno che... a meno che non vi fosse una ferita in esso. Lo sapeva, razionalmente, ma di certo non lo faceva sentire meglio riguardo l'averlo fatto.

Erano quasi le tre del mattino. Tony doveva essere addormentato. Giusto?

 _Tony, Io_ \- Steve iniziò a scrivere. JARVIS non lo fermò per dirgli che Tony dormiva. Ora che sapeva poteva effettivamente spiegare, sebbene, non avesse idea di cosa volesse dire.

Più accuratamente, non riusciva a pensare ad alcuna bugia che potesse dire a Tony per rendere le cose migliori. Un doloroso pensiero gli occorse: forse non avrebbe dovuto. Forse se lui e Tony avessero dovuto rompere ora, sarebbe stato meglio a lungo termine. Meglio per Tony, comunque.

Non c'era 'Meglio' per Steve se doveva perdere Tony subito dopo averlo trovato.

_Tony, sono così dispiaciuto per prima. Non volevo, io semplicemente... sono andato in panico._

Steve era egoista. Sapeva di esserlo. Sapeva che era meglio per entrambi loro se avessero chiuso ora, ma non riusciva a sopportare l'idea che Tony pensasse che a lui non importava, che non voleva restare.

**Va bene.**

_Davvero non va bene. Posso tornare?_

**Non devi farlo.**

_Voglio farlo. Onestamente. Non c'è altro posto dove vorrei essere._

Non ebbe una risposta dopo di ciò, probabilmente perché Tony non gli credeva. Steve si spremette le meningi per un qualche tipo di scusa. Infine gli venne una strana idea, e una piuttosto macabra in effetti, ma non riuscì a pensare ad altro; la famiglia in ospedale voleva dire che Tony poteva chiedere di visitarli con lui 'in seguito', e non c'era molto altro per cui poteva aver ricevuto una chiamata in mezzo alla notte.

_Era la polizia. C'è stato un omicidio e pensavano potesse essere qualcuno che io conoscevo quindi mi hanno chiesto di identificare un cadavere. Non era quella persona, ma non lo potevo sapere._

**Gesù, Steve, è orribile. Perché non hai detto nulla?**

_Sono andato in panico. Quante volte ti capita di dover andare a vedere un morto?_

**Comprensibile, io solo, io potrei aver... non lo so, potrei aver reso il viaggio meno triste? Volevo solo aiutare.**

_Lo so che è così, ma non stavo pensando chiaramente. Ti giuro, Tony, non aveva nulla a che fare con quello di cui stavamo parlando prima._

**Se ti serve spazio, va bene.**

_Per che diamine dovrei aver bisogno di spazio?_

**E'... non lo so, è parecchio da digerire, vero?**

_Bene, si, ma non è colpa TUA._

**In qualche modo lo è. Voglio dire, forse non la parte dei terroristi, ma il resto.**

_Non sei più quella persona._

**Ma lo ero.**

_E adesso non lo sei. Le persone fanno cose brutte, Tony. Non è detto che per questo siano cattivi._

**Ho fatto molte più cose brutte che buone.**

_Io ho fiducia in te, Tony. Hai un cuore buono, anche con i tuoi errori._

**Tu hai troppa fiducia.**

_Tu non ne hai abbastanza._

La conversazione scivolò al loro solito cazzeggiare mentre la tensione si sfogava, e Steve si trovò immensamente sollevato. Quando la riunione continuò, Steve infine disse a Tony di dormire un poco, che lo avrebbe visto in classe il giorno dopo. Si rivelò una buona idea, visto che Nick trascinò la riunione fino quasi alle cinque del mattino. Steve stava viaggiando solo con i fumi, una doccia calda, e un pisolino quando si mostrò a scuola il mattino dopo.

Steve scivolò nella classe di Tony in silenzio, prendendosi un minuto per osservare Tony al lavoro prima di annunciare la sua presenza.

"- cordate, fate tutte le regolazioni finali ora, quando usciamo fuori la penna rossa verrà estratta e i voti ai vostri progetti verranno assegnati!"

Tony era nel mezzo della stanza, camminando fra le file di scrivanie, punzecchiando e toccando i progetti degli studenti mentre dava istruzioni. Catapulte? Interessante.

"Mio dio, Ruffalo, questo è un pezzo d'arte. Seriamente. Se non partecipi alla fiera delle scienze, ti ci metto dentro io."

"Non penso che possa farlo, Prof. Stark." Il ragazzo, Mark Ruffalo, alzò gli occhi al cielo.

"No, no, non faccio partecipare il tuo progetto, quello è rubare, faccio partecipare te. Come mio progetto. Vi presento, un originale Tony Stark... un attimo di attesa..." Tony tamburellò sulla scrivania di Mark. "L' Incredibile Fluffalo!"

"E cosa esattamente farei?"

"Scienza a richiesta, ovviamente. I buzzurri di questa scuola si fanno impressionare facilmente, sono sicuro che penserai a qualcosa." Tony sorrise, andando avanti. "Va bene gente, ricordate, se Robinson chiede, che cosa catapultiamo?"

Un paio di studenti percettivi guardarono verso di lui, ma Steve mise un dito sulle labbra - non ditelo.

"Palline da ping pong," recitarono in coro gli studenti.

"Ottimo, ragazzini." Tony batté le mani insieme allegramente. "Non vedo l'ora di vedere la sua fa..."

"Giro la schiena per qualche giorno e tu diventi uno scienziato pazzo." Steve rise, annunciando la sua presenza. "Bello, Tony."

"Steve!" Tony quasi sobbalzò fuori dalla sua pelle, e gli studenti scoppiarono in una risata. Li guardò di brutto. "Voi piccoli ratti, si suppone siate dalla mia parte!"

"E cosa catapulteremo davvero?" Steve sollevò un sopracciglio.

"Nulla, nulla," Tony cantilenò, "Non ti fidi di me, tesoro?"

"Neanche per sogno."

"Sono ferito, Steven, profondamente ferito."

"Se gli dice che lo bacerà, bene, giuro che vomito," uno degli studenti borbottò. Era uno di quelli nella zona dietro, in alcun modo Tony avrebbe potuto ascoltare, ma il viso di Steve si sentì come andasse a fuoco.

"Penso siano carini." Una delle ragazze diede una spinta sulla spalla al ragazzo che aveva parlato. "Non fare il perfido."

"Nessuno è perfido, solo non voglio vederli succhiarsi la faccia quando invece potremmo usarli come bersaglio."

"Sei un tale macho." la ragazzina si Lamentò.

"Non sei ferito, stai pianificando i tuoi intrighi." Steve cercò di fare del suo meglio per ignorare gli studenti che battibeccavano. "Non mi piace quando fai l'intrigante, mi fa pensare a brutte cose per me. Penso di avere ancora dei lividi dall'ultima volta."

"Oh, andiamo, questo sarà divertente!"

"La nostra rispettiva definizione di 'divertente' varia.

"Ti mentirei mai Steveorso?"

"Si."

Gli studenti risero ancora.

"Se continui ad insultarmi, ti revoco il permesso da visitatore per la mia meravigliosa classe."

"No, non lo farai." Steve alzò gli occhi al cielo consapevolmente. "Ti serve una cavia."

"Del tutto vero." Tony sorrise, lanciando un braccio attorno alle spalle di Steve entusiasticamente. "Andiamo, cavia, la tua chiamata attende! Ragazzini, prendete i vostri progetti, ci spostiamo al cortile interno!"

Mentre si dirigevano fuori e preparavano i progetti, Steve non riusciva a smettere di ascoltare i ragazzini. Era solitamente piuttosto bravo nell'usare l'udito selettivo - doveva esserlo o avrebbe avuto un sovraccarico sensoriale ogni volta che usciva all'aperto - ma i ragazzini continuavano a dire il nome di Tony ed il suo nome e semplicemente non riusciva a smettere di ascoltare.

"Amico, stanno certamente insieme."

"Cinque dollari dicono di no."

"Dieci dollari dicono che sei cieco."

"Fanculo. Sto solo dicendo, se lo fossero, non sarebbero più ovvi?

"Potrebbero essere più ovvi?"

Steve fu distratto dai due ragazzini che scommettevano da due ragazze, ridacchiavano fra loro.

"E' come guardare i miei genitori."

"Quanti anni di detenzione pensi che mi prenderei se urlassi loro semplicemente di baciarsi?"

"Non farlo, il Signor Robinson potrebbe diventare così rosso da implodere."

"Il signor Stark probabilmente mi darebbe una A."

Steve arrossì un poco, ma poi sentì un altro ragazzino, che cercava ardentemente di convincere un paio degli altri della sua convinzione.

"E' Tony Stark, fotterebbe qualsiasi cosa con due gambe..."

"Dio, sei un tale maiale."

"E' vero. Hai visto come lo guarda, voglio dire lui almeno vorrebbe farselo..."

"Sono professori, non puoi parlare di loro a quel modo..."

"Seriamente, potresti almeno parlare sotto voce?"

"Andiamo, sono là davanti, non possono sentire."

"Ci farai mettere in punizione..."

"Non essere una tale pappamolla. Ricordi l'anno scorso? People Magazine ha detto che si è fatto tutte e dodici le modelle delle copertine di Maxim..."

"Oh mio dio, ti sentirà..."

"E quindi? Di solito era fiero della cosa, andiamo, era così figo..."

"E' cresciuto, dovresti provare anche tu qualche volta."

"Solo perché non è più una celebrità non significa che non è ancora Tony Stark. Ti illudi se pensi che non si fottano."

"Dunque, ah." Steve si girò verso Tony bloccando l'ascolto degli studenti meglio che poteva, cercando di ricordare che non si supponeva fosse in grado di sentirli. "Catapulte?"

Fortunatamente, fu tutto quello che servì perché Tony iniziasse a parlare, e Steve lasciasse il suo gioioso blaterare di scienza affogare i mormorii dei ragazzini. Almeno, fino a che Tony menzionò la parte in cui loro sarebbero stati in piedi di fronte ai ragazzini ed avrebbero lasciato che gli studenti li bombardassero con le paint ball.

"Perchè mai io dovrei..."

"Andiamo, sono stati eccitati dalla cosa per giorni, riuscivano a malapena ad aspettare che tornassi..."

"Perché vernice..."

"In modo che possiamo giudicare il vincitore, ovviamente..."

"Vincitore di cosa?"

"Non mi stavi ascoltando?" sbuffò Tony. "E' una gara, Steve, chiunque colpirà più volte vince venti punti come credito aggiuntivo. Ecco perché è vernice, in modo che possiamo dire in base ai diversi colori chi ha colpito cosa."

"Tony, davvero non penso che tu ci abbia pensato."

"Cosa dovrebbe significare?"

"Vuol dire che non ti è passato per la mente che ci colpiranno con paint ball?"

"Oh, rilassati, le ho modificate, non farà male."

"Tu sei matto." Steve cercò, fallendo di evitare di sorridere con affezionato divertimento mentre lo diceva.

"Forse." Tony stava sorridendo di rimando in modo da indicare che se ne era completamente accorto. "Ma sai che ti piacerà."

Steve aprì la bocca quasi per sputar fuori un 'più di quanto tu creda', quando il telefono di una delle ragazze squillò.

“Risplendi lucente come un diam...”

Venne interrotto quasi immediatamente, ma Tony si stava già girando attorno.

"Giuro su dio, Maisy, impara a spegnere il tuo cellulare oppure chiamerò personalmente Rhianna e mi lancerò nella spiegazione del fatto che i diamanti non splendono, ma riflettono, e quando lei chiederà perché io l'abbia chiamata per dirglielo le riferirò che è tutta colpa di Maisy Ericson per avermi fatto andar fuori di testa con quella canzone sciocca."

Gli studenti stavano ridendo, e Steve osservava divertito. Lasciò che la quasi confessione scivolasse in fondo alla sua mente, cercando di fare del suo meglio per ricordarsi che era meglio così. Dirlo a Tony avrebbe solo ferito entrambi.

"Non ridere. Lo farò, non pensate che io possa avere il numero di Rhianna? Tentatemi, voi mocciosi..."

"Tony?" Steve mise una mano sul braccio di Tony per calmarlo. "Urlare alle persone che stanno per sparare paint ball su di te non è probabilmente la migliore delle tue idee."

"Ho detto mocciosi? Volevo dire amorevoli, maturi, clementi, giovani adulti..."

Un'ora dopo, coperto dalla testa ai piedi di vernice - avrebbe trovato modo di rifarsi su Downey per quel colpo al suo inguine o sarebbe morto provandoci - Tony bussò impazientemente alla porta del bagno della facoltà.

"Ho vernice nei miei paesi bassi e dieci minuti prima della prossima classe, puoi magari accelerare un poco lì?" chiese con impazienza.

"Sono presentabile," Steve disse di rimando.

Tony aprì la porta, e immediatamente si bloccò mentre tutto il suo sangue defluiva verso sud.

"Cosa?" il dio Greco davanti a lui batté le palpebre interrogativamente verso Tony. "Ho ancora vernice nei capelli?"

Tony fece un rumore imbarazzante a metà fra uno squittio e un gracidio. Tossì, tentando di schiarirsi la gola, ma era un po' rigida.

C'erano un certo numero di cose un po' rigide in quel momento.

Steve apparentemente presumeva che 'a torso nudo' contasse come 'presentabile', mentre Tony lo avrebbe classificato da qualche parte vicino al 'da stato comatoso'. Poteva avere un danno cerebrale da tutto ciò? I capelli di Steve erano bagnati e tirati in modo arruffato indietro, probabilmente in un tentativo di tirare via la vernice, e parte dell'acqua nei capelli era gocciolata sul collo e sulle sue spalle. Luccicava un poco, e Tony non riusciva a evitare di pensare che Steve aveva un aspetto migliore con qualche goccia d'acqua rispetto a chiunque anche se fossero stati unti con olio come una porno star.

Tony era già relativamente sicuro che il Signor 'sollevo pesi quando sono stressato' Robinson non aveva un oncia di grasso addosso, ma quello semplicemente lo confermava. Lo confermava gloriosamente. Tony non avrebbe potuto fermare i suoi occhi vaganti se avesse tentato, e per essere del tutto onesti, davvero non gli importava. Beveva avidamente la vista del torso nudo di Steve, le curve dei suoi addominali, la tavola del suo stomaco, il lieve tentativo di peli biondi che si infilavano sotto alla sua cintura.

Tutto era sorprendentemente favoloso, davvero, e si, Tony aveva sognato la cosa, aveva fantasticato al riguardo più volte di quanto potesse contare, si era beato dell'idea più volte di quanto fosse probabilmente opportuno, ma l'immagine dal vero era ancora quasi uno shock corporale.

Quelle magliette polo da vecchio signore non rendevano giustizia a Steve, ma ancora, un abito attillato di cuoio non avrebbe reso giustizia ad un corpo simile. Steve avrebbe dovuto semplicemente restare nudo. Praticamente sempre. Sempre sembrava buona cosa. Non avrebbe potuto andare a scuola in quel modo ovviamente, ma comunque, forse avrebbe semplicemente dovuto abbandonare, magari entrambi avrebbero potuto abbandonare e andare a stare nudi nell'appartamento di Tony, esattamente in quel momento...

"Tony, stai bene?" Steve, dolcissimo, Steve preoccupato, stava in quel momento muovendosi in avanti, come se avesse voluto mettere la mano sulla fronte di Tony.

Se Steve lo avesse toccato in quel momento, Tony gli si sarebbe arrampicato addosso come su un albero.

"Ah, ehm." Tony fece un passo indietro, schiarendosi la gola di nuovo forzatamente. Cristo, datti un contegno, Stark. "Va bene. Ho solo un improvviso mal di testa, li odio quelli, non li odi anche tu? Tutti odiano i mal di testa, che sto dicendo? Ho una lezione, penso, tu non hai una lezione? Abbiamo entrambi lezione, tutti hanno lezione, siamo insegnanti, andiamo a farla. Insegnare. Cose."

"Sei sicuro di star bene? Sembri caldo."

Nessuna sorpresa in quel caso, sicuro come l'inferno si sentiva caldo. Bene, per essere più accurati, si sentiva come se la scintilla del desiderio che aveva ronzato dentro di lui dal momento in cui aveva incontrato Steve gli avesse dato fuoco e stesse in quel momento cercando di bruciarsi una via attraverso il suo uccello, ma ehi, certo, caldo.

"Probabilmente lo sono, non mi sento bene..." Bugie, totali bugie, si sentiva fantastico, si sentiva così attizzato che era doloroso, ma era un dolore buono..."... vado subito dall'infermiera," probabilmente è una buona idea, sip, infermiera, addio!"

"Tony?" Steve chiamò alle sue spalle, ma Tony si chinò avanti e schizzò fuori dalla porta prima che Steve potesse vedere alcunché.

Cazzo, aveva quattro minuti prima della lezione ed era più duro di quanto mai fosse stato in vita sua.

Per non menzionare che era a scuola, perciò non c'era modo che potesse trovare un angolo per masturbarsi. Bene, in teoria poteva, ma se lo avessero preso non solo avrebbe perso il lavoro ma sarebbe stato etichettato come un pedofilo, quindi sicuro, quella non era una opzione.

Cose orribili, cose brutte, cose tristi, cazzo, perché non poteva pensare a nulla? Oh, probabilmente perché aveva al momento la 'Tettovisione Steve Robinson' ma... brutta serie di pensieri, non pensare alle tette di Steve. O ai suoi addominali. O a quella linea di ciuffi di sottili peli biondi che portavano al suo ... cazzo, gattini morti, cagnolini che strillavano, Steve che strillava ... fottuto inferno quello non avrebbe dovuto eccitarlo, che diamine c'era di sbagliato in lui... corpi massacrati e, oh, cazzo, soldati morti e il ra-ta-ta del fuoco delle armi e il caldo pungente della sabbia nella sua gola mentre lo Humvee dietro al suo veniva attaccato e la sottile bomba a meno di un metro da lui che proclamava 'Stark Industries' prima di esplodere e seppellirsi nel suo petto e c'era sangue, c'era così tanto sangue...

"... va bene, Tony, va tutto bene. E' finito, respira profondamente, eccoti la..."

"Cosa?" Tony sobbalzò tornando cosciente, strattonando in avanti.

Steve era accucciato davanti a lui, ancorandolo alla realtà con una mano solida e ferma su ogni spalla. Quando era finito per terra? Non ricordava di essersi seduto. Ma chiaramente lo era, perché era raggomitolato con la schiena contro il muro, e le sue mani strette nei capelli con tale forza che pensava li avrebbe potuti strappare.

"Merda." Sussurrò Tony. "Merda."

"Ehi, va tutto bene." Steve sembrò sentire che era di nuovo in se, parlando relativamente, e si avvicinò per estrarre con cura le mani di Tony dai suoi capelli. Passò una mano attraverso di essi lui stesso, lisciando le parti che Tony aveva arruffato con un sussurro gentile. "Non farti del male."

"Io..." Tony iniziò, poi si fermò, la sua gola così secca che a malapena riusciva a formare le parole. "Acqua?"

"Sicuro." La mano di Steve scese brevemente sulla sua guancia, strofinando un pollice li così leggero che Tony non era sicuro se fosse davvero successo. Poi stava avvolgendo il suo braccio sotto alle spalle di Tony, aiutandolo ad alzarsi. "Andiamo a procurarti un po' d'acqua.

"Lezione." Tony scosse il capo. "Io ho..."

"Non hai nulla fino a che non berrai dell'acqua."

"Ma tu..."

"Sono dei giovani adulti funzionanti, sopravvivranno cinque minuti senza di noi." Il Tono serio di Steve, divenne più gentile. "Tony, datti un minuto, va bene?"

"Non devi restare con..."

"Zitto." L'affetto nella voce di Steve contraddiva le sue parole, per non menzionare il modo in cui abbracciò Tony tenendolo più vicino mentre parlava.

"Sapevo che ti avrei conquistato infine." Tony fece notare, in qualche modo divertito.

"Penso che abbiamo passato la 'conquista' un po' dopo il momento in cui mi hai fatto cantare "You give Love a Bad Name" davanti a dozzine di sconosciuti." Steve gli scoccò un occhiata ironica.

“Ce l'ho ancora come suoneria quando mi chiami tu." Tony sorrise. "Sei stato grande."

"Non sapevo neppure una parola."

"Ho detto grande? Volevo dire spassoso."

Steve scosse il capo con una risata, e rimosse il braccio da attorno a Tony per lasciarlo bere dalla fontana. Quando ebbe finito di bere qualcosa che assomigliava ad un gallone di acqua, guardò su per trovare Steve che sembrava un po' più serio.

"Perché fai quella faccia?"

"E' stata colpa mia, vero?" Prima che Tony potesse anche aprire la bocca, Steve continuò. Aveva la mascella messa in modo da ricordare a Tony vagamente qualcuno, sebbene non riuscisse a ricordare chi. "Per essere stato indiscreto ieri sera. Ho aperto una scatola di vermi che avevi cercato di tener chiusa con forza, e non ho neppure pensato a quello che poteva significare per te..."

"Per essere corretti, la repressione non è esattamente il modo più sano di reagire tanto per cominciare..."

"Ma avrebbe dovuto essere una tua scelta ed io..."

"Steve, non mi hai tolto la possibilità di scegliere, va bene?" Tony scosse la testa fermamente. "Ho scelto di dirtelo, perché volevo che tu sapessi. Ed... ha aiutato penso. Inoltre, se chiunque merita di sentirlo dalla fonte, quello sei tu. Perciò solo... non prendere questo casino troppo a cuore o altro, va bene? Diavolo, probabilmente avrei dovuto avere un attacco di panico molto prima di ora, non è così che si suppone si reagisca al trauma? Ehi, guardati, mi hai reso normale..."

"Non ti ho reso normale, ti ho fatto venire gli attacchi di panico..."

"Attacco, singolare, non portare iella grand'uomo." Tony cercò di sorridere. "E come ho detto, doveva accadere comunque. Solo... me lo sono tolto di torno, giusto? Guardiamola sotto questo aspetto."

"Non ho potuto neppure aiutare." Steve non lo guardava negli occhi, guardava solo alle sue scarpe, come se avessero tutte le risposte. Con tutte le sue spalle larghe e i muscoli scolpiti, Steve semplicemente sembrava piccolo. "Eri sconvolto e io non potevo farci nulla."

"Steve, se non fossi venuto ad aiutarmi sarei ancora raggomitolato in un angolo mentre gli studenti mi tirano addosso arachidi, direi..."

"Mentre loro cosa? Chi fa una cosa simile?" Steve chiese, gli occhi che scattavano in su.

"Woo, ehi, nessuno ha tirato nulla, era solo un modo di dire." Tony mise le mani in alto innocentemente. "Quel che volevo dire è, tu mi hai aiutato. Molto, va bene? E'... Io non sono abituato ad avere qualcuno che si preoccupi di me, e quello, è buono. Bello."

Ottimo inglese, Stark.

Steve semplicemente lo fissò come se avesse perso il senno.

"Tony sei corso fuori da lì come fossi posseduto, ovviamente sono corso dietro a te."

Non posseduto, solo eccitato, ma ehi, almeno adesso poteva cancellare quello strano comportamento usando un attacco di panico. Il che , ehi, guarda, l'erezione estremamente imbarazzante era andata.

"Dovremo davvero andare a lezione." Realizzò Tony. "Quanto siamo in ritardo?"

"Non molto, qualche minuto. Phineas non sarà troppo felice con noi, ma sono sicuro che i ragazzini stanno bene." Steve mise una mano sull'omero di Tony e strizzò una volta, con cautela. "Va tutto bene, Tony. Ci vediamo la terza ora."

"Sicuro." Tony annuì, riprendendo contegno. "Sicuro, terza ora. Figo. Io vado semplicemente... a farmi sparare vernice. Ancora. Di chi è stata quell'idea, comunque?"

"Tutta tua." Steve usò un pollice per pulire una striscia di vernice blu dalla guancia di Tony con un sorriso divertito. "Puoi dirlo dal casino che è risultato in cortile. Firmato Tony Stark."

I pensieri di Tony vagarono brevemente ai giorni in cui firmato Tony Stark voleva dire alcoolici e armi e sesso. Si chiese cosa volesse dire il fatto che questo gli piacesse di più. Aiutava il fatto di sapere che Pepper gli avrebbe ricordato che stava ancora provocando esplosioni e casini che altre persone avrebbero dovuto ripulire comunque, e gli avrebbe detto di smetterla di lamentarsi di quello che buona parte delle persone avrebbero considerato crescita personale.

"Mi conosci." Tony sorrise di rimando. "Se non aggiunge lavoro burocratico al tavolo di Cogman, ovviamente io non sono coinvolto."


	8. Capitolo 8

Steve fu irrazionalmente sollevato dal fatto di svegliarsi drogato ed ammanettato ad un palo.

Davvero, iniziava a preoccuparsi per la propria sanità. Ma ancora, prima di quel giorno Iron Man aveva fatto fuori quattro magazzini in fila, uno a settimana il mese precedente, senza neppure un segnale. Non che gli piacesse essere rapito, ma dava un certo senso di prevedibilità alle cose. C'era un rapimento, qualche battuta, arrivava qualche centimetro più vicino a convincere Iron Man a diventare uno dei buoni, e poi veniva salvato prima di essere fatto esplodere a pezzi, che era sempre una cosa buona.

Steve sapeva che si stava avvicinando a convincere Iron Man ad unirsi allo SHIELD, a lavorare per i buoni. Perché altro Iron Man li avrebbe aiutati quando il Destroyer era impazzito? Steve stava riuscendo a portarlo vicino, sapeva che era così. Forse quello era il motivo per cui Iron Man aveva smesso di rapirlo; Steve aveva piantato un dubbio nella sua mente. Quello era buono, era un importante passo avanti, adesso Steve semplicemente aveva bisogno di usare questa opportunità per cementarlo. Non aveva visto Iron Man dall'attacco del Destroyer più di un mese prima; per il momento in cui avevano ricevuto la chiamata in precedenza, Iron Man era già andato da tempo, non lasciando altro che magazzini distrutti o un virus maligno nei computer come segno del suo passaggio.

"Dunque." Steve batté le palpebre la vista appannata mentre tornava lucido. "E' passato un poco."

Iron Man sembrava stranamente distratto quella volta, armeggiando con un terminale di computer sulla estrema sinistra invece di focalizzarsi su Steve.

"Dovevo essere sicuro che non avresti interferito; la droga era la cosa migliore."

"Di solito mi rapivi solo per diletto."

"I tempi cambiano, tesoro." Iron Man fece spallucce. "Anche le persone ogni tanto."

"Stai considerando di cambiare squadra?" Steve sentì un esaltante ondata di contentezza per un attimo. Era davvero riuscito a...

"E' un po' troppo tardi per quello." Iron man fece uno strano grugnito metallico. "Provo la pensione. Quando il mio lavoro qui sarà fatto, comunque."

"Tu stai..." Steve batté le palpebre sorpreso. "Ritirandoti?"

Di tutti i modi in cui aveva visto finire il loro gioco di gatto e topo, quello non era fra quelli.

"Lo so, per metà del tempo non ci credo neppure io." Iron man finì qualsiasi cosa stesse facendo sul computer e si girò a guardarlo. Steve aveva l'impressione che avesse avuto una specie di triste sorriso sotto alla maschera. "Mi mancherà questa armatura quanto tu non potresti credere."

Un lungo silenzio si stirò fra loro mentre Steve cercava di riuscire a comprendere la cosa.

"Cosa ha cambiato le tue idee?" Chiese infine. Quando io non ci sono riuscito?

"Non mi crederesti se te lo dicessi." Rise Iron Man. Era una risata meccanica, quasi suonava vuota, ma era familiare. Steve si rese conto in qualche modo annoiato che davvero gli sarebbe mancato. Gli sarebbe mancato quello.

"Provaci. Non so se lo hai notato, ma 'strano' è in qualche modo la regolazione basica della mia vita." Steve offrì seccamente. Iron Man rise di nuovo.

"Crederesti al fatto che l'invincibile Iron Man, super criminale straordinario, si è innamorato?"

Lungo silenzio.

"Cosa?" Steve batté le palpebre, non del tutto sicuro se Iron man stesse scherzando con lui o meno. Sarebbe stato da lui, ma qualcosa nel tono di Iron Man, anche con il filtro meccanico, sembrava sincero.

"Lo so, lo so." Iron man fece un gesto per ignorare la cosa. "Sono pazzo. Sono un super criminale, i super criminali non raggiungono il lieto fine, eccetera, eccetera, credimi, tutto quel che stai pensando, l'ho pensato e anche peggio. Ma, e qui c'è la parte davvero folle, potrei in effetti avere una cartuccia da usare, diavolo. Quindi, per loro [Ho usato il plurale perché in inglese quando non si vuole indicare il genere di una persona, invece di usare He=lui o She=lei e Him o Her, si utilizza il neutro them=loro, quindi il plurale che usa Tony è per indicare la persona per cui lo fa senza indicarne il genere a Cap. N.d.T.], sto cercando di ripulire questo affare incasinato una volta per tutte. E' in qualche modo nobile, giusto? E' quello che sto dicendo a me stesso, comunque."

"E fra dieci anni, quando loro scopriranno che tu eri un super criminale una volta?" Steve non poteva resistere a tirare il colpo. Lui amava Tony, davvero, ma... doveva ammettere che era un po' amaro che qualcun altro potesse cambiare Iron Man quando lui non aveva potuto.

"Dieci anni nulla." Iron man scosse il capo. "Appena tutto questo sarà finito, gli racconto la storia dall'inizio alla fine, e se saranno ancora lì alla fine, gli dirò che li amo. Non posso tenere un segreto simile da loro, non se voglio una relazione funzionante e duratura, il che, lo so, è del tutto folle ma, lo voglio. Quindi."

"Un super criminale con un lato onesto." 

"Mi conosci, non potrei mai seguire la folla."

"E quando andranno dalla stampa, dalla polizia, e tu sarai arrestato?"

"Quella è una loro scelta." Iron Man fece di nuovo spallucce. "Ma mi fido di loro."

"La fiducia non ha molto a che fare con la cosa, sono legalmente obbligati..."

"E tutto è sempre così bianco e nero, vero?" Iron Man rise, ma era più derisorio che divertito stavolta. "Signor, vengo rapito da un super criminale e mi piace?"

"A me non più..."

"E' così," Iron Man lo accusò, "Ci sono state molte volte in cui avresti potuto scappare, ma non lo hai fatto. Ti piaceva questa... cosa, qualsiasi cosa fosse. E anche a me, ma non c'è fiducia qui. Non c'è futuro. Giusto?"

Anche se Iron Man era nascosto dietro alla sua armatura, il suo sguardo sembrava trapassarlo.

"Non fare lo stronzo." Steve semplicemente lo guardò storto.

"Super criminale, viene con il territorio... ascolta, con tutte le tue chiacchiere sulla legalità, sul bianco e nero, sai bene come me che viviamo nel grigio. Tu ed io, Hawkeye, e la Vedova, War Machine, Fury, lo SHIELD... siamo dipinti in grigio. Non c'è fiducia fra di noi. Come potrebbe esserci? Loro... io mi fido di loro per questo, per Iron Man, diavolo, gli affiderei la mia vita, se mai dovessi. E se dopo che avranno ascoltato la mia storia, se volessero portarmi dentro? Sono persone migliori di quanto io possa mai essere; se pensano che dovrei stare dietro le sbarre, lo farò e ci andrò."

"Così facile?"

"Così facile."

"Hai davvero concluso, quindi."

"Credimi, Lustrini." Iron Man stava sorridendo ora, Steve poteva dirlo dall'inflessione della voce. "Ti mancherò?"

"Più di quanto a chiunque sano di mente dovrebbe succedere."

"Quello è lo spirito." Iron man batté una mano sulla sua spalla. "Ho appena pingato la tua posizione a War Machine. La tua squadra sarà qui fra cinque minuti."

"Fammi indovinare, approssimativamente sessanta secondi prima che il magazzino esploda?" Steve sospirò.

"Te ne ho dati novanta, in effetti. Consideralo un regalo di addio, Cap." Iron man gli fece un saluto approssimativo, poi era andato, con un loop attraverso il cielo.

Considerato che era un lunedì, Tony era di un buon umore allarmante.

Aveva finito l'ultimo magazzino della lista il giorno prima, si era scavato una via fino ai server delle Stark Industries di nascosto, e aveva detto addio a Cap e a quella parte della sua vita; era anche andato avanti ed aveva predisposto il virus finale quel mattino. In quel momento Stane stava probabilmente strillando agli stagisti e strappandosi gli ultimi capelli che gli restavano.

"Sei di buon umore per un lunedì." Steve sollevò un sopracciglio verso di lui. "La vita di chi hai rovinato?"

"Qualcuno sta facendo piangere il mio ex socio nel suo caffè." Tony sorrise, appoggiandosi indietro sulla sua sedia. "Sono di umore fantastico."

"Vuoi dire quel tipo Stane?" Clark chiese fra un morso del suo Sandwich e il successivo.

"Stai parlando dell'attacco alle Stark Industries?" chiese Steve.

"Chi non lo fa?" Tony fece notare.

Era vero; il virus era partito alle sette del mattino ed era solo mezzogiorno, ma tutti stavano parlando della cosa. Era un opera d'arte, davvero, il virus più maligno che Tony avesse mai creato. Aveva tolto energia a tutti gli uffici delle Stark Industries negli Stati Uniti continentali, e quando i loro sistemi erano tornati online, nulla era utilizzabile. Mostravano tutti lo stesso messaggio quando chiunque tentava di usarli.

**_“Lo sai cosa ho trovato. Dimettiti o lo mostro in pubblico. Tick tock, Obie.”_ **

Aveva trovato il video dei Dieci Anelli che offrivano a Stane la sua testa un anno prima, quando era tornato dall'Afghanistan, lo aveva semplicemente salvato per il suo gran finale, ma Stane non doveva saperlo. Per come era, il suo essenziale impadronirsi delle Stark Industries dominava le notizie su tutti i canali, l'argomento di tutte le conversazioni.

Tony era molto compiaciuto.

"Tony quello che Iron Man ha fatto è stato orribile." Steve si aggrottò.

"Non conosci Stane. Ha minacciato di licenziare Pepper, Steve." Tony fece un cenno verso la generalmente fantastica e assolutamente non licenziabile esistenza di Pepper. "Pepper. Per essere più competenti nel suo lavoro, lei avrebbe dovuto essere un robot. Lascia stare, Dum-E, You e Butterfingers combinati non avrebbero potuto fare il suo lavoro. JARVIS non avrebbe potuto fare il suo lavoro, sebbene, quello forse avrebbe avuto a che fare con il fatto che non è dotato di un corpo."

"Mi stai adulando, davvero Tony." Pepper alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Buono a sapersi che surclasso un paio di bracci meccanici e il tuo maggiordomo senza corpo."

"Sono piuttosto sicuro che surclassare il maggiordomo senza corpo sia il complimento più grande che Tony possa fare." Steve rise.

"Ha ragione." Tony annuì. "Sei in una classe tutta tua, Potts, e non dimenticarlo."

"Stane è davvero così male?" Clark chiese a Pepper.

"Quello che Iron Man ha fatto non è stato legale o particolarmente consigliabile..." Pepper sospirò. "Ma Stane di certo non mancherà a nessuno."

"Chi diverrà CEO se lui se ne andrà?" chiese Natalie a Tony, che a malapena resistette alla voglia di agitarsi.

"Bene, ah. Parlando tecnicamente, l'azienda torna a me, a meno che io non scelga un altro CEO."

"Lo farai?" Chiese Steve.

"Io..." Tony fece una pausa. Sapeva quello che voleva. Voleva indietro la sua azienda; aveva lottato troppo duramente per quello. Sapeva che con tutta la distruzione che aveva causato, una nuova direzione sarebbe stata benvenuta, e poteva riguadagnare il controllo senza tornare ad essere il Mercante di Morte. Poteva condurre le Stark Industries lontano dalle armi e verso l'energia pulita, verso il futuro. Gli sarebbe solo mancato quello... quella vita che aveva trovato in mezzo a tutto quanto, quello era tutto. "Non penso."

Le parole chiaramente scioccarono il gruppo del tutto, sebbene Steve sembrasse sospettosamente non sorpreso. L'uomo lo conosceva davvero troppo bene davvero.

"Vuoi essere di nuovo CEO?" la voce di Pepper colpì per essere particolarmente stridente Tony era piuttosto certo che non l'aveva sentita così da prima dell' Afghanistan.

"Forse?" Tony sobbalzò. "Voglio dire... quando ho lasciato, tutto è andato all'inferno. Forse questo è un segno che io devo..."

"Tu non hai bisogno di riprenderla indietro, puoi andare in bancarotta, la SI sta..."

"Collassando, lo so, ma se io andassi avanti con..."

"Ci siamo passati lo scorso anno, è una azienda che fa armi, non puoi lasciar stare le armi, che altro..."

"C'è l'energia pulita, abbiamo la tecnologia a repulsione..."

"E' qualcosa di bello da mostrare agli investitori, non è una nuova direzione percorribile per la..."

"Lo è se io la riducessi, ne facessi un sostituto a costo efficiente per..."

"Tony potrebbe servire..."

"Non per me..."

"Questa è un idea orribile, io..."

"Tornerai con me comunque, vero?"

"Non essere stupido." Pepper lo guardò storto. "Qualcuno deve assicurarsi che tu non faccia esplodere l'edificio."

"Ho menzionato recentemente quale perfetto essere umano tu sia?"

"Ho menzionato recentemente quanto è terrificante quando voi due fate conversazioni simili?" Clark arricciò il naso verso di loro. "Non sono ancora sicuro di quello che è appena accaduto."

"Tony si riprenderà la sua azienda." Steve gli sorrise, e Tony era lanciato. Era quello...

"Sei... fiero di me? E' un sorriso fiero?" Tony premette le dita sul viso di Steve in modo sperimentale.

"Piantala." Steve colpì la sua mano tirandola via, ma il suo sorriso semplicemente divenne più ampio. "Si, lo è. Sono fiero di te che ti riprenderai la tua azienda in quel modo. Sono sicuro che la ricostruirai più forte che mai."

"Visto!" Tony insistette con Pepper. "Steve crede in me!"

"Steve crederebbe in te anche se gli dicessi che stai per mettere le ali e volare sulla luna, scusami se sono un po' più realistica." Pepper alzò gli occhi al cielo.

Clark esplose in una risata e Natalie nascose una risata, mentre Tony fece una specie di suono indignato e Steve arrossì per protesta.

"Io non..."

La porta si spalancò, e Robert Downey entrò. Tutti e cinque gli adulti lo guardarono sorpresi, ma non sembrò importargliene.

"Ehi, posso parlare con lei per un minuto?" Stava guardando Tony, anche se Tony non poteva immaginare perché.

"Con me?" Tony puntò verso di se. "Pensavo che Steve-o qui fosse il tuo preferito."

"Posso parlare con lei o no?" Robert lo guardò storto, le mani in tasca, il ritratto dell'angoscia adolescenziale, e Tony fece spallucce.

"Va bene." Saltò giù dal tavolo. "Possiamo avere un minuto, ragazzi?"

Steve offrì la sua classe come sostituto per il pranzo, e uscirono rapidamente.

"Dunque, cosa succede, ragazzino?"

"E' serio. Può essere serio?"

"Penso di poterci provare. E' una cosa sulla pubertà?"

"No. Voglio dire, bene..."

"Si dovresti farti la doccia ogni giorno, no, non diventerai cieco se ti tocchi troppo, si si suppone che la sotto ci siano dei peli, no non dovresti raderli. Questo è tutto quello che posso dire..."

"Gesù, non è una cosa di pubertà!" Robert esclamò, sebbene il suo viso stesse diventando un po' rosso. "Guardi, lei è la mia scommessa migliore, perciò vorrebbe solo ascoltarmi?"

"Bene avanti allora, fuori che venga."

"Riguarda un altro studente." Robert abbassò la testa probabilmente per la prima volta da quando Tony lo conosceva. "Un ragazzo."

"Si comporta da bullo? Dimmi chi, ed io e Steve gli metteremo la strizza che si merita a quel cazzone..."

"No, voglio dire, non è... non è quello."

"Oh." Non serviva un genio per comprendere. "Ti piace."

"Sicuro."

"Tira dal tuo lato?"

"Cosa?"

"E' gay."

"Oh. Penso di sì."

"Allora diglielo."

"Io... lui è..." Robert si passò una mano sul viso. "Questo è così strano, ma è un po’ come il Signor Robinson."

"Hai ragione. Quello è piuttosto strano."

"No, voglio dire... non esattamente, è molto più silenzioso e il suo senso dell'umorismo è davvero diverso ed è una tale polpetta a volte ma non è quello il punto, lui solo... entrambi cercano di vedere solo il meglio nelle persone. Sono entrambi davvero... davvero buoni, lo sa?"

"Lo so." Tony annuì silenziosamente.

"Quindi voglio sapere come ha fatto con il Signor Robinson."

"Giuro su dio, Downey, per la milionesima volta..."

"Sicuro, sicuro, siete 'solo amici', lo so. come 'amico', allora." Robert alzò gli occhi al cielo, il sarcasmo spesso nella sua voce. "Come ha fatto a fare 'amicizia' con lui?"

"Sei uno stronzetto, lo sai?" Tony ribatté.

"Ha detto che mi avrebbe aiutato."

"Afferralo e non lasciarlo più andare? Non lo so!" Tony alzò le mani in alto. "Io non lo so, Robert, davvero non lo so. Quel tipo di cosa... tutto quello che puoi fare è essere onesto e sperare per il meglio. Questo è il mio consiglio: sii onesto. E' sdolcinato e un luogo comune ma è anche sorprendentemente importante."

"Perciò cosa, dovrei semplicemente avvicinarmi e dirgli che mi piace il suo viso?"

"Tu..." Tony scosse la testa con una risata. "Studenti, onestamente. Fai un favore a te stesso e rendi la cosa un po' più speciale che 'mi piace il tuo viso', ma hai reso l'idea di base."

"Cosa ha detto al Signor Robinson quando glie lo ha detto?"

"Come ti ho detto ripetutamente, non gli ho detto nulla."

"Va bene, cosa gli direbbe?"

"Se mi piacesse, cosa che sono certo come l'inferno non ammetterò ad un ossuto adolescente che esiste solo per rendere la mia vita più difficile..." Tony scoccò un occhiataccia a Robert. "... gli direi che mi rende una persona migliore. Che sono più felice con lui di quanto io sia mai stato, e che mi piacerebbe rimanere così per tutto il tempo in cui lui volesse."

"Santa cacca, gli farà una proposta di matrimonio? E il suo discorso per proporglielo?" Robert sorrise divertito. "L'ho indovinato totalmente, Fluffalo mi deve cento verdoni..."

"Proposta di matrimonio? Sei fuori di testa, ci siamo incontrati solo qualche... oh sai cosa, vattene, ho finito con te, niente più consigli per detestabili mocciosi che mi ignorerebbero comunque." Tony semplicemente spinse Robert fuori dalla porta. Proposta di matrimonio, ma andiamo. Adolescenti.

Steve poteva davvero usare l'intuizione di Tony.

L'attacco alle Stark Industries aveva mandato in tilt lo SHIELD; non avevano idea di che cosa Iron Man potesse aver trovato riguardo le Stark Industries nei loro server, non aveva nulla su Obadiah Stane, e non aveva tracce di dove Iron Man volesse andare con tutta la cosa. Il pubblico era eccitato ugualmente; buona parte delle speculazioni adesso presumevano che Iron Man fosse un ex impiegato delle Stark Industries e che Obadiah avesse fatto qualcosa per offenderlo personalmente.

Steve aveva passato tutti i registri degli impiegati delle Stark Industries per l'ultima decade pero, aveva guardato ogni impiegato che avesse cessato di lavorare lì per qualsiasi ragione, fosse perché era stato licenziato, se ne era andato, o era andato in pensione, e non aveva trovato alcun candidato. Sembravano essere andati avanti con la loro vita facilmente. Per quello che poteva essere detto dell'atteggiamento di Tony come CEO, era indubbiamente generoso. I suoi pacchetti di liquidazione erano fra i migliori, e aveva posto gran cura verso quelli che erano andati in modo amichevole.

Nulla di quello era una sorpresa per Steve, che aveva visto Tony restare dopo la scuola per ore a volte con uno studente in difficoltà, ma significava che 'Iron Man è un ex impiegato vendicativo' era una teoria che faceva acqua.

Era legato ad Obadiah in qualche modo, Steve ne era certo, ma non era ansioso di chiedere a Tony al riguardo. L'ultima volta che aveva forzato aveva provocato a Tony un attacco di panico, qualcosa che non intendeva mai, e mai più ripetere se poteva evitarlo. Era passato più di un mese da allora, e Steve poteva ancora vederlo chiaro come il giorno nella sua mente. La paura nuda negli occhi di Tony, la curva delle sue spalle piegate mentre si raggomitolava su di se, il tremito nella sua voce anche mentre cercava di convincere Steve che stava bene; odiava essere stato così impotente, e odiava anche più averlo inavvertitamente causato.

Non che pensasse che chiedere del vecchio socio di affari di Tony potesse provocare un attacco di panico, ma cercava ancora di essere più cauto riguardo quelle cose e...

"Oh mio dio, stai facendo di nuovo quell'espressione." Tony fece una pausa nel film per girarsi verso di lui in modo accusatorio. "Seriamente, la tua ansietà mi dà ansia, potresti per cortesia solo chiedere?"

"Io non ho nulla da..."

"Si lo hai, non cercare neppure di dirmi che non è così, continui a guardarmi e fare l' espressione..."

"Che espressione?"

"Quella di 'devo trovare il modo giusto di dirlo con cautela'."

"Stai diventando inquietantemente accurato nel descrivere queste cose."

"Hai un viso molto espressivo." Tony sorrise, dandogli una gomitata contro il gomito. "Ora andiamo, fuori che venga. Sono molto interessato a scoprire il destino di Jack e Rose e non posso guardare il film in sincerità con te seduto lì a fare facce guardandomi, è molto scortese."

"Tony il film riguarda una nave che affonda. Sono piuttosto certo che moriranno."

"Shhh." Tony lo azzittì con una mano sul viso.

"Inoltre lo hai già vito prima, sai come va a finire..."

"Sto avendo delle emozioni, Steve, non rovinarle."

"Lo sai, più a lungo ti conosco, più strano diventi."

"Strano fantastico?"

"Andiamo con strano interessante."

"Lo sai cosa sarebbe davvero interessante?" Tony gli diede un colpetto sul fianco. "Se mi dicessi perché fai quella faccia."

"Stavo chiedendomi quali fossero i tuoi pensieri riguardo l'ultima bravata di Iron man." Steve ammise.

"La cosa del virus? Te l'ho detto, penso sia spassosissima, il tipo ha talento..."

"No, voglio dire... bene, mi chiedevo se avessi qualche idea riguardo cosa potrebbe aver trovato. Tutti ci stanno speculando sopra, ma tu sei la sola persona che conosco che potrebbe avere una reale opinione. Hai lavorato con Obadiah, vero?"

"Abbiamo avuto un litigio." Tony fece spallucce, non aggiungendo altro. "C'è un numero di cose che iron Man può aver scavato fuori riguardo lui. Stane ama gli affari sporchi."

"Sembra che tu sia d'accordo con Iron man."

"Lui ed io abbiamo un interesse comune, suppongo." Tony sembrava divertito.

"Se avete un interesse comune, cosa pensi che stia cercando?"

"Vendetta, sembra." Tony si strinse nelle spalle, non sembrando molto interessato all'argomento di conversazione. "Chi lo sa?"

"Non sei neppure curioso?" Steve si aggrottò. "Ti senti bene?"

"Taci." Tony sorrise. "Solo non penso che abbia una così grande importanza ormai, tutto qui."

"Cosa vuoi dire, ormai?"

"Bene, mi sembra che abbia intenzione di lasciare l'affare del super criminale, non pensi?"

"Cosa?"

Steve aveva passato mezz'ora a convincere Nick che non era uno scherzo, che Iron man aveva davvero detto che stava per lasciare il ruolo da super criminale, e Tony era arrivato alla conclusione da se.

"Il numero di attacchi accresciuto, l'improvviso focalizzarsi sulle Stark Industries, il forzare Stane ad andarsene... ha tutto un aria di conclusione, vero?" Tony fece notare. "Se me lo chiedi, sembra che stia ripulendo casa, chiudendo i suoi affari."

"Suppongo sia così." La testa di Steve era ancora sbigottita al prospetto. Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto essere turbato dalla mancanza di giustizia fatta, ma per essere perfettamente onesti, semplicemente si sentiva imbrogliato. Ora non avrebbe mai scoperto l'identità di Iron Man, o lo scopo della sua vendetta.

"Forse tutto quello che gli serviva era una buona ragione." Tony gli diede un lungo sguardo che Steve non riusciva ad iniziare ad interpretare. "Forse vuole cercare di essere una persona migliore."

"E' un super criminale, perché dovrebbe importargli di essere una persona migliore?"

Sapeva che era un po' amaro al riguardo, e che Tony fra tutte le persone non meritava uno scatto, ma tutto quello a cui poteva pensare erano le volte in cui aveva pregato Iron Man di riconsiderare, di cambiare lato, di pensare alle cose diversamente. Tutte le volte Iron Man lo aveva spazzato via.

"Non pensi che possa cambiare?" La voce di Tony era stranamente sommessa, ma Steve era troppo distratto dai suoi pensieri per accorgersene. "Se la persona giusta arrivasse?"

"Perché tutto quel che serve è una bella faccia giusto?" Steve disse amaramente. "Capitan America ha cercato di convincerlo a fare la cosa giusta da quando tutto questo è iniziato, ma una bella signora arriva e tutto lì, fine dei giochi, è tutto quel che serve?"

"Non so se si tratti di una bella signora, ma... forse qualcuno è arrivato. Qualcuno di buono. Qualcuno buono ed autentico e tutto quello che lui non era, e lui ha voluto essere migliore. Per loro, ma anche per se stesso. Per tutti. E se lui solo..." Tony stava guardandosi le mani. "Se voleva cercare di essere la persona che loro pensavano fosse?"

"Allora si sta prendendo in giro." Steve scattò, e se ne pentì quasi istantaneamente.

"Forse." Tony si strinse nelle spalle, ma era rigido, forzato.

Steve si sentiva ancora indignato e frustrato del fatto che Iron man avesse abbandonato, ma sapeva che si stava sfogando su Tony e che non era giusto.

"Tony, mi dispiace, non volevo dire..."

"Io solo..." Tony lo tagliò corto con un’espressione frustrata, e un cenno della mano abortito. "Non penso che tu sia interamente giusto."

"Lui è un super criminale, Tony, non è come se..."

"Le persone fanno cose brutte." Disse Tony sottovoce. "Questo non li rende persone cattive. Giusto?"

Steve rimase momentaneamente in silenzio sbalordito. Tony semplicemente attese la sua risposta con pazienza inusuale.

"Tony, Io... tu non sei..." Steve si sporse fra di loro impulsivamente per prendere la mano di Tony. "Io ti conosco, Tony. Solo perché io penso che Iron Man abbia qualche rotella fuori posto non significa in alcun modo che sia come io mi sento riguardo te."

"Come ti senti riguardo me?"

"Io..." La bocca di Steve improvvisamente si sentì molto asciutta. Ti sei spinto da solo in un angolo con quella, Rogers. Bello. "Io sento che tu sei una persona molto buona che non dà a se stesso neppure lontanamente abbastanza credito."

"Davvero." Non era una domanda, ma Steve rispose comunque.

"Ovviamente."

Le labbra di Tony si sollevarono a quello, anche se solo un pochino. Era a malapena anche solo un mezzo sorriso, ma la sincerità della cosa portò via il fiato a Steve comunque. Si sentì spingersi avanti, non per cercare nulla, ma semplicemente perché qualcosa di Tony lo attraeva come la gravità. Sapeva che uno di questi giorni sarebbe andato troppo vicino, sarebbe caduto dentro a Tony completamente, e sapeva che se lo avesse fatto non sarebbe più stato in grado di riprendersi.

Gli doleva di farlo comunque.

Il dolore era una cosa familiare in quei giorni. Solitamente riusciva a tenerlo vicino al petto, ma ogni tanto, minacciava di liberarsi come un uccellino da una gabbia e volare fuori verso il sole. Si chiedeva spesso se sarebbe stato più felice lasciandosi cadere ed essere bruciato invece di controllarsi per tutto il tempo.

Poteva farlo ora, se se lo fosse permesso.

Tony era vicino, impossibilmente vicino, e non sarebbe servito alcuno sforzo per chiudere lo spazio fra di loro. Avrebbe potuto prendere il viso di Tony fra le mani subito, avrebbe potuto baciarlo fino a che non fossero entrambi senza fiato. Avrebbe potuto passare ore a baciarlo, avrebbe potuto passare giorni, settimane, anni e a Steve non sarebbe importato. Avrebbe dato a Tony tutto il tempo che voleva e anche di più, tutto il tempo che avrebbe potuto in qualche modo trovare, perché Steve non aveva mai voluto nulla nella sua vita più di quanto volesse Tony.

Voleva piegarsi avanti un altro paio di centimetri e avvolgere Tony nelle sue braccia, avrebbe voluto baciarlo senza preavviso. Tony non era abbastanza sorpreso, pensò, e Steve voleva sorprenderlo, voleva vedere le sue espressioni che cambiavano mentre passava dalla sorpresa all'incredulità alla felicità mentre Steve lo baciava ancora, e continuava a baciarlo a lungo anche dopo che qualcosa che potesse somigliare un dubbio fosse svanito senza lasciare traccia.

Voleva baciare Tony quando sorrideva, quando faceva il broncio, quando stava pianificando un nuovo esperimento con quel folle, irrequieto sorrisino che semplicemente pregava di essere baciato. Voleva baci di buon giorno e di arrivederci e baci di celebrazione e baci soloperchèpossofarlo e tutto quello che ci stava in mezzo. C'erano un milione di momenti in ogni giorno in cui Steve voleva baciare Tony, e scorsero attraverso la sua mente allora come un film ancora in costruzione.

Il telefono di Tony squillò.

Tony lo guardò storto come se l'oggetto avesse insultato sua madre. Steve si sentiva piuttosto incline a fare lo stesso.

"Devo rispondere a questo," Borbottò Tony, "Ricordi il cliente di cui ti ho parlato? Sono loro. Sono militari, e piuttosto... esigenti."

"Vai tranquillo, va bene." Steve gli fece cenno di andare.

Mentre Tony si spostò nell'altra stanza per rispondere al telefono, Steve tirò fuori il suo. Fu sorpreso di scoprire che la sua batteria si era esaurita, ma quello spiegava perché lo SHIELD avesse chiamato Tony in mezzo alla notte e non lui. Sebbene, Tony fosse un consulente tecnico, cosa potevano mai volere da lui? Steve attaccò il suo telefono al carica batterie di Tony, e mentre aspettava che si accendesse di nuovo, Tony terminò la sua chiamata e corse attraverso il soggiorno.

"Ho una, ah, cosa." Armeggiò per prendere le scarpe, afferrando una giacca e le sue chiavi mentre saltava su un piede. "Tecnicamente ho detto che potevano chiamarmi a qualsiasi ora di Martedì o di Giovedì, e sembra che mi abbiano preso in parola. Mi spiace, sentiti libero di restare, ovviamente, non tornerò per un poco."

"Va bene." Steve lo osservò con perplessità mentre Tony spariva fuori dalla porta in un baleno. Non sembrava il tipo di uscita che il lavoro da consulente avrebbe provocato. Che cosa diamine gli aveva chiesto Nick?

Infine, il suo telefono tornò ad accendersi, e Steve passò le sue chiamate non risposte; quattro da Nick nella passata mezz'ora. Non si preoccupò di ascoltare i messaggi, semplicemente chiamò. Nick rispose immediatamente.

"Sei ufficialmente in servizio da mezz'ora fa. Mandiamo un Quinjet alla tua posizione."

"Un quinjet? E' necessario?"

"La risposta breve è sì. Ti darò i dettagli quando sarai a bordo, per ora non ho il tempo. Sali sul tetto, e per l'amor del cazzo tieni con te il telefono."

"Si signore."

Steve riappese, afferrò le sue cose e il caricabatteria di Tony - Tony aveva reso piuttosto chiaro che Steve era il benvenuto ad usare le sue cose, e sebbene Steve cercasse di non abusare della cosa, era apparentemente una emergenza - e si diresse fuori dalla porta. Si chiese brevemente se Tony sarebbe stato sullo stesso quinjet; parlando di rivelazioni imbarazzanti.

lo SHIELD, ovviamente, era più intelligente.

"Ti abbiamo portato l'uniforme." disse Phil mentre salutava Steve quando salì a bordo. "Incontrerai Stark spesso quando saremo sull'Helicarrier, devi rimanere in uniforme in ogni momento."

"Di cosa si tratta?" Steve prese la divisa. "Perché avete chiamato anche Tony?"

"E' il miglior cervello che abbiamo, e potremmo usarlo in questo momento. Gli abbiamo dato una cartella di informazioni; in qualche ora saprà più cose sulle radiazioni gamma di chiunque salvo il Dottor Banner in persona."

"Dottor Banner?"

"Part time specialista in radiazioni gamma, part time Hulk." Phil gli passò una cartella con una A dall'aspetto familiare sulla copertina. "Leggilo, Capitano."

"Dove ho visto questa prima?" Steve si aggrottò al simbolo.

"Ufficialmente, sta per Squadra Alfa." Phil gli disse, la faccia da poker calma come sempre.

"Ufficialmente." Steve sollevò un sopracciglio.

"Ufficialmente." Annuì Phil. "Meglio che ti cambi, il volo non è molto lungo."

Steve seguì il consiglio di Phil, cambiandosi rapidamente e occupandosi di leggere più possibile del file che gli era stato dato. Avevano trovato il Tesseract, ma qualcosa era andato storto nei loro test e il fratello di Thor - l'extraterrestre con cui aveva lottato tempo prima - Loki, lo aveva usato come una porta per arrivare al laboratorio SHIELD. Aveva distrutto il laboratorio, ucciso più di ottanta persone, e preso Clint come uno dei suoi.

Steve sospirò; perché non potevano semplicemente lasciare quella dannata cosa nell'oceano?

Il Dottor Bruce Banner era uno scienziato piuttosto noto che aveva fatto esperimenti con le radiazioni gamma alcuni anni prima per trovare un alternativa alla formula di Erskine; invece, si era provocato una condizione terrificantemente pericolosa. Natasha era andata in India a cercarlo in modo che potesse aiutarli a localizzare il Tesseract, che apparentemente aveva una impronta gamma molto specifica.

Natasha, efficiente come sempre, lo aveva già portato a bordo quando loro arrivarono sull' Helicarrier. Steve gli strinse la mano fermamente e si accertò di guardarlo negli occhi. Il Dottor Banner sembrava calmo e piuttosto nervoso, ma aveva un buon senso dell'umorismo se lo ascoltavi.

Steve riuscì ad aspettare fino a che non furono all'interno prima di chiedere.

"Vedova, per caso sai dove..."

"Porto il Dottor Banner a vedere Stark Ora, Capitano, è il benvenuto se vuole seguirmi."

"Giusto." Steve sorrise un po' impacciatamente. "Grazie."

"Stark," Il dottor Banner meditò, "E' Tony Stark? Lo specialista in armi?"

"Una volta, specialista in armi," Corresse Steve.

"E? un consulente per lo SHIELD ora." Chiarificò Natasha. "La assisterà nella ricerca del cubo."

"Si dice che lei possa trovarlo?" Steve chiese speranzoso. Prima il Dottor Banner trovava il Tesseract, prima Tony sarebbe andato a casa e sarebbe stato fuori pericolo.

"E' la sola cosa che si dice di me?"

"La sola di cui mi importi." Steve gli disse onestamente.

Entrarono sul ponte, e Steve si fermò immediatamente.

Tony stava discutendo animatamente con Phil.

Phil, Phil.

"... stronzate che non aveva nulla a che fare con me..."

"Il mondo, fortunatamente, non gira in effetti attorno a lei, Stark..."

"Mi stai dicendo che giochi a fare il preside per un..."

"Vice preside."

"Fanculo! Per una missione che non ha assolutamente nulla a che fare con l'ex progettista numero uno di armi del mondo, che guardacaso siete riusciti a convincere recentemente a progettare per voi un soldato? Stronzate che questo non avesse nulla a che fare con me, mi avete fottutamente giocato!"

"La mia missione alla Midtown High School non ha assolutamente nulla a che vedere con te. Non eri neppure sul nostro radar..."

"Divertente, perché stando a Fury, non avete mai perduto il mio numero..."

"Noi non perdiamo nulla. Non significa che tu non sia sotto osservazione."

"Allora perché diamine eri lì?"

"Quello è un se..."

"Se dici segreto, sappi che urlerò letteralmente."

"Penso che abbiate spaventato i novellini a sufficienza per tutta la vita."

"Oh mio dio, è stata una sola volta! Non è colpa mia se i vostri agenti sono così dannatamente suscettibili, voglio dire, andiamo, una minuscola esplosione e iniziano a cercare di spararmi..."

"Eri in una zona ad accesso ristretto..."

"E' ristretto solo se voi potete in effetti tenermene fuori, il che, salve, ovviamente non potete, io sono io!"

Un allarme scattò allora, tagliando Tony a metà frase. Tutti reagirono immediatamente, e Tony sembrò capire abbastanza da lasciar cadere il litigio immediatamente. Scomparve in mezzo agli agenti che si spostavano, ma Steve ebbe solo un breve momento per preoccuparsi prima che lui e Natasha venissero condotti verso un quinjet diretto a Stoccarda, Germania.

Poteva solo sperare che se il pericolo fosse stato così lontano, Tony avrebbe potuto starne fuori.


	9. Capitolo 9

_**Back in black, I hit the sack / it's been too long, I'm glad to be back…** _

"Vi sono mancato?" Tony sorrise alla Vedova Nera mentre si impadroniva del suo sistema audio esterno.

Aveva considerato di usare Shoot to Thrill, ma visto che dal giorno prima era tecnicamente in pensione, Back in Black sembrava più appropriato. Volò oltre il quinjet e si gettò giù, atterrando per colpire il super criminale cornuto che lo SHIELD chiamava Loki per allontanarlo da Cap. Estese le mani, prendendo la mira con i repulsori e un numero di altre armi.

"Fai la tua mossa, Reindeer Games." Loki alzò cautamente entrambe le mani in alto, la sua armatura sparì mentre si arrendeva. Grandioso. Magia. "Buona mossa."

"Hai un pensionamento molto attivo." Cap era di nuovo in piedi ora, e diede un occhiata a Tony.

"Ho pensato che la potenziale fine del mondo potesse richiedere un piccolo intervento." Tony fece spallucce. "La vostra copia di me è in giro con i militari vero? Mi è sembrato poteste utilizzare la potenza di fuoco."

Come parte del suo contratto con lo SHIELD, Rhodey aveva reso ben chiaro che lui, e quindi War Machine, apparteneva prima al governo degli Stati Uniti e poi allo SHIELD. Stava correntemente causando un po' di frustrazione, perché significava che Rhodey era bloccato in un paese straniero ed incapace di rispondere alla chiamata di Fury. Sicuro, Tony era tecnicamente in pensione ora, ma non poteva semplicemente lasciare la Squadra Cap a piedi se poteva aiutare.

Inoltre, Steve gli avrebbe detto che se poteva aiutare avrebbe dovuto.

"Possiamo. E' il tuo modo per dire che ti trattieni?"

"Dipende, mi arresterai se lo faccio?"

"Penso che possa essere posposto fino a che tutti gli extraterrestri saranno di nuovo sui loro pianeti di origine."

"Allora hai della potenza di fuoco a disposizione, Cap." Tony fece un mezzo saluto. "Mi scuserai se non sono ansioso di viaggiare sul tuo jet però."

"Non ti arresteremo fino a dopo che Loki e Thor saranno tornati a casa, hai la mia parola." Cap lo spianò con uno sguardo. "Io mantengo la parola."

"Messaggio ricevuto ed apprezzato, ma comunque preferisco volare." Tony scosse il capo, decollando verso il cielo senza un’altra parola.

Cap non poteva comprendere. L'armatura era più che una semplice armatura, era una parte di lui. Era la sua creazione più preziosa, la seconda pelle che aveva creato per salvare se stesso, per vendicare se stesso, e ora per redimersi. Lasciarla da parte, anche per Steve, faceva male. Gli sarebbe mancato lavorarvi, gli sarebbe mancato usarla, ma più di tutto gli sarebbe mancato volarvi; non c'era nulla di più inebriante nel mondo.

Sicuro come l'inferno non avrebbe perduto neppure un istante di ciò che gli rimaneva su un quinjet quando poteva ancora volare.

Inoltre, viaggiare nel quinjet sarebbe stato imbarazzante. Le Stark Industries erano ancora in black out visto che Stane non dava le dimissioni, cercando di calcare la mano verso Iron Man. Le Stark Industries, in particolare Stane, stavano probabilmente mettendo la massima pressione allo SHIELD perché lo trovasse e lo catturasse, ed ora erano lì, a lavorare insieme.

Per il bene dell'umanità, ma.

Comunque.

Non andarono troppo lontani prima che nuvole tempestose iniziassero a roteare. Se Tony non avesse visto con i suoi occhi avrebbe potuto non crederci, ma dalle nuvole emerse un uomo. Usava un martello per volare, ed aveva un mantello rosso vivo che svolazzava dietro a lui. Poteva essere lui Thor?

"E adesso c'è questo tizio," Borbottò a se stesso. Poi si collegò all'intercom del quinjet. "Vedova, avete ospiti..."

Thor atterrò con un tonfo, facendo ondeggiare il quinjet con la sua forza. Il portellone si aprì, e quando Thor entrò attraverso di esso, Tony gli andò addosso. Invece di essere messo KO, comunque, Thor semplicemente lo prese per il braccio e lo lanciò sopra alla sua spalla. Finì volando contro Cap, mandando entrambi a gambe all'aria. Per quando furono di nuovo in piedi, Thor e Loki erano andati.

Tony si lanciò giù dietro di lui e Cap, non sorprendentemente, lo seguì. Tony e Thor quasi livellarono la foresta prima che Cap arrivasse, ma Tony si sentiva grande; non era mai andato a scontrarsi con qualcuno così forte da tempo. Quando Cap arrivò, usò la diversione per scappare via, fuori vista di Cap e del quinjet. L'offerta di non essere arrestato era grandiosa e tutto il resto, ma se Cap tornava all'Helicarrier e Tony non fosse stato lì, se ne sarebbe accorto.

Cap si accorgeva sempre delle cose.

Da quando Tony aveva schivato la loro piccola cena insieme - in seguito aveva spiegato che aveva avuto un 'emergenza in laboratorio' scusandosi - il tipo sembrava osservare ogni sua mossa. Aveva cercato di parlare con Tony ancora un paio di volte, ma Tony era stato piuttosto bravo a fare un uscita rapida. Non sapeva se Cap fosse super amichevole o super sospetto o cosa, ma se erano nella stessa stanza, Cap avrebbe gravitato verso di lui.

Era una specie di rompiballe.

In ogni caso, significava che Tony doveva tornare prima all'Helicarrier. Aveva sollevato i suoi scudi retroriflettenti non appena era arrivato vicino, svicolando a bordo come era uscito, attraverso un entrata di manutenzione accanto ai motori. Lasciò che l'armatura si disassemblasse e si richiudesse, poi la nascose dietro uno dei pannelli nel muro mentre usciva andando al laboratorio che gli era stato fornito.

Mentre aspettava il ritorno della Squadra Cap, aprì il suo laptop sicuro e lavorò sulle specifiche della sua armatura; c'era un modo perché potesse arrivare da lui con un comando remoto? Sarebbe stato utile. Aveva modificato l'armatura in valigia perché arrivasse usando un paio di braccialetti, ma se non li indossava, o se gli fossero stati tolti...

Ben presto, era passata quasi un’ora, e la Squadra Cap era tornata con Loki in custodia e la cooperazione di Thor. Tony sarebbe stato colpito, ma in effetti, quello era Capitan America, dopo tutto. Ovviamente ci sarebbe riuscito. Tony lasciò il suo laboratorio per raggiungere la squadra sul ponte ed osservò con loro mentre Nick rinchiudeva Loki su uno degli schermi. Iniziarono a discutere la mossa successiva di Loki - stando a quel che sapeva Thor, il tipo aveva un esercito alieno a sua disposizione.

"Un esercito." Cap aveva uno sguardo sul viso che semplicemente gridava 'perché questa è la mia vita'. "Dallo spazio profondo."

"Preferiva i Nazisti?" Grugnì Tony.

"Almeno so come si uccide un Nazista." Cap si strinse nelle spalle, ma c'era un sorriso che si era formato sulle sue labbra. "Gli alieni, chi lo sa?"

"Aspetta, hai menzionato un portale?" Bruce fece notare. "E' per quello che gli sarebbe servito Selvig."

La conversazione tornò sulla minaccia in arrivo, ma Cap continuò a guardare verso di lui, sembrando irragionevolmente contento che Tony avesse riconosciuto la sua esistenza. Ma che aveva quel tipo? Era riuscito a farlo restare in fondo alla sua mente quando l'argomento Iridio venne fuori. Sparò fuori quello che sapeva, spiegando che avrebbe stabilizzato il portale e lo avrebbe tenuto aperto per l'esercito di Loki.

"Quando è diventato un esperto in astrofisica termonucleare?" Maria lo guardò astutamente.

"La insegna," Disse Cap, e Tony grugnì.

"I miei monelli non capirebbero l'astrofisica termonucleare se li mordesse nel culo. Io insegno semplice fisica, ma buon tentativo Capsicolo." Tony gli diede un colpetto sulla spalla mentre passava. "So che sta ancora lavorando sulla faccenda del futuro."

"Capisco la fisica meglio di quanto lei pensi." Cap aveva una specie di sorriso segreto sul suo viso, il tipo di sorriso che diceva io so qualcosa che tu non sai.

Quel sorriso, irrazionalmente fece inviperire Tony.

"Meglio di Point Break laggiù, forse." Tony grugnì. "Non che lei possa capire il riferimento, ma..."

"In effetti si." C'era di nuovo quel dannato sorriso. "Il film riguardo un agente FBI che cerca di prendere dei rapinatori di banca che potrebbero essere dei surfisti, vero?"

"Chi ha avuto la pazienza di mostrarle come funziona un lettore DVD?"

"Un amico." Ancora con quel sospetto, più che divertito sorriso.

"Come funziona con la faccenda dell'identità segreta? Può passare il tempo con loro solo in spandex, o semplicemente mente spudoratamente?" Tony sparò noncurante, pronto a dire qualsiasi cosa per togliere quello strano sorriso dal viso del tipo. Era troppo... familiare, in qualche modo, troppo dejà vu, e a Tony non piaceva.

Qualsiasi cosa avesse detto doveva chiaramente aver colpito un diavolo di nervo, perché dallo sguardo sul viso di Cap sembrava avesse personalmente preso a calci il cucciolo del tipo gettandolo da un viadotto.

"Io..." Cap iniziò, poi improvvisamente si alzò. "Dovrei andare."

"Capitano..." La Vedova iniziò, ma Cap era già andato, sparendo lungo il corridoio. Lei si girò verso Tony con un occhiataccia tagliente, e Tony ebbe la strana sensazione di aver già visto prima quello sguardo. Pepper forse? "Stark, sei il genio più stupido che io abbia mai incontrato."

"E' sia un ossimoro che del tutto non vero." Tony alzò gli occhi al cielo. "E' lui quello che continuava a fissarmi come se avessi una croce uncinata dipinta sulla fronte."

"Non è neppure lontanamente vicino al modo in cui ti fissa." la Vedova rise sommessamente.

"Ma ammetti che mi stava fissando." Tony puntò la penna verso di lui in tono accusatorio.

Lei fece spallucce in silenzio.

"Pensavo che lo conoscessi." Bruce sembrava sorpreso.

"Nop." Tony accentuò la p. "Sono semplicemente così diabolicamente bello che anche Capitan America non può resistere, tutto qui. Ora, voglio mettere le mani su questo scettro di Loki - è interessato a giocare con me, dottore?"

"Mi piacerebbe un occhiata." Bruce annuì il suo consenso con un sorriso ironico.

Passarono le successive due ore a prendere letture e compararle con le note di Selvig. Era esaltante infine avere qualcuno attorno con cui poteva parlare Inglese, e continuarono a tenere una conversazione stabile per tutto il tempo. Bruce non gli chiese una volta di spiegare cosa voleva dire o di definire termini o nulla di tutto quello; era un puro flusso di genio, e Tony stava praticamente saltellando di eccitazione al riguardo.

"Lo sa, dovrebbe venire nella mia officina, qualche volta," Tony offrì, “E' come il paese dei balocchi per i tipi come noi."

"Grazie, ma l'ultima volta che sono stato a New York, in qualche modo ho raso al suolo... Harlem."

"Bene, prometto un ambiente privo di stress. Niente tensione, niente sorprese..."

Diede un colpo sul fianco a Bruce con un cacciavite.

"Ahi!"

Tony si chinò, osservando i suoi occhi per un indicatore di cambiamento, qualche scintilla verde.

"Nulla?" Tony cercò di non sembrare deluso.

"Ehi!" Oh, grande. Capitan Calzamagliastretta era arrivato per leggergli il regolamento. "E' fuori di testa?"

"La giuria è fuori." Tony si strinse nelle spalle, ignorando Cap per focalizzarsi su Bruce. "Davvero ha un certo controllo sulla cosa vero? Qual è il suo segreto? Jazz morbido, suonare i bongos, una bella borsa di erba?"

"Non tutto è uno scherzo, Tony." Cap attraversò la stanza. "Se fosse cambiato, avrebbe potuto ucciderti... nessuna offesa, dottore."

"Va bene." Bruce semplicemente rise. "Non sarei venuto a bordo se non fossi in grado di gestire oggetti appuntiti."

"E io non avrei superato l'adolescenza se non avessi imparato la gestione rischi; rilassati Cappy, penso di potermi occupare di me stesso."

"Forse, ma non dovresti essere ancora qui, il Dottor Banner può analizzare lo scettro da solo..."

"Oh, adesso è impaziente di buttarmi fuori bordo?" Tony grugnì. "Per metà del tempo non può togliermi gli occhi di dosso, e improvvisamente mi vuole fuori dai piedi?"

"La voglio al sicuro." La mascella di Cap divenne stretta. "Lei è un civile."

"Si tratta di questo? Lei fissa tutti i civili fino a che non lasciano la sua nave, Cap?"

"Faccia solo quello che è venuto a fare." Tony si immaginava le cose o c'era un cenno di rossore sotto al cappuccio di Cap? "Si focalizzi sul problema."

"Pensa che non lo stia facendo? Perché Fury ci ha chiamato, perché ora?" Tony chiese. "Perché non prima? Cosa non ci sta dicendo? Non posso fare l'equazione se non ho tutte le variabili."

"Lei pensa che Fury stia nascondendo qualcosa." Cap rise. "Perché non sono sorpreso."

"Lui è una spia. Cap, lui è La spia. I suoi segreti hanno segreti." Aprì un pacchetto di mirtilli che aveva nascosto a bordo e ne prese una manciata mentre guardava verso Bruce. "Sta tormentando anche lei, vero?"

"Ah..." Bruce si paralizzò. "Io voglio solo finire il mio lavoro qui, e..."

"Dottore?" Cap sollevò un sopracciglio.

"Una calda luce per l'umanità." Bruce sospirò. "Il colpo di Loki verso Fury riguardo il cubo. Penso che fosse per farci pensare."

"Come mai?"

"Bene, lo SHIELD non è tipicamente interessato in cose come l'energia pulita, vero?" Bruce fece notare.

"Sto lavorando su quello." Tony annuì. "Quando il mio programma di decrittografia finirà con i file sul Tesseract, sapremo ogni sporco segreto che lo SHIELD ha mai cercato di nascondere. Mirtilli?"

Tese il sacchetto, più come modo per irritare Cap per essere fuori di testa che per offrirgli del cibo.

"Grazie." Cap ne prese una manciata comunque, con lo stesso triste sorriso di chi sa qualcosa. "E lei è confuso sul motivo per cui vogliono tenerla fuori."

"Un organizzazione di intelligence che ha paura dell'intelligenza?" Tony riprese il sacchetto da Cap, irritato che il suo tentativo di irritare il tipo non lo avesse neppure spostato. "Storicamente, non molto intelligente."

"Loki sta solo cercando di irritarci." Cap scosse il capo non prendendo l'esca. "Questo è un uomo che vuol fare iniziare una guerra. Se non rimaniamo concentrati, ci riuscirà. Abbiamo degli ordini, dovremo seguirli."

"Seguire non è davvero nel mio stile."

"Questo è certo." Cap rise, il che non era di certo la reazione attesa. Più tempo Tony passava attorno a quel tipo, meno gli piaceva. "Trovate solo il cubo, Tony."

Perché erano sempre armi?

Per quanto Steve volesse Tony giù dalla nave prima possibile, era pronto ad ammettere che Tony aveva ragione; c'era assolutamente qualcosa che puzzava riguardo lo SHIELD che affermava di volere il Tesseract allo scopo di produrre energia pulita. Ore sembravano un tempo lungo da attendere per i risultati della decrittografia di Tony, perciò Steve aveva deciso di vedere che cosa poteva scavar fuori lavorando all'antica.

Che, ovviamente, si rivelarono essere armi. Molte armi, e del tutto simili a quelle dell'Hydra in quel senso. Ne aveva portata una con se come prova.

"Che cos'è la fase due?" Chiese Tony a Nick mentre Steve entrava.

Lanciò l'arma sul tavolo, attirando l'attenzione di tutti; prese un momento per assaporare la sorpresa sul viso di Tony.

"La fase due è lo SHIELD che usa il cubo per fabbricare armi." Steve guardò storto Nick, poi, con un cenno di sorriso in direzione di Tony. "Mi spiace, il computer si muoveva troppo lentamente per me."

"Capitano, abbiamo raccolto tutto quello che riguardava il Tesseract, questo non significa..."

"Mi spiace, Nick, su cosa stai mentendo?" Tony girò uno schermo per mostrare i piani per le armi della fase due, con il logo SHIELD visibile nell'angolo.

"Ma guarda, il mondo non è cambiato quanto io pensavo." Steve spianò il direttore con uno sguardo. Sembrava bello avere Tony dal suo lato per una volta, ma era grandemente sovrastato dal suo disappunto verso lo SHIELD.

Thor e Natasha entrarono, e il Dottor Banner fu il primo a notarlo.

"Sapevate di questo?" chiese a Natasha.

"Pensa di rimuovere se stesso da questo ambiente, Dottore?" Natasha osservava Bruce con cautela, e Steve aveva la distinta impressione che lei sapesse qualcosa che loro non sapevano. Quello non era inusuale, ma sembrava rilevante.

"Ero a Calcutta, ero piuttosto ben rimosso."

"Loki la sta manipolando." Eccolo li.

"E lei cosa stava facendo esattamente?"

"Non è venuto qui perché io le ho battuto le ciglia..."

"Si, e non me ne vado perché improvvisamente lei diventa un po' nervosa." Il Dottor Banner fece un passo avanti per dirigere la sua attenzione allo schermo che Tony aveva sollevato con i piani delle armi della fase due. Steve trovò che il suo rispetto per il Dottor Banner stava crescendo; con tutta la sua ansia riguardo le autorità, sembrava non avere fastidi a tener loro testa quando sceglieva di farlo. "Mi piacerebbe sapere perché lo SHIELD sta usando il Tesseract per costruire armi di distruzione di massa."

"A causa sua." Nick indicò accusatorio Thor. "Alcuni mesi fa, la terra ha avuto un visitatore da un altro pianeta che ha avuto una rissa che ha spianato una cittadina. Abbiamo scoperto che non solo non siamo soli, ma siamo disperatamente, assurdamente privi di armi."

"La mia gente non vuole altro che pace con il vostro pianeta." Thor sembrava offeso.

"Ma non siete la sola gente la fuori, vero?" Nick chiese, "E non siete la sola minaccia. Il mondo si sta riempiendo di persone che non possono essere eguagliate. Iron Man è un esempio perfetto. Lo abbiamo inseguito per quanto ora, e ancora non possiamo toccarlo..."

"Ci ha aiutato prima..." Steve ricordò a Nick.

"Ma non può essere controllato." Nick semplicemente scosse il capo.

"Come avete controllato il cubo?" Steve lo sfidò.

"Il vostro lavoro con il Tesseract è quello che ha portato Loki ad esso, e i suoi alleati," Thor insistette, "E' un segnale verso tutti i regni che la Terra è pronta per una più elevata forma di guerra."

"Una forma più elevata?"

"Voi avete forzato la nostra mano, abbiamo dovuto trovare un..."

"Un deterrente nucleare?" Tony sbottò- "Perché quello calma sempre tutto quanto."

"Ricordami ancora come hai fatto la tua fortuna, Stark?" Nick sparò uno sguardo a Tony, e Steve gli scoccò un occhiataccia.

"Piantala, non fabbrica più armi..."

"Aspetta, un attimo, cosa sta facendo, mi difende?"

"Non sto difendendo, sto chiarificando..."

"No, mi sta difendendo, e io sono più che capace di farlo da me stesso, grazie. Non ho bisogno di avere il suo culo a stelle e strisce sempre attaccato al mio va bene?"

Andò solo in peggio da li. Non erano solo lui e Tony che iniziarono a discutere, ma tutta la squadra. Thor e Nick discutevano del controllo del Tesseract, Bruce e Natasha si lanciavano colpi riguardo una lista di osservazione. Alla menzione di una lista di osservazione, Tony grugnì.

"Sei su quella lista? E' sopra o sotto alle api assassine?"

"Un altro scherzo, Tony, e giuro..."

Parte di ciò era dovuto al fatto che si sentiva ferito. Steve era abbastanza cosciente da riconoscere come i colpi di Tony lo ferissero più di quanto fosse stato se fossero arrivati da un altro agente SHIELD, o anche un altro amico. Ma c'era anche rabbia, oscura ed irrazionale che cresceva sempre più ampia ogni istante, nutrita dal fatto che si sentiva ferito dalle parole di Tony e l'avvilente impotenza che sentiva riguardo il loro futuro.

"Minaccia, minaccia verbale! Mi sento minacciato."

"Siamo una bomba ad orologeria." Bruce scosse la testa mestamente.

"Deve allontanarsi." Nick avvisò.

"Perché il tipo non dovrebbe sbollire un poco?" Tony afferrò la sua spalla con la mano, ma era più scherzoso che affettuoso.

"Lo sa dannatamente bene perché!" Steve scattò. C'erano pensieri a cui voleva dare voce, perché potrebbe ucciderti. Perché ho bisogno di tenerti al sicuro. Perché non potrei sopportare di perdere anche te. Quei pensieri, comunque, vennero scartati, sopraffatti dalla nera rabbia che gorgogliava dentro. Diede una sberla sulla mano di Tony. "Indietro!"

"Oh, sto iniziando a volerti vedere farlo."

"Grand'uomo che marcia in giro con i suoi giocattoli in laboratorio, a cosa ti serviranno quando l'esercito di Loki arriverà?" Steve piantò un dito sul petto di Tony. "Nulla! Sarai nudo e vulnerabile, e se io non sarò lì? E se io ti perdessi di vista per mezzo secondo e accadesse qualcosa? Pensi che potrei vivere con questo, Tony? Perché non posso!"

"Cosa, sono debole solo perché non sono un grande eroe come te?" Tony ringhiò, "Sei un esperimento di laboratorio, Capitano. Tutto quello di speciale che è in te è uscito da una provetta."

Steve si sentì come fosse stato preso a pugni nello stomaco da Hulk, senza fiato e incapace di riprendersi. Le parole di Tony avevano fatto più danno di quanto Tony sapesse, e per un breve momento, la rabbia si sollevò. Era rimasto solo il dolore, il dolore e il profondo, quasi irresistibile desiderio di dire a Tony chi fosse. Di chiedergli se davvero lo pensava, non di Cap ma di Steve.

Poi Thor li chiamò miseri e piccoli, e il gruppo fu distratto mentre il Dottor Banner diceva loro di quando Hulk aveva prevenuto il suo suicidio. Continuò, sfidandoli a chiedergli come stesse calmo... mentre prendeva in mano lo scettro di Loki. Il computer li interruppe prima che nulla di peggio potesse accadere con un segnale, aveva trovato il Tesseract. Steve si girò per chiedere al Dottor Banner dove fosse il Tesseract, e in un istante stavano di nuovo tutti discutendo, il che significava che Steve non vide Tony scivolare fuori dalla porta.

Tony arrancò nel corridoio, strofinandosi gli occhi appannati. Che cosa era successo? Tutta la lieve irritazione che aveva sentito per Cap era improvvisamente divenuta rabbia conclamata praticamente dal nulla, e gli altri non erano sembrati di umore particolarmente buono neppure. Che lo scettro stesse facendo qualcosa a tutti loro? Tony si aggrottò; fottuta magia.

Tony aprì il pannello in cui aveva nascosto l'armatura facilmente, pianificando di scappare fuori di lato e andare a cercare il Tesseract da se. Poteva arrivarci più velocemente, dopo tutto, non c'era ragione di aspettare che la Squadra Cap riuscisse a essere in grado di muoversi. Quel piano venne deragliato, però, quando un esplosione scosse l'Helicarrier. Sembrava essere arrivata dal laboratorio in cui era appena stato, e a dispetto del loro recente alterco, Cap era una persona che gli piaceva e Tony non voleva fosse morto o altro.

Lo HUD andò online e Tony decollò lungo il corridoio, riapparendo nel laboratorio. Bruce e Natasha erano caduti in una voragine nel pavimento, mentre Thor e Nick erano stati sbattuti indietro attraverso il vetro in un’altra sezione. Solo Cap restava nella stanza, e Tony si piegò per aiutarlo ad alzarsi.

"Ehi, cosa è succ..."

"Tony." Cap tossì. "Tony Stark."

Il cuore di Tony si affossò da qualche parte in fondo al suo stomaco.

Così, d'improvviso era finita?

Avrebbe potuto ripulirsi, se non fosse tornato. Avrebbe potuto passare il resto della vita come un onesto uomo d'affari, avrebbe potuto avere Steve al suo fianco. Steve, a cui probabilmente non avrebbe neppure avuto modo di spiegare le cose. Tony ricordò Cap una volta dire che sarebbe andato a trovarlo in prigione, ma era piuttosto chiaro chi davvero avrebbe voluto vedere quando tutto quello sarebbe finito.

"Cap, io posso spie..."

"Dov'è?" Il capitano lo interruppe per chiedere, e stavolta Tony rimase interdetto.

"Cosa?"

"Tony, dov'è?" Cap accettò la mano per alzarsi. "Non far finta di non aver spiato in giro tutto il tempo, non me ne frega; solo dimmi dove è andato Tony. E' uscito, o è caduto giù?"

La sua copertura non era saltata.

Oh dio, la sua copertura non era saltata. Era così preoccupato a ringraziare ogni divinità che conosceva che quasi non registrò che Cap stava cercando lui, il vero lui.

"Oh, ah, non lo so." Tony fece spallucce. "Mi spiace. Sono venuto quando ho sentito l'esplosione, non l'ho visto. Cosa vuole dal Signor Stark comunque? Di certo può salvare il mondo senza di lui, è solo un civile..."

"Non la riguarda." Cap chiuse quella linea di richiesta immediatamente.

"Siamo permalosi." Tony sollevò un sopracciglio, non che Cap potesse vederlo dietro alla maschera. "Terrò gli occhi aperti. Ora dovremmo preoccuparci di chi sta tentando di fare esplodere la vostra nave..."

"Abbiamo agenti capaci che ci lavorano, io devo trovare Tony. Non è addestrato come loro, è in pericolo..."

"Si rilassi, è solo un civile spaventato, probabilmente si è affrettato a nascondersi dietro a una porta quando le cose hanno iniziato a fare boom. So che sei nuovo a questo secolo e tutto il resto, ma non può sorprenderla che sia un codar..."

L'avambraccio sbatté contro la sua trachea rendendo difficile finire la frase.

"Tony Stark non è un codardo, e non discuteremo la cosa ulteriormente." Gli occhi di Cap erano pericolosi, rabbiosi in un modo che Tony era sicuro di non aver visto in precedenza. "Vai ad aiutare qualcun'altro, e diavolo, togliti dalla mia vista. Questo è un ordine."

"Non prendo ordini da..."

Ma Cap era già andato, spingendo Iron Man in una direzione e uscendo nell'altra.

Salve, Twilight zone.

Chissenefregava, poteva focalizzarsi sull'ossessione assurda di Cap verso di lui più tardi. Per il momento, si attaccò alle comunicazioni SHIELD ed ascoltò per capire dove poteva essere d'aiuto.

"Detonazione esterna, il motore numero tre è andato." Era Maria, e ci fu una lunga pausa mentre parlava a qualcun altro. "Qualcuno deve uscire fuori e riparare quel motore."

"Sono Iron Man." Tony intervenne mentre si dirigeva verso il corridoio e poi fuori verso il motore tre. "Sembra che possiate aver bisogno di una mano."

"Ma che... cazzo, non me ne importa neppure, questa non è la mia settimana." Nick fece un sospiro che sembrava aggressivo. "Iron Man, vai la fuori e ripara il motore. Capitano, vai con lui, gli servirà una mano e abbiamo bisogno di tenerlo d'occhio."

"Signore, abbiamo perso..."

"Capitano, perderemo ogni persona sulla nave se non aiuterà Iron Man a tenere in aria questa nave."

Ci fu una pausa di un momento, e che cazzo significava? Perché Capitan America era così disperato di trovare un qualunque inventore che a mala pena conosceva? Tony aveva reso ovvio in numerose occasioni che non erano neppure amici, e come Tony e Cap, non avevano fatto altro che urlare uno all'altro un minuto fa. Che diavolo stava succedendo con quel tipo?

"Compreso, signore, ricevuto." La voce di Cap uscì dal comunicatore, poi stava correndo fuori attraverso una porta sfasciata. "Iron Man, sono qui."

"Bene, vediamo quello che abbiamo." Tony volò sopra al motore, e JARVIS iniziò a mostrare i progetti e a indicare i problemi. "Devo rimettere in funzione il sistema di raffreddamento a superconduttori prima di poter accedere ai rotori, lavorare a eliminare i rottami... mi serve che lei si sposti al pannello di controllo del motore là e mi dica quali relais sono in posizione di sovraccarico."

Cap annuì, e si mosse per fare esattamente quello, mentre Tony si aprì una via dentro al motore.

"Che aspetto ha la dentro?" Tony chiese quando Cap non gli disse in che posizione erano i relais.

"Sembra funzionare con qualche tipo di elettricità."

Tony ebbe un improvviso, doloroso desiderio che Steve fosse li. Quella era esattamente il tipo di cosa che avrebbe detto, lo stesso secco, arguto tipo di umorismo. Non voleva che Steve fosse in pericolo, ovviamente, ma desiderava ancora la presenza del suo amico. Era passata solo mezza giornata da quando lo aveva lasciato all'appartamento, ma gli sembrava molto più a lungo.

"Bene, non si sbaglia." Sospirò Tony. "Sembra danneggiato?"

"No."

"Va bene. Anche se libero i rotori, questa cosa non ripartirà senza una spinta. Dovrò entrare e spingere."

"Se quella cosa prende velocità la farà a pezzi."

"C'è un unità di controllo dello statore che può invertire la polarità abbastanza a lungo da disinserire la Maglev e..."

"Parli Inglese!"

Dio, quello era semplicemente Steve. Tony scosse la testa... aveva Steve nel cervello e doveva mettere a fuoco.

"Vede la leva rossa, Testa Alata? Rallenterà i rotori abbastanza perché possa uscire. Rimanga accanto ad essa, attenda la mia parola."

Tony iniziò a lavorare per eliminare i rottami, e velocemente ebbe eliminato quanto bastava per far ripartire il motore a spinta. Quando iniziò a spingere l'intera Helicarrier iniziò ad inclinarsi.

"Iron Man, stiamo perdendo quota." La voce di Nick arrivò dal suo comunicatore.

"Sicuro, l'ho notato." Spinse i propulsori al massimo, facendo del suo meglio per far riprendere velocità ai rotori.

Molto presto, la turbina iniziò a muoversi più veloce di lui.

"Cap, tiri la leva."

"Mi serve un minuto qui!"

"Leva.! Tony insistette mentre i rotori si muovevano più avanti rispetto a lui. "Ora!"

Poi, scivolò via completamente, e si trovò premuto contro una pala. Ebbe solo un breve momento per andare in panico.

"Oh oh."

Poi venne sbattuto attorno come una pallina da flipper fino a che Cap, infine raggiunse la leva. Quando scivolò fuori fu in grado di aiutarlo ad occuparsi degli agenti sotto controllo di Loki, mandandone uno knock out prima che potesse sparare in faccia a Cap. Colpì il pavimento faccia bocconi, e rotolò di lato con un grugnito esausto.

Essere un eroe dava molto più lavoro che fare il criminale.

"L'Agente Coulson è stato colpito." Tony si gelò. Era la voce di Nick nel comunicatore. Un altro agente rispose immediatamente riguardo un team medico che era stato inviato, ma Nick semplicemente sospirò. "Sono qui. Lo hanno dichiarato morto."

"Questi erano nella giacca di Phil Coulson."

Steve sobbalzò mentre Nick lanciava una manciata di carte insanguinate sul tavolo. Ne scelse una, osservando se stesso nell'uniforme del tour USO. La carta aveva la sua firma tortuosa sopra; vagamente ricordava di essersi sentito irritato e iperpropagandato, non mettendoci lo sforzo per fare una vera firma leggibile.

"Siamo morti qui in aria. Le comunicazioni, il luogo ove si trova il cubo, Banner, Thor... non ho nulla per voi. Ho perso il mio solo occhio buono. Forse avrei dovuto capirlo." Nick fece un altro sospiro profondo. "Si. Avremmo costruito un arsenale con il Tesseract. Non metto mai tutte le mie fish sullo stesso numero comunque, perché stavo giocando un gioco anche più rischioso."

Ci fu una lunga pausa. Diede sia a Steve che ad Iron Man un lungo sguardo penetrante, soffermandosi su Iron Man.

"Ti avevamo incluso in questo piano, sperando che ti unissi a noi infine. Non so se sia quel momento o meno, ma è qualcosa da considerare." Nick si girò allontanandosi. "C'era un idea. L'Agente Coulson lo sapeva. Era chiamata l' Iniziativa Avengers. L'idea era di mettere insieme un gruppo di persone notevoli, per vedere se potevano divenire qualcosa di più. Per vedere se avessero potuto lavorare insieme quando ne avessimo avuto bisogno, per combattere le battaglie che non avremmo mai potuto. Phil Coulson è morto credendo in quell'idea. Negli eroi."

Iron Man si alzò andandosene improvvisamente.

"Bene. è una cosa un po' troppo all'antica."

Steve diede un altro sguardo alle carte, poi andò seguendo Iron Man. Lo trovò nella stanza dove era stata la gabbia di Loki. Steve si appoggiò alla porta, lasciando che Iron Man fosse il primo a parlare.

"Era sposato?" chiese Iron Man.

"No. C'era una violoncellista a Portland, ma." Steve sospirò, desiderando adesso di avergli chiesto di più. "No. Lo conosceva?"

Steve non riuscì ad evitare di chiedere. Qualcosa riguardo il silenzio di Iron Man era introspettivo, innaturale. Come se fosse in lutto.

"Non bene quanto pensavo."

"Era un brav’ uomo."

"Era un idiota." Iron man sibilò.

"Perché, per aver creduto?" Chiese Steve, "Solo perché lei..."

"Per essersi messo da solo contro Loki! Era fuori dalla sua portata, avrebbe dovuto attendere, avrebbe dovuto..."

"A volte non c'è una via d'uscita, Testa Vuota." Steve scosse la testa.

"Sicuro, l'ho già sentito." Iron Man lo congedò.

"E' la prima volta che perdi un soldato?"

"Non siamo soldati." Iron man reagì violentemente alla cosa, girandosi attorno e sibilando le parole come veleno. Steve era sicuro che se avesse potuto vedere dietro alla maschera dell'uomo, i suoi occhi sarebbero stati accesi di furia. Ma Iron Man fece una pausa, tornando indietro dopo un momento, come per correggere se stesso. "Io non marcio alla fanfara di Fury."

"Neppure io." Convenne Steve. "Ha sulle mani tanto sangue quanto Loki. Ma in questo momento? Dobbiamo buttarci le cose alle spalle e finire tutto questo. A Loki serve una fonte di energia..."

"Lo ha reso personale." Iron Man Interruppe.

"Non è quello il punto."

"Quello è, il punto. Quello è il punto di Loki. Ci ha colpito direttamente dove viviamo. Perché?"

"Per farci a pezzi."

"Sicuro, divide et impera è grandioso, ma sa che deve portarci fuori per vincere, giusto? Questo è quel che vuole. Vuole batterci, vuole essere visto a farlo. Vuole un pubblico."

"Giusto. Come la sua recita a Stoccarda."

"Sicuro. Quelle erano solo le prove generali, questa è la sera della prima, e Loki, lui è una Diva in ogni senso. Vuole fiori, vuole parate, vuole un monumento costruito nei cieli con il suo nome scritto...figlio di puttana."

"Cosa?" Steve batté le palpebre, perso.

"Stark Tower."

"Perché lì?" Steve domandò, ingoiando il risorgere del panico che lo aveva colpito sentendo il nome di Tony.

Steve non era riuscito a trovarlo. Aveva chiesto ad ogni agente in cui si era imbattuto, ma la sorveglianza della nave era andata ed era troppo grande per cercare in ogni angolo a piedi, non con il destino del mondo appeso sopra alle loro teste. Doveva prendersi cura di Loki prima, e sperare in dio che Tony stesse bene nel frattempo.

"Grazie ad Hawkeye, Loki probabilmente sa che io ho una vendetta in corso contro di loro, per non menzionare che è il palazzo più grande della città. Se vuole un palcoscenico, quello è il suo bersaglio." Iron Man Iniziò a dirigersi verso la porta.

"Trovo la Vedova e ci incontriamo in città. Se arrivi primo, vediamo cosa puoi fare. Tienimi informato." Steve batté una mano sul suo comunicatore ed Iron man annuì.

"Sarà fatto, Cap."


	10. Capitolo 10

Lavorarono insieme perfettamente.

A dispetto dell'aver passato l'ultimo anno a combattere, o forse a causa di quello, Iron Man combatté accanto alla squadra come se lo avesse fatto tutta la vita. Lui e Hawkeye in particolare; Clint sembrava estasiato del fatto di avere qualcuno che poteva prenderlo al volo e lo usò come scusa per saltare almeno il doppio numero di edifici. Iron Man era comunque grande, lo aveva preso ogni volta e lo aveva lanciato contro il prossimo alieno senza domande.

Iron Man lavorava perfettamente anche con Steve. Si muovevano come lo avessero fatto per tutta la vita, sparando repulsori e lanciando il suo scudo in sinc per eliminare più alieni possibile in un sol colpo. Thor era un grande aiuto ugualmente, aiutando a restringere il portale, ma fu Iron Man che sorprese Steve più di tutti.  
"Ti sto dicendo, Cap," Iron Man grugnì mentre si abbassava prima di dare un colpo di repulsore staccando un’altra testa aliena, "Banner si farà vivo."

"Tutte le cose brutte convergono insieme, è così vero?" Steve sospirò mentre faceva lo stesso con il suo scudo, abbassandosi e rotolando per schivare il colpo successivo e riprenderlo di rimbalzo.  
"Cosa? No, verrà ad aiutare."

"Aiutare? Iron Man, è fuori controllo..."  
"Come ero io, eppure sono qui." Iron Man fece notare.  
"Completamente diverso."  
"Non completamente. Il pubblico ha frainteso entrambi noi, ci ha trasformato in mostri più grandi di quanto fossimo."

"Tu non sei un mostro." Steve alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Fuori strada, si. Cattive intenzioni, più spesso che no. Un mostro? Difficilmente."  
"Vedi? Hai imparato a volermi bene."  
"La parola 'tollerare' può rivelarsi più appropriata."  
"Oh, non mentire, Capsicolo." Iron Man rise. Si era mosso più lontano da Steve ora, ma erano tutti in contatto via comunicatori a quel punto quindi non importava molto. "So che le nostre avventure ti piacevano quanto a me."

"Non direi che mi sono 'piaciute' quanto che 'le ho sopportate per il bene comune'."  
"Attento tesoro, lusingami troppo e il mio ego potrebbe esplodere."  
"Tu? No, sei troppo umile." Steve rise.  
"Che avventure?" Hawkeye interruppe, sembrando piuttosto contrariato. "Di cosa state parlando?"  
"Oh, semplicemente di tutte le volte che l'ho legato come una porno star e l'ho tenuto pronto a rispondere alle mie richieste in magazzini vuoti." Iron Man ridacchiò, chiaramente trovando divertente far casino con Hawkeye. "Un tipo piuttosto perverso, il tuo Cap."

"Piantala, Testa Vuota..." Steve iniziò.  
"E cosa sarebbe il Testa Vuota?" Clint gli parlò semplicemente sopra. "Aspetta, ma voi due state amoreggiando?"  
"Non lo stiamo." Steve insistette nel momento esatto in cui Iron Man si lamentò, "Le vecchie abitudini sono dure a morire."  
"Lo state facendo, state amoreggiando! Gigioni!" Clint accusò.

"Hawkeye, focalizzati sulla..."  
"Tu focalizzati! Magari sul fatto che stai uscendo con il mio migliore amico mentre gigioneggi con un super criminale!"  
"Nessuno sta uscendo con nessuno..."  
"E io sto aiutando al momento, davvero dobbiamo tirar fuori il titolo da 'super criminale'?" Obiettò Iron Man.  
"Non aiuti." Steve lo avvisò nello stesso momento in cui Clint scattò. "Fanculo, spezza matrimoni!"  
"Hawkeye, per l'amor di dio, possiamo parlarne dopo l'invasione aliena?" Steve insistette.  
"Puoi crederci che ne parleremo," Clint brontolò, "Fottuti gigioni."

Poi, come Iron man prevedeva, il Dottor Banner si mostrò, giusto in tempo per diventare rabbioso e schiantare uno dei Leviatani a terra. Steve diede gli ordini e si dispersero, ogni membro della squadra manovrando con gli altri come fossero nati per lottare insieme. Considerate le circostanze che li avevano messi insieme ed il modo in cui le loro capacità si completavano, Steve non era così sicuro che non lo fossero.

Abbastanza presto, Natasha trovò la strada verso la cima della torre e chiamò.  
"Posso chiuderlo. Qualcuno mi sente? Posso chiudere il portale."  
"Fallo!" Steve rispose immediatamente.  
"No, aspetta!" Iron Man lo interruppe.  
"Iron Man, queste cose stanno ancora arrivando..."  
"Ho una bomba nucleare in arrivo. Esploderà, e io so esattamente dove metterla."

"E' un viaggio di sola andata," Steve lo avvisò, ma tutti sapevano che non c'era scopo. Iron man avrebbe fatto la cosa giusta.  
"So quel che sto facendo, Testa Alata."  
"Ho sempre saputo che c'era un eroe dentro di te," Steve gli disse onestamente, "Ora lo sapranno anche tutti gli altri. Farò in modo che accada. E' una promessa, testa vuota."

"Sicuro, bene." Iron Man prese fiato, una risata in qualche modo tremolante. "Qualcuno continua a dirmi che fare brutte cose non ti rende una brutta persona, e perché la cosa in effetti sia vera, devi fare qualcosa di buono per compensare, giusto? Sono un po' fuori quota al momento, super criminalità, e tutto il resto, ma penso che lui... questo sia, sia buono. Andiamo alla pari. A lui piacerà."

Le persone fanno cose brutte, Tony. Non è detto che per questo siano cattivi.  
Tutto andò al posto giusto, l'ultimo dei pezzi del puzzle che si infilava nel posto giusto e riempiva Steve di una orribile, terrificante certezza.  
"Tony?" Il nome sembrò strappato dai suoi polmoni, senza fiato e doloroso tutto insieme.  
"Hai scoperto la mia identità eh? Suppongo che non importi adesso..."

"Oh mio dio." Le ginocchia di Steve cedettero, e dovette afferrarsi ad un auto vicina solo per stare dritto. Il metallo si piegò sotto la sua stretta a nocche bianche.  
"Tony?" A tutti gli altri Natasha sarebbe sembrata impassibile, ma Steve la conosceva abbastanza bene da sentire la sorpresa, allarmante preoccupazione nella sua voce.

"Tu non vuoi dire... non il nostro Tony?" La voce di Clint passò da confusa a impanicata nello spazio di un secondo mentre si rese conto esattamente di come stessero le cose. "Giusto?"  
"Ho un tempo limitato, mi servirà che teniate tutti a freno lo shock..."  
"Tony, io..." Steve iniziò.  
"Cap, seriamente..."  
"No, Tony..."

"Cap, ho circa un minuto prima di morire, ho bisogno che tu stia zitto ed ascolti." Tony rifiutò di farlo parlare, troppo disperato per dire qualcosa. "Voglio che trovi qualcuno quando sarò andato, la persona di cui ti ho parlato... si chiama Steve Robinson, insegna nella stessa scuola in cui insegno io. Sto chiamandolo ma non risponde, e se sei omofobico devi fartela passare perché ho bisogno che tu faccia questo per me, va bene? Voglio che tu gli dica, tutto quanto: che lo ho amato, che ero Iron Man, che avrei abbandonato tutto per lui, ma più importante, che lui mi ha reso migliore, mi ha reso felice, ed Io avrei ... io avrei fatto qualsiasi cosa per lui, devi dirgli che lui..." La voce di Tony si spezzò, il più vicino alla disperazione che Steve avesse mai sentito. "Lui deve sapere."

"Io lo so," Steve rispose subito, la sua voce un guazzabuglio di sbalordimento e panico, "Lo so, Tony, io... Capitan America, Steve, Io sono... sono io."   
Tre preziosi secondi passarono in silenzio.  
"Gesù, Cristo."  
"Ti amo anche io, mi spiace io non..."

"Non me ne fotte, per nulla, dovrebbe ma non è così, tutto quello che conta è quanto fottutamente sollevato sono di aver potuto dire le cose di persona e so che mi hai sentito la prima volta ma lo dirò di nuovo perché io ti amo, Steve, io ti amo così fottutamente tanto che è assurdo, i nostri stupidi studenti possono dirtelo, probabilmente perché ho passato tutto il mio tempo a trovare esperimenti folli per impressionarti e so che è stupido ma..."

"Non lo è, i miei mi hanno beccato a disegnarti in ogni momento e mi chiedevano sempre perché non uscissimo insieme ma non ho mai avuto una buona risposta, perché non ce n'era una. Ho detto a me stesso che volevo proteggerti, ma ero solo egoista, non volevo pensare a come sarebbe stato non averti più nella mia vita. E dio, sono così rabbioso con te per aver tenuto tutto questo segreto, ma ho tenuto altrettanti segreti a te e non importa, nulla di questo importa, perché quando volerai attraverso quel portale porterai il mio cuore con te e non vorrei fosse altro, Tony, non vorrei, io ti amo, io... se avessimo il tempo, avrei voluto... io volevo..."

Tutto.  
"Anche io, Steve." La voce di Tony era sommessa. "Anche io."  
"Iron Man... Tony." La voce di Natasha uscì dal comunicatore. "Mi devi un favore."  
"Adesso? Seriamente? Mi stai prendendo in giro? Non pensi che salvarti il culo da una atomica conti?"  
"No." Natasha rispose seccamente. "Torna indietro vivo. Quello è il mio favore e lo pretendo. Non devi morire per noi, Stark."

"Vedova, io..."  
"Natalie. Bene, Natasha."  
"E io sono Clark ovvero Clint, tu cazzone idiota." Clint scattò, dolore e rabbia nella sua voce.  
"Sto morendo qui stronzo, abbi un po' di rispetto."  
"Per un super criminale? Neanche per sogno, mucchio di cazzi."   
"E invece per un amico, testa di cazzo?"

"Sicuro." La risposta di Clint era innaturalmente sommessa. Poi, con maggiore rabbia di quanto Steve avesse mai sentito da lui, "Tony Stark, sei un arrogante, stupido, cocciuto figlio di puttana, a volte lo sai?"  
"Io..."  
"Ma sei anche il mio migliore amico, stronzetto, e non scordartelo cazzo."  
"Non lo farò, Cla...Clint. Natasha. Steve. Mi mancherete, tutti v..." Tony fece una pausa. "Cazzo, ti chiami Steve, giusto?"

"Rogers, non Robinson, ma. Sempre Steve." Steve rise, ma era una risata vuota.  
"Quanti supereroi ci sono in quella fottuta scuola comunque?"  
"Non abbastanza." Steve guardò con orribile certezza mentre Tony si avvicinava al portale. "Ce ne serve un altro, Tony, ci servi tu. Io ho bisogno di te..."  
"Mi spiace, St..."  
La comunicazione venne tagliata.

Steve osservò mentre Tony veniva sparato attraverso il portale, e barcollò in avanti come potesse seguire. Come se potesse fare qualcosa. Attesero in silenzio, la speranza di vedere un bagliore di rosso e oro così pesante da schiacciarli.  
Un secondo.  
Tre.  
Cinque.

"Se non chiudiamo il portale Capitano, i Chitauri pioveranno su di noi." Thor afferrò con la mano la spalla di Steve. "Non lasciare che il suo sacrificio sia vano."  
Sette.  
Dieci.  
"Chiudilo." Le parole rimasero attaccate alla sua gola, abiette e terribili, ma Natasha non commentò.

Ci fu un lampo blu, poi nulla; il raggio luminoso di luce scomparve, e il portale iniziò a collassare su se stesso. In mezzo al blu Steve cercò disperatamente, aspettando qualsiasi segno di...  
Là.  
Un lampo di rosso e oro, come una meteora, che scivolava lungo i bordi del portale nell'ultimo attimo possibile. Steve decollò immediatamente correndo verso dove Tony stava cadendo.

"Thor, vai lassù, ora!" Steve ordinò.  
"Non può vo...?"  
"Non sta rallentando, vai!"  
Thor iniziò a roteare il suo martello, ma prima che potesse decollare Hulk volò in aria lanciandosi da un palazzo per prendere Tony e lo portò fino a terra. Steve fu accanto a Hulk in pochi secondi, e nel momento in cui Hulk mise Tony a terra, Steve strappò via la maschera.  
Il suo viso era stranamente calmo.

I suoi lineamenti erano distesi, pacifici in modo in cui Tony era sembrato essere solo nel sonno. La luce blu al centro del suo petto era spenta, e Steve passò una mano sopra di essa. Perché non funzionava? Era sempre accesa, sempre brillante e ronzava. Steve mosse le mani sul viso di Tony, passò un pollice sulla curva del suo zigomo, sui peli della sua barba.  
"Ti prego, Tony," mormorò.

Hulk ruggì, tuonante e gutturale e praticamente nell'orecchio di Steve, ma non gli importava perché al suono del ruggito Tony diede uno spasmo con tutto il corpo, i suoi occhi si spalancarono in meraviglia stupefatta, la sua luce che riprendeva vita. Steve fece un suono soffocato in fondo alla gola, e Tony guardò su verso di lui con una risata sfinita.

"Cosa è appena successo? Ti prego, dimmi che mi hai baciato."  
"Abbiamo vinto." Steve afferrò il viso di Tony stretto fra le mani con un sorriso frastornato. "E io sono furioso con te."  
"Altrettanto, testa alata."

Steve lo baciò avidamente, insaziabile e più che un po' disperato. Si staccò quando sentì Tony sobbalzare, ancora dolorante, ma la mano di Tony semplicemente scattò su per prenderlo attorno al collo e tirarlo di nuovo indietro. Per quando si separarono, il resto della squadra si era riunita.  
"Siamo pari." Disse Natasha a Tony, qualcosa di raro ma genuino nel suo sorriso.  
"Noi non lo siamo." Si aggrottò Clint. "Mi devi qualcosa come un anno di frecce per tutte queste stronzate. Almeno."

"Sicuro." Tony lasciò cadere indietro la testa con un sospiro contento. "Sicuro. Bel lavoro, ragazzi. Facciamo un giorno di festa domani. Prendiamoci una giornata. Avete mai mangiato lo Shawarma? C'è un posto dove fanno lo Shawarma un paio di isolati da qui. Non so cosa sia, ma voglio provarlo."  
"Se vuoi lo Shawarma, mangeremo Shawarma." Steve tirò Tony più vicino, premendo un bacio sulla sua fronte. "Dopo che avremo arrestato un super criminale."

"Oh mio dio." Gli occhi di Tony si spalancarono in shock. "Davvero intendi arrestarmi..."  
"Loki."  
"Oh. Giusto." Tony guardò Steve, poi Thor, poi di nuovo Steve. "... E dopo Shawarma?"  
Shawarma, apparentemente, era il codice degli Avenger per una "sfida a urla".

Bruce mangiava il suo Shawarma in silenzio, chiedendosi se le cose erano sempre così fra di loro. Lui e Thor si scambiarono occhiate ogni tanto per alcune delle cose che gli altri urlarono, così almeno non era il solo completamente perso, ma per buona parte si teneva da parte e cercava di non essere notato. Natasha non diceva molto ugualmente, sebbene osservasse la partita a parole sparate attentamente, intervenendo a volte.

"Che parte di supereroe era così difficile da dirmi per te?!" Tony agitò una mano selvaggiamente. "Non è che sia una fottuta cosa brutta!"  
"Che parte di missione segreta non riesci a capire con la tua testa dura?!" Clint urlò di rimando.  
"Lo so adesso, e il cielo non sta fottutamente cadendo giù!"

"Stavi morendo, cazzone!" Clint passò una mano fra i capelli aggressivamente. "E diavolo, potrebbero ancora farmi sparire! E' fottutamente la seconda volta oggi che mi sono alleato con un super criminale!"  
"E se non fossi quasi morto, allora cosa?" Tony chiese a Clint. Poi pensandoci meglio, si girò verso Steve invece. "Saresti semplicemente fottutamente sparito?!"

"Avevamo degli ordini!" Steve strinse i pugni, ma c'era una nota disperata nella sua voce che tradiva i suoi sentimenti di colpevolezza al riguardo. "Tu semplicemente andavi in giro a rapirmi e far esplodere cose! Tu hai scelto di mentirmi, io non ho mai avuto quel lusso!"

"Lusso?!" Pensi che mi sia fottutamente piaciuto mentirvi, mentire a uno di voi?! L'ho fottutamente odiato! L'ho odiato così tanto che avrei abbandonato tutto, Steve, per te...!"  
"Hai lanciato un attacco alle Stark Industries solo ieri mattina!" Clint urlò a Tony. "Che parte di quello è abbandonare?"  
"Era l'ultimo passo...!"

"Passo di cosa?" Steve tuonò scattando in piedi sulla sedia e sbattendo i palmi giù sul tavolo abbastanza forte da farlo ondeggiare. "Ho minacciato ed ho forzato ed ho quasi pregato che tu mi dicessi cosa fosse questo prezioso plano che è così importante da costringerti ad abbandonare la legge, ma Iron Man non doveva nulla a Capitan America e tu non hai mai detto una parola ma Tony, te lo chiedo adesso come Steve, come qualcuno di cui affermi di fidarti, di dirmi che diavolo sta passandoti per la testa!"

"Io..." Tony impallidì alla domanda. "Ma…"  
Tony guardò attorno al tavolo. Erano soli nella stanza, i proprietari troppo lontani sul retro per sentire, la zona ancora chiusa al pubblico, e Loki in custodia dello SHIELD. Non c'era nessuno li salvo il team, e Tony li osservò uno per uno. I suoi occhi indugiarono su Bruce e Thor, ma infine trovò che il bisogno di Steve di sapere era più importante della sua necessità di segretezza.

"Stane è quello che ha organizzato il mio rapimento." Le parole sembrarono essere acide nella sua bocca, e lui fece un ironico, amaro sogghigno. "La prima volta che l'ho detto. Ad alta voce. Ho menzionato che lui si prese cura di me, dopo la morte dei miei genitori? Una seconda figura paterna in qualche modo. E poi mi sveglio in una caverna con una fottuta batteria d'automobile nel petto e un tizio a cui avevo fatto esplodere la famiglia si prendeva cura di me, mentre avevo armi puntate alla testa, e a metà strada fra l'affogamento e la quasi morte per elettrocuzione Yinsen mi chiese se conoscessi un tipo di nome Obadiah Stane. E qui, qui c'è la parte migliore, pensavo fosse li. In qualche modo. Che mi avesse trovato, sapete? Che mi avrebbe coperto il culo come faceva sempre, ma quando dissi di sì, Yinsen mi disse che aveva sentito che era quello che aveva pagato perché venissi colpito.

Tony cadde in silenzio. Steve era caduto giù sulla sua sedia, e adesso si sporse per prendere la mano di Tony fra le sue. Oltre a ciò, nessun'altro fece più che respirare. Bruce si sentì come un intruso, ma dagli sguardi sul viso di tutti gli altri non era il solo.

"Volevo distruggerlo. Non lo volevo solo morto, lo volevo sbudellato. Volevo strappargli la mia azienda dalle mani mentre lui era ancora vivo per vederlo, lasciarlo in mutande e disperato per il mio aiuto, in modo che potessi ucciderlo quando lo avrebbe chiesto." Tony guardò di nuovo in su per la prima volta, l'ombra di un sorriso sul suo viso. "Poi Pepper mi trovò quello stupido lavoro. Lo odiavo, odiavo non poter trovare una buona ragione per dire di no, odiavo dovere improvvisamente organizzare la mia vendetta attorno ad un lavoro dalle 9 alle 5, ma. Ho incontrato voi ragazzi, e improvvisamente avevo degli amici, fuori dal nulla. Volevo ancora la vendetta, ma non ne ero così... consumato, non più. E poi sei arrivato tu, e io semplicemente... dio, era come se non me ne importasse più, e la cosa mi terrorizzava, ma non mi importava, perché potevo fare quello scambio. Stane poteva vivere e io potevo avere te e questa assurda vita normale e avrei potuto... avrei potuto star bene con quello. Era abbastanza."

Il silenzio si allungò fra tutti loro. Gli occhi di Tony non lasciarono il tavolo, e gli occhi di Steve non lasciarono Tony.  
"Hai una batteria d'auto nel petto?" Clint chiese infine, e Tony fece una sorpresa risata sguaiata.  
"Quella sarebbe la tua domanda. Sicuro, ho fatto qualche aggiustamento. E' un reattore arc, adesso."  
"Quello...è nel tuo petto?" Rughe di preoccupazione si formarono sulla fronte di Steve e lui si piegò verso Tony come se volesse toccare il reattore ma non fosse sicuro di come la cosa sarebbe stata ricevuta. "Il colonnello. Rhodes non lo ha."

"Rhodey non ha una nuvola di shrapnel che cercano di farsi strada verso il suo cuore in ogni minuto di ogni giorno."  
"Omioddio." Steve lasciò uscire un respiro affannoso, chiaramente avendo bisogno di un momento per assorbire, per più che la sola informazione sugli shrapnel.  
"Stane sarà arrestato entro un’ora." Natasha fece scattare chiuso il suo telefono, e tutti gli occhi si girarono verso di lei.  
"Cosa?!" Tony era in piedi in un istante. "Natal... cazzo, Natasha, chiunque tu sia, cosa diavolo vuoi dire? Io avevo piani, avrei dovuto..."

"Non ti lascerò arrestare per omicidio." Natasha fece spallucce semplicemente. "Verrà fuori che sei Iron Man. Se Stane venisse ucciso dopo il tuo piccolo attacco da hacker, sarà esageratamente ovvio chi lo avrebbe fatto. Ripulire i crimini di Iron Man, lo SHIELD può farlo. Un omicidio pubblico che tutti saprebbero tu hai commesso, quello non possiamo eliminarlo neppure noi. Saresti mandato in galera, e se lasciassi accadere la cosa non solo Pepper sarebbe furiosa con me, ma Steve si lagnerebbe per anni. E' un icona nazionale, non va bene."

Steve sembrò leggermente offeso alla cosa, mentre Clint rise e Tony semplicemente boccheggiò. Bruce ammirò la sua efficienza, ma non era particolarmente sorpreso; aveva mandato un sacco di messaggi di testo durante il racconto di Tony per qualcuno che sembrava tenere a lui un bel po'.  
"Io... tu... come..."

"Potete ringraziarmi lasciandomi finire il mio pasto in pace." Natasha passò uno sguardo su tutti e tre. "Tutti voi. Steve, Tony ti ha mentito, ma tu hai mentito ugualmente a lui e lui ovviamente intendeva ripulirsi infine. Tony, Steve ti ha mentito perché rispondeva a degli ordini, non per scelta, e voi non era previsto vi trovaste coinvolti quanto è accaduto. Clint, sai bene come me quanto è facile lasciarsi prendere la mano dalla vendetta, lui è pulito adesso, lascia perdere."

"Le streghe fanno girare il mondo." Clint borbottò.  
"Dillo a me." Tony fece un sospiro aggressivo, contrariato.  
Steve rimase sospettosamente in silenzio, cosa che sembrava essere l'equivalente da super soldato di un assenso. Natasha a mala pena fece un sorriso sghembo tornando al suo cibo. Dopo un altro momento gli uomini sembrarono decidere che la fame era più importante che bisticciare ulteriormente, comunque, e ripresero a mangiare il loro pasto ugualmente.  
"Sono la quinta persona più intelligente del mondo," Bruce commentò leggermente dopo un momento di silenzio, "E non ho alcuna traccia riguardo quello che è successo qui."  
"Neppure io." Thor sembrò grato che Bruce avesse parlato prima che dovesse farlo lui.

"Io, Tasha e Steve eravamo sotto copertura alla Midtown High in modo che Steve potesse abituarsi a vivere nel ventunesimo secolo." Clint spiegò, agitando lo Shawarma per illustrare le sue frasi. "Io e Tasha siamo stati i primi lì e abbiamo fatto amicizia con Tony, che adesso sappiamo era Iron Man, ma anche se questo stronzo ed io siamo buoni amici, non me lo ha mai detto. Poi è arrivato Steve, e lui e Tony hanno iniziato ad avere una quasi relazione assurdamente romantica in cui hanno speso ogni momento libero a mandarsi messaggini e a stare insieme e fare letteralmente qualsiasi cosa salvo fottersi - ha - e quando non erano impegnati ad essere così nauseatamente innamorati da far sì che anche quei testoni dei loro studenti se ne fossero accorti, si struggevano al riguardo per fottuti mesi. Inoltre, le loro identità segrete avevano questo assurdo corteggiamento a latere che non posso decidere se sia davvero romantico o completamente raccapricciante."

"..." Bruce guardò Steve e Tony, aspettandosi che almeno uno di loro commentasse quanto invera la cosa avesse dovuto essere. Entrambi gli uomini continuarono a mangiare il loro cibo in pacifico silenzio, la loro mani adesso intrecciate sul tavolo. "Questo è. Mmh."  
"Benvenuto negli Avengers, Dottor Banner." Natasha gli scoccò uno sguardo ironico.

Dopo aver spedito Thor e Loki per la loro via, Nick disse loro che li lasciava sparire, ma nessuno di loro ne approfittò. L'impiego di Clint era sotto revisione, e Steve stava riconsiderando fortemente il proprio, ma loro e Natasha lavoravano ancora tecnicamente per lo SHIELD. Tony aveva un azienda da rilanciare e una torre da ricostruire, e aveva convinto Bruce a rimanere attorno abbastanza a lungo da guardare i laboratori delle Stark Industries. Thor era in un altro regno, perciò lo SHIELD non avrebbe comunque potuto tracciarlo.  
L'offerta era comunque un bel gesto.

Con Stane arrestato, le Stark Industries sarebbero davvero tornate di nuovo a Tony, e dopo aver sentito dell'iniziativa Avengers, Tony aveva grandi piani per il rinnovamento della torre. Gli Avengers vivevano allo SHIELD, sulla strada, in un altro regno, o nel caso di un certo super soldato, sul divano di Tony. Non esattamente grandi appartamenti per un team di super eroi. I dieci piani più alti della Stark Tower erano stati la zona Ricerca e Sviluppo armi, qualcosa che non serviva più; avrebbe potuto ripulirli, ristrutturare i piani, buttare giù qualche muro...

Sarebbe stato un lavoro enorme, ma Tony non era mai stato un uomo che temeva di sporcarsi le mani. Aveva un azienda da riprendersi ufficialmente, una torre da iniziare a riprogettare, un piano di business da introdurre, una Pepper isterica da rassicurare, e per non menzionare una fottuta classe a cui fare lezione il giorno dopo in cima a tutto quello. Ma c'era anche Steve, e Steve veniva prima.

"Ehi.! Erano ancora entrambi in armatura, e guardando Steve adesso in tutta la sua gloria a stelle e strisce, era difficile immaginare che Tony non avesse mai capito che l'uomo davanti a lui era un super eroe. "Casa?"  
"Casa," convenne Steve. Poi con un cenno di sorriso, "Potrei approfittare di un passaggio comunque."

Il volo fino all'appartamento fece molto per sollevare l'umore di Steve; sembrava amare volare, e Tony non lo biasimava. Atterrarono sulla scala antincendi, e Steve si strizzò attraverso la finestra della camera mentre Tony sganciava l'armatura, facendola tornare alla sua forma a valigia. Quando Tony si trascinò attraverso la finestra, Steve tese una mano per aiutarlo ad entrare.

Tony la prese, e Steve lo tirò non solo attraverso la finestra ma nelle sue braccia. Tony quasi inciampò per la sorpresa, ma le mani di Steve caddero attorno alla sua vita, tenendolo fermo mentre lo tiravano più vicino. Seppellì il suo viso nel collo di Tony, e Tony ebbe la distinta impressione che Steve stesse ascoltando il suo polso.  
"Stai..." Tony fece una pausa, insicuro di come metterlo in parole, e Steve sospirò. Il suo respiro solleticò la pelle sensibile li, e Tony resistette ad un brivido.

"Hai fatto la cosa giusta," mormorò Steve, "Lo so. Avrei fatto lo stesso, ma non ha reso guardarlo meno doloroso. Ho pensato... c'è stato un momento, quando è sembrato chiuso, e tu... è stato così vicino, Tony. Poi non rallentavi, e quando Hulk ti ha catturato, tu... tu eri così immobile, e ho pensato che tu potessi essere... non potevo ricordare perché ho aspettato. Perché non ti avevo baciato il giorno che ci siamo incontrati, o qualsiasi giorno dopo, e io sono solo... sono stato un codardo..."

"Ehi, Shhh." Tony si afferrò con la mano sulla nuca di Steve, lo tirò più vicino. "Non è vero."  
"Ma lo è. Non so cosa avrei fatto, Tony. Quando la missione fosse finita? Non avevo idea. E poi nel ristorante, ti ho spinto a parlare di Stane quando avrei dovuto aspettare fino a che non fossimo stati soli, ti ho costretto a farlo, e io solo, continuo a fare casino, continuo a fare tutte le mosse sbagliate ed io..."  
"Steve, ragazzino, rilassati." Tony premette un bacio sulla sua tempia. "Non stai facendo alcun casino, va bene? Io ti amo, e da quel che dici anche tu mi ami ancora, siamo entrambi vivi contro ogni aspettativa, è buona cosa. Stiamo bene."

"Ovviamente io ti amo ancora. solo..." Steve si tirò indietro abbastanza da sollevare una mano sulla guancia di Tony, accarezzando con un dito sulla peluria. "Niente più bugie, va bene? Da entrambi noi. Io mi fido completamente di te, Tony. Ho bisogno che tu ti fidi di me, ugualmente."  
"Io mi fido di te più di chiunque io abbia conosciuto."

Tony si piegò in alto per un altro bacio, non lasciando che la verità vulnerabile delle sue parole uscisse all'aperto troppo a lungo. Il sorriso compiaciuto che Tony sentì contro le sue labbra rese piuttosto ovvio che il messaggio era stato comunque ricevuto. Steve presto lo spinse contro il muro alle loro spalle, mettendo la sua sorprendentemente talentuosa bocca a buon uso sul collo di Tony.  
"Fottuto inferno, sei un vampiro, come hai fatto quello..."

Steve si tirò vie immediatamente, il viso rosso di mortificazione. Tony era confuso, fino a che si rese conto che Steve aveva in qualche modo preso la cosa come un insulto. Oh, Tony si sarebbe divertito così tanto con lui.  
"Ho fatto qualcosa di sba..."

"Hai perso il senno?" Tony passò le dita nei capelli dell'uomo per incoraggiarlo, tirandolo indietro. "Mioddio, no. Semplicemente ignora qualsiasi cosa io dica mentre la tua bocca è sulla mia pelle salvo 'stop' che posso prometterti non sarà pronunciato dalla mia bocca."

"Tony." Steve divenne un pochino rosso alla cosa, e Tony semplicemente voleva mangiarlo a cucchiaiate. "Io dovrei... bene. Devo menzionare che non ho esattamente, ehm, fatto nulla. Di tutto questo. Prima."  
"Vuoi dire, più di questo?" Tony sollevò un sopracciglio. Steve piegò la testa. Tony lo avrebbe preso come un no. "Non hai mai baciato nessuno prima?"  
"Una specie? Non volontariamente."  
Il sorriso cadde dal viso di Tony.  
"Cosa vuoi dire, non..."

"Oh, no, non, non consensuale, non mi importava, solo... non ho mai ricevuto un bacio che fosse per mia scelta, è tutto." Steve prese il viso di Tony in entrambe le mani, sfregando un pollice appena sotto alla sua mandibola. "Fino a te."

"Non ho mai baciato qualcuno per amore," Tony sbottò. Non era sicuro di cosa glie lo avesse fatto dire. Qualcosa che riguardava il modo vulnerabile in cui Steve lo guardava, con tali pure intenzione, con un amore così incontaminato, era diverso da qualsiasi cosa Tony avesse mai sperimentato. Era frastornante, e faceva voglia a Tony di condividere. "Fino, ah. A te."

"Suppongo che scopriremo tutto questo insieme, allora." Steve sorrise gentilmente, premendo un gentile, bacio senza fretta sulle labbra di Tony. Scivolò giù, ogni basso un po' più audace, un po' più avventuroso.  
"Ho menzionato... ah." Tony fece un piccolo rumore inspirando mentre i denti di Steve graffiavano la sua pelle. "Che sto per ristrutturare la Stark Tower?"  
"Ho menzionato." Steve mordicchiò il collo di Tony, alternandosi fra le parole e i baci a bocca aperta sul posto. "Che non considero il lavoro da manovale particolarmente buono come argomento da cuscino?"

"No, voglio dire, noi... oh, Gesù... potremo, c'è molto spazio, e sono, i piani più alti erano per lo sviluppo di armi, che ovviamente adesso è fuori discussione, e potremmo, voglio dire, renderli nostri, se è qualcosa che volessi."  
Steve si bloccò. Tony iniziò a parlare velocemente.

"Voglio dire, noi in qualche modo viviamo già insieme, e sarebbe meglio se io mi spostassi alla torre comunque per aiutare a dirigere la SI e organizzare la ricostruzione, ed io solo, ho pensato, volevo che tu venissi con me. Se volessi, questo è. Non so come funzionava il calendario per il corteggiamento negli anni quaranta, ma allora, se fossimo ancora negli anni quaranta saremmo arrestati in questo momento, quindi voglio dire, lo sai, forse dovremmo cercare di mantenerci in questo secolo..."

Steve avvolse entrambe le braccia per quanto poteva attorno alla vita di Tony, abbracciandolo e stringendolo vicino azzittendolo nel modo più efficiente con un bacio particolarmente entusiasta. Quando si staccò, il sorriso di Steve era ampio, e brillante come il sole.

"Che ne dici." Steve intervallò le sue parole con i baci. "Se creiamo. Un calendario tutto nostro?"  
"E cosa dice il nostro calendario, mm?"  
"Vuoi vederlo, dice che mi trasferirò alla Stark Tower con l'uomo che amo."  
"Mi piacciono i tuoi calendari, Robinson." Tony gli diede un bacio, e Steve esitò.  
"Rogers." Steve sobbalzò.  
"Cosa?"  
"Rogers. Il mio cognome è Rogers." Steve corresse, sembrando dispiaciuto.  
"Rogers. Giusto." Tony fece una smorfia, cercando di abituarsi alla cosa. "Quanto di quello che so di te non è vero?"

"Il meno possibile." Steve lo rassicurò frettolosamente, accompagnando l'affermazione con un lungo, protratto bacio. Quando si divisero, era solo a malapena. Steve tenne le braccia avvolte attorno alla vita di Tony, la sua fronte contro quella di Tony. "Il mio cognome è Rogers. Non sono Amish. Sono cresciuto a Brooklyn, non in Ohio. Sono nato nel '18 non nell' '87, ma sempre il 4 luglio. Ho veramente un diploma in arte, ma sono relativamente certo che sia scaduto parecchio tempo fa."  
"Oh dio, sto corteggiando un vecchietto." Tony arricciò il naso. "Bene, almeno Rhodey non potrà più lamentarsi che sto rubando nella culla."

Steve si sporse avanti catturando le labbra di Tony con le proprie. Le mani di Steve erano calde sulla sua pelle, sollevando la sua maglia per infilare le mani sulle anche di Tony, afferrandole per tirarlo avanti. Non era un baciatore particolarmente esperto, quello Tony poteva capirlo anche senza che Steve glie lo dicesse, ma baciava con un tale fervido entusiasmo che non importava. Era onesto e adorante e indulgente, e per tutta la sua esperienza, Tony si sentiva surclassato.  
"Bacio come un vecchietto?" Mormorò Steve contro le sue labbra.

Invece di dare una risposta, Tony semplicemente mormorò contento, avvolgendo le braccia attorno al collo di Steve e tirandolo più vicino. Steve piegò la testa tornando al lavoro sul collo di Tony. Tony piegò indietro la testa per dare accesso a Steve, e sentì la propria testa colpire il muro assentemente; Cristo, stava di nuovo usando i denti? Dio, quello era fantastico...

"Non sono sicuro se te ne sei reso conto, ma c'è un letto molto confortevole a circa mezzo metro alla tua destra verso cui potremmo volerci muovere, perché se continui a fare quella cosa con i denti, non sarò in grado di stare in piedi molto più a lungo... Woo!"  
Praticamente senza sforzo alcuno, Steve lo sollevò e lo portò sopra al letto.  
"Ah." Tony batté le palpebre per la sorpresa. "Super forza. Giusto. Posso totalmente abituarmici."  
Steve lo stese sul letto con una specie di premura a cui Tony non era abituato, e Tony stava per ricordargli che ehi, non era una donna, ma si fermò quando vide lo sguardo negli occhi di Steve.

"Ha i suoi pro ed i suoi contro." Steve disse sottovoce, preoccupazione evidente nella sua voce e nell'espressione del suo viso. "Se io... Se io mi eccito, o mi lascio trasportare, e ti facessi in qualche modo del male, devi dire qualcosa. Potrei non rendermi conto se lo faccio, e... io solo, io ti conosco, Tony. Vorrai ignorarlo, ma ho bisogno che tu mi prometta di parlare."

Non era che Steve lo trattasse come una donnicciola. Semplicemente gli importava, dolorosamente, in un modo che lo rendeva prudente. Tony riuscì a trattenersi dallo sbottare con una battuta per una volta, mettendo la bocca a miglior uso mentre tirava Steve giù sopra di se, mormorando la risposta fra le loro labbra.  
"Promesso."

Quanto rimasero occupati in quel modo, Tony non avrebbe potuto dirlo. Non era tipicamente uno che indulgeva, che passava il tempo in baci senza fretta e carezze esplorative, ma qualcosa riguardo Steve glie ne metteva la voglia. Voleva anche il sesso, ovviamente voleva, bruciava dalla voglia di farlo, ma era un fuoco lento. Stabile. Steve non era un avventura di una notte che si sarebbe annoiato se non avesse tenuto il ritmo, non era un giovane incauto con problemi con i genitori indistinguibili da qualsiasi altro. Lui era Steve, era speciale e perfetto e sarebbe rimasto, e quello lo rendeva diverso. Migliore.

C'erano problemi unici nel portare a letto un super eroe però.  
"Tony cosa stai facendo?" Steve interruppe il bacio con una risata quando Tony cercò e fallì per la quinta volta di trovare una cerniera sulla dannata divisa di Steve.

"Devo prendere le forbici e tagliarti fuori da questa cosa, o che?" Tony si aggrottò in risposta, cincischiando con un angolo che sembrava quasi in grado di aprirsi. Non era così.  
"E' difficile, qui..."  
"Sono un genio, Steve, non dovrebbe essere così difficile denudarti..."  
"Non è così difficile, devi solo tirare questo..."  
"E' come se il mio cazzo fosse bloccato da una bandiera americana..."

"Come se cosa?"  
"Cazzo bloccato. Lo sai." Tony fece un gesto nella generale direzione del cazzo di Steve. "Bloccato. Dal raggiungere il cazzo."  
"Tu sei così strano." Steve sorrise affettuosamente.

"Non ho inventato il term..." Tony si spense mentre Steve scivolava fuori dalla sua uniforme, ed il suo sangue si affrettò verso sud così veloce che il suo cervello smise di funzionare. "Dunque, niente biancheria sotto all'uniforme. Quell'informazione avrebbe indiscutibilmente provocato problemi nella capacità di funzionare di Tony attorno a Steve in divisa. "Ehm."

"Ehm?" Steve ripeté, il suo viso che divenne così rosso che Tony era certo che se fosse rimasto in piedi li ancora un attimo sarebbe esploso. Si spostò goffamente, chiaramente a disagio nello stare in piedi nudo. Tony avrebbe solo dovuto aiutarlo a essere messo a suo agio. Tony praticamente si strappò la maglia di dosso, poi sgusciò fuori dai suoi pantaloni e boxer in un rapido movimento, lanciando tutti i vestiti allegramente sul pavimento e buttandosi attraverso il letto per passare un braccio attorno alla vita di Steve.

"Con ehm voglio dire 'salve splendido ho mai menzionato che ti amo facciamo sesso adesso'" Tony corresse, tirandolo indietro sul letto.

Steve rise mentre rotolavano, e lottarono brevemente prima che lasciasse che Tony gli si mettesse a cavalcioni. Gli occhi di Steve continuarono a vagare giù e poi di nuovo su verso il viso di Tony, come se volesse guardare ma non fosse sicuro di averne il permesso. Steve iniziò a fare dei lievi movimenti ansiosi con le mani, ma Tony semplicemente agganciò le loro dita sopra al capo del biondino e si dispose a baciarlo così meticolosamente che non riusciva a ricordare il suo nome, men che meno qualsiasi sciocco imbarazzato nervosismo.  
Quando si staccò, Steve mostrava un diavolo di rossore.  
"Ehm."  
"Sicuro." Tony sorrise lupescamente. "Ehm."


	11. Capitolo 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _[N.d.T.] Ultimo capitolo prima dell'epilogo e conclusione. Scusate il posting casuale ma al momento il lavoro mi insegue e non sono abbastanza veloce..._

Si presero un giorno libero.

Era stata meno una decisione premeditata e più Tony che si era rifiutato di mollare il braccio attorno alla vita di Steve quando aveva cercato di alzarsi. Le funzioni cerebrali di Tony non sembravano essere del tutto online, ma non gli servivano frasi intere per essere convincente.

"Tony dobbiamo lavorare..."  
"Ma, Steve." La mano di Tony scivolò più in basso.  
"Questa è la tua mo-tivazione?" Steve balbettò un poco mentre la mano di Tony si avvolgeva attorno a lui, dando una carezza pigra.

"Mmh."  
"...abbiamo salvato il mondo ieri," ammise Steve.  
"mmh." Tony baciò il retro del suo collo, indugiando li, accarezzandolo col naso sonnacchiosamente.  
"Possiamo... ah..." Steve balbettò mentre Tony ruotava il suo polso quanto bastava. "An...dare all'ora di pranzo? Giusto?"

"mmh." I baci di Tony si mossero in su, e ne premette uno appena sotto l'orecchio di Steve, sapendo fin troppo bene che avrebbe fatto rabbrividire Steve.  
"Mezza giornata." Steve stava cercando di essere chiaro, convinto, ma sembrava più che stesse cercando di convincere se stesso. "Solo mezza giornata."

Tony non rispose quella volta, semplicemente si strusciò più vicino per posare il suo mento sulla spalla di Steve mentre continuava le sue carezze lente, e gentili. La velocità era straziante, ma la sua mano era oscenamente talentuosa, e con un colpo di polso qui ed un giro di pollice là, Steve rapidamente perse la capacità di pronunciare frasi complete ugualmente. Quando venne, si stese sulla schiena, e Tony gli passò sopra una gamba.

"Vedi?" Tony lo baciò con la stessa pigra indulgenza, senza fretta e con meticolosità. "Non discutere mai con un genio."  
"E' questo che succede quando lo faccio?" Steve sorrise, divertito. "Potrei affrontare qualche altra discussione."  
"Sei piuttosto insolente per un novantenne..." Tony si bloccò. "Te l'ho detto in passato. Quando tu... gee, ti ho difeso."

"Ne ero lieto, in effetti." Steve ammise, catturando la mano di Tony con la sua, giocando con le sue dita. "Un po' preoccupato che tu sembrassi detestarmi così di improvviso, ma. Capitan America è un immagine che è parte di me, ma è comunque solo un immagine. Tu sei il primo a scegliere la persona rispetto all'immagine."

"Non mi piacevi perché mi piacevi tu," ammise Tony. Steve sollevò un sopracciglio interrogativamente, e Tony continuò. "Abbiamo gigioneggiato per un poco come Cap e Iron Man, e andava bene, era innocuo, vedi? Niente sarebbe successo; identità segrete, lati opposti della barricata, eccetera. Innocuo. Ma volevo corteggiarti come me stesso, vedere se qualcosa poteva accadere. Il che, voglio dire, non era tradirti visto che non stavamo insieme, ma non era bello e sapevo che non mi piaceva, potevo sentirlo ma l'ho ignorato. Poi mi hai preso il telefono e hai cancellato i miei messaggi e va bene, sono Tony Stark, li ho recuperati, ma..."

"Davvero li conservavi." Sorrise Steve.  
"Conservo. Ma. Non è il punto." C'era un leggero rossore sulle punte degli orecchi di Tony. Il sorriso di Steve si allargò ma non disse nulla. "Il punto è, che c'è stato un secondo in cui ho pensato di averli davvero perduti, ed ero arrabbiato. Con te per averli cancellati, ma più con me stesso, perché non capivo perché diamine mi interessassi di qualcun'altro quando avevo te?"  
"Non mi avevi al tempo, per essere giusti con te."

"Semantica. Lo sai..." Tony passò una mano sul ventre di Steve e attraverso il suo petto, le dita che battevano un ritmo sconosciuto. "Un vero appuntamento sarà d'uopo in questo caso. Per rimediare, e tutto il resto."  
"Se non è nella mensa dello SHIELD, va bene."  
"Sono insultato che tu anche solo pensi che io possa considerarla un opzione per un primo appuntamento."  
"E' un primo appuntamento?" Steve meditò.

"Non lo so. Salvare il mondo conta come appuntamento?"  
"Nel modo in cui lo facciamo..." Steve rise prima di correggersi. "Ma volevo dire più che altro che abbiamo visto una enorme quantità di film insieme."  
"Sono in vena di confessioni, letteralmente nessuna delle volte in cui mi sono addormentato su di te è stato per caso."

"Sono in vena di confessioni, lo sapevo perfettamente." Tony gli scoccò un sorriso affettuoso alla cosa, e Steve si rese assentemente conto che non c'era nulla che non avrebbe fatto per quel sorriso. "Omioddio, siamo degli idioti."  
"Se discuto, riceverò un lavoro di mano?" scherzò Tony.  
"Si," Steve mormorò innocentemente, "Ma se concordi, te lo ciuccio."  
"Siamo totalmente idioti."

"Ti amo." Steve premette le parole sulla pelle di Tony mentre rotolava entrambi rovesciando le posizioni, scivolando fra le gambe di Tony e baciando una via verso il basso.  
"Ti amo." Tony accarezzò con la mano la sua guancia prima di metterle entrambe fra i suoi capelli, accarezzandolo di rimando. La sua stretta aumentò mentre Steve lo leccava nel modo in cui Tony gli aveva mostrato la notte prima, e Tony abbandonò indietro la testa con un gemito. "Penso che il super siero abbia migliorato la tua fottuta lingua."  
Steve semplicemente mormorò, ed il riverbero della sua gola fece sì che Tony desse un sonoro, gemito di apprezzamento.

"Anthony Edward Stark, apri questa porta o che dio mi aiuti...!"

"Cristo!" Tony sobbalzò scattando avanti al suono del suo nome e al sonoro battere sulla sua porta, accidentalmente spingendosi più in fondo nella gola di Steve di quanto entrambi si aspettassero. Steve si soffocò e si tirò indietro, tossendo. "Oddio, mi spiace tanto piccolo, stai bene?"  
"Si, solo..." Steve tossì di nuovo. "Solo non me lo aspettavo."  
"Non volevo..."

"Lo so che sei là dentro, Tony, Non cercare di nasconderti da me!"

"E'... Pepper?" Steve si aggrottò confuso.  
"Sfortunatamente, si." Tony fece un’espressione mentre rotolava giù dal letto ed iniziava a cercare gli abiti. "Dove cazzo sono andati i miei boxer?"  
"Alla tua sinistra."

Tony si contorse dentro ai boxer prima di lasciare la camera e andare alla porta. Steve si stese di nuovo a letto, ascoltando Tony che armeggiava con la maniglia della porta, imprecava, poi la apriva con un severo, "Per l'amor d’Iddio, che c'è?"

"Non dirmi che c'è!" Steve sobbalzò; quello era certamente uno strillo di Pepper. "Tu sei un super criminale e non me lo hai detto?!"

"Ahhh..."

Omioddio. Steve si tolse le coperte e iniziò a cercare degli abiti. La sua divisa era sul pavimento, e rapidamente la infilò sotto il letto in caso Pepper entrasse prima di aprire il suo cassetto e tirar fuori dei pantaloni.

"Come lo sai, comun...?"

"Non è quella la domanda, Tony! La domanda è ma che diamine stavi pensando?! Avresti potuto farti arrestare o uccidere o un qualsiasi altro numero di cose! E poi vai e fai volare un atomica nello spazio profondo?!"

"Ehi, era per salvare New York...!

"Potrei ucciderti adesso!"

Steve non piacendogli il suono della cosa per nulla, riuscì finalmente a infilarsi nei pantaloni e barcollò fuori dalla camera da letto.

"Davvero preferirei che non lo facesse, signora." Steve si schiarì la gola, annunciandosi.

"Io...Steve?" Pepper batté le palpebre rapidamente, ma rapidamente riguadagnò la sua compostezza, girandosi per piantare un dito nel petto di Tony. "Come hai osato! Di tutte le cose che ti ho visto fare, di tutte le orribili, gelide, egoiste cose che hai mai fatto, questa è la più vile..."

"Signorina Potts, non sono sicuro che mi piaccia dove lei sta andando." Steve attraversò la stanza con la fronte aggrottata.

"Non difenderlo, Steve." Pepper gli diede un occhiata con fin troppa simpatia per mettere Steve a suo agio. "Non adesso. Tony, dobbiamo parlare in privato..."

Pepper continuò a lanciargli sguardi, e Steve stava per parlare e chiedere cosa fossero tutti gli sguardi taglienti per quando Tony aveva fatto per lui.

"Io non ho nulla da nascondere, Pepper." Tony guardò indietro a Steve. "Gli ho detto ogni cosa."

"Davvero." Pepper strinse le labbra incredula. "Tutto quanto?"

"Si." Tony si aggrottò. "Perché è così difficile da credere?"

"E a lui va bene che tu te la faccia con altri in pubblico?"

"Cosa?" Tony e Steve risposero all'unisono.

"E' in tutta internet, Tony!" Pepper agitò le mani. "Tutti quanti e le loro mamme hanno visto la foto di te che baci Capitan America!"

"Quello è... su internet?" Steve inghiottì. Dunque è così che lei sapeva che Tony era Iron man.

"Davvero sei d'accordo?" Pepper strillò, "Oh mio Dio!"

"Ah, un minuto." Tony mise una mano sulla porta.

"Non osare..."

Tony imprudentemente chiuse la porta in faccia a Pepper. Mentre lei continuava ad urlare incoerentemente dall'altro lato, Tony rapidamente si girò verso Steve.

"Rapido, aiutami a mentire prima che lei mi strappi le palle per averti tradito."

"Te ne ho data una gratis perché Capitan America era il tuo eroe di infanzia?"

"Geniale." Tony riaprì la porta con un sorriso stampato in viso. "Pepper! Tesoro! Luce della mia vita!"

"Tony, io giuro..."

"Mi ha dato il permesso per il mio eroe di infanzia, ma senti, non parliamo di queste cose ora." Tony diede un colpetto sul braccio di Pepper. "Parliamo della foto che hai menzionato! Quanto è divenuta virale? Sei bella e brillante, non puoi farla ritirare?"

"Neanche nei tuoi sogni!" Pepper gli diede una sberla tirando via la mano. "Tony, è un super criminale che bacia un super eroe, è ovunque! Ci sono cento reporter giù dalle scale soltanto!"

"Reporter?" Steve si aggrottò. "Perché?"

"Perché Tony è un ex celebrità miliardaria divenuta super criminale che ha salvato il mondo da alieni spaziali e poi si è fatto Capitan America!" Pepper strillò. "Non sono sicura che ci siano mai state notizie più grandi! Se davvero ti vuoi riprendere le Stark Industries, hai bisogno di uscire fuori e fare una dichiarazione ieri!"

"Ma." Tony guardò indietro a Steve stizzosamente. "Sesso."

"Tony," Steve e Pepper gemettero insieme, sebbene Steve fosse un po' più imbarazzato mentre Pepper era dolorosamente esasperata.

"Va bene, va bene." Tony si girò verso Pepper con un sobbalzo. "Vuoi ancora tornare con me?"

"Ho smesso di essere la tua PA per qualche mese e tu sei diventato un super criminale, puoi crederci che torno con te!"

"Stavo solo chiedendo..."

"Sei almeno cosciente del fatto che c'è un perimetro di poliziotti attorno all'edificio mentre parliamo? Che ho dovuto chiamare Happy ed i ragazzi in modo che possano sezionare il tuo piano e fare in modo che la polizia possa andarsene in modo che le persone possano entrare e uscire dall'edificio senza essere placcati? Sono in piedi da meno di mezz'ora Tony, mezz'ora e senza di me avresti la polizia... o peggio i reporter... che battono alla tua porta!"

"Si, perché tu che picchi alla mia porta, strillando il mio nome completo come la mia dannata madre mentre sono in mezzo ad un risveglio estremamente bollente è molto meglio..."

"Vuole dirti grazie, entrambi lo vogliamo." Intervenne Steve con un lieve rossore. L'idea di essere sorpreso mentre era nudo a letto da un centinaio di estranei era molto più terrificante che lottare contro alieni spaziali.

Pepper semplicemente sospirò, strofinandosi la fronte. La rabbia sembrò essere stata svuotata rapidamente, lasciandola con nulla salvo il disappunto e la stanchezza.

"Tony come puoi non avermelo detto?"

"Non volevo preoccuparti." Sospirò Tony ugualmente, piegandosi per darle un bacio sulla guancia. "Mi dispiace. Ascolta, vieni dentro, ti racconto la storia, e possiamo preparare una dichiarazione, va bene?"

"Vi preparo il caffè." Steve decise, immaginando che fosse il meglio che poteva fare per contribuire al momento. Non sapeva quasi nulla di cose quali gestire la stampa e fare dichiarazioni.

Pepper sedette sul divano, sprofondandosi e premendo i palmi delle mani contro gli occhi.

"Dio, mi serve un Advil."

"Penso ce ne sia un po' nell'armadietto del bagno. Tony, vuoi...?"

"Sto andando." Tony annuì, dirigendosi di nuovo nel bagno. "Mi servirà un po' più che i boxer per la conferenza comunque."

Non appena la porta della camera da letto si chiuse, Pepper sollevò la testa.

"Te lo ha detto?"

"No," Steve ammise. "E' stata, ah. Una grande sorpresa."

"E ti sta bene... questo?" Pepper fece un cenno vago. "La super criminalità?"

"Bene, non è più un super criminale," Steve fece notare. Fece una pausa, chinandosi contro il bancone e dando un pensiero onesto alla domanda. "Va bene, è il termine sbagliato. Non mi piace quello che ha fatto, e non sono d'accordo con le sue ragioni, ma le posso capire. Penso anche che sia una persona diversa da quel che era quando ha iniziato a percorrere quel cammino, e a volte è difficile uscirne senza una spinta."

"Pensi che abbia chiuso?" Pepper sembrava contrastata. "Del tutto?"

"Essere Iron Man?" Steve fece un lieve grugnito. Pensò a quanto profondamente Tony amasse la sua armatura, a quanto tempo e sforzo vi avesse messo per perfezionarla, a quanto lo facesse sentire euforico. "No. E non vorrei che lui smettesse. Ma penso abbia smesso di essere un criminale, se è quello che volevi dire."

"Come possiamo saperlo?" Pepper fece nuovamente cadere la sua testa fra le mani. "Ha fatto l'eroe solo una volta. Lui stesso lo definirebbe una bugia in un altrimenti tremendo modello di comportamento."

"Io mi fido di lui." Steve fece una mezza alzata di spalle, girandosi verso la macchina del caffè. JARVIS lo aveva già preparato, doveva solo versarlo. "Tu no?"

"Pensavo di sì." Pepper scosse il capo. "Pensavo anche che non fosse un super criminale."

"Non ha mai fatto del male a nessuno, Pepper," Steve le disse onestamente, "Voglio dire, ha fatto danni alle aziende, ma fisicamente... non ha mai provocato la morte di qualcuno, o anche solo un ferito. Lo spiegherà meglio lui di quanto io possa, ma l'essenza di quello che mi ha detto è che era spionaggio industriale..."

"Che è del tutto illegale..."

"Bene, si," Ammise Steve, tendendole una tazza prima di dirigersi di nuovo in cucina per preparare quella di Tony, "Ma non lo faceva per guadagno personale. Ha cercato compagnie corrotte ed ha cercato di rimetterle in riga. Ha solo tenuto il pubblico ... e le autorità ... all'oscuro. Quello che ha fatto era sbagliato, ma non è così orribile come sembra."

"Ma ha colpito..." Pepper si fermò con la fronte corrugata. "Le Stark Industries fanno affari sporchi?"

"Facevano," Corresse Tony mentre usciva dal bagno.

Tony sembrava... assolutamente stupendo. Era bello per cominciare ovviamente, ma adesso era vestito di tutto punto in un abito grigio lavagna perfettamente stirato accentuato da una cravatta carminio. L'abito era cucito perfettamente sulla sua figura sottile e muscolosa, accentuando le sue spalle forti e la sottile curva della sua schiena. Sembrava a suo agio nell'abito, confortevole come una seconda pelle, fino al minimo particolare l'affascinante, potente uomo d'affari che era stato.

A Steve sovvenne che non aveva mai visto Tony in quel ruolo.

Tony colse l'occhiata di Steve con un sorriso, e a dispetto di tutto quello che avevano passato, a dispetto delle ore che avevano passato a letto insieme, il corpo di Steve sembrava bruciare. I suoi palmi erano sudati, e inghiottì seccamente. Si sentiva in quel momento un ossuto piccolo nessuno di nuovo, semplicemente felice che il ragazzino più popolare lo avesse degnato di uno sguardo.

Poi Tony fu dietro a lui, un braccio attorno alla sua vita mentre premeva un bacio sulla nuca di Steve.

"Grazie piccolo." Passò l'altro braccio attorno a lui per rubare la tazza che Steve aveva preparato per lui. "E lui ha ragione, Pep, sono stato molto attento a non fare del male a nessuno."

"Ma le Stark Industries sono sporche?" Pepper sembrava focalizzata su quella cosa.

"Erano. Fa parte di... bene, è una storia lunga." Tony strofinò una mano sulla sua fronte. "Aspetta, mi serve il resto di questa caraffa dentro di me prima di parlare di nuovo di questo."

Tony prosciugò il resto della sua tazza, e Steve si arrese e glie ne versò un’altra prima di avviarlo verso il divano..."Due sono abbastanza per ora, Tony, potrai averne ancora dopo che avrai mangiato del cibo vero"... poi lo lasciò spiegare la storia a Pepper mentre preparava per tutti la colazione. Ascoltò assentemente, ma nulla di ciò era diverso da quello che aveva già sentito in precedenza. Tony non poteva dire a Pepper delle identità segrete degli Avengers, ma le disse tutto il resto.

Le disse come Obadiah Stane avesse organizzato il rapimento. Come fosse arrivato a fare cose estreme per avere vendetta più scrupolosamente che poteva. Come infine aveva perso di vista quell'obiettivo mentre aveva iniziato a guarire, grazie a lei, grazie a "Clark" e "Natalie", e infine grazie a Steve. Come si era spostato sempre più vicino al lato giusto nel tempo, e l'invasione aliena era stata la spinta che gli serviva. Per il momento in cui Steve terminò di preparare uova e pancetta e stava rovesciando gli ultimi pancake, Tony stava terminando.

"E io ho pensato che far volare quell'atomica nello spazio... in qualche modo avrebbe rimediato a tutto, lo sai? Avrei potuto uscirne pulito. A pari."

"Non devi morire per ripulire la tua fedina, Tony." Pepper sospirò. "Ma ammetto che sia probabilmente più facile della strada maestra."

"bene, in effetti non dovrebbe essere così difficile," Steve parlò senza pensare, "lo SHIELD sa che le sue azioni, sebbene legalmente in un area piuttosto grigio scuro, sono state svolte con buone intenzioni, solo contro gli affari sporchi e senza feriti. Faranno cadere ogni accusa a condizione che si unisca agli Avengers. Che tutto sia rilasciato al pubblico, e dopo alcune missioni con Tony al nostro fianco, l'opinione pubblica dovrebbe essere a suo favore molto velocemente. Sembrano piuttosto mutevoli per cominciare per quanto so."

"Come sai tutto questo?" Pepper si aggrottò, mentre Tony nascose un sobbalzo. Steve avrebbe potuto prendersi a sberle.

"Ah, Tony me lo ha detto." Steve si girò con un ampio sorriso, i piatti in mano. "Chi vuole la colazione?"

"Io sono Iron Man."

I reporter strillarono selvaggiamente alla cosa, un migliaio di domande tutte insieme. Steve resistette alla voglia di coprirsi gli orecchi. Stavano in piedi sulle scale del condominio; non c'era ragione di cercare di portare la conferenza in altro luogo. C'era una densa folla di reporter che bloccavano la loro sola uscita dall'edificio, e prima Tony avesse parlato con loro, prima se ne sarebbero andati.

Happy, il vecchio amico e appena reintegrato capo della sicurezza, assieme ad altri tre omoni corpulenti, stavano tenendo i reporter dietro al perimetro. Steve lo apprezzava, ma stava a portata di braccio accanto a Tony comunque. Era ansioso, la natura amatoriale della conferenza non lo faceva sentire per nulla a suo agio. Pepper era in piedi appena dietro Steve osservando Tony come un falco per essere sicura che usasse le note che gli aveva dato... apparentemente aveva l'abitudine di ignorarle interamente.

"Guardate, ho un intero discorso qui..." Pepper fece un gemito esasperato come se esattamente come richiesto Tony mise da parte le note. Steve non si trovò ad essere sorpreso. "... ma è quello per cui siete venuti, giusto? Io sono Iron Man. Ho avuto un brutto inizio, ma lo SHIELD ed io siamo venuti ad un accordo, e gioco con la squadra giusta adesso."

"Ci sono circa quattordici foto che dicono che giochi per un intera diversa squadra, ha qualche commento al riguardo?" Uno dei reporter maschi gli sparò il microfono più vicino, e Tony rise.

"Era uno scherzo omosessuale, Daniels? Sono deluso da lei. Sono un super criminale divenuto un super eroe dopo aver salvato il mondo da un attacco alieno e lei vuole ficcare il naso nella mia vita amorosa?"

"Dunque è innamorato di lui allora?" Una reporter femmina domandò.

"Mi spiace, c'è una persona qui che non bacerebbe Capitan America?" Tony abilmente schivò la domanda. "Il tipo è favoloso."

"E' lei che dice ufficialmente che è gay?"

"Le piacerebbe una dichiarazione ufficiale?" Tony sembrava divertito ora. "Mi chiamo Tony Stark, sono un super eroe part time, e part time di nuovo Amministratore Delegato delle Stark Industries, e mi piacciono le donne, gli uomini e le lunghe passeggiate sulla spiaggia. Vorrebbe sapere anche il mio tipo di sangue, o ci possiamo muovere sulle domande reali?"

Ci fu del clamore per un poco, e Tony rispose alle domande mentre arrivavano. L'argomento della sua sessualità svanì nel sottofondo mentre gli chiedevano sul lavoro con lo SHIELD, riguardo il suo cambiare bandiera, e riguardo l'arresto di Stane e il ripristino di Tony come Amministratore Delegato delle Stark Industries. Steve era sorpreso ma compiaciuto nell'apprendere che Tony avrebbe terminato l'anno scolastico alla Midtown High; erano solo alcuni mesi, e se fosse stato attento a organizzare gli orari non c'era ragione di non occuparsene.

Steve ne era lieto. Gli studenti di Tony davvero lo adoravano, e Tony aveva un debole per tutti loro e si vedeva da un miglio lontano, che volesse ammetterlo o meno. In più, sarebbe stato bello vedere Tony di giorno, visto che la ricostruzione delle Stark Industries e l'organizzazione della loro nuova direzione... l'energia pulita, come Tony stava annunciando... avrebbe consumato completamente il tempo libero di Tony. Era felice per Tony, per non menzionare eccessivamente orgoglioso, ma era ben cosciente che non ci sarebbero state molte pigre serate a guardare film per un poco.

La conferenza stava sorprendentemente andando incredibilmente bene, tutto considerato, fino a che Tony non fece cenno ad una bionda in prima fila.

"Oh prego, mi dia una soddisfazione, cos'ha da dire riguardo tutto questo?"

La donna socchiuse gli occhi. Sembrava voler trapassare Tony con uno sguardo, ma si limitò ad una domanda tagliente.

"Conosce almeno il vero nome di Capitan America?" Fece un sorriso autocompiaciuto. "O non le importa in questo piccolo esperimento che sta facendo?"

Pepper fece un rumore esasperato di repulsione, e Steve si trovò a convenire completamente. Si piegò indietro solo un poco per sussurrarle.

"Chi è quella?"

"Christine Everhart, un reporter di Vanity Fair. Tony non si supponeva le desse modo di parlare, ma ovviamente non ascolta mai. Lei ce l'ha con lui dà... bene, anni. Hanno passato una notte insieme una volta, e lei non ha apprezzato il trattamento del mattino dopo."

"Ah."

"Lo so, in effetti." Tony stava sorridendo, ma era un sorriso tagliente, di sfida. "Non che sia di una qualche importanza per lei. E non ci sono esperimenti, sono ben cosciente della mia sessualità. Se ha terminato di collezionare pettegolezzi, sono sicuro che i veri reporter hanno qualche vera domanda..."

"Ecco la domanda," Interruppe Christine, "Se in effetti lei lo conosce e questo non è solo un esperimento, vuol dire che ha una relazione con lui?"

"Quello è..."

"Mi faccia indovinare." Il suo sogghigno compiaciuto era riapparso, con molto dispiacere di Steve. "Confidenziale?"

"Ovviamente," Tony rispose seccamente, "Ora..."

"Divertente, perché mi sembra che lei non sia cambiato per nulla. Lo stesso vecchio cane con gli stessi vecchi trucchi ma con dei nuovi brillanti giocattoli, giusto?"

"Questo è abbastanza." Steve fece un passo avanti, guardandola storto. "Signorina, se continuerà a molestarlo, le dovrò chiedere di andarsene."

"E chi sarebbe lei, mm?" Christine socchiuse gli occhi verso di lui, misurandolo.

Tutti stavano guardandolo con un certo livello di interesse ora, e Steve si rese conto che avrebbe probabilmente dovuto pensarci due volte prima di aprire la sua boccaccia. Tony fortunatamente, non mancava un colpo.

"Nuova sicurezza." Si girò per mettere una mano sull'avambraccio di Steve, facendogli fare un passo indietro. "Iperprotettivo, lo sono sempre all'inizio."

"Io solo..."

"Robinson, il punto di una conferenza è che loro possano molestarmi, ricorda?" Tony sorrise, ma era un sorriso vuoto, solo per le macchine fotografiche. "Va bene, posso gestire Pettegolezzi per ragazzine settimanale laggiù."

"Vanity Fair." Lei gli diede un sorriso ghiacciolo. "Lei è molto... alla mano, con le sue guardie del corpo."

"Oh, questa è bella." Tony grugnì una risata. "Sono bisessuale quindi adesso fotto chiunque abbia polso?"

"Penso che il signor Robinson abbia ragione, è sufficiente per una conferenza." Pepper intervenne rapidamente, schioccando le dita ad Happy.

I reporter insorsero avanzando, chiedendo ciascuno "un ultima domanda", ma Happy e le altre guardie del corpo tennero il perimetro. Steve spinse Tony e Pepper all'interno, giocando il ruolo di guardia del corpo fino a che non furono oltre l'atrio e le porte dell'ascensore si chiusero. Tirò Tony in un bacio, attento a mantenerlo casto mentre Pepper era ancora con loro, ma era incapace di resistere mentre i commenti di quella Christine Everhart gli risuonavano ancora in testa.

"La prima esperienza è sempre la peggiore." Tony strinse la sua mano quando si divisero. "Mi spiace di non averti potuto difendere meglio."

"Difendermi?" Steve voleva aggiungere, 'e da che diamine?', ma Pepper parlò.

"Se avesse annunciato che state insieme, si sarebbe indubbiamente trasformato in uno scandalo del tipo 'Tony Stark, di nuovo con i suoi tradimenti', anche se tu glie ne hai abbuonata una per Capitan America." Pepper non guardò in su dal suo Stark Phone, dove stava prendendo rigorose note. La disapprovazione dell'idea di una concessione era chiara nella sua voce, e Steve non riusciva a non trovarla almeno un pochino divertente. "L'ultima cosa che ci serve adesso è uno scandalo Stark."

"Rilassati, Pep, sono un uomo cambiato lo sai meglio di chiunque. Inoltre, solo per i posteri?" Tony guardò a Steve. "Non ho mai tradito. Nessuno. Mai."

"E' vero." Pepper convenne. "Lo saprei."

"Io..." Steve batté le palpebre, sorpreso che avessero anche solo sentito la necessità di renderlo noto. "Io non... non avrei mai pensato che lo potessi fare, Tony. Volevo solo dire che vorrei averti potuto difendere meglio, quella donna è stata orribile con te."

"Oh, sono sempre così. Se non è lei, è qualcun'altro." Tony fece spallucce, indifferente.

"Questo è comune, dunque." Steve si aggrottò. "Quanto spesso fate queste cose?"

"Un paio di volte al mese." Tony sobbalzò allo sguardo sul suo viso. "Non ti piace, vero? Se ti può far sentire meglio, per le conferenze stampa formali possiamo scegliere chi vogliamo. Aiuta a tenere a freno le puttane del pettegolezzo, almeno in qualche modo." 

"Perché sono così interessati a te per iniziare?" Steve fece una smorfia.

"Non lo so, perché tu lo sei?" Tony lo stuzzicò. "Sono ovviamente semplicemente formidabile."

"Questo lo so, perché ti conosco." L'espressione di Steve cadde in qualche luogo fra il perplesso e l'irritato. "Loro no, e chiaramente non ne hanno il desiderio. Salvo ficcare il naso per i tuoi piccoli sporchi segreti in modo che possano spargerli in giro."

"Tu." Tony premette un bacio sulla sua guancia. "Non sei un piccolo sporco segreto."

"Non sto dicendo questo, sono solo preoccupato..."

"La prima volta che Tony è stato di fronte ai fotografi aveva quattro anni." Lo informò Pepper. "Può gestire la cosa, Steve. Fidati di lui. Meglio ancora, fidati di me; ho gestito le sue buffonate per più di una decade. L'ho gestito quando era giovane e sporcaccione e così selvaggio che era quasi sull'orlo del suicidio. Adesso è anziano e impegnato e così responsabile che farebbe sentire nauseato il suo giovane se stesso. Questo sarà una passeggiata nel parco comparato al 1999."

"Avevamo convenuto di non parlare più del 1999." Tony gemette. "Davvero quell'anno si è verificato? Non ne ho alcun ricordo."

"Quell'intera decade è stata un vuoto per te." Pepper rise. L'ascensore si aprì con un ding, e lei li spinse fuori. "Andate. Io devo tornare giù a parlare con la sicurezza. Se finirete davvero l'anno scolastico, dovrete aspettare almeno un altro giorno o due per fare in modo che il caos della stampa si calmi, poi dovremo coordinarci con il supporto della polizia fuori dalla scuola. Vi chiamo quanto sarà tutto a posto."

"Ho menzionato ultimamente che sei la persona più terrificantemente efficiente che io abbia mai incontrato?" Sorrise Tony.

"Ogni giorno." Pepper sorrise, stanco ma onesto con solo un cenno di divertimento. "E' tutto, Signor Stark?"

"E' tutto, Signorina Potts." Tony le ammiccò, e le porte dell'ascensore si chiusero. Si girò verso Steve con un sorriso malvagio che ispirava una pletora di pensieri meno che casti. "Sembra che abbiamo appena avuto un altro giorno libero."

"Tu hai un altro giorno libero." Steve corresse. "Io devo lavorare domani."

"Vedi, hai erroneamente assunto che io ti lascerò uscire dal letto."

"Dimentichi che io ho la super forza."

"Dimentichi che io ho le super mani." Tony agitò le dita in modo suggestivo, un bellissimo sorriso da monello che giocava fra le sue labbra che colpì il sistema di Steve come una droga.

Improvvisamente impaziente, Steve afferrò con impeto Tony con una mano, aprendo la porta dell'appartamento con l'altra. Lo tirò dentro e lo spinse contro la porta nel momento in cui si chiuse, baciandolo affamato, staccandosi solo brevemente per ansimare la sua risposta con un sorriso monello anche lui.  
"Dunque ricordami."

"Identificazione."

Fu quattro giorni dopo l'attacco a New York, tre giorni dopo la conferenza stampa di Tony. Sebbene avessero strizzato più tempo da soli che potevano, non avevano avuto per nulla la vacanza che entrambi si erano immaginati. Tony era sempre bloccato al telefono con un rigido dirigente o un altro, e se non stava cercando di convincerli che davvero potevano farcela e di stare duri al pezzo durante le montagne russe azionarie che stavano verificandosi, era in video conferenza con i capi divisione o i direttori di produzione o i collegamenti con le Pubbliche Relazioni, o, e che dio lo proibisse, con tutti e tre. Lavorava praticamente ventiquattr'ore al giorno riguardo la nuova direzione delle Stark Industries, il che non gli avrebbe lasciato tempo per supervisionare la ricostruzione della Stark Tower ... un progetto che aveva deciso di passare a Steve.

Non tutto quanto, ovviamente, poteva pagare le persone per farlo, ed era troppo lavoro da scaricare sulle spalle di Steve, quello di cui lo aveva incaricato con fiducia era occuparsi degli appartamenti per gli Avengers. C'era l'intera sezione superiore che era stata designata come lo spazio Avengers, e sebbene Tony avesse fornito suggerimenti e idee, avrebbe praticamente lasciato che Steve andasse a ruota libera al riguardo, in particolare per il loro spazio.

Se Tony doveva essere onesto con se stesso, una gran parte di quello era egoismo. Se Steve non avesse avuto nulla per essere occupato mentre Tony guidava un azienda all'esterno del loro appartamento, sarebbe invece andato a lavorare. Quello significava che non sarebbe stato li nelle rare pause di Tony, e qual era il punto di fare una pausa se non avesse avuto Steve a renderla interessante? Lui si fidava del fatto che Steve avrebbe reso giustizia allo spazio comunque, ed era lieto di avere qualcosa in meno sul suo piatto, al momento estremamente pieno.

Steve avrebbe avuto un lavoro lungo, e sarebbero serviti mesi prima che la vita di Tony si rilassasse in qualcosa che potesse sembrare nuovamente normale, ma Pepper aveva dato loro l' okay per tornare al lavoro comunque. A dispetto del suo brontolare, Tony in qualche modo attendeva con impazienza di farlo; gli mancavano i suoi monelli più di quanto si aspettasse. Stavano dirigendosi attraverso il perimetro di polizia ora, il viso di Tony sufficiente a provare l'identificazione per entrambi.

Happy, comunque, si sentì di fare il cazzone con Steve, e stava picchiettando il petto di Steve come se avesse dovuto avere un cartellino identificativo appuntato in ogni momento. Steve, benedetto il suo cuore, stava armeggiando con il suo portafogli, già scusandosi.

"Omioddio, Happy, lui è a posto." Tony alzò gli occhi al cielo, afferrando il portafogli di Steve e rimettendoglielo in tasca. "Seriamente, facci passare."

"Devo controllare le sue credenziali." Happy puntò fuori il mento in un modo che Tony era quasi certo lui pensasse fosse intimidatorio.

"Happy, avevo la lingua giù nella sua gola cinque minuti fa, consideralo molto meticolosamente controllato." Tony passò il braccio attorno a quello di Steve e si spinse oltre Happy. "Siamo abbastanza in ritardo di già."

"E di chi è la colpa, esattamente?" Steve sollevò un sopracciglio verso di lui divertito, le sue guance solo leggermente arrossate al commento sulla lingua in gola. Bene, Tony lo stava addestrando bene.

"Mi spiace, non sono dispiaciuto." Tony agitò una mano, e Steve la mollò in favore di riprendere il loro precedente argomento di conversazione che avevano lasciato nel parcheggio.

"E se continuassimo insieme, da principio, potresti supervisionare..."

"Steve, no."

"Perché no? Hai detto che ci vogliono bene."

"Steve, tumblr ti masticherebbe e poi ti sputerebbe fuori, e francamente, sono parziale verso di te come tu sei."

"Io non capisco..."

"E quello è esattamente il problema."

"Ma voglio vedere che cosa stanno dicendo. Riguarda me, riguarda noi, penso di avere il diritto di sapere."

"Il diritto di sapere, si. lo stomaco per farlo, no."

"E' odioso?" Steve si aggrottò, adorabilmente preoccupato.

"Oddio, no." Tony rise. "Il completo opposto."

"Posso almeno vedere le foto?"

"Ti ho mostrato le foto..."

"No, mi hai mostrato le foto ufficiali. Voglio vedere quelle su cui tu e Pepper stavate ridacchiando ieri notte. Non sembravano veramente..."

"Sono chiamate fanart," Tony ammise, poi, con un broncio, "E io non ridacchio..."

"Lo facevi."

"Insultarmi non aiuta il tuo caso."

"Clint me le mostrerà."

"E io lo appendo con la corda del suo arco."

"Non capisco perché mi stai nascondendo questo..."

"Non nascondendo," Tony chiarì rapidamente, "Promesso. E' solo, Steve, tu non capisci. Queste persone si sono ossessivamente immaginati noi in una relazione dalla prima volta che io ti ho rapito, e in effetti si è rivelato vero. Questo tipo di cosa non accade spesso a loro, va bene? Diavolo, abbiamo spaccato il loro sito web, è tornato online solo ieri, e questo perché ho donato loro un sacco di soldi perché ampliassero la loro banda. Non vorresti avventurarti la dentro adesso. Fidati di me, va bene?"

"Suppongo." Steve sospirò, aprendo la porta della classe, tenendola per Tony.

"Graz..."

Tony venne interrotto da un’ampia raffica di palloni pieni d'acqua.

"Oh merda, è Stark!"

Il lanciatore del primo pallone... Downey, ovviamente, perché quando cazzo quel ragazzino non era un rompi coglioni... agitò le mani per un cessate il fuoco. Tony rimase lì un momento, bagnato fradicio, cercando di ricordare che l'omicidio era illegale.

"Se eri curioso riguardo l'origine della mia super criminalità?" Tony sibilò a Steve, puntando un dito su Downey che aveva ancora un secchio pieno di palloncini d'acqua ai suoi piedi, "E' quello stronzetto la."

"Pensavamo fosse il supplente!" Chris Hemsworth, un nuovo arrivato trasferito dall'Australia nella classe di Tony, mise le mani in aria innocentemente.

"E voi colpite tutti i vostri supplenti con palloni d'acqua?" Steve chiese, con chiara disapprovazione.

"E' stata un idea di Robert!" Uno studente puntò colpevolmente verso Robert.

"Sicuro, ha comperato tutti i palloni e il resto!" un altro convenne.

"E sono sicuro che ha tenuto un arma puntata a tutti voi per farveli riempire?" Tony guardò storto tutta la classe. Si agitarono, vari no e penso di no come risposte arrivarono dopo un momento.

"Me lo sono inventato solo perché le notizie dicevano che probabilmente non sareste tornati!" Protestò Downey, "E quello non era giusto! Avevate promesso che eravamo bloccati con voi, non potevate semplicemente scappare da noi perché adesso lei è un pezzo grosso fra i super eroi!"

"Io... io non sono scappato, ho salvato i vostri penosi culi da una bomba, penso che mi meritassi un paio di giorni liberi! E a che cosa sarebbe servito attaccare il vostro supplente se lo avessi fatto?"

"Fluffalo ha detto che causare casino la avrebbe fatta tornare!" Downey insistette. "E guarda, aveva ragione!"

"Lanciami sotto all'autobus, perché no?" Mark scoccò a Robert un occhiata. Poi, quando Steve girò il suo sguardo severo su di lui, agitò un po' i piedi. "E' solo che se causiamo guai per un supplente, la cosa viene riportata all'insegnante. Ho pensato avrebbe potuto rendere più facile che voi... Voglio dire. Tornaste. Anche se solo per leggerci l' "Atto dei rivoltosi"."

Tony fissò i piccoli bastardi in silenzio.

"Fanculo, mi prendo un altro giorno libero." Si girò per andarsene.

"Tony!" Steve alzò gli occhi al cielo, piantando una mano sul petto di Tony per fermarlo dov'era. "Semplicemente gli sei mancato."

"Mi hanno attaccato..."

"Perché gli sei mancato."

"Ci è mancato anche lei." Robert intervenne verso Steve. "La classe non è divertente neppure la metà quando Stark non si fa bello per qualcuno."

"Bene, visto che vi è mancato così tanto..." Tony andò verso il punto dove Robert si trovava e si prese il secchio ai suoi piedi. "Penso che meriti lo stesso caldo benvenuto, vero?"

"Tony ti giuro che se tu..." La minaccia di Steve venne tagliata fuori da un palloncino d'acqua sul suo viso. "Oh, te ne pentirai."

"Davvero vuoi provarci?" Tony agitò le sopracciglia in tono di sfida.

"I tuoi ragazzi contro i miei. Dopo scuola. Nel cortile." Steve sfidò con un sorriso, pettinandosi i capelli bagnati per toglierseli dagli occhi.

"Ci sto." Tony estese la mano per chiudere l'accordo. Steve la afferrò e la scosse, e Tony resistette a malapena alla voglia di tirare avanti Steve e sigillarlo in altro modo; e poteva dire che Steve stava pensando lo stesso. Tony fece un sogghigno infido. "Oh, che cos'è quello, Steve? Non hai palloncini d'acqua e io non condivido? Peccato."

"Oh che ne dici, JARVIS?" Steve estrasse il suo telefono, agitandolo con un sogghigno. "Hai la carta di credito di Tony in archivio ed io ho tutta la prima ora libera per andare a comperare palloncini da riempire d'acqua mentre Tony deve insegnare? Peccato."

"Sei malvagio, Robinson." Anche mentre lo diceva, Tony non poteva evitare il sogghigno che minacciava di aprire in due la sua faccia." "Pura malvagità."

"Ragazzino, non hai ancora visto nulla," Steve citò, sparando a Tony un ultimo sorriso prima di infilarsi nella porta.

"Ragazzo, avevi ragione." Uno dei suoi studenti si girò verso un altro. "Non possono essere più ovvi."

"Ovvi riguardo cosa?" Tony sollevò un sopracciglio allo studente in questione.

"Ho detto qualcosa?" Batterono le palpebre più volte verso di lui innocentemente. "Nulla, non ho detto nulla."

"Okay, va bene, non mi importa... nuovo piano, faremo scienza domani. Oggi, ci prepariamo alla guerra."

"Questo posto è molto meglio della mia scuola precedente." Chris disse entusiasta.

"Prima di tutto: Downey tu hai diciotto anni e hai una morale pessima, vieni qui."

"Che cos'è, un invito?"

"Farò ad entrambi noi un favore e mi dimenticherò che tu abbia mai chiesto questo." Tony tirò fuori il portafogli. "Hai una macchina?"

"Sicuro."

"Bene. Qui ci sono un paio di cento dollari. Fatti una giustificazione, vai al Target più vicino, prendi tutte le confezioni di palloncini d'acqua e tutti i super spruzzatori che puoi trovare."

"Mi ha appena incoraggiato a evitare la scuola?"

"Di cosa stai parlando?" Tony replicò piegando la testa, gli occhi spalancati, il ritratto dell'innocenza. "Downey? Robert Downey? Non l'ho visto in tutto il giorno, cosa vuoi dire che ha saltato scuola?"

"Giusto." Downey sorrise, accettando i soldi.

"Vai avanti." Tony lo cacciò fuori. "Steve guida a qualcosa come dieci chilometri all'ora, se vai adesso puoi arrivare prima di lui e comprare tutto. Ci incontriamo ai campi da basket; c’è una fontana dove possiamo riempire, e delle truppe che sicuramente vorranno unirsi a noi e farsi reclutare."

"Coach Barden?"

"Cosa?" Clint era impegnato a trafficare col suo fischietto; quel bastardo di Stark glie lo aveva di nuovo riempito di colla.

"Stiamo facendo una classe in cooperazione oggi?" chiese lo studente.

"No. Perché?"

"Ci sono un sacco di ragazzini la fuori. E non sono neppure in divisa."

"Cosa?" Clint guardò in su, socchiudendo gli occhi verso il gruppo di una trentina di ragazzini vicino al lato del palazzo. "Ah. Quelli non sono miei."

Prese il fischietto per soffiarci e avere la loro attenzione, bloccandosi in tempo all'ultimo istante. Giusto. Colla. Si alzò invece, saltando giù dalle panche e manovrando fra i suoi studenti che giocavano a basket per chiedere al gruppo vicino al muro cosa facessero. Non erano neppure in tuta. da ginnastica, che cosa pensavano di...

oh. Grandioso.

Tony.

"Che diavolo tu e la tua tribù di disastri state facendo qui fuori?"

I ragazzini guardarono in su, ma Tony semplicemente fece cenno con la mano che tornassero al lavoro. Lo ascoltarono, ridendo e chiacchierando eccitati mentre lo facevano. Passandosi palloncini e pistole ad acqua attorno, riempiendoli e scaricandoli nei secchi e nei frigoriferi da picnic che alcuni dei ragazzini più previdenti avevano portato nel cortile.

"La guerra sta per iniziare, Barden," Gli disse Tony cripticamente. Bene, almeno si era ricordato di usare il nome sotto copertura. "Ci stai o no?"

"Di che tipo di guerra stiamo parlando qui?" Clint lo osservò. "Perché se mi dici che c'è un’altra invasione, non penso che dei teenager con delle pistole ad acqua ce la faranno."

"Una guerra d'acqua." Corresse Tony. "Nel cortile dopo scuola, i miei ragazzi contro quelli di Steve."

"Non dirmi che saresti andato in guerra senza di me?" Clint gli diede un pugno sulla spalla, e Tony sorrise.

"Non me ne sarei neppure sognato."

"Hai abbastanza rifornimenti per una truppa di altri trenta?"

"Downey ha svaligiato un Target prima, ed io ne ho colpito un altro per ulteriori rifornimenti durante la mia ora libera."

"Toglimi la colla dal fischio, e io raduno i miei." Clint mollò il suo fischio nella mano di Tony.

"Sapevo che eri il mio preferito." Tony lanciò un braccio attorno alle sue spalle.

"Steve è il tuo preferito." Clint alzò gli occhi al cielo.

"Molto vero." Tony annuì, abbassando la voce con un sogghigno. "Ma tu sei il mio preferito che non mi fa pompini mattutini."

"Ahhh, volgare." Clint lo spinse via. "Non raccontarmi la tua fottuta vita sessuale, quello è Capitan America ragazzo..."

"Credimi, lo so." Tony agitò le sopracciglia, e Clint mise una mano sulla bocca di Tony per fermare qualsiasi ulteriore esposizione. Tony semplicemente lo leccò con un sorriso anche più ampio. "Anche la sua lingua è potenziata."

"Io ti odio fottutamente."

"Bugie, sono del tutto il tuo preferito." Tony ridacchiò, iniziando a tirare via la colla secca.

"Le persone che mettono la colla nelle mie cose non sono le mie preferite."

"Oh, andiamo, mi hai messo le trappole per fare esplodere le penne quando le prendevo."

"Mi hai cambiato le opzioni del telefono cellulare in Mandarino!"

"Mi hai impacchettato l'aula con la carta stagnola!"

"Hai messo il colorante per dolci in tutte le rose delle docce!"

"Ammettilo, quella è stata fottutamente spassosa." Tony lo accusò, e Clint con cautela tenne a bada il suo sorriso.

"I miei calciatori sono rimasti viola per giorni."

"Spassoso."

"Avevamo una partita."

"Spassoso."

"Forse dovrei offrire le mie truppe a Steve invece," minacciò Clint.

"Un fischietto privo di colla in arrivo," Tony offrì allegramente.

La guerra fu epica.

Tony aveva reclutato i ragazzini di Clint e Steve quelli di Natasha, e alla fine di tutto più di metà scuola era coinvolta in quella che era diventata tutti contro tutti. Per quando i palloncini furono finiti e i fucili ad acqua scaricati, tutti nel campus erano felicemente inzuppati. Tecnicamente parlando venne dichiarata pari e patta, ma considerato che Steve svuotò un frigo di acqua ghiacciata sopra alla testa di Tony meno di tre secondi prima, il consenso generale fu che il lato di Steve aveva vinto. Tony lo negò veementemente. Steve lo lasciò fare.

"f-fanculo t-tu, R-r-rogers." I denti di Tony battevano. Steve uscì dalla sua giacca e l'avvolse attorno alle spalle di Tony.

"Robinson," Steve ricordò, visto che erano ancora nel campus, ma lo tirò vicino e sfregò le braccia di Tony per aiutarlo a scaldarsi.

"Tu-l-letteralmente hai appena svuotato a-acqua ghiacciata su di m-me, e adesso mi stai r-riscal-dando." Tony sorrise. "Sei tutto un programma, R-robinson."

"Lo stesso per te, Stark." La voglia di baciare Tony era incredibilmente forte.

"T-ti sfido." Tony agitò le sopracciglia, leggendo la mente di Steve fin troppo bene.

"Siamo a scuola."

"Dobbiamo dar da mangiare ai mulini dei pettegolezzi o s-si anno-ieranno riguardo noi."

"Io penso che baciarti in mezzo al cortile sia meno un 'pettegolezzo' e più una 'prova'."

"Qualcosa da nascondere?" Tony sollevò un sopracciglio, una domanda onesta.

"Neanche per sogno." Steve chiuse lo spazio fra di loro.

Ci fu un immediato strillo, seguito da un orribile quantità di imprecazioni.

"Woo, merda!"

"Santo inferno, si stanno baciando?"

"Ragazzo, controlla!"

"Te l'avevo fottutamente detto..."

"Dannazione, ho scommesso la prossima settimana..."

"Lo sapevo del tutto..."

"Non sapevi un fottuto cavolo..."

"Come sapevi è appena successo..."

"Ragazzo, io amo questa fottuta scuola..."

"Forse dovremo andare a casa adesso." Steve era piuttosto sicuro che il suo viso fosse effettivamente a fuoco.

"Sicuro." Tony allacciò le loro dita insieme, tirando via Steve dalla folla di agitati teenager e fuori verso il parcheggio.

"Ehi Stark, quando..." Downey cercò di importunarlo, ma Tony semplicemente lo spinse via con una mano sul viso.

"Sono passate le tre del pomeriggio, ragazzo, uomo, non ti conosco, tu non esisti."

"Tony." Steve gli sparò uno sguardo per una parte esasperato, tre parti affettuoso.

"Vuoi restare a parlare con lui, o vuoi forse, ehm." Tony sparò a Steve uno sguardo significativo e un sogghigno molto suggestivo. "Ti va di andare a casa?"

"Ehm." Steve sorrise di rimando. "Casa."


	12. Epilogo

Fu la cosa più stupida a Rovinare la sua copertura.

Non avevano pianificato di rivelare l'identità di Steve. Tony era stato criticato per aver baciato Cap durante l'invasione ed "essersi messo con" Steve solo qualche giorno dopo, ma immaginarono che la cosa sarebbe stata dimenticata velocemente. Steve andò anche davanti alle telecamere ad un certo punto per chiarificare che non era stato tenuto all'oscuro e sapeva perfettamente in cosa si stava infilando, grazie mille, ma fu una delle studenti di Steve, Scarlet, che pose effettivamente fine alla cosa.

"Dicono che il vostro insegnante è la seconda scelta del Signor Stark perché non può avere Capitan America. Che cosa ne pensa al riguardo?"

"Oh, che è stupido?" Lei aveva risposto al reporter ficcanaso come fosse ovvio. "Seriamente, guardi il modo in cui si guardano l'un l'altro per circa, cinque secondi. Se non altro, mi spiace per Capitan America. Non ha mai avuto una possibilità. Per il Professor Stark, neppure Capitan America è comparabile al signor Robinson."

I reporter avevano cessato di giocare la faccenda di Capitan America come un qualche tipo di problema nella loro relazione dopo di quello, e la vita era tornata ad un modello familiare, anche se frenetico. Passavano le giornate ad insegnare alle loro classi ed i pomeriggi alla Stark Tower, Tony in incontri o lavorando nel suo ufficio, Steve organizzando e assistendo nella costruzione. Spesso non arrivavano a casa fino a tardi e dovevano alzarsi presto il mattino dopo, ma avevano le classi condivise e altri momenti liberi assortiti lungo la giornata, e sebbene fossero incredibilmente impegnati e spesso esausti, erano felici.

Per la fine dell'anno scolastico, le Stark Industries iniziavano a stabilizzarsi di nuovo, e tutti gli Avengers salvo Thor, che era ancora ad Asgard, si erano trasferiti nei piani superiori della Stark Tower. Tony... più accuratamente i suoi avvocati... avevano scritto un contratto, e predisposto tutto il necessario affinché arrivassero ad un accordo sullo status degli Avengers.

Come squadra non erano di proprietà dello SHIELD. Erano un’iniziativa indipendente, basata alla Stark Tower - o come avevano iniziato a chiamare i piani superiori, Avengers Tower - che lavoravano con ma non erano soggetti allo SHIELD. Clint e Natasha rimanevano ufficialmente impiegati dallo SHIELD su base indefinita, e Tony doveva loro tre anni di lavoro come consulente, o super eroe a seconda delle necessità, ma Steve, Bruce e Thor non avevano obblighi ufficiali.

Sapevano tutti che avrebbero risposto ancora a Nick Fury, ma era bello sapere di non essere legalmente obbligati.

Il giorno del diploma, considerato che lo staff aveva due super spie sotto copertura, un super eroe sotto copertura, ed una celebrità, andò ovviamente come ci si poteva aspettare; ovvero non molto bene.

Il problema numero uno era normale, almeno. I ragazzi erano agitati ed ansiosi, troppo eccitati riguardo il diploma per stare calmi. Servirono allo staff quasi quattro ore solo per far fare loro le prove, alla fine delle quali Steve contò che i 'Mi metto l'armatura e prendo a colpi di repulsore il vostro culo se non la piantate di cincischiare' minacciosi dovevano essere arrivati almeno a venti. Clint minacciò di fare lo stesso almeno il doppio, ma Steve decise che era un problema di Natasha.

Avevano una breve pausa fra la prova finale e l'evento durante la quale Steve e Tony convennero di spegnere i telefoni per una volta mentre andavano fuori a pranzo in città. Era la prima ora libera, calma che avevano avuto da mesi, ed era esattamente quello che serviva loro. Mangiarono in un piccolo ristorante che piaceva a Steve, e lui disse a Tony di come gli accadesse spesso di andare lì a disegnare la Stark Tower, quando si era appena risvegliato dal ghiaccio. La prima volta che aveva visto Iron man era stato in quel ristorante, quando Tony aveva fatto un loop sotto ad un arcata non lontana, sfrecciando oltre a lui e nel cielo come una brillante, stupenda cometa.

Steve ammise che era stato molto più che leggermente affascinato nel disegnare l'armatura da allora, ed era stato incredibilmente deluso quando lo SHIELD gli aveva detto che si supponeva arrestasse Iron man invece di lavorare con lui. Aveva visto l'armatura da vicino adesso, particolarmente quando aveva aiutato Tony a spostare tutta la sua officina dal suo "Iron covo" alla Torre, ma la sua meraviglia al riguardo non era diminuita.

"Bene." Tony sogghignò un poco, rubando le patatine di Steve. "Non vorrei che ti annoiassi con me troppo presto."  
"Te e la noia non appartenete neppure alla stessa frase." Steve gli diede una sberla allontanando la sua mano. "Piantala, hai le tue."  
"Ma le patatine rubate hanno un sapore migliore."  
"Se mangi tutte le mie patatine, pago io."  
"Steve..." Tony prevedibilmente era inorridito alla cosa.

Considerava un offesa personale quando Steve pagava per qualcosa, citando 'Ma io sono ricco, Steve' come la ragione. Tendeva ad ignorare il fatto che Steve grazie a settant'anni di paga arretrata, era qualificato come ricco ugualmente. Steve non era mai stato uno che accettava la carità, ma considerato che avevano entrambi abbastanza, trovava che non importava davvero chi pagava. Trovava divertente usarlo per stuzzicare Tony comunque.

"Mangia le mie patatine, e io pagherò il loro costo." Steve semplicemente ondeggiò una patatina davanti a Tony minacciosamente. "Non mettermi alla prova, Tony."  
Tony lo guardò sospettosamente un momento, valutando le sue scelte. Poi, rapido come un fulmine, morse la patata dalle dita di Steve direttamente con i denti. Steve gli diede un colpetto sul naso.  
"Maltrattamento!" Tony strillò arricciando il naso così adorabilmente come Steve si aspettava.  
"Furto." Steve si strinse nelle spalle ma un sorriso si stese sulle sue labbra mentre faceva cenno alla cameriera. "Il conto prego."  
"Ti odio."  
"Mi ami."  
"Suppongo." Tony si sporse attraverso il tavolo, prendendo l'intero cestino di Steve. "Anche se sei terribile nel condividere."

"Il mio metabolismo è cinque volte il tuo, Tony." Steve alzò gli occhi al cielo, rubando di nuovo il cestino, sebbene non prima di aver lasciato che Tony ne afferrasse una manciata.  
"E non lo so forse." Tony grugnì. "Non penso di aver mai dovuto tenere tanto cibo in casa in tutta la vita."  
"Per essere giusti, non sono il solo con un grosso appetito."  
"Dove metta tutto quello Bruce..."

"Lei è Iron Man, vero?" Stavano mangiando fuori, ed una delle altre cameriere spuntò improvvisamente dal ristorante per far loro cenno. "Dovrebbe venire a vedere quello."  
Tony e Steve si scambiarono uno sguardo ed un sospiro. Bene, ecco dove andava il pranzo.  
Le TV all'interno erano accese sulle notizie e i banner dichiaravano un attacco alla Midtown High, e quello era tutto quello che serviva loro vedere. Corsero fuori nel parcheggio scambiandosi le cose e parlando insieme.

"Hai con..."  
"Ho l'armatura, è nel..."  
"Bagagliaio, giusto, anche la mi…, hai..."  
"Le chiavi, eccole, che ne dici..."  
"Passo dopo io per il conto, adesso vai, io..."  
"Ci incontriamo li, si ci vediamo..."

Tony premette un rapido bacio sulle sue labbra, poi aprì il bagagliaio ed estrasse l'armatura in valigia, strattonando le maniglie di apertura e indossandola. Decollò verso il cielo, e Steve fu rapido a seguirlo in auto. Il traffico era semplicemente intasato più vicino era alla scuola, perciò alla fine si arrese, parcheggiò l'auto, si cambiò sul sedile di dietro... fare sesso la dietro nei giorni scorsi si rivelò essere stata buona pratica per riuscire ad infilarsi dentro una divisa patriottica adesso... e corse per il resto della strada.

Il Dottor Doom.  
"Che porzione della frase 'mio territorio'," Tony borbottò sparando al Dottor Doom direttamente nel petto, "Non hai capito la prima volta?"  
"Ah ma hai cambiato barricata!" Il Dottor Doom semplicemente si alzò, mandando un’altra ventina di doombots verso Tony. "La tua pretesa non è valida adesso!"

I due continuarono a litigare mentre Steve rapidamente analizzava la scena. Natasha e Clint dovevano essere svicolati a cambiarsi ad un certo punto, visto che erano in uniforme e aiutavano a proteggere un gruppo di studenti arrivati presto assieme al resto dello staff dai doombots. Steve saltò nella mischia, decidendo che sarebbe stato meglio fuori ad aiutare Tony a eliminare il problema alla sorgente. Lasciò volare il suo scudo, e la lotta iniziò.

Non servì molto a lungo, tutto considerato, e terminò piuttosto improvvisamente quando lo SHIELD arrivò e sganciò Bruce da un elicottero.  
Mentre il massacrato Dottor Doom veniva preso in custodia, Tony parlò di scienza a Hulk fino a che Bruce riapparve e Steve parlò a Clint e Natasha.  
"E' così che faremo le cose adesso?" rise Steve. "Sganciamo uno Hulk su qualsiasi potenziale problema?"  
"Ha una certa cruda efficienza in effetti." Fece notare Natasha.

Ora che il campo da Football aveva un cratere delle dimensioni di Hulk che Tony giurò avrebbe pagato per la riparazione, la cerimonia di diploma venne spostata sul campo da calcio sul retro. Tony mostrò l'armatura ai suoi studenti, dando a Steve, Clint e Natasha il tempo di svicolare a cambiarsi e quando tornarono, tutti avevano iniziato a muovere le sedie. Alcune delle tribune potevano ugualmente essere trasportate, troppo pesanti per essere portate dai civili, ma maneggiabili per Tony con l'armatura. Sembrava però andare a rilento, perciò Steve, stupidamente, pensò di poter aiutare.

Fu solo dopo che ne ebbe sollevata una che si rese conto dell'errore che aveva appena fatto.  
"Santo cazzo..."  
"Ma come ha..."  
"Nessuno può..."  
"Ragà, Capitan America può..."  
"Non ci credo..."  
"Omioddio, ho lanciato palloncini d'acqua a Capitan America..."

Ci fu un esplosione di voci, e gli studenti insorsero, abbandonando gli sforzi per spostare le cose per parlargli tutti insieme. Steve con cautela mise giù la tribuna e si chiese se scappare, ma venne sollevato in aria prima di poterlo fare.  
"Ehi, andiamo adesso, spazio personale, " Tony sgridò gli studenti, poi disse a Steve, "Davvero? Sollevare una tribuna? E' così che volevi rendere nota la tua identità segreta?"  
"Non volevo..."

"Sto solo dicendo, è molto più figo se ci avessi incorporato una situazione di vita o morte, degli alieni, magari un portale..."  
"Si, Tony, la tua rivelazione è stata molto più drammatica, sei contento?"  
"Molto. Sai cosa vuol dire questo, giusto?"  
"Altri reporter che si impicceranno delle nostre vite?" Steve sospirò infelicemente.  
"Pensavo ai baci post battaglia. Ragazzo, sei un tale pessimista a volte."

Non c'era speranza di convincere i ragazzini a tenerlo segreto. Secondo Tony, aveva colpito quella che si chiamava la "twittersfera" prima che i piedi di Steve toccassero di nuovo terra. Dovettero chiamare tutto il team di sicurezza di Tony e una squadra degli agenti dello SHIELD solo per la cerimonia di diploma. La sicurezza, sebbene necessaria, rallentò tutto quanto, e per quando tutti furono seduti e sistemati, era quasi un’ora dopo il momento in cui avrebbe dovuto iniziare.

Tony cadde addormentato sulla spalla di Steve durante i discorsi, e Steve sorrise per la familiarità della cosa. Davvero avrebbero dovuto provare a fare una serata film prima o poi. Forse quel fine settimana? Steve lasciò vagare i suoi pensieri mentre la processione iniziava, ugualmente non interessante. Era fiero dei suoi studenti, ovviamente, ma ce n'erano una quantità e non sembravano essere dei camminatori particolarmente veloci.

Robert, ovviamente, non poteva fare nulla nel modo più facile.  
Appena ebbe in mano il diploma, schivò il tentativo del sovrintendente di fermarlo con un saluto, afferrando il microfono e puntando a qualcuno nel pubblico con un sorriso sfacciato.  
"Ehi, tu, mi piace molto il tuo viso. Vuoi uscire con me qualche volta?"  
"Chi, io?" Un morettino con i capelli spettinati batté le palpebre agitato.  
"Non tu, Andrew, non ci arrivi neppure li." Robert alzò gli occhi al cielo, tornando la sua attenzione al biondino vicino ad Andrew. Steve riconobbe il ragazzino come uno del secondo anno della sua quarta ora. "Che ne dici, Evans?"

Fu in quel momento che venne placcato da un sovrentusiasta Happy e rotolò dal palco, ma Steve presunse che tutto sarebbe andato per il meglio, visto che colse i ragazzini a baciarsi dietro alle tribune un’ora dopo.  
"Quello potrebbe essere stato colpa mia," Tony ammise più tardi, quando Steve gli disse cosa aveva fatto Robert, "Gli avevo consigliato un discorso più eloquente però. Ma comunque, non sono esattamente sorpreso che non abbia ascoltato. Quando gli ho detto il mio, ha pensato che per dire una cosa del genere avrei dovuto sposarmi o simili."

"Sposarti?" Steve sollevò un sopracciglio. "Questi ragazzi sono allarmantemente interessati dalla nostra relazione."  
"Pensi che sia brutto, e vuoi vedere tumblr?" Tony rise, tirando a se Steve per un bacio. "Tesoro, io ti amo, non cambiare mai."  
"Ho la sensazione che tu sia ancora accondiscendente," Steve gli scoccò un occhiata quando si divisero, "Ma lascerò andare la cosa invece sapendo che in effetti so che sei sincero."

"Avevi ragione, lo sai." Tony cincischiò solo un poco. "Ci sarà un inferno di reporter molto interessati a noi adesso."  
"E' questa la parte in cui tu stupidamente mi offrirai una scappatoia dopo il fatto?" Steve alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
"Bene." Tony si schiarì la gola. "Presumo che avrei dovuto offrirtene una prima che venissi scoperto, ma voglio dire, se è troppo, non c'è obbligo..."

"Non essere assurdo," Steve gli disse affettuosamente, avvolgendo le braccia attorno alla vita di Tony e baciandogli il collo, indugiando sul suo orecchio. "E' ormai troppo tardi."  
"Questo... le tue parole contraddicono le tue azioni qui." Tony sembrò confuso, ma più che impaziente a concedere a Steve le contraddizioni.  
"Per nulla." Steve gli morse un particolare punto sul collo, curioso di verificare se fosse ancora sensibile dopo la notte precedente. L'improvviso osceno gemito che Tony fece fu risposta sufficiente.  
"Che cosa anche solo..."

"Significa che io ti amo, dolcezza." Steve si staccò dal collo di Tony per guardarlo negli occhi, passando una mano sulla sua guancia per rassicurarlo. "Vuol dire che io ti amo, vuol dire che sono innamorato di te, e che non vado da nessuna parte, venga l'inferno o un inondazione. I reporter cadono nella prima categoria."  
"Dio, quanto ti amo," Tony mormorò reverentemente, le parole dolci così come il bacio in cui trascinò Steve.


End file.
